Little Treasures
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: Ana owns a small bookstore in Seattle. Christian is the CEO of GEH. Their children are in the same class and spend a lot of time at the bookstore after school. Both lonely and feel lost without their partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Treasures**

 **Summary:** Ana owns a small bookstore in Seattle. Christian is the CEO of GEH. Their children are in the same class and spend a lot of time at the bookstore after school. Both lonely and feel lost without their partners. Characters do not belong to me.

 **Chapter 1:** **Introduction**

 **Ana's POV**

As I walk into work on a rainy Monday morning, I think about the heavy piece of cardstock my daughter's teacher has given me. It is April and the school is having their annual "Bring Someone Special" dance. They no longer hold "Father/Daughter" & "Mother/Son" dances, since there are many different types of modern families now. Phoebe is at the age where she is asking me about her father. Sometimes, I can distract her with going to the park, watching her favorite movie, or acting out parts of her favorite stories with her. Her father, or sperm donor, as I would like to call him, left me high and dry when he found out I was pregnant. We were seventeen and have been together since we were fourteen. We were going to graduate, go to college, get married, and have kids… well that changed when he walked out on me after I told him about carrying his child. He had his dreams, and I was no longer apart of them. Thank goodness for my dad, Ray, and best friend Kate. They have been through it all with me, finishing High School and College, starting my own business, and my greatest achievement, being a mother. I look down at the invite, decorated in hearts and flowers, and sigh. I wish I could give my baby girl the family she deserves, a mother and father who love each other, siblings who fight and protect each other. Maybe one day.

Little Treasures, my bookstore, is my second pride and joy. In college, I majored in English Literature and minored in Business. I have always wanted to be an editor, however, this opportunity landed in my lap and I couldn't say no. It is a small store, however, busy. A lot of students come in throughout the day to study, stay at home moms will bring in their children for story time, and surprisingly, business men and women come to relax and forget about their hectic meetings. After school, high school and college students tutor the younger children here in exchange for credits. My daughter and some of her classmates come to be read to or help with their homework. I notice that a lot of the children are from families of businessmen and woman, who may not have the time to work on homework due to late night dinner meetings or traveling. My door is open to anyone. Everyone that comes in is welcomed with a smile and a book.

I am cataloging our new books before putting them on the shelves when I hear the door chime. I walk out to and am welcomed with a well-dressed businesswoman. She is beautiful, fair skin, short, red hair, and eyes the color of mocha. "Hello miss, my name is Ros Baily, and I am the COO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. I am hoping to speak to the owner."

 **Christian's POV**

Monday morning meetings, as always, take me away from dropping off my son at school. Theodore, or Teddy, as he now likes to be called, is in the first grade. He is my mini me from my copper curls to my mood swings. Taylor, my CPO, just informed me that my son has been dropped off at school and class is beginning. He hands me a stiff piece of paper glittered with hearts and flowers. Hearts and flowers, the last time I tried that, my heart was broken into a million pieces when Teddy's mother up and left us with some younger guy she met online. I am a twenty-eight year old, single father. Married and divorced by the time I was twenty-five. I am the "King of Seattle", according to the tabloids, and yet, I couldn't hold onto my queen. Or, so I thought she was my queen. She never wanted to be a mother, never wanted to be tied down. We married because it was the right thing to do, according to my parents, Grace and Carrick Grey. After holding Teddy for the first time, I realized that a family of my own is what I really want in life. A wife and mother we can love, maybe another child to love and watch grow, the house on the sound filled with laughter and the pitter patter of the kids running around. An alert on my phone reminds me of my meeting with Ros, my COO, about a small bookstore in the area. We have a publishing company, Grey Publishing, and would like to use the bookstore for book signings, and book release parties. Usually this isn't the type of thing we would do here at GEH, we buy companies or merge with companies to make them better. Looking over Little Treasures bookstore, the profits are good, the public enjoys going there, and the work that is done within the community is great. Ros requested to look into it as we need a place to have local authors release their books. As of now, we have them at the Mile High Club, however, it is too large and some editors have been complaining that it doesn't seem to the right fit for every author. After speaking to Ros, she goes to the bookstore, as I once again look over the files.

I open the background check of Little Treasures Bookstore given to me by Welch. There are pictures of the outside perimeter and inside areas. Reading the reports, I realize that I know this place, because my son likes to go there after school to do his homework with one of his classmates. His CPO, Sawyer, takes him there for an hour or so each day. I flip through the file and my eyes stop on the owner. Her ocean eyes pull me in and I get a feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt for a very long time. I place my finger along the words of the page and stop at her name: Anastasia Rose Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Ana's POV:**

"Oh, hello. My name is Anastasia Steele, and I am the owner of this bookstore. It is nice to meet you", I quickly and shyly respond to the intimidating women standing before me. "What can I help you with? Many businessmen and women come in to settle down, may I suggest a book to read or a quiet place to collect your thoughts?" I begin to walk around the thick cherry wood desk to show her around. "Oh, aren't you sweet. Thank you for the offer, however, I am here on business and would like to speak to you. I didn't realize that the owner would be as young as you are. What an accomplishment!" Ms. Baily has stated to me as a matter of fact. I felt my cheeks blush and I turned to look away for a moment. Accepting compliments is not one my best qualities, I do not like the attention on me, and when it is, I am highly embarrassed. I know I have to respond to her, she is waiting after all. "Well, thank you. I am quite proud. So, Ms. Baily, what can I help you with?" We walk over to the corner of the store where there are leather chairs and a coffee table of this weeks of my top five picks. Ms. Baily sets her briefcase down and takes out a manila folder. "As I stated before, I am the COO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Usually, we buy failing companies to make them better, or merge with said companies. However, this is different. We own a publishing company, Grey Publishing, and we need a place where we can host release parties, book signings, and other events. The editors have caught wind of your lovely store and I, along with the CEO, Mr. Grey, have agreed with them." I think that I lost my ability to speak, because I can feel my mouth opening and closing, and yet, no words. Mr. Grey and Ms. Baily want to conduct business with little ol' me? Anastasia Steele? I see Ms. Baily watching me, and I finally have the courage to respond back and one question is on my mind. "You aren't going to try to buy me out, correct? I worked hard to open this store, and have had quite some challenges to get where I am today. I cannot and will not sell it to you and your company." "Oh no, no, Ms. Steele, we do not want to buy you out, we want to have a contract with you stating that we will only use your space for parties, and signings. In exchange of having these events here, we will pay you. We are also willing to help out with your afterschool programs, and other charity work you do around Seattle." I am shocked, who could have thought that my Monday would have ended up with an impromptu business meeting and an offer I know I shouldn't refuse. "Well Ms. Baily, I would need to read the contract, meet with my lawyers, and I would like to have a meeting with Mr. Grey. I hope that could be arranged." Ms. Baily just stares at me with a sly grin, gathers her belongings, and walks away. "Well, aren't you coming?" she asks over her shoulder as she exits the doors.

 **Christian's POV:**

It is now lunchtime and I am waiting to hear back from Ros. I tried to go over other business files, signing of contracts, and dealing with my shipping company in Taiwan, however, all my thoughts are about a blue-eyed beauty whom I have never met before. _Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman._ Andrea comes in with my lunch and it reminds me of the here and now. As I eat my pasta with Bolognese, I reread the background check again.

 **Name:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **DOB:** September 10, 1989

 **Address:** 1920 4th Ave. Seattle, Washington. 98101

Apartment # 611

 **Phone Number:** (206) 555-7900

 **Social Security Number:** 710-16-1121

 **Family:**

 **Mother:** Carla Wilks; Lives in Georgia with her husband, Robert Wilks. Occupation: Secretary in Atlanta District High School. Rober Wilks occupation: Foreman for Atlanta Construction.

 **Father:** Raymond Steele; Lives in Montesano, Washington. Stepfather. Adopted Ms. Steele when she was two years old. Single. Occupation: Business Lawyer for Steele Inc.

*Carla Wilks and Raymond Steele divorced in 1993. Mr. Steele was given custody, while Mrs. Wilks was granted visitation for summer vacation.

 **Children:** Daughter; Phoebe Katherine Steele. Six years old (DOB: 12/24/2006). Attends Seattle Prep Elementary School; first grade. No father listed on birth certificate.

 **Relationships:**

Paul Clayton; 2003-2006

No other serious relationships found.

Katherine Kavanaugh: Friend of Ms. Steele. They were roommates during college, off campus. Mr. Steele and Mr. Kavanaugh paid full price, cash, for their apartment.

 **Bank Account Statements:**

 **Bank of Seattle:** $52,864.23

*Ms. Steele is the only account holder for this bank.

 **Montesano Savings:** $1,500,389.72

*Ms. Steele and Mr. Steele are account holders for this bank, however, Mr. Steele is the only one that puts money into, and it seems to be that Ms. Steele has not had interaction with said account since it was opened in 2006.

 **Ownerships:**

Condo in Escala.

Little Treasures Bookstore, Seattle, Washington. Owner. Opened in 2009.

 **Charity Work:**

Ms. Steele provides afterschool services for the local elementary school children. She advises the high school and college students in these tutoring sessions. Tutoring is Monday to Friday 3:30-5:00. She provides documentation to the tutors' school and they receive credits towards their diplomas.

On Tuesday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, Ms. Steele welcomes in adults who require assistance with reading and writing. Some of these adults are in homeless shelters, job programs, etc. She holds small classes with different "students" every day. They are taught the English language for however long they need, they are required to pass a reading comprehension, listening comprehension, and writing test before "graduating" from her program. There is a waitlist, as she the only one who provides the classes.

 **Medical:**

2006: Labor and delivery of her daughter. Ms. Steele was required to stay in the hospital after the birth for three days due to increase and decrease of her blood pressure. When stabilized, she was released with her daughter.

 **Education:**

Montesano School District: 1993-2006. Ms. Steele attended the district from Prekindergarten until her senior year.

Washington State University 2006-2008. Ms. Steele completed her Literature (major) degree and Business (minor) degree in two years, while taking online courses and on site classes.

I am rendered speechless, and that never happens. I can't believe this girl, no woman. She has accomplished so much and didn't let her teenage pregnancy and raising a child falter her future. I wish I had a mother like that in my young life. Thank goodness for Grace, my savior. I don't allow myself to think of the first four years of my life as a jolt of electricity goes through my body. I glance up from behind my hard oak desk and stare at the door as it is opening. In walks Ros with a devilish smirk on her face, however, that isn't what stops me in my tracks as I stand to greet her, it is the petite, blue-eyed, brunette haired beauty that follows in after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming support through reviews, follows, and favorites. I have also received messages on Facebook and privately. I greatly appreciate the feedback. This is was a big step for me to take, and I am so glad I did it.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story so far, I have had some questions about my update schedule. I am a teacher, so I have more time now to concentrate on writing. I am planning on two updates a week for now.**

 **Here is some background knowledge on the previous chapter. Ana's apartment number is my dogs, Marlo, birthday (6/11). Her social security number is two important dates for me, wedding anniversary (07/10/2016), and dating anniversary (11/21/2009). All other numbers are random.**

 **I have had some reviews that are enjoying "my" Ana. If I wasn't a teacher, I would have want to have my bookstore and do the charity work that she is doing. So, I guess I just pulled from myself to build her character. Ana is stronger, not as naïve, however, she is still the same shy Ana in FSOG. I feel like she had to grow up due to being a single mother at such a young age. It taught her to be tougher. I also gave Ray a different background, I wanted Ana to have some 'experience' with money, however, not as much as the Greys. As for Christian, he still has the same past of before he was adopted. There are no touch issues and he was never involved with Elena and BDSM. Just because he doesn't have the BDSM background, doesn't mean he is not the same Christian…. ;o) As for now, on to chapter three! Due to it being Fourth of July … let there be sparks!**

Chapter 3:

Ana's POV

I could feel my eyes blink over and over again as I stand still in the middle of the bookstore. Did she just ask if I was going with her? Now? Shouldn't there be a meeting set up first? "Well…." she asks again and I start to run around the bookstore telling my assistant that I will be leaving for a meeting across town. "Hannah, you are in charge until I come back, I apparently have a meeting with Mr. Grey and Ms. Baily. Take messages, lay out the packets for tomorrow's class in the Biography room, and make sure the rest of the cataloging is complete." Hannah started work on the list of things to complete before I had a chance to grab my purse and run out the door.

"Let's go Ms. Steele, you ride with me" Ros demanded. Once we were in her cherry red, Mercedes Benz convertible, I realized what I was doing and who I was going to meet. "So, Ms. Baily, does Mr. Grey know that I am going back with you to his company to have a meeting with him?" "Oh no, absolutely not. This will be fun." she quietly added under her breathe. I don't think I was meant to hear her second thought, and I started to wring my fingers together and bite my lip. I can feel a pair of eyes on me and I glance over to my left and see that she is smiling like she came up with a brilliant, evil plan. It makes me nervous. Very nervous. "So, Anastasia, may I call you Anastasia?" Before I can even answer with a yes, she continues with her fast paced conversation. "We are going to walk right into Mr. Grey's office, where he will be ending his lunch hour, and we will sit down and discuss the contract in full. Our lawyers have already agreed to the terms and are ready to proceed. We will then give you by the end of the business week to meet with your lawyer and either accept the contract as is, or change what you think needs to be changed to better suit your needs. Okay? Okay!" Whoa, I guess they really want my bookstore to host their signings and release parties. It sounds like I am the only bookstore owner they have approached. "To answer your first question, yes, you may call me Ana. It is what I prefer. Thank you for asking. As for the meeting, I hope you do not get reprimanded for barging me into Mr. Grey's office. I do not want to cause any trouble. I think going over the contract with my lawyer and giving me a week to make changes or to accept is enough time. Thank you for giving me the time to process it." As I am talking to her, I look out the window and realize we are at one of the tallest business buildings in Seattle. I get out of the car, and crane my neck upward to get a good look at the impressive, all glass and steel building that I am highly intimated by. "Come on Ana, business awaits…."

I follow behind Ms. Baily through the thick, glass doors and enter a museum, or so what it looks like. If there isn't glass, there are white walls, white desks, and touches of artwork with hues of light blues and grays. I am no longer second guessing my choices of bright, cheery colors for my building. Ms. Baily leads me right to the elevators as I continue to look around. I am afraid to touch something thinking there could be security alarms on anything and everything. We get into the elevator and Ms. Baily selects the twentieth floor then puts in a code. I keep feeling her looking at me, almost checking me out, her eyes scanning up and down, and if I wasn't self-conscious before, now I am. I start to tug on my fit and flare skirt and keep my eyes downcast. "Calm down Ana, everything will work out just perfectly. I can feel it." I am starting to like Ms. Baily, she is friendly, yet, seems to be a tough ass business woman. "I am glad you think so Ms. Baily, I just don't want you to get in trouble with Mr. Grey." "Oh please, he won't do anything to me, especially walking in with you." Huh? What is that supposed to mean?

The elevator dings and we enter the executive floor as Ms. Baily told me. We walk right up to a long, sleek, white desk with two beautiful blonde receptionists. One of them stands to greet us, offering me her hand. "Hello. Welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings. My name is Andrea, I am Mr. Grey's personal assistant, and this is Olivia, my assistant." I shake both of their hands and Ms. Baily introduces me. "Andrea, Olivia, this is Ms. Anastasia Steele. She is the owner of Little Treasures Bookstore, and hopefully will be helping us in the future." Both blonde bombshells flash their pearly whites at me as Ms. Baily leads me away to a thick, hardwood door. I feel my anxiety rise up again, and I can't help but feel like I would never belong here. I know that I am decent looking, however, my bright, doe-like eyes, fair complexion and long wavy brunette hair seems to be out of place here. Ms. Baily slowly opens the door, and I feel a strange pull in the pit of my stomach. Well, here goes nothing Anastasia. It is time to meet the man that could change your future.

I glance up and see a wall of windows, it's beautiful. The office is huge, white, and utterly clean. Nothing is out of place and the only personal touches in the room are drawings obviously created by a child that hang on the wall to the left of the massive desk. My heart is thumping out of my chest, and it is not because I am nervous about this business deal, it is because my gaze has focused on the handsome, copper haired, grey eye man that is starting to walk towards me. I subconsciously glance down and start to bite my lip. I hear a breathe hitch and when I look back up, his grey eyes have darkened and that makes my stomach clench deliciously. It wasn't until I heard his smooth, deep, voice that I realized my knees were weak. I am able to sneak a peek to my right and it is then I notice that we are now alone.

 **Christian's POV**

I watch as Ros steps aside and I have a clearer view of this delicate beauty that has graced me with her presence. I quickly look to Ros and give her a head nod to indicate that she should leave, give me some time alone with Ms. Steele and come back soon. I walk over to Ms. Steele as she is surveying the room, she has yet to look my way. Once I am in front of her, I notice her bite her lip and I can't help but let out a groan. _Why is that so sexy?_ I would like to bite that lip. Hearing my low groan, she looks up and I am suddenly lost in the ocean waves of her eyes. I have never seen eyes that blue, her picture does not do her justice. She is a rare beauty and one I need to get to know better. It is apparent that her beauty lies on the inside as well, and I am willing to take my time and get to know this delectable Ms. Steele layer by layer. "Good afternoon, Ms. Steele. I am Mr. Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. I am aware you have met with Ms. Baily, however, I wasn't enlightened that she would be bringing you back with her. I must say, I am quite impressed with your resume and thankful to Ms. Baily for talking you into coming in." She has yet to let go of that lip and I am shocked I haven't lunged at her yet. Then I hear the most angelic voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing, "Hello Mr. Grey, please call me Ana. I am sorry that this is an impromptu meeting, I was not aware that this is how my day would go. Lucky turn of events for me." She is so sweet and innocent, however, I know by reading her background check, she can have a sharp sense of business and is most likely shrewd when it comes to it.

I gesture for Ana to take a seat on one of the oversized office chairs that sits opposite of my desk. I guide her to sit and walk around to my seat. She sits with her ankles crossed and arms folded in her lap. She is in a sweet fit and flare dress, which adds to her innocence. She hardly has on any make up and her hair is free flowing down her one shoulder in large curls. She's a natural beauty. She is starting to awaken things in me I haven't felt in a long time. It makes me nervous. "So, Ms. Steele, please tell me what you and Ms. Baily have discussed so far." I need to hear that sweet voice again. "Well, Mr. Grey, Ms. Baily and I discussed how your company would like to utilize my bookstore for future book signings and release parties. She said that you could also help with my charity work, which I need help in. So far, it is only me that organizes and delegates activities and events for my charity work. I am not sure if you know, but I run an afterschool homework program, and I also teach three classes a week for adults who need to learn the English language."

Again, she impresses me, and I can't help but to smile at her as my hands are steeple under my chin. I can listen to her read the dictionary to me all day if she would let me. "Ms. Baily is correct, we would only use your beautiful bookstore for our events, and I would like to help in your charity work. Philanthropy is a big part of what GEH stands for, and I must say, I was very impressed with what I have read about you."

Her doe-like eyes never leave mine and I feel like she can read my soul. It unnerves me as no one has ever made me feel that way. I see her start to blush and it makes her even more gorgeous. _I would like to see that again._ "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Mr. Grey." She stated shyly, and if that didn't awaken me, nothing will. _She's a vixen underneath it all._ Just then, my door creaks open and in walks Ros. She saunters over and sits next to Ana, giving us both a look. I quickly glare at her, which does nothing, because she doesn't even notice. Ros hands over the manila folder to me that has the contract in it. I quickly scan over the stipulations and sign my name. I then hand it over to Ms. Steele, as she reaches for it, her slender fingers brush against mine which causes a shockwave throughout my body. I know she felt it too, as she jerks her hand back and looks down at her fingertips. _I'm not the only one affected._ "I will have my lawyer look over this and as discussed with Ms. Baily, return it with proper modifications or have it signed for you by this Friday. I want to thank the both of you for choosing my bookstore for your needs. I feel that we will work great together. I just have to say –"

She is interrupted by a phone ringing. She realizes that it is hers and she glances up, her eyes apologizing for the intrusion. "I am sorry, I have to take this, it is my daughter's school." She puts the contract down, and looks around the office. I point to the conference table in the corner of the room and she walks over while answering the phone. "Hello. Yes, this is she." I can't hear anymore of her conversation, so I turn my attention back to Ros. "So, do you like her?" "Ros, I believe that you found the perfect bookstore owner to help us with our publishing company. Good work! The numbers are good and her charity work is outstanding." I get back a head nod, and a "You know that's not what I meant…" as she walks out the door.

Ana comes rushing back stating she needs to get back to the store to get her car and pick up her daughter. She is panicked and I know I have to reign her in. "Ms. Steele, Ana, please allow me to help you. I can get my CPO to take us to the school. My son also attends the school and my day is over as of now anyway. Why don't we go to the school together, pick up our children and then I can take you back to the store. I would like to see it anyway. Oh, and here don't forget this." I say to her as I gather my belongings and hand her the contract. She looks like she is debating if this is a good idea, and she eventually agrees to go. We walk out into the lobby and as we pass by, I let Andrea know I am done for the day and take messages. I place my hand on the small of Ana's back and lead her to my private elevator. It just seems natural. As we wait for the elevator, I text Taylor to meet us in the garage. Once we step into the elevator and the doors close, the air crackles. Tension builds as we descend to the garage, and I just can't stop staring at Ana's profile. She bites her plump bottom lip again, and I can tell it's a nervous habit of hers. "Please don't do that." She looks up at me with confused eyes. "Biting your lip, please don't." "Oh, I don't even realize that I do that anymore. Bad habit. I just want to get to my daughter. She isn't feeling well and I hate that she has to wait for me to get to her. Wait, why do you care or not if I bite my lip, Mr. Grey?" Oh, fuck, this woman is going to be the death of me. Looking up at me innocently, I know I can't lie to her. "Because it makes me want to do it too." "Oh, my…" is all I hear from her before my lips descend to hers. Just before I reach her strawberry tinted, plump lips, the elevator dings and the doors open exposing us to Taylor.

 **A/N 2:** **I know that the contract wasn't discussed in full. It will be in the next chapter on their way to the school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Some feedback I got back was the spacing. I hope I did better with it on this chapter. If not, please let me know. So, I know I said there would be a discussion with the contract today, however, my mind didn't agree with it. The writing/story took a turn on its own. I don't think you guys will complain though after reading this chapter. At least, I hope not. There is a text conversation towards the bottom. They are indicated with an *. Regular print is Ana, bold print is Christian. Again, if there is an easier way to represent this, please let me know for future chapters. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism, and help.**

 **I will not be able to write tomorrow (7/9) or Monday (7/10). Monday is my one year wedding anniversary! I will be busy cooking and baking for my husband.**

 **I do not own the characters, just the plot. All mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 4:

 **Christian's POV**

As Ana and I jump away from each other, I glance over to Taylor who wears a knowing look on his face. Damn it, Taylor. As I guide Ana out of the elevator, I introduce Ana to Taylor. I explain that he is my CPO and will be driving us to pick up her daughter. Ana won't look me or Taylor directly in our eyes and her adorable blush refuses to go away. Once we make it to the car, I open the door and lead her in. Ana sits as far over as she possibly can, once I get in and instruct Taylor to go I push a button to make the separation partition up.

"Ana, look at me," I ask while searching out her eyes. She hesitates and once she looks up, I become putty again. "I need to let you know that I am sorry if I came on too strong in the elevator. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, however, I will not apologize for wanting to kiss you. You are smart, sophisticated, beautiful, and I just couldn't stop myself. I hope that this doesn't change your mind about still working with my company. We haven't discussed the contract in its entirety, and we could use the time now, if you want." Fuck, I can't shut up. _What is wrong with me?_ She has yet to say anything, her eyes searching mine, her blush slowly decreasing on her flawless skin, and then she opens her gorgeous mouth, just to close it again.

"I am sorry, I haven't had someone interested in me, and vice versa, since high school. I never had the time to date or meet anyone since I had my daughter. She's my light, my soul. It hasn't been easy, but I have had my dad and best friend, Kate, to help me when needed. Um, I don't know why I said all that." She is becoming shy again, and I like talkative Ana. I need to keep her talking. "Tell me about your daughter."

"Phoebe. Her name is Phoebe. She has my eyes and hair color. She is six years old going on sixteen. She loves with her whole heart, and is so very stubborn. She loves to read and learn new things. She helps me around the bookstore after school and on weekends, when she isn't fishing her with Papa." Her whole face lights up when she talks about Phoebe. Her eyes shine so bright and her skin begins to glow. "How did you know that Phoebe goes to the same school as your son Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, um, when we inquire about business ventures, we run background checks. With you being the owner, I had a personal background check also completed. It is something we do with every interest." Now it is my turn to look at her shyly, however, I also give her my best panty-dropping smile and I hope it works to my benefit. Her eyes narrow and she huffs a breathe. _Well, pissed off Ana is sexy._

"Wow, okay. Well I guess it is safe to assume you already knew my daughter's name and age, along with other personal data about me. So, Mr. Grey, tell me, what does your folder on me tell you about who I am as a person?"

 _Who is this beautiful creature?_ What a smart mouth she has on her and I am one-hundred percent intrigued by it. I loathe when people question me, but with Ms. Steele, it's a turn on. "Nothing Ms. Steele, nothing at all. However, I know you are smart, inquisitive, loyal, and honest. You are intriguing. I can already tell you are a wonderful mother to Phoebe. You are caring and most likely put others before yourself. You're an enigma." She goes to say something, but I don't let her.

"It is my job to read people, to know them before they let me in. It's part of business and helps in my personal life too. I started reading you as soon as you stepped foot in my office. I am drawn to you. There is a force that pulls me to you. I know you feel it too. Your body language suggests that. Your eyes dilate, your cheeks blush, you keep your eyes downcast, and your breathing changes." As if on cue, she looks away, but not before I see a smirk on grace her lips.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, now tell me about you. I seem to be at a disadvantage. That isn't quite fair."

"Oh, baby, I never said I played fair!" _Oh, fuck._ Hopefully she didn't catch my slip up. Nope, her eyes widen and a small smile appears before her face is impassive again.

"As you know, Ms. Steele, I own a fortune five-hundred company. I am a single father of a son, Theodore, he is also six years old. He goes to your afterschool program also. He is named after my Grandfather who has helped me create and start my business. He's my best friend, my mentor. I have an older brother, Elliot, and younger sister, Mia. Our parents adopted all of us. That's another story for another day. I will let you in on a secret, I've always wanted more."

 **Ana's POV**

"More of what, Mr. Grey?" I asked. He could have the world handed to him on a silver platter. What could he possibly want more of?

"Well, obviously, I have had more before. I have a son after all. His mother and I, let me just say, didn't work out. I want to find my more. My everything." Wow. I was expecting him to tell me he wanted more companies, more expensive cars, not more of what matters in the world.

"So, how are you going to get your more?" I don't think I really want to know the answer, but I am curious. "Well, Ms. Steele, I am hoping you can help me with that. Go on a date with me?"

A date? _Date? DATE?_ I can feel myself shutting down. I haven't had a date since high school. Yeah, boys in college would ask me, but I always refused. "Oh, Mr. Grey-"

"Please, call me Christian," he states as he interrupts me. "Christian, I don't think that is a good idea. You seem great, and any woman would be honored to be with you. However, don't think it would be a conflict of interest?" I would love to go on a date with him. He mentioned the pull towards me, and I cannot deny that I feel the same thing as he does. I don't want to blur the lines that our businesses will have. I have Phoebe to think about also. She's my number one priority and I can't ruin a business deal with GEH. This is a great opportunity for us and the community.

"One dinner, that is all I ask of you. Take a leap of faith. Try something new, something for yourself. You put everyone's needs above yours, let me take you out, take care of you for one evening."

We are staring into each other's eyes and I feel my barrier crashing down. I, ever so quietly, respond with a "yes."

Christian's face brightens up and he has the most beautiful smile. It could light up all of Seattle. Just then, the car stops and we have arrived at the school. Taylor opens the car door for me and I hurry out to get to my daughter. Within seconds, Christian is by my side opening the front doors for me and guiding me to the main office. "Hello, I am Anastasia Steele. I am here to pick up Phoebe Steele. The nurse called me." Christian then proceeds to state he is taking his son out of school early. The secretary sends me down to the nurse's office. As soon as I walk in, Phoebe runs to me and jumps into my waiting arms. "Momma, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts and I am sweaty." I feel her head and she has a fever. A trip to the doctor it is. The nurse informs me that Phoebe refused to eat her snack and lunch, and she fell asleep in the book corner in her classroom. I thank her, grab her book bag, and walk back to the main office to meet Christian.

"Pheebs, mommy came here with a friend. He is going to drive us back to the bookstore so we can get mommy's car and then go to the doctor. Okay?" I just feel her nod her head on my shoulder.

Once we get back to the office, I see Christian talking to a tall, muscular man who reminds me of Taylor. Once he sees me, he stops talking to the burly young man and walks over. "Phoebe, this is Christian, mommy's friend. Can you say hello to him?"

"Hi Christian. Hi Sawyer." Phoebe says and goes back to hiding her face in my neck. "I'm sorry Christian, she would usually talk your ear off. I really need to get back to my car to take her to the doctor. Who is Sawyer?"

"Of course Anastasia. This is Sawyer, he stays close by to the school as my sons CPO. Sawyer is going to drive Theodore and myself to your store. Taylor will drive you and Phoebe. We will meet you there" Just as the last word leaves his mouth, Taylor comes up and extends his hand out to usher us out the door.

I get Phoebe settled into the seat. She is sleeping before Taylor makes it out of the parking lot. "Thank you for driving me Taylor. I really appreciate it."

"It is no trouble at all, Ms. Steele." For the rest of the car ride, I call the doctor's office to inform them of Phoebe's illness, I mentally make a list for Hannah for the rest of the day, and I think about the date I agreed to go on. I, Ana Steele, have a date with Christian Grey.

As Taylor pulls into the parking lot of the bookstore, I see a second SUV come up behind us. Taylor opens the door for me as I reach over and take Phoebe out. I turn to thank him and see Christian and his mini-me walk over. "Ana, this is my son, Theodore. Teddy, this is Ana and her daughter Phoebe."

"Hi Theodore, it is nice to officially meet you. I know you come into my bookstore at times for the afterschool program. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to meet you."

"Hi Ana. I love your store. You have cool books about boats and helicopters." I smile at him, he is adorable and well mannered.

"Well, if you want, you can follow me in and check them out again. I need to go in and tell my assistant the plans for the rest of the day." I look at Christian and smile. He follows to the door and opens it for me. I search for Hannah as Theodore is showing Christian around, more specifically where the boat and helicopter books are.

"Hannah, I had to pick this princess up from school. She is running a fever and is stating her stomach hurts. I am pretty sure it's a stomach bug, but just want to make sure. You are in charge for the rest of the afternoon. Continue the cataloging and prepping the lessons for tomorrow. I will be in to teach the class, so don't cancel anything. If you need anything, call me." I trust Hannah with my store, she is amazing and gets things done.

Christian walks over to me with an excited Theodore. "We are going to buy some books then head home. Please let me know how Phoebe is doing. Here is my card, with my personal cell phone on the back. I hope to hear from you tonight. Also, please don't worry about the contract. We will discuss it soon. I know you want your lawyer to look over it. If there are any questions, call me directly." He says with a wink.

"Thank you Christian. I will speak to you soon." I lean up and give him a small kiss on his cheek, surprising the both of us. I blush, say goodbye to Theodore and head out.

Phoebe and I are at the doctor's office in one of the exam rooms. The nurse just left after writing down the symptoms letting me know the doctor would be in at any moment. Phoebe is playing with her doll. Every so often she will rub her stomach. "Phoebe, are you all right?" She glances up and gives me a small, sad smile and head nod. I hate seeing her like this. She is hardly sick, and when she is, it comes in full force.

There is a knock on the door and an older woman walks in. She has hair the color of honey and light brown eyes. Her face is small and round and she is quite beautiful. I haven't seen her here before. "Hello dears, my name is Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. It says here on your chart that you have a fever and your tummy hurts, is that correct Ms. Phoebe?" Phoebe nods her head and I must look like I am a deer in headlights. _Dr. Grey? As in, Christian Grey?_

Dr. Grey looks at me and asks if I am feeling well. "Oh yes, I am. Sorry, I actually just met your son and wasn't aware that you were a doctor here."

"Oh, you've met Elliot. How nice, I hope you can keep him in line." What?

"No, sorry Dr. Grey. I met your other son, Christian. We are in the middle of working on a deal together." I see her eyes brighten, however, she quickly hides it and turns to Phoebe again.

"Mommy kissed Christian on the cheek at the store!" Phoebe announces and I am mortified. Dr. Grey smiles at her and goes about looking her over.

"Well, with Tylenol and rest, you my dear, will be back to yourself in a day or two." She hands Phoebe her doll and turns to me. Well this visit has been interesting.

"It appears she has a slight stomach bug that has been going around. Her fever will go down to normal in a day or so, give her plenty of liquids and bland food just in case. It was nice to meet you Ms. Steele. I hope to see you around."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. It was nice to meet you too." With a warm smile, she walks out. Phoebe and I leave to go home to have quiet night of movies and cuddles.

After dinner and watching "Beauty and the Beast", I put Phoebe to bed. I go to call my dad to see if he can come to the store tomorrow to pick her up. I don't want her there all day when not feeling to well. He said he will be there and take her home to rest until I can get home. I then decide to text Christian.

*Hi Christian. It is Ana. I just wanted to thank you again for driving me to the school and back to the store. I hope it wasn't too much trouble*

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 ***Good evening Ana, no need to worry. It wasn't any trouble at all. It was rather eventful. I hope Phoebe is feeling better.***

*She's sleeping now. Her fever is still there and I managed to get her to have some soup. I met your mom today, she was Phoebe's doctor.*

 ***Already meeting my mom, huh, Ms. Steele? We didn't even go on our first date yet. Which, I am already planning.***

 _Already planning? He doesn't waste any time._ I can't help the smile on my face knowing that he is excited to see me again. I am excited to see him too, however, this is all new to me and it terrifies me to let someone in again.

*She was lovely and I could tell she enjoys her job. She made Phoebe feel comfortable. Please thank her for that. Already planning? Someone is anxious.* _Like, me._

 ***Anxious, excited, nervous. Being with you today made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I didn't think those feelings would emerge in me again. I can't wait to get to know you better.***

*Me either, Christian. So, when is this date?*

 ***Will you be available this Saturday? I know you know that I know where you live. We are in the same building. I am in the penthouse. I can have my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, watch Phoebe. She watches Theodore when I have dinner meetings. We could even arrange for them to meet beforehand, when she is feeling better of course.***

Of course, he lives in the penthouse. How have you not bumped into each other at all? Between living in the same building, working in the same area, our children go to the same school and are in the same grade. How have I not noticed him?

*Saturday will be fine. I would like Phoebe to meet Mrs. Jones beforehand. Thank you. If it is too much for her, I will ask Kate to babysit her. It won't be a big deal.*

 ***Nonsense. Mrs. Jones loves children. She will be even more thrilled to have another young girl in the house. I trust her with my son's life. No need to worry that pretty face of yours, Ana.***

*Okay then. Thank you. Well, I should go. I need to prepare for my class tomorrow and get things ready for my dad to watch Phoebe tomorrow. Talk to you soon, Grey*

 ***Sweet dreams, Anastasia***

I head to my office to grab my books and papers and make sure they are ready to go for tomorrow. I set my alarm, peek in on Phoebe, and head to bed. I dream of grey eyes.

 **Christian's POV**

After texting Ana, I go and check on Teddy. After that, I head to my room, take a quick shower, and climb into bed. I have a date. I, Christian Grey, has a date with a smart and gorgeous woman. I swore to myself that after _she_ left us, I wouldn't put myself out there again. As Teddy started getting a little bit older, I wanted him to have a mother that would love him. I wanted to have someone to love me. _She_ ruined me, thank goodness for Teddy and my family. They were there to pick up the pieces and to keep my mind occupied. I couldn't dwell on being alone when I had an infant to look after and a company to run. Now is my time to be happy. I am content with my life, but not happy with it. I fall asleep dreaming of blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been over a week since my last update. I have been working hard on expanding my chapters. I hope I did that in this one. Please let me know how you feel about the length. As always, thank you for all the support and love that you show me. Next chapter will be dinner at the Grey Penthouse. The first time all four of our favorite people will get together! I own the plot to the story, nothing else. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up on Tuesday morning in a good mood. A really good mood. Texting Anastasia last night and her accepting my date for this Saturday was perfect. I don't know what she is doing to me, but I pray that she doesn't stop. I glance at my alarm clock and notice that I have to work on in the gym downstairs. I quickly and quietly check on Teddy. He is fast asleep, in a God awful position. I kiss his forehead and leave his room. I text Taylor letting him know where I would be and that I will back within the hour, ready for my breakfast, then head off to work.

I am running on the treadmill, watching the stock market, and listening to my music when I get goose bumps all along my body. I start to look around already knowing the familiar feeling I get whenever she is near. I see her stretching and bending and oh fuck does that excite me. She gets on the treadmills that are located towards the front and I have the most amazing view of her. She is wearing tight yoga pants and a bright pink Victoria's Secret sports bra. Her hair is in high pony tail. She is leaving nothing to the imagination, and quite frankly it is pissing me off. I take another look around and see another admirer checking her out. I growl and make eye contact with him. I stand firm, my eyes locked with his until he looks away. He gets off the treadmill and moves to the other side of the gym where the weights are. _Yeah, fucker. She's mine._ I continue to watch her, feeling myself get harder by the second. She increases her speed and my dick twitches when I see her plump, perky breasts bounce a little. I stop the treadmill and collect myself before I head over to her. I have to stop the show she is giving to the other members that are now walking in.

"Well, good morning Anastasia," she jumps out of her skin and faces me. "fancy meeting you here."

"Good morning Christian." She's nervously looking around and avoiding eye contact with me. She stops the treadmill and uses her towel to wipe down her forehead. _Sexy._

"I've never seen you down here before." She states with one, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"No, I usually go out for a run, however, I chose the gym instead. I am very happy with my decision this morning." I say giving her my megawatt smile.

"Well, change is good. Change can give you new experiences and outlooks on certain possibilities." She expresses me to me. She is beautiful, everything about her is simply beautiful.

"Yes, I would definitely have to agree with you on that. How is Phoebe feeling?" I asked with concern.

"She's the same. Before I left, I was able to take her temperature. It went down a little bit, but still there. I woke up with her asleep in my bed, well, her pushing me out of my bed. She sleeps like a starfish, all her limbs spread out in every direction. She is the worst to sleep next to. My dad showed up last night instead of today, so he is home with her now." I laugh at the description of how her daughter sleeps. I understand that all too well.

"I am sorry she is still feeling ill. Whenever Theodore is sick, all I want to do it take the pain away. It is hard to watch him suffer and not be himself." I completely can sympathize with her. I am glad we have the common ground of being parents. We know each other struggles with raising a child. I will have to get them on playdates, so Ana and I can spend more time together.

"Thank you for agreeing to the date on Saturday. I hope you like what I have planned for you." She looks down and blushes right on cue.

"I am sure it will be lovely. What should I wear?" she asks and all my blood cells leave my brain for second while I look at what she is wearing right now, again.

"Uh, casual is fine, bring a change of clothes though. Something nice for dinner. The first part of our date will be spent outside." I don't want to give too much away. I want to surprise her, woo her.

"That sounds great. I can't wait. Well, I have to get back upstairs and get ready for work. I have to teach a class today. Oh, my dad is my lawyer. I will be leaving the contract with him to read through. Hopefully, it will be to his liking, so we can get it signed and start our business arrangement."

"Please give him my number, if he has any questions he can contact me right away. I will message you later about a date and time we can all meet to finalize the contract. I need to check with Andrea to see what is open the next few days. If possible, I would like to have this completed before our date, so it doesn't hang over our heads. Would that be all right with you?

"Sure, I will let him know. If Phoebe is feeling better by Thursday, do you think I can bring her up to your place to meet Mrs. Jones?" she quietly asks.

"That won't be a problem. I will make sure that Teddy and I are home. What time do you usually leave the bookstore?"

"I leave around 6:00." She firmly stated.

"Great. Teddy and I will be expecting you and Phoebe. Don't eat dinner, I will have Mrs. Jones prepare something." I demand.

"Oh, um. That is okay, I don't want to give her extra work. I can just make something quick for Phoebe before we come up to you. Thank you for the offer though." Ana nicely declines.

"Nonsense. Mrs. Jones will be thrilled to cook for you and Phoebe. I am not taking no for an answer."

"I guess I will see you Thursday for dinner then. Seems to me you are getting your date earlier than expected." She exclaims with a smirk. I didn't think of that. Shit, now I'm nervous.

"Ana, I wasn't thinking. If you aren't ready, its fine." I quickly backtrack.

"Christian, it is fine. In fact, it would actually make me more comfortable for Saturday. One, to go on a date with you. Two, knowing where Phoebe will be and with whom will make it better also. I really should go, I will speak to you later." With that, she kisses my cheek, and leaves the gym. I don't think anyone has dismissed me like that before, it is always the other way around. _Well, that's a turn on, Ms. Steele._

I am sitting at the breakfast bar eating my omelet and talking to Teddy and Mrs. Jones. "Mrs. Jones, on Thursday we will have two guests for dinner. One child, Teddy's age. They will be here no later than 6:30." I turn to Teddy and tell him to take his plate to the media room to finish his breakfast in there. He looks at me wide-eyed, I never let him eat in the media room. He doesn't waste another second hightailing it out of the kitchen area to watch TV. Mrs. Jones and I laugh at him as he slides around the corner.

"Mrs. Jones, I have a favor to ask of you. The dinner guest has also agreed to go on a date with me this upcoming Saturday." She gets a sparkle in her eyes. She is like my second mother, and Teddy and I adore her. "Her name is Anastasia Steele, her daughter, Phoebe, is in Teddy's class. I wanted them to meet you before Saturday because I was hoping you could watch Phoebe and Teddy for us. I am planning on the date to be late afternoon until after dinner."

"Oh, my goodness! Christian-Mr. Grey, this is so exciting. Yes, yes, I will watch the kids. I can have activities planned, and bake cookies with them, and have a movie night. I am so thrilled. You're going on a date. A date! It' been years….." She stops when she realizes that she has said too much.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Grey. Please forgive me." I just look at her, my turn to have my eyes wide. She is really happy for me, like really happy. I smile at her. "It is all right Mrs. Jones. I understand. It has been a while, and I know you have seen me not so happy these past few years. Thank you for agreeing to watch the children. Phoebe is a sweetheart, just like her mother. You will enjoy her. I believe she is quite shy, so maybe Teddy will feed off of that and you will have a quiet night with them."

"I am sure everything will be just fine. Don't you worry about a thing. Nothing. The kids will have a great time together, I will be fine with them, along with Sawyer being here, and you, Mr. Grey, will have a wonderful date!"

"Thank you. Mrs. Jones, Gail, I think it is time you call me Christian. What do you say?" I asked her that as she was putting dishes in the sink and I heard glass shatter.

"Gail, are you okay? Did it cut you? Don't put your hands in there. Let me." I rush over to her and gently push her away from the counter. Thankfully, she wasn't cut. I glance over to her and realize she hasn't said anything to me about her calling me Christian from now on. "Gail?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Mr.- Christian." She finally states coming out of her trance. I smile at her and nod.

"Good, I am glad you agree. I will be heading to the office now. You have a good day Gail." She just nods her head, still looking at me. I call for Taylor, Sawyer, and Teddy for us to leave.

On the way down to the parking garage, I let Teddy know about Anastasia and Phoebe coming over for dinner on Thursday. He seems to be okay with it as he says, "Okay, cool Daddy. I like Phoebe. We work a lot together. She is quiet, and I am rowdy, well that's what Sawyer says." He then looks over at Sawyer and they smile at each other.

"Well I am glad you are okay with them coming over. I want you on your best behavior, remember what Grandma, Grandpa, and I taught you about being a gentlemen to ladies. It is important for you to be that on Thursday and whenever you around girls." Grace and Carrick taught all three of their children to show respect, have good morals, and especially how to treat a lady. I want my son to have the same exact upraising.

"I know. I know. No making fun of them, no bad behavior, like hitting or mean jokes, and to always stand up for them. When a lady leaves the dinner table, I stand up, and I should pull out her chair for her." That a boy!

"Good Teddy. Always remember that. Now, have a good day at school. I will see you after work. I love you."

"I love you too dad." He says while hugging me goodbye. I hope things work out for Ana and I, I really want a family for my son. He deserves one.

Taylor and I get into the Audi SUV and head towards Grey House. "Taylor, Ms. Steele and little Ms. Steele will be having dinner at the house on Thursday, because Phoebe needs to meet Gail. I will taking Ana on a date on Saturday. I will send you all the plans via e-mail for you to prepare for it. I also need you to get me a number for a local florist today. I want to send Ms. Steele flowers to the bookstore. Have it to me by 9:00am the latest."

"Well, Sir, that is a big step for you. Congratulations. I am sure the dinner on Thursday will go well and you will have a great time on Saturday. Ms. Steele is a lovely girl. I will have all your plans sorted and prepared for. I will be sure security is settled and vetted. Once we get to Grey House, I will speak to Andrea about local florists. She uses some for when the company sends flowers to employees and meetings."

"Thank you Taylor, and I will tell you the same thing that I told Gail this morning, it is time you called me Christian. Not 'Mr. Grey' or 'Sir'." If he was shocked by my request, he didn't show it. Always so stoic and impassive.

I am going over some numbers for a company that Ros and I have been looking at when Andrea calls. "Mr. Grey, I have the number of the florist for you. I can connect you to them now if you would like?"

"Yes, Andrea. Put me through."

"Good morning, Thank you for calling Blooming Flowers. This is Melissa, how may I assist you today?"

"Hello, my name is Christian Grey, I believe my company has an account with you. I wanted to order flowers and have them delivered on a more personal level today. I would like to send Ms. Anastasia Steele at Little Treasures Bookstore two bouquets. The first one being for her, two dozen white roses. The card should read:

 _Anastasia,_

 _Thinking of you._

 _xx,_

 _Christian_

The second bouquet, I want smaller, for a child. One dozen Gerbera Daisies. Mixed colors. The card should read:

 _Phoebe,_

 _Thank you for being my friend._

 _-Teddy_

I want them both delivered no later than lunch today." I rattled off to her while still inputting numbers into my computer.

"Yes, of course, sir. Would you like to me to just charge the account?" Well, isn't she sufficient? No wonder Andrea keeps their business.

"Yes, thank you. Have a good day." I don't wait for her response as I hang up. Now, I just need to work until lunch hour and hopefully, I will get to speak to the lovely Anastasia Steele.

 **Ana's POV:**

I am in the elevator on my way back up to my apartment thinking about Christian. I have never had these feelings before, he makes my heart not just skip a beat, but leap. I feel like I am free falling whenever I am around him, and it's becoming an addiction.

As I walk into the apartment, I hear my dad and daughter in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast, _again!_ She is singing along to 'Be Our Guest' and trying to get her Papa to sing with her. She seems to be in a good mood, and I can't stop staring at them. She is curled up next to my dad on the couch, with a blanket covering both of them, his arm around her and his hand moving up and down on her shoulder to her arm. All I want in this world is for her to be loved and to be happy. She deserves it. We deserve it.

"Good morning, mama" Phoebe says as she breaks me out of my thoughts. I walk further into the living room, giving them a smile.

"Good morning, you two. How are you feeling sweetie?" I ask her. She looks up at me quickly and smiles. "I feel better Mama, come feel my head. Papa said I am not so hot anymore!" She responds and focuses back on the movie. I lean over her, kiss her on the forehead, and am happy to see that her fever has decreased but she is still a little warm.

I look over to my dad, "Papa was right, however, you are still a little warm. So, no school for you." I wait for the fight to occur. She loves going to school. Maybe it is the movie, or being with her Papa, but the wrath of Phoebe doesn't come. Dad and I exchange a thankful look.

"Dad, can I speak to you for a moment in the kitchen please. Phoebe, Papa and I will be right back. I am going to get you some juice to drink. I need you to stay hydrated." All I get back is a "Uh-huh".

"What's wrong, Annie?" My dad automatically asks when we are alone in the kitchen. I busy myself with getting the juice for Phoebe as I start talking to him. "I need you to look over a contract for me. Grey Enterprise Holdings offered it to me yesterday. It seems like a good deal, but I just want to make sure. They don't want to buy me out, or merge, however, Mr. Grey and Ms. Baily want to use my bookstore for their needs. They own a publishing company, Grey Publishing, and would like to use the bookstore for release parties and book signings. The contract states that they would only use my bookstore for these needs. Mr. Grey also said he would help financially with my after school program, and adult learning classes. Could you just please read it over. Mr. Grey already signed it. I will be meeting him Thursday at his apartment upstairs to go over it."

"Yes, of course I would look over it for you. You don't need to ask. Mr. Grey, huh, he is a pretty big deal in the business world. I am so proud of you Annie. Look at you, following your dreams, keeping that little princess happy, helping your community. You should be proud. You know, there is something else that you could be doing to make you happy baby girl." My dad ends, with a sad smile. I knew this was coming…

"You should put yourself out there, go on dates. Aren't there online dating sites, and phone thingies to help people out now?" Oh, God. Cue on being the embarrassed daughter.

"Yes, there are. However, I will not be using those "thingies" as you say. You know, old man, I could say the same for you. Why don't we make a deal? I'll go on a date, if you do." He looks at me shocked. I can see his wheels turning, and really thinking about it. "Deal or no deal, dad. I have to get ready for work."

"Fine! If you go on a date, I will go on one. Come on, let's shake on it." He walks over to me and sticks out his hand. I grab it, but pull him in to hug him. Before I let go, I whisper to him "Deal. I have a date on Saturday." And with that thought, I walk away.

"What, wait, Annie…" I hear him stumbling with his words as I get into my bedroom.

Dressed in navy blue maxi dress with wedges, I walk back out into the living room. Phoebe fell asleep on the couch and dad is reading through the contract. "Well, you work fast." Dad jumps as I come up behind him to grab my purse and reading homework I need for my class today.

"Annie, you can't say something like you did before and just leave me here. You tricked me. We need to talk about your little date, young lady." My dad demands of me.

"Oh, now I am 'young lady', before you stated I needed to put myself out there. I did. I am taking a chance. I know that I need to make myself happy, and think of myself sometimes. You know how it is dad, you were there. You still are. So, speaking of my date, you may be surprised at who it is."

"Do NOT tell me that he is back?" He states with disgust. What the hell! Why would he think I would even acknowledge him.

"Absolutely not dad! Why would you even think that?" I retort back.

"I don't know Annie, you have never showed any interest in anyone after him. Your world is Phoebe and your store. Now, baby girl, tell me, who do I have to kill?" he laughs.

"Christian Grey" I deadpan and kiss him on his cheek. For a second time, I walk away. I go into the living room, with my dad hot on my tail. I kiss Phoebe goodbye. "Dad, she will need her medicine when she wakes up. Keep giving it to her every four hours. Please have her drink her juice or water. If she wants to eat, keep it light. She hasn't gotten sick like that, but she was complaining her stomach was bother her. I love you. If you need anything, call me at the store. My class is from 11-2 today. Thank you for being here for us, always."

"I love you too Annie, and don't think you are getting away with your mean trick. Have a good day." He walks me to the door with a kiss on the cheek.

I get to the bookstore and prepare the room for my students. Today I have ten adults coming from the shelter. These adults are more advanced than my other class, we are working on narrative writing and finding main ideas in a passage. They are also working on using text-to-world references. The time goes by fast when we are all working and I really love all of them. They show so much potential and really want to be here. Volunteers at the shelter bring them and then come back to pick them up. I give them homework to work on and they always bring it back. When the 'light bulb' goes off in their minds when something finally clicks with them, makes me beam with pride for them.

"Good morning Hannah. How was the rest of the day yesterday?" I ask when she walks into the office. She is a great employee. I am lucky to have her around.

"Everything was fine Ana. Books were bought, the after school program was buzzing, I finished the cataloging and organizing of the children's section." See, perfect employee.

"Great Hannah, thank you." We get busy with the days' work and before I know it, my class shows up.

"Good morning everyone, go right into the biography section. I will be there in a moment. Take out your homework for us to go over it." Everyone wishes Hannah and I a good morning as they walk by. Maggie, the volunteer that brought them today makes sure everyone is sitting and getting their materials for the day. "Everyone is ready Ana, have a good session. See you in a few."

It is 12:30 and we are in the middle of working on the narrative writings when Hannah comes into the section. "Ana, there is a delivery for you." I just look at her, because she knows how to handle deliveries.

"Sign for it Hannah, you know what to do." I say without looking up from Ronald's paper. He has a hard time with punctuation and we are reviewing it together.

"Um, Ana, I did sign for it. It's personal, not business related." Well, that got my attention. Nothing personal is every shipped here. Unless I accidently put the stores address, but I don't remember ordering anything recently. "Okay Hannah, bring whatever it is to me."

A minute later, Hannah walks in with a beautiful flower arrangement. Two dozen, perfect white roses are presented to me. "Wow…" Ronald says, "Someone has an admirer." He says to me. I smile at him and tell him to work on his punctuation.

I go over to where Hannah left the flowers, and read the card.

 _Anastasia,_

 _Thinking of you._

 _xx,_

 _Christian_

There it is again, the leaps in my heart. He is thinking of me, and that in return, makes me think of me. Not like I wasn't before, but I had to push that out of my mind to think about my students I was helping. I look up and I see twenty pair of eyes on me. Ronald, as always, is the first to speak.

"Well, Ms. Ana, by the look on your face, you are happy with this specific admirer." He gloats.

"Yes, Ronald, I am. Now, everyone back to work. Don't mind me and the flowers. Let's not let it distract you."

"Like it is you, Ms. Ana" Alex states.

"Yes, Alex, like me." I smile at them. Hannah walks in again, "Another one for you Ana." _What?_ Ronald and Alex wink at me.

This arrangement, is smaller. They are bright daisies. I read this card and it makes me tear up. How sweet.

 _Phoebe,_

 _Thank you for being my friend._

 _-Teddy_

How can this sweet, attentive, handsome man be single still? He is the definition of 'hearts and flowers'.

"Well…" Ronald and Alex asks for everybody, who now forgets about their work.

"Well, the smaller arrangement is for Ms. Phoebe. They are from the same man, however, he signed it with his sons' name." I love this group. We are all so open with one another. They know Phoebe well from my stories, and the pictures I have of her.

"Looks like you got yourself one fine gentleman." Lucy gushes. "I guess so, Lucy. Okay everyone, finish up your proofreading and drafts. We need to start our readings." With that, everyone goes back to work, with bright smiles on their faces.

The rest of the day passes with a blur. I couldn't call Christian to thank him for the flowers right away. My class left, customers came in, the after school children arrived, and then it was time to close the store.

Once home, my dad and Phoebe greet me. I left my flowers at work in my office, however, I have the card, and Phoebe's flowers with me. They both look at me expectantly.

"Phoebe, these are for you. They are from Teddy." I read her the card, and my dad purses his lips in a frown. She is excited and runs off to make him a thank you card, which I am sure will be covered in glitter. I put the flowers on the coffee table in the living room, then take both cards and put them on the fridge. Dad goes over and reads them.

"It seems you received flowers too, where are they?"

"I did, I left them at work. They were too heavy to carry about. I received two dozen, white roses. Perfection." I sigh.

"Wow, Annie, that's lovely. Look, I read over the contract. It is great, I wouldn't change anything about it. Mr. Grey and Ms. Baily are giving you a lot to use your bookstore." I sense a 'but' coming….

"But…" _knew it_ , "are you sure it is smart to mix business with pleasure?" He asks in his dad tone, the lawyer side no longer found.

"To be honest dad, I didn't at first. I even rejected him at first. However, I thought about it, and I need to put myself out there. We spoke about this before. I need to be happy. Of course, you, Phoebe, my store and charity makes me happy, but I want someone to make me happy. To put Phoebe and I first in their lives. To share my life with. Christian is a good man. He is a single father, and knows what being a parent requires. I need to do this. I need to try. We promised that it wouldn't get in the way of business. Phoebe, and his son, Teddy, are in the same class. She can gain a friend, a brother. I know what I am doing." I plead my case to him.

"You know I am just looking out for you baby girl. I always will. I know what it is like to be a single parent too. You both deserve this. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know you don't. You are a wonderful father, and a great role model of what I should be looking for in a man. Christian could possibly be that. Now, back to this contract."

"Okay, so, like you said this morning, he is willing to help out with whatever you need for your programs. No amount is listed, he stated that whatever you need, will be granted. Along with that, with every event that will be held at the bookstore, the store will get $5,000. On top of that, every sale of books at release parties, book signings, and any books published by Grey Publishing, the bookstore will receive 10%. Annie, this is good. He is being very generous. I think you should sign. I see nothing in the contract where you or your bookstore will be concerned. Take the deal. Just make sure, personally, you are looking out for yourself. If he hurts you, I will hurt him."

My dad decided to stay the night, just in case Phoebe needs to stay home again tomorrow. Once I am settled for bed, I finally get the chance to text Christian.

*Good evening Christian. Sorry that I haven't had the chance to speak to you today. Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful, both bouquets. Phoebe made a card for Teddy.*

His response was right away.

 ***Good evening Beautiful. It's okay, I understand how busy you are. You both are very welcome for the flowers. How is Phoebe feeling?***

*It was a busy day, how was your day? Phoebe is feeling better. She didn't have a fever when I came home today. My dad is staying over just in case she can't go to school tomorrow.*

 ***My day was hectic. Meetings on top of meetings. Thinking of you calmed me throughout the day.***

He always knows what to say.

*I'm blushing. I thought of you too today, even before the flower delivery. My dad read the contract, he didn't see anything that needed to be changed. I signed it and it is ready for you*

Instead a ping to alert me of a new message, my phone rings.

"Hi, Christian." I breathe out.

"Hi, Anastasia." He smoothly replies. "I am glad to hear that your father agrees with the contract. How do you feel about it?"

"I think it is too much. Why are you giving me all that?" I am still in disbelieve about how much he willing to give me just for use of the bookstore. I know there won't be an abundance of book signings and release parties.

"Anastasia, to my company, it isn't a lot. Plus, look at all you do for the community. Your bookstore could use the profits for future endeavors. Please don't over think this. It will be good. Trust me."

Trust him, the only person I trust is my dad. I use to trust _him_ , however, he ruined it for me.

"That isn't easy for me. Having the contract will help though." I sighed telling him.

"I want this work Ana, not just in business. I hope that I can help open your heart the way I hope you can help me. I know we both have stories. I'm not asking for yours right now. When the time is right, we will let each other in. We will take one step at a time. Starting with you and Phoebe coming tomorrow. You are still coming for dinner tomorrow, right?" He asks sounding nervous.

"We are. I can agree with taking one step at a time. I should go, I will see you tomorrow Christian. Sweet dreams."

"I will when I dream of you Anastasia. Good night, baby." With that, he hangs up.

I dream of feeling love, being happy. I dream of having a family for Phoebe and for myself. I dream of Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, thank you for all of your responses. Some readers asked about "him" and if we would know who he is, if you look back into chapter 2 where it shows Ana's background check, you will find out his name. Ana and Christian will talk about their ex's, however, they just met, so that will come a little later. There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. As always, I do not own the characters, just the plot and all mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 6:

 **Christian's POV:**

It's Thursday. I am in the shower getting ready for my day and thinking about tonight. Ana and Phoebe will be here for dinner and I am already nervous. I haven't had another woman in my home since she walked out on us. Of course, my mother and sister do not count. What if they don't like it? Is my home, a home? Does it feel cozy and inviting? I know Gail puts candles and flower arrangements out, but, is that enough? Should I have her pick up warmer accent pillows or throws for the couches in the living room? No, everything will be fine. Ana isn't the type of woman to judge someone. She helps people for fucks sake.

I get dressed in my Armani suit, put on my Rolex, and pick out my favorite gray tie. I walk into the kitchen and see Teddy eating pancakes and bacon. "Good morning buddy!" I say as I ruffle his hair. "Enjoying your syrup?" He looks up with the syrup all over his face. "Yes, dad. Always."

"Good morning Gail. I would like some pancakes as well. Do you have everything ready for tonight's dinner?" I ask, hopeful she doesn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"Yes, Christian. Everything is here for me to prepare. I will be making spaghetti with meatballs, side salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. I didn't want anything to gourmet, as I don't know little Ms. Steele's preferences. Here are your pancakes and coffee. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Gail. Dinner and dessert sounds delicious. I am sure both Ms. Steele and her daughter will enjoy it very much." I reply as she starts cleaning the oven.

"Dad, when dinner is done, can I show Phoebe my room and play? Or we can go into my playroom. There's lots to do in there." Teddy asks. Girls in his room already? He's only six. Well, at least he is a son, and not a daughter. Oh fuck, I could have a daughter one day. Shit. Fuck. Well, rule one would be no boys, anywhere near her, ever. She will have three CPO's, go to all school girls, no clubs or sports, she will go to school and come straight home….

"DAD!" Teddy yells to get my attention. I snap out of my thoughts and look at Teddy and Gail. "Christian, are you all right? You look pale and angry." Gail asks out of concern.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry guys. Couldn't get out of my head for a moment. Yes, Teddy, you and Phoebe may play after dinner. You have to eat your dinner though. You also must remember how gentlemen treat ladies. I expect you to be a well-mannered host to our guests tonight."

"I know Daddy." He says sweetly. "Phoebe and I are friends, member? We do lots of stuff together. I like her, she's nice and funny and cool." He makes me smile. I forget, at times, that he just a little boy. "Uncle Lelliot says girls can't just be friends, but I think they can. Phoebe is a girl, she's a friend. I don't get what he means that she can't be just a friend. What did he mean?" Of course, Elliot, my idiot older brother.

"Nothing Teddy, don't listen to Uncle Lelliot when he talks about girls. Come and tell me what he says about them, all the time. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Crisis diverted, for now.

"Teddy, go get your backpack for school. We need to go. I will drop you off today with Sawyer." He runs to the foyer for his backpack, and comes running back into the kitchen as I gather my briefcase.

We are in the car on the way to the school, when Teddy starts asking questions. "Dad, why are you dropping me off today? You hardly do it."

"I don't have a morning meeting today Teddy. I can be a little late getting into the office. Why? Do you not like when I drop you off?"

"No, I do. I was just, um, thinking." He hesitates. "Thinking what Teddy?"

"Um, maybe, you just wanted to see someone?" He shyly exclaims as he doesn't look my way and the straps on his backpack become interesting to him.

"Teddy, look at me." I wait for him to look up from his lap. "Do I need to speak with your teacher? Did she want to see me?" He glances back down.

"Um, no, she doesn't need to see you. I, um, maybe you want to see Phoebe's mom?" Well, I wasn't expecting my six year old son to say that. Whenever I do not have an early meeting, I drop off Teddy at school. Seeing Ana will be a plus, but that isn't my motive now.

"Teddy, I am not dropping you off at school just to see Ana. I don't have to be in at work until after your day starts. You know I take you with Sawyer when I can. If we happen to see Ana, then yes, I will say hi and be polite, however, it's not why I am here now. You have to know that you will always come first, always. You're my number one. Best friend. It's always been you and me, however, sometimes daddy's need to be other adults and sometimes, those other adults are girls."

I am hoping I am saying all the right things. We never had to worry about a woman coming into our lives. I definitely don't want him to think he will be forgotten, again. He has had that in his life already. I have too, however, my son doesn't remember being abandoned by her.

He glances back up at me with a wide smile and nods his head. I lean over and kiss his forehead. _We will be okay, I promise._

We get to the school, Sawyer parks in the lot, and Taylor who has been following us, pulls up to the side and waits for me. I walk Teddy into the main doors, sign in, and head to his classroom. As we turn the corner, I look behind me and see that Teddy stopped to tie his shoe. I turn back around just in time to catch a whirlwind of brunette before she reaches the ground.

"Thank you, Si- Christian, hi." I look down to see Ana. What a pleasant surprise. I give her my best panty-dropping smile that Elliot says that can weaken any woman's knees. By the looks of it, his theory is correct.

"What a pleasant surprise, Ms. Steele. I am glad that I was able to catch you. Pun intended. Are you and little Ms. Phoebe still coming tonight?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, yes of course Christian. I will bring the contract, so we can complete that. Phoebe is very excited to see you and Teddy, out of school. She has been talking about it all morning." She looks down saying that, which means she isn't saying something.

"What is it Ana? What's wrong?" She bits her lip, and looks shyly up at me.

"Um, it's nothing. Just, Phoebe and I had a little talk this morning about seeing you and Teddy. She was concerned, I guess I could say, about us spending time together. I explained to her that sometimes mommies need to be around other adults, such as, other mommies and daddies. I think it worked. We'll see tonight, I guess." Wow, she had the same conversation that I did just a few minutes ago with Teddy. Speaking of Teddy, he hasn't come to me after tying his shoes. Before I answer Ana, I look down to see Teddy staring up at us.

"Teddy, say good morning to Ms. Steele, and thank you for not interrupting us when we were talking. You remembered your manners, job well done." I proudly say to him. He has been working on it. He stands up straighter and gives me a smile. He then looks at Ana and his eyes twinkle. Hmmm…

"Good morning Ms Steele. Is Phoebe feeling better? I missed her in school these past couple of days." He will be such a charmer when he gets older.

"Good morning Teddy. Thank you for asking about Phoebe. She has missed you too. She is back in class, feeling all better. I am sure you will hear all about her time spent with her Papa the past few days. Well, I have to get going and open up the store. I hope you have a good day in school Teddy. I also hope you have a great day Christian. See you both tonight!"

"Bye Ana, have a nice day." I say as Teddy also says bye to her. Before she leaves she bends down and gives Teddy a hug, when she stands up she gives me a kiss on the cheek. She has been doing that every time she leaves me. It is definitely making me feel things. Before I can give her one in return, she gives a little wave and walks away.

"Dad. Dad. DAD!" Teddy yells. "Teddy, do not yell at me to get my attention!" I sternly say to him.

"Sorry daddy, but, you were ignoring me. I said your name a few times and you didn't look to me. You kept looking down the hallway." Oh shit, my six year old caught me in a trance.

"I'm sorry buddy, let's get you to class." We walk down the hallway and I walk him into his class. Phoebe notices him right away and runs right to him.

"Hi Teddy, I'm back!" she squeals.

"Yay, I missed you Phoebe. You feel better?" Teddy asks her. This is adorable.

"I feel better, thanks. I missed you too. You're my bestest friend in here. I can't wait to tell you about my Papa and how many times I made him watch Beauty and the Beast" she giggled. I hate to interrupt them but I do have to go.

"Sorry to interrupt Teddy and Ms. Phoebe, but I have to get to work." I bend down to hug Teddy and wish him a good day. I am not sure if Phoebe will respond to a hug like Teddy did with Ana, so I just tell her goodbye and that I am glad she is feeling better. She surprises me by hugging my leg and giving me a smile. She is definitely a mini Ana. She will break hearts one day. _Shit. Fuck. Damn._

Taylor and I make it to Grey House and the rest of my morning is back to back meetings. I want to start going international, so Ros and I are working with Taiwan to secure a shipping company. We are also interested in Europe for some telecommunications products that some companies have been working on. We are in negotiations for both right now. The company is Europe is working well with us, however, the Taiwan company is playing hardball, and I may have to make a trip over there soon if they don't get with it.

Andrea comes in with my lunch, a simple sub sandwich from a deli around the corner, and a pink bakery box. That's weird, I didn't ask for anything from a bakery. Then my phone rings. I can only smile at the caller ID.

"Another nice surprise, Ms. Steele" I smoothly say to her.

"And yet, the phone call wasn't even the surprise." She quickly adds. What? I am looking around like she is going to appear out of thin air. I hear the door close and look up, and to my disappointment it was only Andrea leaving the office. Then I glance down at my desk and see the bakery box again.

"Does my surprise have anything to do with a little pink bakery box?" I ask. I hear her giggle a yes and I open it right away. "I can hear you tearing it open Christian, be careful!"

Once I get it open, I see a single chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. My favorite. I am shocked, I don't think I have ever received something from anyone besides a family member.

"Wow, thank you Ana. Chocolate is my favorite. This means a lot to me. You didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, I wanted to. Did you really get a good look at the cupcake?" I look again and notice that the chocolate frosting is in a design of a rose. It's her way of giving me a flower. _Adorable._

"Ana, thank you baby. You amaze me." _Who is the girl? Where did she come from?_

"I hope it isn't too girlish for you, Mr. Grey. You are a force to be reckon with as the big, bad CEO, master of your universe. I don't want to be the one that causes the rumors of what a softie you may be." She giggles. She and Phoebe's giggles are the same. They are absolutely adorable. I have been using that word a lot lately. Yet, it's true.

"Nonsense, Ms. Steele. I don't listen to rumors. If I did, I would believe that I am gay, going broke, tattooed my ex-wife's face on my back, and the worst one, sent Teddy away. You don't have to get me a single thing. All I ask for is your lovely company." I boldly state.

"Christian, you always know what to say. You, also did not have to send us flowers, and yet you did. So, I will say the same thing, all I ask for is your lovely company." Well, that won't do.

"Sorry to break it to you baby, you will receive more. Much more." I look at my computer as it dings, and it signals that I have another meeting with the financial heads. I groan in frustration that I have to get off the phone with Ana.

"I'm sorry Ana, I have a meeting that I need to get to. I wish I could talk to you all day, but I can't cancel this one."

"Oh, that's quite all right Christian. You go rule your world. I'll see you tonight. Bye!"

"I can't wait. See you later, baby. Have a good day."

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. It is five o'clock and as I gather my things to leave, Taylor walks in. We are both ready and head home to see our girls. I can't wait to see what the night brings….

 **Ana's POV:**

It is five o'clock and I am closing up the bookstore. Hannah is out front cashing out the register and cleaning up the area. I am in my office putting away class materials and locking things up. I was about to put my cell phone in my purse when I saw a message from Kate.

*Just wanted to say have fun tonight. Relax. Be yourself. I know it isn't an "official date" but this is a big step for you. Call me later. Love you*

Kate is like a sister I never had. I called her this morning on my way in after dropping off Phoebe. She talked me down on my way up to a panic attack. I am so nervous for tonight. I have never put myself out there like this. I hope the kids will be a buffer for us in the beginning until I am able to get comfortable. It's good that we live in the same building so that if I or Phoebe become uncomfortable, we can just take the elevator back down to our place. I know I am just being silly, I have never been uncomfortable around Christian, however, we will be in his home. This will be good for me, especially before our date on Saturday.

*Thanks Katie Bug. I will let you know how it goes. Closing the store now. Lunch tomorrow?* I reply back to her. Her response is instant.

*Of course AnnieBean. I will meet you at the store at 12:30. I have lots to tell you too.*

Well, that's interesting. She didn't mention anything to me before about any news, although she was talking me down off a cliff of panic.

*Great! Talk to you later, love you Bug* I quickly send back then head out my office.

"Good night Ana, see you tomorrow. Everything is counted and locked up for the night", Hannah says as I lock my office door.

"Have a nice night Hannah, see you tomorrow." We both walk out and go our separate ways.

Once I get home, Phoebe comes running over to me and greets me with her famous big leg hugs. I bend down and pick up her up to kiss her on her cheeks. My dad comes from the living room with a thankful expression on his face.

"Oh, thank goodness you are home Annie. She has been talking and talking and talking about seeing Teddy's home and how they will be forever friends, and she can be Belle and he will be the Beast. I'm exhausted. She did her homework and some work she had to catch up on from being sick. I gave her a bath, but as you can see, you need to redo her hair. I apparently did not do it right so she took her pigtails out." He says rolling his eyes. He never did my hair right either, and my teachers always fixed it for me once I got to school, but I am not going to tell him that.

"Thanks, dad. I will fix her hair before we go, and change her clothes. Who chose her clothes by the way?" She has on a bright pink polka dot shirt with rainbow colors leggings. Phoebe and my dad both stare at me like I am the one who lost their mind.

"Well…." Phoebe starts while looking around.

"Well?" I nod for one of them to continue.

"Papa wanted me to wear the shirt because he got it for me, remember? And, I wanted to wear my rainbow leggings because they are colorful. So, Papa said we can, umm…. What's the word Papa?"

"Compromise, pumpkin. We made a compromise." My dad says for her.

"Right, a compromise. So I put on both." Phoebe says with a big smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay Phoebe and Papa, you both win this time." I say shaking my head. "Phoebe go get your shoes on, I'm going to go change real quick. Dad, can you read over the contract one last time, just in case. I know we all signed it, but just be sure."

"Sure, Sweetie." My dad says as I walk to my bedroom.

Okay, now I am getting nervous, what to wear, what to wear. I am in my closet getting ready to call Kate to ask for her advice on what to wear. I continue to look until I remember that when my dad bought Phoebe the pink polka dot shirt, he talked me into getting a pink maxi dress with little white polka dots on it. I decide to wear that to please Miss Phoebe. I quickly retouch my make-up and run a comb through my hair. I walk back out to the living room letting Phoebe know we are ready to go.

"Don't you look pretty Annie. Love the dress, nice choice." My dad says with a wink. He hands me the contract and tells me that he hasn't changed his mind about it.

Phoebe walks over and gives her Papa a hug and kiss goodbye. I do the same and tell him that we will be back in a few hours. He decided to stay with us until Saturday. He says it makes sense since it's the end of the week anyway, I think it is because he wants to officially meet Christian before our date. Which I don't mind. He knows about his company and how he is a business man, but not personally. Plus, after _him_ , he will be on alert.

We get into the elevator and I press the button with PH labeled on it. It asks for a code, which I input. After our phone conversation this afternoon about his surprise cupcake, Christian sent me a text with the access code. Phoebe is bouncing up and down, always so excited. Meanwhile, I am making my dress and hair look ok by using the steel doors as a mirror.

"Mommy, stop. You look REALLY pretty." My girl says to me. All I have to do is look into those blue eyes and I instantly relax. She has good timing because the doors open and we step out into a foyer. I look around for a moment and notice a doorbell.

Christian and Teddy answer the door together. Christian is in faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _Jesus._ Teddy is wearing cargo shorts with a light blue polo shirt, and he is absolutely adorable. They both have messy hair that looks like they just woke up, and it's a great look for both of them. They smile and greet us. Christian invites us in. Phoebe and Teddy hug without a care in the world. Christian comes up to greet me with a kiss on the cheek, I return it with my own. He then leans down and kisses Phoebe on the cheek and she does the same. Teddy comes up to me and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome, please come in. Gail has the dining room set up with dinner already. I hope you are hungry." Christian states as we all move into his living room area, which is huge.

"WHOA!" Phoebe yells. "Phoebe Katherine, there will be no yelling inside Mr. Grey's home. Same rules apply here as they do in our house. Got it?" I scold her.

"Yes, mama. I am sorry Mr. Grey."

"It is quite all right Miss Phoebe. I understand. It is big in here, I think I had the same reaction when I first walked in here too." Christian says with a smile, and a wink to me. _Keep it together Ana. Kids are around._

We follow Christian to the dining room and he pulls out my chair for me. Ever the gentleman. I take seat, he then moves to the chair to my left and pulls it out for Phoebe. "Why thank you, kind sir." Phoebe giggles. Christian and I laugh and Teddy just shakes his head. "You are welcome, my lady." Christian playfully plays along.

Christian sits at the head of the table, next to me and Teddy sits across from me. We are having spaghetti with meatballs and a side salad. I glance over to Phoebe's plate to cut her meatballs and notice that they are already done.

"Teddy needs his cut, so I think Gail just assumed to cut hers. Is that okay?" Christian asks. "Yes, that's great. Thank you." I reply.

I am so nervous, I don't know what to say or do. I focus on Phoebe as much as I can, but she is ignoring me and talking to Teddy. Doesn't she know girls need to stick together in situations like this?

"So, um, Ana, how was work today?" I look up towards Christian and it is then that I realize that he is nervous too. I let out a giggle.

"I am sorry, I am not laughing at you Christian. I am laughing at the situation. We seem to both be nervous. The rest of my day was great, thank you. My class was wonderful and the kids in the after school program really worked hard. How was the rest of your day?" I respond.

"To be honest, I am nervous too. I haven't had a woman here eating dinner with me for a very long time. This is all new to me. I think it is good to be nervous though, it tells me it's worth it." Cue the blush. "Anyway, the rest of my day was busy. I had meetings to attend and contracts to read over. I must say the cupcake was delicious and a welcomed afternoon treat. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it. I had a red velvet one and it was equally as delicious. Speaking of contracts, I brought ours with me. Like I said before, it is signed by myself and my dad, as my lawyer and witness. We agree to all terms and it is ready for you."

"That's great, Ana. You won't be disappointed. I think we will work well together. You'll see." I catch on to his double meaning immediately. The children start to giggle and we look over to them. We notice that they both move down to the end of the dining room table. Teddy is at the head and Phoebe sitting to his right. When did they do that and how did we not notice it?

"When did that happen?" Christian asks with a laugh.

"I have no idea." I shrug.

"Teddy, Phoebe, why are you two down there?" They both look up at us and giggle.

"We don't know what happened. We were talking and you guys were talking and all of a sudden, swoosh, we ended up down here Mama." My daughter with a high imagination states.

"Yea, dad, magic." Teddy adds. Christian and I look at each other and really laugh.

"Okay you two, you can stay there. Do not magically move anywhere else with those plates." Christian tells them.

"I am excited for Saturday, Christian. I am also nervous, I haven't been on a date since probably High School. With Phoebe, it's been hard to meet someone. Once I do, and I tell them I have a daughter, they seem to run the opposite direction quickly."

"I'm excited too, Ana. I have it all planned, and no, you aren't getting any hints. Dress casually and bring a dress for later in the evening. That is all you are getting. I haven't dated since my ex-wife. I know how you are feeling. We will take it one day at a time. I think tonight is a good start."

"Yes, I think it is too. Thank you for inviting us over. I appreciate it. Is Gail still here, I would like to formally meet her if you don't mind?"

"Yes, she is here. She will actually come in here in a few minutes to take our plates."

"Oh, I can help her. She went through all this trouble with the extra food for Phoebe and I. It is the least I can do." I offer.

"You will do no such thing. One, it is her job, and she enjoys taking care of others. Two, you are my guest." He stated firmly. Just then, an older lady with kind green eyes, and sandy hair walks into the dining room.

"I hope everything was to your like Christian. Please allow me clear the table." She starts with the kids plates and gives them a quizzical look. "Hello dear, I am Gail. I hope you liked dinner tonight." She says to Phoebe.

"Hi Gail. I'm Phoebe. Meatballs are my favorite, thank you." Phoebe shyly says and looks to me. I give her a smile letting her know she did well.

"I am glad to hear that. I will have to remember that for another day." Gail says with a wink. She seems really sweet and loving.

"Gail, this is Ms. Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Gail, our housekeeper." Christian introduces us. I stand up to shaker her hand and tell her that her dinner was delicious. She kindly says her thank you and takes all the plates into the kitchen. She walks back in and tells us dessert will be ready in a half hour. This gets the children to perk up.

"Teddy, why don't you show Phoebe your playroom and go play for a bit. I will get you when dessert is ready. Okay?"

"Yes, dad. Come on Phoebe, I have cool toys in there. You'll love it!" Teddy exclaims excitedly. They both run off together.

"Ana, would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please." Christian takes me around his penthouse. Everything is white, with some flowers and candles around. It can be a little homier, but it is him. There are pictures of Teddy around, and some other family members. I stop at the fire place and look at the pictures.

"Teddy was an adorable baby, Christian. I see you in him a lot." Even as a baby, he looked just like him.

"Yeah, he is my spitting image. I was so nervous holding him the first time. I never thought I would be a father. When my ex got pregnant, our parents made us marry. Neither of us wanted it. They told us it was the right thing to do, so we did. When they put Teddy in my arms the first time, I felt what love was. He had my heart the second he looked into my eyes. I will never regret him." Christian says while looking at the picture. We are standing pretty close to each other now, and when I turn to look at him, I automatically kiss his cheek. He turns to me, and out of shyness, I bite my lip. I hear him groan and I release my lip.

"Sorry, I know you asked-" I get cut off by him kissing me. His hands are on my face pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. His lips are so soft, his tongue sweeps out across my bottom lip and when I gasp, he takes advantage of it. His mouth, smell, and touch are invading me. I lean further into him as he wraps his, strong arms around my waist. My body is tingling, electric shocks move throughout it. This kiss can generate power around the world. Christian slows down, before he completely stops, he bites my bottom lip and pulls until his teeth release it. He doesn't let me go, and I don't release my arms from around his neck. He places his forehead on mine and we are breathing in each other's oxygen. When our breathing slows down, he is the first to speak.

"Wow." My thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, wow." I giggle.

"Dad, Ms. Ana, dessert is ready." We hear Teddy yell as the kids run in. We both pull apart, and turn towards the dining room.

"Mama, are you okay? You are all red and your hair is messy." Gee, thanks Phoebe. I look towards Christian who is hiding his laugh, however, he helps me fix my hair. I roll my eyes at him and his eyes go darker. _Damn._

"I'm fine. Thank you Phoebe." She smiles at me and runs into the dining room.

The chocolate cake was of course, delicious. The kids tells us that they played Candyland and with Legos. Phoebe states that next time she will need to bring her dolls and that Teddy has too many boy toys. "Well, I am a boy!" Teddy exclaimed. "Plus, we played with toys that both of us could use. You can play with the cars too, Phoebe. You chose not to. Remember." Teddy states. Well, isn't he a little CEO in training. "Yeah, yeah, Teddy. I just miss my doll, okay?" Phoebe replies.

"Okay, you two. That's enough." Christian says in his dad voice. This just feels normal. Is this what a family with two parents and siblings supposed to look and sound like?

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Christian asks pulling me from my thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking about those two and how comfortable they are with each other.' I respond.

It is almost 8:00 and I have to get Phoebe ready for bed. I give Christian the contract and he tells me that he will get a copy of it and give it to me on Saturday. He calls Gail into to the living and asks her to get Teddy ready for bed while he walks Phoebe and I back down to our place. I tell him that is not necessary, but he doesn't take no for an answer. Teddy hugs me and Phoebe goodbye and goodnight.

On the way down to my place, Christian holds my hand. Phoebe is standing in front of us going on and on about the chocolate cake and Legos. I look down to our interlocked fingers and back up to his face. He gives me a small smile while lifting our hands and kissing my fingers. I blush right on cue. He leans over to me and says, "Baby, I love that blush," which causes me blush even more. The elevator doors open, and thank goodness, the thick air between us seems to thin out.

Christian walks us to our door. I invite him in, forgetting my dad is still here with us. When we get into the foyer, Phoebe yells "Papa, we're home! I had chocolate cake. Don't be jealous!" Christian laughs and I just shake my head. You would never know she is shy around people. Ray comes walking in, and eyes Christian. They walk towards each other. "Good evening, Sir. I am Christian Grey."

"Hello Christian. I am Ray, Annie's father. Please call me Ray, not sir." My dad chuckles. He has always hated the "Sirs".

"I hear that you will be taking my little Annie out on Saturday night. You treat her and my little pumpkin well, and we won't have a problem with each other Christian."

"DAD!" I admonish him.

"Ana, it's okay. If I had a daughter, I know I would be the same. I am protective over Teddy, I can only imagine what I would be like with a daughter. With that being said, Ray, I will respect both of your ladies, I will try my best to make them happy and protect them. You have my word." Christian replies without a beat.

"That is all I ask. Well, I will be getting Phoebe ready for bed for you Annie. Have a good night Christian, it was nice meeting you. I am sure I will be seeing you again. Annie, I will see you in a little bit." With that, he walks away with Phoebe as she is waving goodbye to Christian.

"I am so sorry about that Christian, he is very protective over me and Phoebe after what happened with Paul."

"Baby, it is all right. I understand. I would be the same. I should get going though to tuck Teddy in. I will talk to you soon, and I will see you on Saturday." I walk Christian to the door, where we share another kiss.

"Laters, Baby." He says as I close the door. I turn around and my dad is staring at me.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He responds innocently.

"You know, like what. Good night daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

I get ready for bed and text Kate that I had a wonderful night and that she will get details at lunch tomorrow. I close my eyes and have a peaceful night's sleep.

 **Teddy and Phoebe POV (in the playroom)**

"Cool room, Teddy. I really like it. I don't have a room like this, but there is an area in the living room that has a lot of my toys and a table for my coloring." Phoebe says as she walks into the room.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I am sure your area is cool too. Maybe I can see it one day."

"Yeah, I would like that. I like that you are my friend, Teddy."

"I am too, Phoebe. Maybe, one day I will be your brother?" Teddy says to her. Phoebe looks at Teddy confused. She knows that Christian isn't her daddy and her mom isn't his mom, so she asks how that will work.

"Well, my dad could marry your mom."

"WHAT?" Phoebe yells.

"Yeah, did you see them? They didn't even see us move at the table. My dad sees everything. If he doesn't then Taylor or Sawyer does. It's like they all have eyes everywhere."

"Wow, that would be so cool." She responds, completely missing the point that their parents were only focused on each other. Teddy shakes his head and tries again.

"We should our mom and dad together, let's form a plan." Teddy states.

"Okay. I agree. I wouldn't mind you as a brother." She smiles. Just then Gail walks in and Teddy tells her that he and Phoebe have a plan to get Christian and Ana together so they can be siblings. Gail thinks it is adorable, so she decided to help them, even though, Ana and Christian do not need to be pushed together, as she saw them kissing in the living room. She tells them that dessert is ready and they should go get their parents.

"Okay!" "Yay!" Both kids yell at the same time as they run into living room to get their parents. Both children are clueless as to what they almost walked in on. Phoebe and Teddy look at each other as they walk into the dining room, getting ready to come up with a plan for their parents.

 **A/N 2:** **I hope you liked this chapter. We get a little bit of Christian's background. More will come. I hope you liked the kids POV, if you did, please let me know. I will include their POV throughout the story if you guys would like me to. Thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** **I am so sorry for the long delay in this chapter. The second part of my summer was busy with interviews for a teaching position. I finally landed one and started a few weeks ago. If there are any teachers reading this, you know how crazy the beginning of the school year can be, especially when you are new to that district. I am finally getting my footing and able to spend some more time writing. I hope, hope, hope, that I won't have a delay like this again in between chapters. This chapter will be short because I wanted to get something out to you all. Thank you for all the love and support. This chapter will just be Ana's point of view. Next chapter will be their date and will be back to both Ana and Christian's views. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7:

Ana's POV

After saying goodbye to Phoebe and my dad this morning, I headed to work to get ready for a long day of inventory and getting materials ready for next week's classes. My dad wanted to drop Phoebe off to school and then he was heading back home. With a promise to call him on Sunday and a kiss goodbye, Pheebs dragged him out the door. She was very excited to show off her Papa to her friends at school. Before going to work, I stopped at the local café for tea and coffee for myself and Hannah. They also had these adorable mini cupcakes, so I bought a few dozen for the customers today. I am in high spirits, mostly because of last nights dinner at Christians, but also for tomorrow. I am excited, yet nervous, about my first date. I am sure Christian will make it memorable, whatever we may do. I don't mind if we stay in with the kids. I have fun when I am around him and he makes me feel things that I haven't felt, well, since, ever. I don't think I even felt like this with Paul. We were kids, only beginning to understand what feelings were and how to be with someone else. Growth and maturity has taught me what I want from a man in a relationship. I believe I can find that with Christian.

It is almost 12:30 and I know Kate will be here soon. She is never late, to anything. We are the best of friends. Through thick and thin, we have been there for each other. We have been friends since we were in elementary school and have never left each other's side. We are soul mates. I was there for her when her dad upped and left her family with his young, fresh out of college secretary and she was with me in the delivery room when I had Phoebe. Besides me, she was the first one to hold her. I love my dad, however, he was the last one I wanted in that room with me. When my dad couldn't go to my Lamaze classes, Kate did. When we were out one night for a little girls' night, I was with her when she saw her dad with his bimbo of a new wife. We're sisters, through and through. My dad is her dad, her mom is my mom.

Customers have been in and out all day, the cupcakes are a hit. This is something that I will most likely do again, maybe an every Friday thing. I'll speak to Hannah later about it. The door chime rings and in walks in my gorgeous green eyed, blonde friend. She makes people, both men and women, stop in their tracks when she enters a room. She oozes confidence and has a smile that lights up the darkest corners of the world. She walks right past me and to the cupcake tray. "Hey! Those are for customers, Bug." I pretend to scold her.

"Oh, my miss, I am terribly sorry. Here, I will buy this." She says with a mouth full of cupcakes and glancing around the store to find something to "buy".

"Ha, yeah right. You haven't bought an actual book since college, now you only read what you can on your Ipad. I will let that cupcake slide for now." I say to her as I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You ready, mama?" she asks me.

Hannah knows the drill for the day, so with a reminder to call me if I am needed and that I will be back in an hour for her lunch break, Kate and I are out the door.

We arrive at the Purple Garden café, which is our go to spot for quick lunch dates. We are seated at our table within minutes and glance at the menus. "Um, Ana," Kate starts to say in a hushed tone that makes me look up at her. "Those men at that table over there is staring at us." I turn to look and notice a table of business men peering over at us. I roll my eyes and turn back around to Kate. "They are probably looking at you Kate." I say as I look back down at the menu.

"No, nope, they are looking at both of us, Ana. Oh my… one of them is walking over, and it looks like –"she starts to ramble.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Steele." A deep baritone, smooth voice greets me. I glace up and meet my grey eye guy. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise, Mr. Grey."

I stand up to greet him. He gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and grasps my hands in his. "Lovely, it is." He breathes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask of him.

"I have a lunch meeting with Ros and a couple of other directors. We wanted to meet out of the office today, and Ros suggested this place. I will definitely have to thank her now." He winks and I blush.

"Hello. I am Kate, Ana's friend." Christian and I finally glance away from each other and turn towards Kate. How can I forgot that she was here? Damn, Grey and his all American smile and velvet voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kate. Christian, Kate. Kate, this is Christian Grey. He is the guy I was talking to you about that will be using my bookstore for his authors." She just glances at me and smirks.

"This is also the same Christian Grey that you had dinner with last night AND have a date tomorrow with. Also, this is the Christian that we have yet to discuss, in great, female chit chat, length." She adds while looking at Christian.

Christian doesn't falter at all, if anything, he stands taller, and smirks back at Kate. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kavanagh. I just came by to tell this beautiful lady that I can't wait for tomorrow, and that I will be calling her tonight with more details. I didn't want to interrupt too much on your time together. Have fun discussing your female chit chat." He responds to her as he shakes her hand. "It was nice to meet you Kate." Kate says the same and gives us some space as she walks to the restroom.

"You look beautiful, as always." Christian whispers in my ear as he hugs me. "I knew the moment you walked in, my heart beat faster and I felt a surge of energy travel through me." All I can do is shiver in response. How is this man still single, and why would anyone want to leave him?

I pull back from him and give him a shy smile. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Grey." I give him a wink.

"So, as I told Kate, I cannot wait until tomorrow. I've been thinking about being alone with you all morning. Aren't you tired, baby? Running around all day in my mind like that…"

I slap his chest and let out a girlish giggle. What the hell? All of a sudden I was a teenage girl and the captain of the football team flirted with me. "That was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard." _Oh my God. Swoon._

"Stop it, Christian. I can't wait for tomorrow either. Kate is coming back, I should continue my lunch with her and you, Mister, should get back to your meeting. I will talk to you tonight."

"Okay, baby. I'll speak to you later. Have a good day." With that said, and a quick kiss, he turns on his heels and goes back to his meeting.

"Well, well, well, look who is all hot and bothered!" Kate squeals as she sits back down.

"Shut it, Kate" I smile at her. We spend some time talking about Christian and what we think the date will entail. I tell her that Phoebe will be staying with Teddy and Gail. Kate looks happy for me and her eyes start to glaze.

"Kate?"

"Oh, Ana, I am just so happy for you. I know it's only the first date, but, when he was walking over here, the look in his eyes. Gosh, it was pure admiration. He only had eyes for you."

"Aww, thank you Kate. I am so nervous. I haven't been on a date in years, I don't know how to date."

"You will be fine Ana. Let him lead it. It seems like he has it planned out, and I have no doubt in my mind he has thought of you planning it out." She always puts my mind at ease. My forever soul sister.

"You're right. I know once I find out what he has planned, I will be less nervous. Let's talk about something else, you had something to tell me…."

"Yep. Well, two things. Unfortunately, it's a good news, bad news, sort of thing. Well, I think the good news is good news… I hope you do too."

I stare blankly at her. I don't know if I want the bad news or the good news first. I will let her decide.

"Okay… I'm waiting."

"Okay, good news first. Again, I hope it is good news. Here I go, I really hope you think it is good news, because –"

"Kate, spit it out." Damn, does she always ramble when she is nervous? Wait, has she ever been this nervous before? The last time I saw her like this was when she nominated for prom queen.

"Okay, okay. I needed to go to my mom's place for my old laptop. I wanted to see if a past story was saved on there, I want to add it to my portfolio. Sorry, anyway, I pull into the driveway and guess whose truck was in the driveway?" She actually waits for my answer.

"Kate…."

"Your dad, Ana, YOUR DAD!" All I can to do is look at her. "I went inside and they were sitting on the couch, pretty close, might I add. They both looked up quickly and my mom was blushing, blushing. My mom doesn't blush, Ana."

"So, what did you say? What did they say they were doing?" Knowing Kate, she is blowing it way out of proportion, and my dad was just there to help her fix her furnace. He has gone there plenty of times in the past to help her out.

"I asked them what was going on and my mom said that Ray came over to help her with a plumbing problem with her kitchen sink." She rolls her eyes when she mentioned 'plumbing problem'. I just shrug.

"Ana, you don't get it. She just got new pipes because Ray told her a few months ago that she needed new ones, that the ones she had was ready to burst. A little while after that Ray left saying he needed to pick up Pheebs. Of course it was an awkward goodbye between the two of them. As soon as that door shut, I was questioning my mom like she was a murder suspect. She was all giggly and blushing again! She said she has a 'crush' on him, and right before I walked in …. HE ASKED HER OUT FOR DINNER! And not the kind she makes." With that, my fork drops.

"He asked her out? On a date? He actually did it…."

"Huh? What? You knew he was going to ask her out?"

"No, he told me that I needed to put myself out there and I said, I would, if he would. I just didn't think that he would. I am so proud of him. He deserves to be happy, and be with someone like your mom. OH MY… YOUR MOM!" All of a sudden, it hits me. My dad and my best friend's mom is going on a date!

"I know! I really hope they hit it off. We could actually be sisters! For real." We both laugh. We talk some more about our parents and both agree that we are excited to see where they will go from here. We also say that we will not interfere, too much, and let them come to us first when they want to tell us about their hopefully, blooming relationship.

"Okay, Kate… hit me with your bad news." Her face pales.

"Paul is back in town. He got a job here."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N :** **Thank you for continuing with your support. Welcome to the new followers of the story, I am glad you are here. I have been enjoying writing and reading your comments. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for … the first part of their date! The date wound up to be way too long, so I decided to cut it in half. Part two will be up tomorrow. Happy reading!**

Chapter 8:

Christian's POV

It is finally Saturday. I hardly slept last night due to be excited, anxious, and oh so nervous. I haven't been on a date in years, she ruined me. I know we only married because of Teddy, but we were high school sweethearts. She was all I have ever known. After she left, all my focus was on my son. My parents, siblings, hell even Jason and Gail tried to set me up with woman that they have known. I just couldn't do it. It never felt right. Looking into Ana's deep blue eyes that day when she walked into the office, and then hearing that angelic voice when she first spoke, that electric current I felt when I touched her hand, she woke something up in me that has been dormant for years.

Speaking to Ana last night on the phone was, as always, a welcoming distraction from my work, however, she seemed to be off. She didn't have much of her witty comebacks, she hummed at the right places, and she just seemed off. She said that Phoebe was fine. She received news from Kate during their lunch, which was discussed after I left them. I was scared that they spoke about her dating or going out with me, however, she reassured me that it had nothing to do with our date. She didn't want to discuss it because she doesn't want to ruin our first date. I adore her for that, however, I told her that she can talk to me about anything that is on her mind. She refused, I am learning that she is stubborn – another adorable quality she possesses. She stands her ground, and I can't fault her for that.

A creak of my bedroom door makes me glance up and I see my little me poking his head in. "Good morning, Daddy," Teddy cheerily states as he runs and jumps on my bed, making himself bounce. He giggles as I join him, making him bounce again. "Good morning, buddy. Did you sleep well?" I ask him while fluffing his hair.

"Yep. I dreamed of being Superman and saving Seattle. Grandma and Grandpa were there and needed help from the evil monkey." Even in his sleep he has quite an imagination. "Wow, Teddy, that seems like an adventurous dream. You being Superman is pretty cool."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Sooo… Gail said you have a big day today!" He smirks at me. We have the same exact smirk. Grace once told me that Teddy will show me what she went through when I was a child and a teenager. I was busy, rowdy, and always doing what I thought I should be doing. Danger wasn't in my vocabulary and I thought I was invincible. That changed when my bad boy ways made me a father. God, I hope to fucking hell I can keep my son level headed and be the opposite of me in some ways.

"I do have a big day today. I will be taking Ms. Steele out, on a date. Remember, we talked about this last night. Are you okay with it still?" I ask of him again. "Of course I am, I really like Ana. Phoebe is nice too, I like spending time with her. She isn't like most girls that just like dresses and watching princess shows. She likes to play with my cars and Legos too. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yes, Teddy, that's pretty awesome. Just make sure you play with things that she likes to do too. She might bring some of her things with her today while Gail watches the both of you. Be polite, share, and listen to Gail. She's in charge when I am not home. Got it?"

"Got it!" He sings back to me.

Teddy and I spend some time together, eating breakfast, chatting about school and how he loves going to Ana's bookstore. We start working on a puzzle together that is 3,000 pieces and all superheroes.

I told Ana that I would pick her up from her apartment around 1:30. It is noon by the time Teddy and I settle down. I tell him that I am going to take a shower, and he goes to help Gail with preparing for the rest of his day with Phoebe. I told him to come back into my room in fifteen minutes to help me pick an outfit for today. I already have my outfit for dinner set aside, he likes to help me pick 'comfy casual day stuff' as he would say.

After taking a shower and calming my nerves, I am standing in my bathroom wearing my boxers and a t-shirt when my son waltzes in. He is hiding something behind his back and cocks his head to the side. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, these?" He asks as one of hands comes to the front of him. "Taylor just gave them to me, to give to you. Like them?" In his tiny six year old hand, he is holding a bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers. I always say Taylor is worth his weight in gold. How could I forget about flowers for a first date? Shit, I am nervous.

"They are beautiful, Ana will love them. I hope Taylor brought Gail flowers too!" Teddy giggles and shakes his head yes. "He also got Phoebe a little bouquet too."

"Good thing they all like flowers then! Come on, help me decide what to wear today. I also have to shave." With that he perks up and brings his other hand around to his front. He is holding his shaving kit that I bought for him, he was always sitting with me while I shaved and I loved spending that time with him. We set up our shaving kits, put shaving cream on our faces, and make silly faces at each other. While I have real razors, Teddy has plastic ones with fake blades on them. We both sweep our razors across our face, clean it with water, and continue. All the while, we are talking about Ana and Phoebe and what to expect from today. "Daddy, for the next date, we all should go somewhere, I want to do a picnic."

"Let me get through this first date, buddy. Daddy hasn't been on a date in a long time, we have to see how it goes."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Lelliot says you have the Grey, ummm, charm, just like us. You'll be okay. Ana will want the next date, just like you." Sometimes I forget that this kid is only in first grade. He is always around adults, he is too mature for his age.

"Well, I suppose Uncle Elliot is right, we all do possess charm." I say as I wink at him. "Let's finish getting ready. I need help picking out an outfit. It will be cool today, think about it." We finish shaving and clean our faces off. "Perfect" we both say at the same time.

Teddy is in my closet picking out my shirt as I put on the pair of Calvin Klein jeans and loafers he picked out. He comes out with a while button up shirt and navy blue sweater. This kid has some style. I put both shirts on and he hands me some cologne. I smile at him as I squirt some on.

"Ana is going to love your outfit, Daddy. You look good for a first date."

"Thanks, buddy. You know you are my best friend, right? Dating Ana won't change that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. You need a bigger best friend." Like I said, mature and too smart for his own good.

"You go with Gail, I am going to go get Ana and Phoebe. Remember, be a gentleman." He scurries off to Gail, who is in the kitchen and laughs when she puts flour on his nose.

"Gail, Taylor, I am going down to pick up Ana and Phoebe. We will be back up in ten. Taylor, please get the car ready." He nods, kisses Gail quickly, and heads to the service elevator.

I am heading down to Ana's apartment, with both bouquets in my hand, and I am shaking like a leaf. I need to get my head in the game and become CEO Christian. "You can do this. It's Ana. Sweet, innocent, Ana. She won't hurt you. You got this. You run a multi-billion dollar company, employ thousands of people, this is one date." My pep talk to myself seems to help… until I knock on her door and she answers.

She opens the door with a gorgeous smile on her face. Her eyes light up when she sees me. "Hello, Christian. Please come in. Phoebe is just packing up a bag. She wanted to bring some of her things, I hope that is okay. I also wanted her to have a pair of pajamas. Just in case we get back a little late."

I walk in as she holds the door open for me. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She is wearing a maxi dress, the bottom is a berry color, where the top is white and three-quarter sleeve. She has wedges on that makes her a just a tad bit taller, yet I still tower over her. Her hair is curled softly and pinned to one side of her face. She has very little makeup on, mascara and lip gloss. _Pure. Perfection._

"Ana," I breathe, "you look stunning. Gorgeous. Here these are for you." I hand her the wild flowers that are for her and Phoebe. She gives me a shy smile as she thanks me.

"Let me just put these in water. You look nice too, Christian." She walks into her kitchen and I hear a distinct pitter patter of feet barreling in.

"Christian! You're here!" Phoebe greets me with a hug to my legs. I pick her up and set her on the counter. "You got that right. I am here to pick you and your mommy up. Are you ready for your day with Teddy and Gail? They are getting ready for you to be there." She squeals and does a cute little dance as she shimmies around on her bottom. Ana glances up from arranging the flowers and lets out a giggle, and my heart freezes. _Angelic._

"Look, Pheebs. We received more flowers. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Ohhhh, so pretty. Thank you, Christian." She scoots closer to me and kisses me on my cheek and gives me a hug. Sweetest little girl ever. She definitely takes after her mother.

"Okay, come on, Pheebs. Do you have everything?" Ana asks her as I help her down off the counter. "Yep. Ready!" Phoebe exclaims as she runs to the door.

"Hey, little lady. Wait for me. Christian, I just have to grab my purse and my bag from my room. I will be right back."

"Sure, Ana. We will wait right here."

After she runs off to her room to grab her things, I feel Phoebe tug on my pants. I look down to her, and she has the biggest smile on her face and mischief in her eyes.

"Yes, Phoebe?"

"Mommy was nervous all morning. She changed and changed and changed. I had to tell her to pick something and stick with it, just like she tells me some mornings." She giggles and then covers her mouth with her tiny hands.

"That's okay, can I tell you a secret?" I ask her as I bend down to her level.

"YES! I love secrets!" she exclaims.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. "I was nervous too. Teddy picked out this outfit for me."

She gasps and blinks her eyes. "Wow, mommies and daddies are funny."

I was just about to respond when Ana walks back into the room. "Hey you two, I'm ready now."

We all head out, my hand on the small of Ana's back, while I hold her garment bag in my other hand. Phoebe is holding Ana's hand until we get into the elevator. It is quiet, too quiet. I think the nerves are back.

"Relax, Ana. We will have a great day. No pressure." I whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver. Hmmm, I like that reaction.

She looks over at me and smiles. I lean down to kiss her cheek to hopefully let her know that everything will be fine today.

As we get into the penthouse, we hear Gail and Teddy in the living room setting up for their day. We all walk in together to greet them.

"Wow, this looks so cool!" Phoebe yells and starts running to Teddy. Ana starts to go after her, but I stop her. "It's okay, leave her be." I tell her. She shakes her head to agree and continues to walk in to greet Gail and Teddy. They both look up and say hi and then continue with showing Phoebe what they will be doing the rest of the day.

"I guess I am chop liver now." Ana sadly says.

"Hey, I didn't get a greeting either. Come on, let's say our goodbyes and head out. We have a full day planned. I want to get started." I give her my best all-American smile. Ana blinks up at me and shakes her head as if she is ridding some thoughts. _Does Ana have a little naughty side?_ I would love to see that.

"Teddy, Phoebe, we are on our way out. Come say bye to us." They both come running over and each give us a hug and kiss while telling us to have fun and to bring something back for them. They have no clue what we are doing and where we are going, yet, I am sure no matter where we were going, we could find something for them. They start to turn around to go back to Gail, but Phoebe stops and looks back at Ana.

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Ana says as she walks towards her. She bends down to pick her up so they are on the same level.

"Yes, mama." Phoebe says back but I hear it in her voice, she is nervous and getting upset.

"Phoebe, tell me. What's wrong?" Ana quietly asks.

"You will come back?"

"Of course, I will, Pheebs. I always do. You are going to have so much fun with Teddy and Ms. Gail, you won't even notice I am gone. How about I give Ms. Gail my number and you can call me if you need to. Okay?" My heart breaks for Phoebe. Why does she think Ana won't come back?

"I love you, baby girl. You be the best Phoebe I know you can be. You won't even know that I am gone. Call me if you need to, okay?" Ana reassures her. I call Gail over and give her Ana's cell number. She saw Phoebe getting nervous about Ana leaving and gave the girls are smile.

"Come on Phoebe, Teddy and I need help gathering all the materials for our indoor picnic and fort! Let's say bye to mommy and daddy kids."

Teddy comes over to where Phoebe is, grabs her hand and brings her to say goodbye to us.

"Have fun daddy and Ana. We love you both, see you later." Teddy states proudly. Teddy goes to Ana and she bends down to hug him, I hear him whisper, "Don't worry, Ana, I will look after Pheebs for you." She gives him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. When she stands up, I see her wipe her eye.

"Okay, kiddos. Be good for Gail and Sawyer. We will be back later. Love you!"

Ana hesitates to leave, so I gently place my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the elevators. Once in and descending to the garage, I notice that she starts to relax. "I am sorry Christian, she was never like that before. Although, the only time I leave her is when she is in school or she spends the day with my dad or Kate."

"Ana, it's all right. She will be fine. You will be fine. I have Gail your number. Taylor will be around when we are out. If Gail can't get a hold of you, she or Sawyer will contact Taylor. Everything will be fine."

"I know. Thank you!" She smiles up at me and I can't help but to bend down and give her a kiss.

"Uh-uh mister. Usually the kiss comes when you drop me off back at my doorstep." She giggles.

"Oh, yes. How very rude of me to jump the gun. You are just too irresistible in that dress today, Ms. Steele. I will try to keep to myself until the date is through. No promises though."

"No promises"

We get to the garage and enter the SUV that Taylor had waiting for us. He takes us to Pike Market for our first part of our date. "So, I was thinking that the first part of today would be fun, casual, relaxing. We can walk around the market, shop around, and eat some food from the vendors. How does that sound?" I hope she is okay with it.

"That sounds perfect, Christian. Thank you."

We get to Pike's Market and walk around for a bit. We stop and watch the fish being thrown, and Ana's eyes lighting up and her giggles lets me know that I made the right choice for our date so far. After watching them for a little bit, she tugs me to some of the other vendors around. She spots a little handmade jewelry stand and picks out two necklaces for her and Phoebe.

"Beautiful pieces, your daughter will love it. It is specially made for moms and daughters." The seller says to Ana. The necklaces are rose gold. They have a Barbie shaped head as a pendant, one says mom, while the other says daughter.

"Here, let me." I say as I take out my wallet. "No, no, Christian. Please, I want to buy it for us."

"Okay." I reluctantly agree. "She will love it."

"I hope so. I felt so bad leaving her today. I think she could feel my stress." Now, would be a good time for me to ask her what Kate told her yesterday.

"Let's go get some ice cream and sit down and talk." We walk to a gelato stand where she picks a lemon gelato and I pick chocolate. "So, I need you to know that whatever is bothering you, I am a great listener. Something is wrong, and maybe, you should vent about it so you can relax a little bit more today. I want you to have fun, and get to know. I want to get to know you. I want to see you again, just us, and with the kids. I've said before that I want to try. Please, try."

She lets out a breath of air and starts to play with her fingers that are now laying in her lap. _Come on, baby, confide in me_ , I will her. She is still looking down, her top teeth finding her bottom lip. She looks up at me with fearful eyes. She isn't scared of me, that I can tell, but something is frightening her.

'Okay, please let me say everything I need to say. If you interrupt me, I don't think that I can finish."

"Sure, baby. Anything you need." I say as I take her hands in mine.

"Yesterday at lunch, Kate told me that my ex-boyfriend, Phoebe's father is back in town. He is now working for your brother, he is a foreman at one of his jobs."

"What?" I interrupt her. "I'm sorry, continue baby."

"Kate said that she saw him in town, and she went right to him and started yelling at him for coming back. She said that he lost his job in California, guess he never made it big in the NFL. You know how I almost ruined those plans getting pregnant, and all." She says sarcastically.

"Anyway, he came back to Seattle to stay with his parents. Kate told me that he was hired by your brother, Elliot, to be a foreman for a job somewhere in the city. She also said that he asked about me, not Phoebe, just me. He wanted to know if I would talk to him if he were to call or approach me if he saw me around the city." With that, I see red. _Fuck._

"I don't want to hear from him. At all. She knows that and told him that if he goes near me, she will… umm… she will rip his balls and feed them to him." _Well, go Ms. Kavanagh._ She looks down again, biting that lip. _Don't get hard, don't get hard._

"For years, I thought he would come back and want Phoebe. I thought that when he made it big, he would take her away from me. When we haven't heard from him, I started to let my guard down. As the years went on, I thought of him little by little. Phoebe never asked about having a dad. She never knew him, never got a birthday card from him, there are no pictures of us. I got rid of everything from our relationship. My dad has been the main male role model for her. I want her to have a father figure, I want her to grow up with two parents, and I want her to know what it is like to be in a loving relationship." Ana tries to hold it in, but I can see the tears starting to bubble.

"Baby, come here." I tug her towards me and pull her into my chest, and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry Christian. This isn't first date conversation."

"Ana, baby, stop. I asked you. You were being honest with me. Don't you worry that beautiful mind of yours about Paul fucking Clayton. We will figure out how to handle him. Kate said he only asked of you, not Phoebe. I can't tell you if he would have if Kate didn't threaten him. I will look into it. I will speak with Elliot, and get a background check. He won't go near you or Phoebe. I promise you that." With that being said, I give her a gentle kiss and carry on with the best date ever.

"Hey, let's walk around some more before we move onto part two of today. Okay?"

"Yes, lets!" She agrees with a timid smile.

We walk around the market some more. Nothing else really catches our eyes, however, I do find a solar powered helicopter for Teddy. Ana leaves me by myself while she calls Gail to check on Phoebe. I keep her in my line of sight the whole time. I wonder around by the nearby booths and notice that we were by the same lady with the homemade jewelry. I take a second look around her booth and see a set of bracelets. They were both made of thick rope, braided like the mother/daughter ones. One was blush pink, while the other was navy blue. I wasn't sure how she would feel about them, but I bought them for us. I hope she doesn't take offense to it.

"Nice choice, Sir. Your wife will love it." The older lady said to me as I gave her my money.

"Oh no, we aren't married. This is our first date." I kindly say back.

"First date? You two look so comfortable around each other, like you have been together for years. Best of luck, young man. I don't think you will need it though."

Ana comes back and tells me that Phoebe and Teddy are both doing fine and having a time of their life. My heart skips when she tells me that Teddy is fine. I knew he would be, he is with Gail, but, that means she asked about him.

"I told you, baby. No need to worry. Here, I got you something."

"You, you got me something?" She asks in disbelieve. She looks in the velvet pouch and takes out her bracelet. "It's beautiful, thank you. I love the color." She blushes.

"Here let me put it on you." She hands me the bracelet and her tiny, delicate wrist. I place it on and tighten it. She doesn't seem to notice that there is another one in the bag.

"Can you put mine on me?" Ana looks up at me, her eyes widened.

"You have one too?"

"Yes, can you put it on?" She nods her head, takes out my bracelet and does the same thing as I just did.

"Thank you Christian." She leans up and gives me a soft kiss to my lips. "Hey, I thought I had to wait until the end of the date?" I joke with her.

"You are right. Sorry for being so forward, kind sir."

"I am not complaining, my lady. How about we head back to Escala and get changed for part two?"

"I would love to." We walk back to car, hand in hand this time.

"Christian, what's part two of the date?"

"Ah, well part one was fun and relaxing. Part two is hearts, as you already received your flowers this afternoon."

"Christian Grey, are you telling me you can be romantic?"

"Only for you baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** **Thank you for continuing with your support. Welcome to the new followers of the story, I am glad you are here. I have been enjoying writing and reading your comments. Here is part two of their date! Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 9**

Ana's POV

On the way back to Escala, I can't help to think about how perfect today has been, even with the talk about Paul. Christian was understanding and there for me. It was nice to feel wanted and cared for. He truly knows what it is like to be a single parent. We haven't discussed his ex-wife, Teddy's mother, and I don't want to bring it up. He allowed me to bring up Paul and my whole situation, and he didn't ask too many questions about it. He was such a gentleman, and just let me vent. He listened. God, that felt amazing, to be listened to. I have a feeling he will not let Paul come near me or Phoebe, and I like seeing the protective side of him. I can see where Teddy gets it from.

He is holding my hand, while Taylor drives. I have turned into a shy teenage girl going on a first date. I turn to look at him, and catch him staring at me. "You are so beautiful," he breathes out.

On instinct, I look down to my lap. I have never been good with compliments. I feel his other hand come up and tilt my chin back up, so our eyes meet again. _Desire._ That is what I see when I look into his grey orbs. I can't look away, even though I want to. "Thank you," I finally say to him. "You are quite good looking too." He laughs.

"We do make a pretty nice looking couple, won't you agree Taylor?" He asks of his right hand man. "Of course, Christian. Second to Gail and me." I let out a giggle as Taylor winks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, Casanova, your woman isn't here right now. No need to fish for brownie points." Christian jokes back with him. I like this side of him, he is the master of his universe with his company, a loving father at home, and just Christian, with me.

"You two are funny. How long has Taylor and Gail been working for you?" I ask.

"They have been with me for almost ten years. Once I started to get really busy, my, um, ex and I agreed to hire Gail to help around the house. We would travel for business a lot. Then, with my company expanding, and gaining popularity, my dad thought it would be necessary for security. Taylor started, only because no one else applied, mind you." He joked at the end. "No, really, I wouldn't want anyone else with me twenty-four seven, he is a great guy, not only head of my detail, one of my best friends." I smile up at him and look back to Taylor, who I swear was just blushing.

"That is nice to hear. I think it is important to trust each other on a level of friendship too, not just for a job."

When we get back to Escala, Taylor takes the service elevator up, while Christian and I go into our own. Christian puts in the code, and as soon as the doors close, the air thickens. "Wow!"

"I feel it too. I always feel it when you are close to me. How did we go so long without bumping into one another? When you first walked into my office, I felt the connection, the electricity. I wonder how many times we just missed each other, between here, the kid's school, and the local shops. I went home after that day, Ana, and I thanked God that Ros wanted to seek you out for a partnership with Grey Publishing. I should send her and her wife, Gwen, on vacation as a thank you." I giggle again, and when I look into his eyes, they have darkened. _Lust._ His eyes are so expressive. I can't say anything back to him, as I feel myself get pushed against the wall, his hands in mine, bringing them up above my head. His mouth on mine, his tongue begging for me to part my lips. I do. I completely open up to him and feel his tongue invade my mouth and search out mine. Once he finds it, they dance a tango. It is the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my life and I am begging for this elevator ride to never end. His hips push up against me, and I can feel his entire body ignite. The sounds that are bouncing off the steel walls are spurring us on, and I cannot stop my body from rocking against his.

The elevator slows down, and just before we hear the distinct ding, and the doors opening to the grand foyer, Christian slows the kiss down to just a few pecks on my lips, nose, and forehead. "Damn!" He mumbles against me. "Yeah, damn." I repeat. We both just stare at each other, the closing doors of the elevator bringing us back to the present. He puts one arm out, as the other is now wrapped around me. As we walk into the foyer, we see Taylor with a sly smirk. Then we hear our children laughing and music playing. We quietly walk into the great room and see them dancing around singing along to the music playing on the television. Phoebe notices us first and lets out a girlish squeal as she runs to me.

"Mommy, you're back. I am so happy to see you, now I can tell you what Teddy and me and Gail were doing. Ready?" She can be a chatterbox, when she wants to be.

"Sure, Pheebs, come with me so I can change, and you can tell me all about it." I take her hand and we start to walk to the guest room that Christian told me use. I stop and turn back around. Christian is whispering to Teddy and both of their eyes are lighting up. He makes it hard not to like him. I shake my thoughts from my mind and call out to him. "Christian, will fifteen minutes be okay?"

"Yes, Ana, that's fine. Take all the time you need, we aren't on a tight schedule, and before you ask, no, no hints." He winks at me and tells Teddy to come help him get ready for his date, part two. Teddy beams up at him and follows him to his room. "Mama, come on. You heard him, part two of the date is soon!" I laugh and let her lead me to me to the room.

"Okay, baby girl. Tell me about your day so far." I say as I slip out of my maxi dress and put on a black sleeveless dress. It reaches my thighs, giving an alluring look. I slip into my favorite nude heels, a pair of Louboutins, which I treated myself to for my birthday last year.

"Well, so far we made our own pizzas fun lunch. I had cheese, extra cheese, and olives! Teddy had cheese and pepperoni. Gail made a veggie one, and Sawyer put a lot of meat on his! Then, we painted pictures. It has to dry, but I made one for you to bring to work. I also made one for Papa. Then, we played with Legos, and Teddy said we could build a castle so my princesses could come out to play too! That was nice, right?"

"Yes, baby, that was nice of Teddy to include your toys while playing too. I am glad you are having so much fun here. I was sad to think that you thought I wouldn't come back for you. Can you tell me what that was all about?"

"Umm, well, you know the dance is coming up soon. Some of the other kids in class said that only daddies can go with girls and mommies go with the boys. I said that I only have a mommy at my house. Then, Charlie told me that my daddy left me and won't come back. Then, Piper said her mommy left with a new daddy and she only sees her sometimes."

"Phoebe, baby, I will never, ever, ever, leave you. Did you think I was going to leave with Christian, and we wouldn't come back home to you and Teddy?"

"Um, yes?" She answers quietly. My heart is breaking. Here I am getting ready for more of my date and my daughter thinks I will leave her.

"Never. Ever. Pinky promise!" I tell her. Her little face lights up and sticks out her pinky. I intertwine mine with hers and we both lean down and kiss each other's pinky. "Here, I was going to save this for later, but I think you need it now. I got us something." She squeals and opens the bag.

"MOMMY! A Barbie necklace? Two of them?"

"Yes, look, one says 'mommy', so that one, I wear, while you wear the one that says 'daughter'. Do you like them?"

"I love them! Can I wear it now?" I take it from her hands and place the necklace around her neck. "Wear yours too, mommy," She demands as she holds it off her neck to inspect it some more. I then put mine on, and it actually looks cute with the dress I have on.

"I am going to go show Teddy, Christian, Gail, Sawyer, and Taylor!" She runs off back into the great room, leaving me to finish getting ready. I fix my make up quickly, adding a bit more eye shadow and gloss. I take the out the pins from my hair and tease my curls so they fall against my back. I glance in the mirror and can't believe how happy I look. I play with my necklace and notice the bracelet I have on. I can't help but to smile at it and think about Christian wearing his too. I hope he didn't take it off, or expect me to take mine off. I hear giggling echo around the apartment and take it as my cue to go back.

I walk back into the room and everyone looks up at me. It's eerily quiet and I look around to make sure no one else is behind me, I look down to see that I am, indeed, dressed, and glance back up.

"Ana, you are very pretty." Teddy states, the first one breaking the silence. I walk to him and kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you Teddy, that is very kind of you. You are very handsome, too." He shyly looks up at me and looks over to his dad with a smirk on his face. Uh-oh.

"Is someone giving my competition?" Christian asks me as he is walking over. "You are breath taking, Anastasia." _Well, damn._ My full name coming off someone's tongue never sounded so erotic before. He gives my lips a peck. As he backs up, I notice he is wearing black suit pants, black dress shoes, and a crisp white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I also see that he left his bracelet on. I squeal like Phoebe on the inside.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask.

"Oh, he went down to the car already. He had to put something in it."

"Mommy, mommy. You look so pretty, again! We're going to have picnic, just like –" she starts to tell me, but Teddy cuts her off.

"Phoebe, damn it! Picnic was supposed to a surprise, member?" He sternly tells her. Before Christian or I could say anything, Phoebe snaps at him.

"Theodore! You don't say bad words like 'damn it', now you get soap to clean that dirty mouth!" She actually points to the kitchen where Gail is covering her face with a dish towel. I gasp and Christian snorts, trying to hide his laughter. I decide that I am going to have to say something to them.

"Okay, settle down. Teddy and Phoebe, you both come here please. We need to talk before Christian and I leave." They both slowly walk over to us, and we all sit on the couch.

"Okay, Teddy, I know that you were upset that Phoebe accidently ruined the surprise, however, young men, like you, should not use that kind of language. Phoebe was just excited that we were going to do the same thing. Okay?" He nods, "I am sorry daddy, Ana, and Phoebe. It won't happen again."

Christian pulls him closer to him and says, "It better not. I am sure you heard me say that from my conference calls. Don't repeat what daddy says, and I promise to watch my mouth too, because all gentlemen shouldn't say words like that."

"Now, Phoebe, like I said, I know that you were excited, you just have to calm down and think about what you will say before you say it. Oh, and you don't get to tell Teddy what to do, either. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I am sorry Teddy. I won't tell you what to do anymore. I am sorry to you too mommy and Christian. I didn't mean to ruin part two."

"You didn't ruin anything Phoebe. Don't you worry about that." Christian tells her.

We get up and go to Gail to let her know that we are ready to leave. The kids walk us to the foyer and tells us to have fun with our picnic.

Christian still won't say where we are going, but by looking out the window as Taylor drives us, we are getting closer to the marina. "Is there a park by the marina?" I ask, not remembering one that close.

"No, there isn't." Well, I guess I will have to play twenty questions then, since he doesn't elaborate on details.

"Are we going to the marina?" He looks at me, glances out the window, and back to me. "Yes."

"Will we go on a boat?" He smiles. "Yes." Okay, I am getting hotter.

"Did you rent a boat for part two?" "No." Hmm…

"Christian, do you own a boat?"

"Yes. We are going on my boat. Its name is The Grace, after my mother."

"Wow. I can't wait to see it!"

"Good, I'm glad, because we are here. Wait there, let me get the door for you."

He walks around the car to open my door for me. As I step out, he slips his hand into mine while grabbing the picnic basket from Taylor. "Taylor, I will call you when we are ready." He states, making Taylor effectively nod and walk away. He leads me down further into the marina, where dozens of boats are lined up, docked. We reach the end of the dock and he proudly stands in front of 'The Grace'. It's beautiful.

"Christian, it's amazing." He beams at me.

"Thank you, baby. Come on, let's get on board." Christian gets on first, places the basket down, then lifts me up onto the deck. "Tour now or later?" He asks. "Now, please." I can't contain myself, I feel like Phoebe when she gets excited, and now I understand how she has difficulty holding stuff in.

Christian leads me around the boat, showing me the different rooms, and then finally takes me to the front where a romantic scene is set up for us. There are lanterns hanging, dimly lit. A blanket on the floor, with pillows all around. There are some flame candles around the perimeter of the blanket, casting a soft glow on the pillows. Christian helps me step out of my shoes, and we sit down. He takes the champagne out first, pours us each some and makes a toast.

"To us. Taking a leap of faith, getting to know one another. To our first date, and hopefully more come. To us being parents to two amazing children, whom we love fiercely. And to, one day, getting our more, together."

His speech brings tears to my eyes, and I can't stop myself instead of clinking our glasses and taking a sip, I lean over and kiss him. I think it is the first time I kiss him on the lips. He pulls away with a smile on his face, and lightly taps his glass to mine. We drink the deliciously sweet champagne, while gazing into each other's eyes.

"So, tell me about how you started your business." I say as we take our feast out of the basket.

"Well, I dropped out of college at the end of my second year. I went to Harvard. I hated sitting in the classes and listening to the professors tell me what I already knew. I met Ros there. She was at the end of her junior year and wanted to finish. When she did, she packed up, moved to Seattle and became my COO."

"And your parents, how did they feel about you leaving school?"

"Ahh, well my mom knew what I always wanted. My dad, well, he wasn't too thrilled with me. He wouldn't lend me the startup money I needed to buy my first company. My grandfather, Theodore, believed me in tremdously. He still does. He gave me the money, and with the help from the money and his guidance, it got me to where I am today. One company became five, then became fifty, and so on." He speaks so fondly of his company, and he should. He should be so very proud of himself.

"That's amazing Christian. Your entire family must be so proud of you."

"There are, now. It was a struggle to gain my dad's respect back. We got there though. He always wanted one of his children to go to Harvard. I was there, but couldn't stay. It wasn't for me."

"He realized that too, Christian. He was probably just scared that if your plan didn't work, you didn't have a plan b to fall back on. I want Phoebe to do anything she put her mind to, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her mistakes along the way."

"Touche, Ms. Steele. Now that you put it that way, I feel the same about Teddy." We smile at each other as we enjoy our pasta primavera.

"Dance with me?" He asks suddenly.

"Here? Now? There's no music, Christian." He still stands up and puts one hand in his pocket, and the other out to me. I gladly accept it as he helps me stand up. His thumb is running circles on the wrist as he plays with his phone. Suddenly, I hear a familiar start of my favorite song throughout the speakers on the boat.

"How did you know?" I ask in shock. "That wouldn't be on my background check, Mr. Grey."

He laughs loudly and shakes his head. "Oh no, Ms. Steele, definitely not on your background check. Let's just say, a sweet little birdie told me."

"Phoebe?"

"Yes, the one and only secret teller." We laugh, as he asks me again to dance with him.

We are dancing around to my favorite song, the very same one I sing to Phoebe at night or hum when I am cooking.

 _'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_ _  
_ _God gave me you for the days of doubt_ _  
_ _For when I think I've lost my way_ _  
_ _There are no words here left to say, it's true_ _  
_ _God gave me you, gave me you_

Then, as if this day, couldn't have gotten any better, Christian bares his soul as he whispers, "I am going to fall for you, Anastasia."

"Me too, Christian, me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :** **Thank you for continuing with your support, it means the world to me. Welcome to the new followers of the story, I am glad you are here. I have been enjoying reading your comments. I couldn't remember Kate's mom's name, so I made one up. I know I posted on Facebook a sneak peek for chapter 10 with Christian's POV, however, it isn't typed out yet, and 1. I wanted to get this chapter out to you, and 2. I can't write anymore. My allergies have been terrible, and I needed a break from staring at my computer. Christian's POV and more will be up tomorrow. Sorry. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 10**

Ana's POV:

I wake up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. Yesterday was an amazing day. Christian made me feel so special all day. He thought of everything. I have to repay him some way. Maybe invite him and Teddy over for dinner sometime this week, make him my famous lasagna.

As I lazily get up from bed and start breakfast for Phoebe, my mind wonders to when Christian walked us back to our apartment. He carried Phoebe the entire way, as was passed out and refused to get up. After he helped me put her to bed, we sat on the couch and made out like teenagers. Our lips and hands were constantly moving, the soft murmurs of our names would occasionally break the silence between us. It was amazing, he is amazing. He didn't push for something more to happen, we both were definitely thinking it, but it didn't go more than just our make out session. My phone ringing stops me from thinking about how far we could have gone last night. It has been so long since I have even kissed a man, let alone be intimate again.

"Hi, daddy."

"Good morning, Annie. Did I wake you? It's early."

"No, I've been up a little while now. I am making pancakes and bacon for Pheebs. She is still sleeping, she had a busy day yesterday."

"Oh, yes. I believe you had a busy day too. How was it? Was he a gentleman? Do I need to have another talk with him?"

"No, dad, you do not need to talk to him again. He was the perfect gentleman. The first part of the day, we went to Pike Market, we walked around, had a relaxing, care-free day. I found mother/daughter necklaces for Phoebe and I. Christian bought us bracelets. I, um, told him about Paul. I had to. I didn't want to bring him up on our first date, but, Kate told me some news the other day. I was upset, and he made me feel comfortable enough to open up to him."

"What did Kate say?"

"Paul is in town. He lost his job in California, he is working here in Seattle for a construction company, Christian's brothers company, Grey Construction. Kate saw him and told him to stay away from us. She said he only mentioned seeing me. He wants to reconnect –"

"NO! He will NOT go near you, call you, write to you, or even send a God damned carrier pigeon."

"Dad, stop, I know. Even if he did, I wouldn't want to. Christian said he was going to talk to Elliot and get a background check completed. He will let me know what he finds out as soon as possible, and yes, before you tell me, you will then find out."

"Yes, you most definitely will. I will kill him. I am going to kill him." Here comes territorial and protective Ray. I have to change the subject, get him to calm down, before he decides to drive here and take Paul out.

"So, besides Kate informing me about Paul being around, she had other news to tell me too. Do you have any idea about that?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. Did she meet someone? Is Ethan back in town? She could have any sort of news… It is Kate we are talking about, you know."

"No, she did not meet someone, and no Ethan is not back in town. He comes home in a few months. I will give you a hint, it has something to do with her mom, and the date she has soon. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, Annie, that is nice. Veronica is a nice lady, she deserves to be happy after what Richard did to her."

"So, you are just not going to tell me that it is YOU who has the date with her?"

"No, no, I was going to tell you. I took you up on your little proposition, put on my big boy pants, and asked her. She said yes. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I am perfectly okay with it. I hope you have a great time. You mentioned before how you know she deserves it, but, you do too, dad. You deserve all the happiness life will give you. You raised me on your own, you have always been there for me, guiding me, teaching me, loving me. I can never repay you for what you have done for not only me, but Phoebe. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, baby girl. Always. I am nervous, I haven't gone on a date since your mom. I have dinner plans set up, and there is a movie playing in the local park. Do you think that is okay for a date? It's not too cheesy is it?" He nervously asks, doubting himself.

"Not at all. It sounds perfect. You both will enjoy yourselves." I hear the pitter patter of little feet running down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Dad, Phoebe is up, want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, put her on. I am sure she will tell me all about her day too." He laughs knowing he won't get to say a word during their conversation.

"Good morning, my sweet baby girl. Pancakes are almost done, and Papa is on the phone. Here, take my phone to the living room and talk to him a bit while I finish breakfast."

"Good morning, mama. Pancakes sound yummy, thank you. I will talk to Papa now, please." She states as she holds out her hand for the phone.

"Well, dad, I guess that is my queue to say goodbye. I'll call you in a day or two. I love you. Here is Pheebs."

"Love you too, Annie."

"Hi Papa. Yes, I had so much fun yesterday. I stayed with Gail, and Sawyer, and Teddy. Remember Teddy? We made pizza, we ate it, we played….."

She continues to talk and talk as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. My poor dad. I plate up the last pancake, cut up the strawberries, and pour the orange juice. I was just about to call Phoebe to eat, when she bounces in. Her hair in a disarray, brunette curls pointing out in every direction.

"What did Papa have to say to you?"

"Nothing much. I told him about spending the day with Teddy and our necklaces." She said excitedly. "Are you still wearing your mama, I gots mine on still. See?" She proudly holds it up for me to see.

"Yes, baby girl, I mine is still on. Always will be. So, how do you feel about having a girl's day? We will do some shopping, have lunch, and then go get manicures and pedicures. Aunt Kate will meet us at the salon. Does that sound like fun?" Of course it does.

"Yes, mama, yes!"

"Okay, sweetie. After breakfast is bath time, then we will be clean up your room, and then go. Got it?"

"Got it!"

We spend the rest of the morning cleaning the apartment together, singing songs along with the radio. It is a cool April day, Phoebe is wearing jeans with a cream long sleeve shirt. I put her hair in braided pig tails, her favorite hair style, currently. I am wearing jeans and a loose fitting black V-neck t-shirt. We both have on our matching chucks. Being a young mother shook my life up to the core, but, I wouldn't change a thing in my life. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She made me grow up, become more mature. I would do absolutely anything for her. She completes me.

Phoebe and I walk around the business district of Seattle. Going in and out of shops. She needs new school clothes for spring, so we stop at her favorite store, _Mini You_ , where she finds new jeans, skirts, flowy tops, dresses, and ballet flats. She is most definitely ready for the new season. After we shopped to we dropped in a few more stores, we go to get lunch.

"Where do you want to eat, baby girl? You pick, my treat." I wink at her.

"Haha, mama. You're funny, I can't treat, I have no money. One day, when I have money, I will treat you." God, I love this little girl. "Can we go to Le Fournil?" She loves this little café.

"Of course, we can. We will get sandwiches and dessert!" Her eyes lighting up at me letting her have dessert in the middle of the day.

We get to the café, and as always, Phoebe orders broccoli and cheddar cheese quiche, a juice, and a mixed fruit tart. I get the roasted vegetable sandwich, a water, and a lemon tart. We are laughing and making jokes with one another when my phone buzzes. Thinking it is Kate, letting us know she is on her way, I look at it right away. Seeing the name across my screen, I can't help but to just smile.

"Mama, is it Aunt Kate? Why do you look so goofy?" I chuckle. "No, it isn't Aunt Kate. It is Christian." I open the message and smile again.

 ***Thinking of you. Yesterday was amazing. I can't wait to see you again. Have you in my arms. Kiss you.***

This man. Swoon.

*Yes, it was amazing. Thank you, again, for everything. I can't wait for you to kiss me again, too. Maybe you and Teddy can come for dinner one night this week?*

I hold my breath waiting for an answer, and thank goodness, I don't have to wait long.

 ***We would love to. I am free tomorrow night, unfortunately, the rest of the week I have late meetings, and am not sure if I will make it home for dinner.***

*Perfect. Is 6:30 a good time? I make a mean lasagna.*

* **6:30 is fine. Lasagna sounds delicious. I will bring the wine. I have to go, Teddy and I are on our way to Sunday dinner with my family. I will call you tonight. Laters, baby.***

*Talk to you later, Christian. Xxoo*

After lunch, Phoebe and I meet up with Kate at the salon. We opt for manicures and pedicures. I am sitting in the middle of them, with Kate asking me a whole bunch a journalistic questions about my date. I tell everything. She gasps and squeals at the right times, asks when we are going to see each other again. "He and Teddy is coming over tomorrow night for dinner."

"Ana, my little Annie, a family dinner!? How exciting. You have to wear your cherry red fit and flare. You will look like a 50's housewife, pinup style. Gorgeous. Sexy. Hot."

"Kate, the kids will be there. I can't be sexy and hot with our children there." I shake my head at her. She has always been the sexpot. Man eater.

"Sure you can, your lady bits won't be hanging out. It will be fine. You will be fine. Christian, will not be fine." She chuckles, making me giggle.

"Mama, can I have a frenchie like you and Aunt Kate?" Phoebe asks breaking our conversation.

"Sure, baby. What do you want for your fingernails? The same or a color?"

"A color. Lavender, with flowers. Please?" I tell her that that sounds perfect for her, and she tells the lady what she would like, using her 'please' and 'thank yous'.

"So, Kate, I spoke to my dad this morning. He told me what he has planned for your mom for their date. It sounds cute, I think she will love it."

"Tell me, I promise I won't say anything to her. I know that your dad has probably planned something nice for them. So, please, please, tell me." She sounds and looks like Phoebe when she begs for something. I can't deny either of them when they give me their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you better not say anything to her. He is so nervous. He is planning on taking her out to dinner, at her favorite restaurant. Then he said that there is a movie playing in the park. Nice, right?"

Her bright smile tells me that she agrees. "Yes, indeed it is. Go Papa Steele!" She chants.

We are all done with a manicures and pedicures and get ready to go. Kate asks me if she can take Phoebe one night this week for a girl's sleepover and she will bring her to school the following morning. They do this about once a month, and the answer is always yes. Phoebe and Kate high five and giggle. I can only imagine what those two get up to when I am not around. Phoebe and I hug and kiss goodbye, and start to head home. As we are walking around the block to the garage where our car is, I stop in my tracks when I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Anastasia…."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :** **Thank you for continuing with your support, it means the world to me. Welcome to the new followers of the story, I am glad you are here. I have enjoyed your thoughts and guesses on who bumped into Ana and Phoebe in the previous questions. Chapter 10 focused on a mother/daughter day; part of this one will be father/son bonding. We will also meet the rest of the Greys! Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

Christian's POV:

It is Sunday morning and I am in a really good mood. It is all because of a gorgeous, smart, witty woman by the name of Anastasia Steele. She makes me feel things that I didn't think was possible. I have never felt like this before, even with my ex. Everything is just so natural with her, we don't have to try. When she told me about that fucker Paul, I saw red. I am going to dig into his past and what he is up to now. He needs to stay away from her and Phoebe. Those girls will be mine. The next time I see Ana, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Although, I think as single parents, and being older, there should be a more mature term, but, as long as I have her, I don't get care what our label is.

I make my way to Teddy's room to check in on him. He is still sound asleep, probably due to the excitement of yesterday. I was so proud of him when he told Ana that he would take care of Phoebe and make sure she was okay. He would not only be a great friend to her, but a brother too. He was so happy yesterday spending time with her. He was patient, shared, and the little gentleman I taught him to be. His eyes lit up seeing Ana and Phoebe in the apartment. I know he is missing out on having a mom, he deserves one. I hope Ana can be that to him. When she took the children and talked to them about their language and attitude, _fuck_ , that turned me on. Seeing her be in "mom mode" with both of the kids was amazing. They responded so well to her and took in what she was saying. For a little bit of a thing, she commanded the room. I can't help but to sit at the end of Teddy's bed and just stare at him peacefully sleeping. It is so soothing to me. I start to play with his curls and wonder what his dreams are about as I watch his eyelids twitch. His soft snores are slowing down and I know he will be awake soon. I send a text to Taylor to let Gail know not to cook breakfast, I am going to bring Teddy to Ihop this morning for some dad and son time. I remember being his age and my father bringing me and my siblings to Ihop. It was something just for us with our dad. We have a lot of fun memories going there and when Teddy was old enough, I began the tradition again. I hear a yawn and I glance over and see Teddy staring back at me. "Morning, daddy." He says stretching his limbs.

"Good morning, buddy. How about Ihop this morning?"

"Really?! Just me and you?" he asks.

"Yep. Just me and you!" I say while I tap his nose. He scrunches his face and leaps up to give me a hug. "Yay! I can't wait!"

I love watching him get so excited about little things. He is spoiled, but, along with my family, we try to instill morals into him. I don't want him to be a spoiled brat that thinks that everything will just be handed to him. Every year for his birthday and Christmas, he goes through his toys and gives them away to charity, and he also requests for people to donate money or buy toys for less fortunate children. Again, I am so proud to call him my son. He will go far in this world, and I can't wait to see what he can accomplish.

We get to Ihop, and the level of excitement between the two of us is through the roof. The waitress comes over to place an order, and Teddy informs her that he would like to funfetti pancakes with whip cream and sprinkles. I usually don't allow him to eat junk food, but since it is father and son day, I make an exception. I get chocolate chip pancakes with bananas. We also order bacon to share. While we wait for the food, we start to talk.

"So, buddy, how was yesterday? I came home and you and Phoebe were both sleeping in the media room."

"It was tons of fun! I like Phoebe a lot, but not like that. You know, how you like Ana. I don't give her the funny eyes when I look at her, like you do." What?

"Teddy…." I start to warn.

"No, no, daddy. Listen to me. When you and Ana look at each other it's like those cartoon movies where birds start to sing. Phoebe told me that, by the way." I have to laugh at this conversation I am having with my six year old.

"Okay, Teddy, I call a topic change. Tell me what you guys did yesterday when Ana and I left for our second part of our date."

"Well, let's see. Gail and Sawyer helped us build a fort, we played in there for a long time, and we read our favorite books. We watched movies. We each picked one. I picked the Batman Lego movie, and Phoebe picked Frozen. Blah!" He says making a face.

"Sounds like you had so much fun, buddy. You wouldn't mind spending more time with Phoebe then?"

"Nope. Can we spend time all together, though?" Well, I wasn't expecting that question, but I am happy to see him thinking about the four us spending time together.

"Sure. I think that would be great!" Just then our food comes, and we eat in comfortable silence. We share the bacon and I let him have the last piece. "So, what do you want to do now?" I ask as we walk to my car. On days like today, Taylor stays behind. The media knows when I am out with my son that they are to stay away. It has worked quite well over the years. The only time we needed security was during the divorce.

"Mini golf, please?" He asks while I buckle him in his car seat, his eyes doing the whole puppy dog thing. "Sure, kiddo. Mini golf it is."

We arrive at the Pitch-N-Putt and he is bouncing with excitement. "We can only play one game, buddy. We have Sunday dinner at Grams and Gramps later today, okay?"

"Okay!" He nods his head agreeing with me.

Teddy picks the green ball for himself, and hands me the blue ball. _How fitting._ When I walked Ana and Phoebe back down to their apartment last night, I stayed a bit. Ana and I were making out like horny teenagers, and saying I was aroused is putting it lightly. We were on her couch, and couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I pulled her on my lap where we were dry humping each other. Before we both did something that we weren't ready for, I slowed it down and left. My dick was in my hand as soon as my bedroom door shut. Thinking of her eyes, her mouth, her hands all over me, I didn't last long. It has been quite a while since I have been with a woman. It's not that I didn't want to last night, God, I wanted to. I want her, so much. I have to make her mine, in every sense of the word. I need to show her what it is like to be with a man, not in an intimate way, but the protective and partnership way. She needs a man to love and cherish her. Phoebe needs a man to show her what it is like to have a father. I can give that to them. I will give that to them.

We start to play, and the whole time we are both laughing our heads off. "You missed again, daddy!" He giggles.

"I know, buddy, that windmill gets me every time."

"Me too. I wish we could skip this hole."

"That's cheating, Teddy, and we Grey men, do not cheat. If you are going to play, you play fair and follow the rules of the game." Even though, I wouldn't mind skipping this hole, I need to teach him to follow through.

I reach my par, and neither of us were able to put the ball into the hole, but we had fun trying. We move on to the next hole where we have to get the ball into the clown's mouth first. Teddy goes first and it glides right through to the other side. The fucker is staring me down and I wouldn't mind hitting the ball right into his big red nose instead. I tap the ball and it goes through the mouth to the other side, knocking Teddy's ball right into the hole. I shake my head as he jumps up and down thanking me for helping him.

"That was fun, daddy. I love spending time with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, son. I know I am busy with the company, but I will always, always, be there for you. Whenever you need me."

"I know. I love you, daddy." He says.

"I love you too, so much." I thank God for him every single day. He has made me the man I am today. I had to grow up, stop my 'bad boy' ways away, and put someone else before myself. I was scared shitless becoming a father, but when I held him for the first time, it was love at first sight. I will do anything for him.

We get home, and I put Teddy down to take a little nap before going to Sunday dinner. As he is napping, I go to my office and e-mail Welch. I did not forget about Paul _fucking_ Clayton.

 **To: Welch**

 **From: C. Grey**

 **Subject: P. Clayton**

Welch,

I need a background check on a Paul Clayton. He was a student in the Montesano school district until 2006, I believe. He has a past relationship with Ms. Anastasia Steele, which was disclosed on her background check.

Give me everything you can find, and I mean every single thing. I do not have to tell you that this needs to be on my desk by tomorrow morning.

C. Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings

Taylor is driving Teddy and I to my parents' house, so I decide to text Ana. I can't stop thinking about her and I need to let her know how I loved spending time with her yesterday. _Loved?_

"You have those eyes again, daddy." Teddy teases and I hear Taylor chuckle in the front seat. I just shake my head at them while texting with Ana.

 ***Thinking of you. Yesterday was amazing. I can't wait to see you again. Have you in my arms. Kiss you.***

I hope that wasn't too much. Too late now.

*Yes, it was amazing. Thank you, again, for everything. I can't wait for you to kiss me again, too. Maybe you and Teddy can come for dinner one night this week?*

I do an internal fist pump, if I were to do the real thing, Taylor would never let me live that down. I quickly go through my calendar and see I am free tomorrow since the rest of the week will be late nights at the office for meetings.

 ***We would love to. I am free tomorrow night, unfortunately, the rest of the week I have late meetings, and am not sure if I will make it home for dinner.***

*Perfect. Is 6:30 a good time? I make a mean lasagna.*

* **6:30 is fine. Lasagna sounds delicious. I will bring the wine. I have to go, Teddy and I are on our way to Sunday dinner with my family. I will call you tonight. Laters, baby.***

*Talk to you later, Christian. Xxoo*

We arrive at my parents' house and I see Elliot's car already here. Usually he is the late one. Teddy jumps out the car and is in the house in the matter of thirty seconds. My mom, Grace, is standing on the porch laughing and shaking her head as we hear Teddy yell "Uncle Lelliot!" and then a response of "Hey little man! Fist bump it."

"Hi, mom" I say and give her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, my darling boy. How was your weekend?"

"Great. I will tell you about yesterday later on. This morning Teddy and I went to Ihop and played a round of mini golf. It was fun to spend one on one time with him. He had a blast."

"I bet he did. You have me curious about yesterday. I wanted to talk to you about something too, nothing bad, get that look off your face." She warns me.

We walk into the house where I am greeted by Gretchen, my parent's housekeeper. She is always making "googly eyes", as my son would put it, at me. He doesn't like her because of that. That kid has great intuition, he knows she only wants me for my money. She hardly pays attention to him, which is a big turn off for me. Anyone and everyone knows he is my world, any woman who ignores my son will be no woman of mine. Any woman that is not named Anastasia Rose Steele is no woman of mine. I nod at Gretchen and carry on my way to the rest of my family. Mia, my younger sister, runs to me and jumps into my arms, just in time for me to catch her. She giggles and kisses me cheek. "How are my, Mimi?" I ask as I put her down.

"I am fine. So happy, Paris was amazing. I learned so much while I was there. Thank you for that opportunity." She gushes. I sent her to Paris to study under the most famous fashion designers. She wants to design a fashion line herself, here in Seattle, and one day, I truly believe she will accomplish it. She has such a keen eye on fashion. She wants to design mom and daughter apparel, as she says there isn't such a market for that. I believe in her, my family believes in her, and I think this trip to Paris made her believe in herself. She is Ana's age, a little less mature, but much better than what she used to be.

"I am glad to hear that Mimi, you let me know when you are ready to pitch your ideas to me. You know I will do what I can to help you out."

"I know, thank you Chris." She is the only one allowed to call me that. When she was younger she had a hard time stating my full name, always stopping at 'Chris', and it just stuck. We walk into the living room and see Elliot chase Teddy around then pick him up and fly him around like an airplane.

"Hey, little bro." Elliot says as he continues to run around. God, it is like we have two children at the house right now. I don't mind though, it's nice to see the love my family has for each one another.

My dad comes over and clasps his hand on my shoulder. "He looks good, son, real good. He looks so happy and healthy."

"Yes, he is a really happy kid, I couldn't ask for more."

"That is all any parent wants, for their children to be healthy, safe, and happy. You have given him quite a life so far, he is one lucky kid."

"I am the lucky one. He brings such joy to our home, to my heart. I don't know who I would be without him." I honestly say.

Our sentimental conversation is cut short when Elliot and Taylor walk over to them. Mia and Grace has taken Teddy to the kitchen to help finish up dinner and dessert.

"Okay, since I have all of you here, we need to discuss something. Dad, let's go into your office, please?"

"Sure. Come on. Is everything all right, son?"

"Yeah I just want to discuss some things with you guys." As we walk towards my dad's office, I hear my dad tell my mom to come and get us when the meal is ready.

We are all sitting around, dad pouring the brandy. I decide to just cut to the chase. "Elliot, your new employee, Paul, tell me about him." I demand.

"Christian, what is this about?" my dad interrupts.

"I just need to know this new employee. Elliot?"

"His name is Paul Clayton. He lost his job in California due to lack of work with the company. I believe it was losing money, he did not say that though. He is originally from Montesano. He came to Seattle for work. I needed a new foreman, he came in, and interviewed. I called his old boss, told me he was a hard worker, knows his stuff, kept the jobs going, well, when they had them."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I don't know what it is you are looking for Christian? We didn't paint our nails and braid each other's hair." The fucker smirks at me.

"I know that, fucker. I was just wondering. I have some news. I have met someone and we went on a date yesterday."

"Well, well, well. It is about time Chrissy boy!" Elliot says.

"Shut up. Her name is Anastasia. She has a daughter in Teddy's class, and she owns a bookstore. Ros went to her about using her store alongside with Grey Publishing. We met to go over the contract. She accepted, the partnership and a date. She's a smart, gorgeous woman. Elliot, she use to date Paul. That is why I asked."

"Wait, Anastasia is Ana?" Elliot asks me with his eyes wide.

I sit up straighter in my chair, and notice Taylor does also. My dad is just watching, listening.

"Yes, why?" Even though I know the answer, I ask it anyway.

Elliot lets out a huff and pulls at his hair. Well, that is definitely a learned Grey behavior.

"Paul was talking about an ex-girlfriend. He said her name is Anastasia, he never said 'Ana'. He told me she has a daughter and he knows they live in Seattle now. He never mentioned the daughters name, I'm assuming he never found it out. He wants to reach out, and –"

"TAYLOR!" I yell, even though he is in the same room as us.

"On it, Christian." He quickly responds and takes his cell out. He is most likely contacting Welch to let him know I need that background check five minutes ago instead of tomorrow morning.

"Christian, what the hell is going on?" My dad questions me again.

"Listen. Paul Clayton is Ana's daughter's father. He gave them up when Ana told him she was pregnant. They dated in High School, he left her alone, stating his football career was more important. He never met Phoebe. That's her name, Phoebe Katherine Steele. She is six years old. She loves the colors pink and lavender. Her favorite food is spaghetti with meatballs. She loves to sing and dance. She is the sweetest little girl anyone can know. She is Teddy's best friend. She is shy, yet, can be sassy and put a grown man in his place. She has piercing blue eyes and curly, brunette hair, just like her mother." I say as I pace back and forth.

All three men stare at me. I stop and stare back. "What?"

"Nothing, son. It's just we never heard you speak like that before. You must have met truly special women."

"I did." I answer with a megawatt smile.

 **A/N2: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger yesterday. You will find out who saw Ana tomorrow. No school for me, so I will have time to write another chapter! Keep those guesses coming in! Laters! ~Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :** **Thank you for all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. As always, they are greatly appreciated. You guys seemed to enjoy the past two chapters with Ana and Christian spending time with their children. I enjoyed writing them! Now on to who called out Ana's name… Also, we find out Christian's ex-wife's name. Just her name for now. Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

Ana's POV:

"Anastasia…" I know that voice. It is so familiar, and I haven't heard it in years. I never wanted to hear that voice again, and yet, there it is. I stop dead in my tracks, causing Phoebe to stop and glance up at me.

"Mama?" She questions with worry in her eyes. Jesus, Phoebe is with me. I need to get away from here. "It's okay sweetness. Let's play a game… I'll race you to the car!" I say to her knowing all we have to do is turn the corner and we are free. She squeals and runs in front of me. I chase after her letting her know I am right behind her. I still hear my name being called in the distance. Shit. He won't give up and is now following us. My only thoughts is to get Phoebe inside my car before he gets to us. She can't see him, I don't want to see him. What the hell does he want? Why is he doing this?

We make it to the garage and Phoebe stops, knowing she can't run in the parking lot. She turns to me with the biggest smile on her face, "I won mama, I won!" I kneel down in front of her, "Yes, you did sweetness. You got me this time. Okay, come on, we have to get home." I pick her up so we move faster. I just put her in the car and fasten her seatbelt when I hear my name again.

"Anastasia, is that you?" I take a deep breath in and stare at Phoebe. "Mama, who keeps saying your name?" She looks worried, she knows everyone who knows me. How am I going to tell her that he is the boy that knocked me up with her, and left us? How do I look into her baby blues and tell her he didn't want us?

"It's no one, baby. Here, play one of your games on my phone. Everything will be all right." I tell her, hand her my phone, and kiss her on her forehead. Before I shut the door, I give her wink and smile. She tries to wink back but she is only opening and closing both of her eyes. I giggle at her but that quickly disappears when I feel someone standing behind me.

"It is you, I knew it was you. I could never forget a face like yours." He said darkly.

I turn quickly, shielding the view of Phoebe with my body. "What do you want, Paul? I thought my dad made it perfectly clear to you six years ago to leave us alone." I hiss at him.

"I am back in Seattle, although I know you already knew that. You and Kate still as thick as thieves? Who is in the car, the little girl that was with you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with."

"She's our daughter, isn't she? What's her name?"

"Fuck you! She is my daughter. MINE! You left us, abandoned us, leave us Paul, now!"

"No can do, baby-"

"I AM NOT YOUR BABY!" I yell, causing some people to look over. Some with concern. I glance back to Phoebe and she is looking at us. I need to get out of here. Quickly.

"Oh, how I have missed your sass, Anastasia. I've seen you around town, with a man. Christian Grey, right?"

"Goodbye, Paul. For good." I say and turn around. Before I can open my car door, he grabs my upper arm and spins me back around. Phoebe hits her window, hard. "Get off my mommy! Take your hand off of her!" She starts to yell at Paul. She is trying to get out of her seat and open the door.

"Sweetness, stay in the car. I am okay. We will be okay!" She nods her little head and settles back down, but keeps looking out the window.

"Get your fucking hand off of me." I am seething, it is one thing to come up to me, it is a whole other to put your hands on me, especially in front of my daughter.

Paul takes his hand off of me, but doesn't step back. He is very close, making me uncomfortable. What happened to him? He was sweet in high school, he used to be my protector.

"Give me a chance, Ana, I want you back." _What the fuck?!_

"Absolutely not. Never come near me or MY daughter again." I have to stand my ground, appear brave, but on the inside I am shaking and all I want to do is get Phoebe out of here.

He finally backs away from me, but has this look in his eyes that I have never seen before. "I'll see you soon, Anastasia." With that, he walks away. I quickly get into my car, throw it in drive, and take off back home.

"Mama? You okay?" Phoebe asks in a small voice. I keep slowly breathing, in and out, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

"I am okay, Pheebs. We will be okay." I smile at her through the rearview window. I know I am going to have to talk to her. I just don't know what to say.

"Who was that man? He was kind of scary." My heartbeat quickens and I thank the heavens above that we are stopped at a red light.

"Phoebe, we will talk later about it. Mommy needs to get us home."

"Did I do good? I yelled at that man. He had his hand on you. Papa told me no man should be their hands on a lady, and that man did." She says with sass.

"You did really well, baby girl. I am so proud of you. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Anytime, mama. We take care of each other."

"Right, always and forever." I blow her a kiss and she pretends to catch it.

"Mama, I called Christian." Huh?

"When?"

"After I yelled at that man, He didn't let go. I called him, he said he will be at the apartment. I did good again?"

"Yeah, you did." Although, I know he is at his parents for Sunday dinner. I don't want to interrupt that. I would have told him later on, but I can't tell Phoebe that.

When we get home, Phoebe tells me she is tired and wants to lie down. I go into her room with her and read "Beauty and the Beast" to her as she falls asleep. I lay there with her, brushing her hair with my fingers and watch as her chest rises and falls. She whimpers here and there, but nothing of concern.

I don't know how long I lay with her before I hear a knock on the door and quickly answer it, so she doesn't wake. I look in the peephole, just in case, and see Christian.

"Christian." I breathe out, and in a nanosecond I am engulfed in his arms, and I break. The tears start and I can't stop the sobs that are coming from me.

"Shh, baby, it will be okay. I'm here now, he won't go near either of you again." He coos in my ear. All I can do is cry more.

Christian's POV

Teddy and I are still at my parent's house. We are in the sitting room, waiting for Gretchen to bring out the dessert and coffee. My dad, Elliot, and Mia decide to take Teddy outside to play, leaving my mom and I inside.

"I met a girl." "I would love to see you find someone." We both say at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"You met someone? When? What's her name? What is she like?" The questions come at me like rapid fire.

"I did. A few weeks ago. Her name is Anastasia Steele. She owns her own bookstore, Little Treasures. She has a daughter, Phoebe. She is in Teddy's class. She is funny, smart, gorgeous, witty, sassy, and amazing. You would love her. Actually, you met her once. Her daughter was sick, she brought her in to see you. I think it was mentioned that she met you, which was the first day we met. Ros was looking into using the bookstore for Grey Publishing. She brought her in to go over the contract, during that time the school called her stating Phoebe was sick."

"Oh yes, I remember them. Phoebe mentioned you knew them. Adorable little girl. Beautiful mother."

"Yes, very. We went on our first date yesterday, it was great. She opened up to me about Phoebe's father, well, if that is what you want to call him. I didn't tell her about Elena yet. I will though, soon."

"You should, darling. She opened up to you about something that must have been difficult for her. If you trust her and want to be with her, you need to give that to her in return."

"I know, I will. Ana and Phoebe can make me happy. They already have. Teddy and I are going over to their apartment tomorrow night for dinner. The kids get along great. I really want this work out. I need for this to work out. I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, Christian. I am so happy for you. I can't wait to meet them. You must bring them over next Sunday for dinner. Please?"

"Of course, if Ana doesn't have anything planned yet. I will."

"Great." She says with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. My mom, my guardian angel since I was four years old, has always worried about her children, me the most, I believe. After Elena left us, she was furious. After not being able to have her own biological children, and adopting me and my siblings, she never understood how a mother could up and leave her child. I am glad she left Teddy with me, who knows how his life could be now if she took him. I would have fought like hell to get him back, and I would have gotten him back. No one would survive taking him from me. Ever.

"You trust her?" She asks and I know where is coming from.

"I do." I simply answer.

"Good." She says as she pats my knee. Just then, Gretchen comes in with dessert and drinks for us all. My mom offers to call everyone in, but I don't want to be left with Gretchen hovering, so I go.

As I walk out onto the porch, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Before I answer it I call to everyone that dessert is ready. I glance down and see Ana's name flash across the screen.

"Hi, baby. How is your girl's day with little miss Phoebe going?"

"Christian?" I hear a sweet little voice call out to me.

"Phoebe? Is that you?" Why would she be calling me? Maybe she was playing with Ana's phone and accidently dialed me.

"Christian, it's Pheebs." She sounds upset, and now I am getting nervous. If she is calling me, that means Ana can't. I look up to see my family coming towards the house and I signal for Elliot and my father. Elliot takes Teddy inside saying there's chocolate cake for him. I put Phoebe on speaker phone.

"It's Phoebe. She is calling from Ana's phone. She sounds scared." I tell them as they get closer to me.

"Phoebe, what's wrong sweetheart. I'm here. Tell me." I calmly tell her. I need to stay calm for her, she needs me to be strong.

"Well me and mama just got out nails and toes painted. They are pretty. We were walking back to the car in the big garage parking lot. Mama heard someone call her, but he said 'Anastasia', not Ana. Everyone calls her Ana, Christian." She pauses.

"What else sweetheart, keep talking." Elliot pulls out his phone and shows me he is text Taylor to come to the porch with us. My dad has his lawyer face on and has his phone out just in case we need to call someone to go where they are, I hope we don't have to do that.

"Well, mama stopped walking and turned around. She looked at the guy. He said her name again and started to walk to us. Mama told me we were going to have race back to the car. It was only round the corner. I won, Christian, I beat her in the race!"

"That's great baby girl, I am so proud of you that you beat mommy. Tell me what happened next." I am already on edge and start to pace.

"Mommy put me in the car, fast. She gave me her phone to play with and closed the door. She stood in front of me, so I couldn't see the man anymore. They were talking and then mommy yelled at him, she said she wasn't her baby anymore." I. See. Red.

Taylor showed up for the last part Phoebe was talking about, the four of us look at each other and mouth "Paul."

"Then what sweetness? You are doing so well."

"They were still talking. Mommy said bye to him, she tried to get back to get into the car, he grabbed her arm. I hit the window with my fist, Christian, and I yelled at him. I told him to get off my mommy. I did good, right? Papa told me no boy should put their hands on a lady. Right?"

We all look at each other again, this time with rage in our eyes. "Yes, baby girl, you did amazing. You protected mommy, I am so proud of you. Do you know where you are? What garage?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. We gots our nails done with Aunt Kate at 'Pretty Nails Salon'. We had to walk two streets and round a corner to find the car. Do you know where we are Christian? I want mommy safe. I want to be safe. This man is scary." I can hear the tremble in her voice and my heart is breaking. This sweet, brave little girl has called me to help.

"I know where you are sweetness. I am at my mom and dad's house and I won't be there in time. Tell mommy I will see you at your apartment, okay? I will see you soon. What else is happened?"

"Mommy looked at me and smiled. She yelled at him again and told him to leave us alone. He said he will see her soon. I don't want him to see mommy again. She is coming back in the car. Bye, Christian." Before I can say anything else, she hangs up.

"Christian, hold on." My dad warns.

"Hold on? Hold on? I have to get back to Escala. I promised Ana he would never go near them. I'm here and she is there dealing with that fucker. I need to go. Taylor, did you get a hold of Welch?"

"Yes, Christian. I told him to put Paul's background check on number one on his list. I told him you needed it five minutes ago. I should be getting it soon. I am going to get the car ready."

"Christian, leave Teddy here. I will bring him home later." Elliot suggests. I agree with him and head inside. Teddy is playing with his Legos on the floor, oblivious to what is going on with his friend and Ana.

"Teddy, buddy, I have to go. Ana and Phoebe needs me. You are going to stay here and Uncle Elliot will bring you home later. Okay? Be good for Gram and Gramp. I love you." I kiss his forehead and start to head out the door.

"Daddy, wait! If Ana and Phoebe needs you, they need me too. Phoebe needs me, I protect her." There is no denying this is my kid.

"I know you do, buddy. You can see Phoebe later, okay? I will tell Ana and Phoebe what you said. They will love it. Be good." I say as he hugs me.

"Go son, we have him." My dad tells me. I nod and walk out the door.

"Taylor, get me home. Fast."

"Right away, Christian." I hear the anger in his voice. He is ex-military, has a young daughter of his own, and loves Gail with all of his heart and soul. If anyone were to touch either of them, they would be dead and then he would ask questions later. I am starting to think that that is a good idea.

The longer I am in the car, the madder I become. I am pulling at my hair and just need to see her. I need to see they are okay. I don't know how he did it, but we are back at Escala rather quickly.

I get out of the car while it is still running and sprint to the elevators. I push the button for Ana's floor, repeatedly. The stupid fucking doors finally decide to close. I am pacing around the small box that I am stuck in, watching the numbers rise higher and higher. Can it move any slower? I see my reflection in the steel doors, and see a man that could be the man for Ana and Phoebe. I see a man that can provide, protect, and love them. I see a man that would die for them.

The damn bell dings, the doors slide open, and I am running down the hallway. I knock on the door, hoping and praying she answers. I go to knock again, but the door slowly opens. In front of me, stands a beautiful woman who deserves all the happiness in the world, and I am going to give her that.

"Christian." She whispers. In the matter of a second, she is in my arms. That's when the dam breaks and I feel her tears wet through my shirt. Her sobs get louder as my hold on her gets tighter.

"Shh, baby, it will be okay. I'm here now, he won't go near either of you again." I coo in her ear. All she can do is cry more.

I pick her up and carry her to the couch. I sit and place her in my lap. I slowly rub my hand up and down her back, over time her tears start to slow down. She eventually looks up at me, her eyes brimmed with tears, her lips swollen, her hair in a disarray, her cheeks flushed, and yet, she has never looked more gorgeous.

"Thank you." She simply states.

"Oh, baby, you never, ever have to thank me." I say as I kiss her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lastly, her lips.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N :** **I cannot say thank you enough for all the kind reviews, private messages, and added followers/favorites. It truly incredible. Having over 400 reviews on my story is not something that could ever happen to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy *lucky* chapter 13! Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

Ana's POV:

"Thank you." I simply state.

"Oh, baby, you never, ever have to thank me." Christian says as he kisses my forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lastly, my lips. "Where's Phoebe?"

"I do though, you left your family to come and see me and Phoebe. You didn't have to. I would have called you tonight and told you all about it, but it seems my little daughter decided to beat me to it. She is sleeping now, she needs it."

"I am very glad that your little daughter called me. She was so brave, Ana, and from what she told me, you were too. Like daughter, like mother. I am proud of both of you. I have Phoebe's side of the story, I want to hear your side now." He tells me sternly. The look in his eyes tell me that I shouldn't downgrade what happened with Paul. He seems to be angry, vengeful, and concerned. How did this man, whom I met not even two weeks ago, worry about me and my daughter as much as he does right this instant. I shift on his lap and hear a low groan, I look up and his eyes have turned a darker grey, and not because of his fury. I giggle, which doesn't help things, at all.

"Ana, baby, please help me stay focused." He pleads with me while his fingers are gliding up and down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Same goes for you, Grey." I reply back.

He chuckles, "Fair point well made, Ms. Steele." His ministrations stop and he cocks his head to the side, waiting for me start. I begin to get off his lap, but his hand grip onto my thighs keeping me in place. "I need you stay right there, unless I will hear something I don't like and be out of here and searching for that son-of-a-bitch." Okay… I guess I am staying put, not that I mind.

"Okay, tiger. Calm down, I'll stay put, for now. So, Phoebe and I decided to have a girl's day. We went shopping, had lunch, and then met up with Kate to get our nails done. When we all left, Kate and I went into different directions of where our cars were. Phoebe and I were walking back to the garage when he called my name. I knew it was him as soon as I heard it. He always called me Anastasia. I didn't even turn around, I kept walking. He kept following and all I could think was to get away so he didn't see Phoebe. Christian, he doesn't even know her name. We get to my car and I had just put her in her car seat when he reached us. I tried, I truly tried to stay calm for Phoebe, but he called me "baby" and I just snapped." Great, the tears are coming again.

"It's okay, Ana, I'm here." Christian coos again while wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. With a deep breath, I start again.

"I hated him calling me that, you call me that." I shyly state when risking a glance up to him. He responds just by giving me an all American boy smirk, and a wink. "I told me not to call me that, I don't know what possessed him to even say that. He hasn't been in my life for six years. I haven't thought of him in all that time. I hate that he is back, I hate that he found me, I hate that he knew I am spending time with you. He saw us, Christian, he told me that he saw us together. He didn't say when or where, but he did. Has he been following me? Does he know where Phoebe goes to school? Does he know where my store is? Will he come to my store and bother me there now?" And now I am definitely panicking. I feel Christian's fingers glide up and down my spine again, he gently pushes me towards him so I fall into his chest. He holds me close to him, one hand now behind my head. We don't say anything for a minute or so, I just focus on the feather light touches to my back, slowly bringing my oncoming panic attack down.

"Baby calm down. We will do what we need to do to make sure he doesn't go near you or Phoebe again. I promise you that. I will do whatever I can to protect the both of you." He tells me as I feel little kisses on my hair and temple. I pick my head up and kiss him.

"Thank you." I whisper against his lips. He doesn't answer me back verbally, he deepens the kiss. I feel his tongue skim across my bottom lip asking for access. I grant it to him, I have a feeling I will always grant him access. He pushes into my mouth, our lips colliding against each other, our tongues battling with each other. He is stronger and becoming more dominant. I give in to him. His hands don't stop moving, from my thighs, to my ass, to my back, and back down again. My hands are wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I can't help but to start gyrating my hips against his. His soft moans spur me to move more. His hips begin to buck against mine. I moan into his mouth when I feel his hard erection starting to poke me through our clothed privates. "Christian." I murmur as he moves my head to side to have a better pathway to my neck. He leaves hot, wet, open mouthed kisses from the base of my neck to my earlobe, where he gently nips at it. Our hips push against each other, searching for more friction.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." He groans into my ear, still nipping and pulling on the lobe. I whimper at the feeling. My stomach is starting to clench as my movements become more frantic. "I've got you. Let go." And I gloriously follow his demand. It is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. What the hell just happened? Our movements slow, the kisses become softer until there are no more and our foreheads are touching. We look into each other's eyes, no words needed. Breathing heavy, swollen lips, and flushed bodies, still moving as one. He breaks the silence between us with two simple words.

"Be mine?" He asks.

"What?" I state in shock, still coming down from high.

"Be mine. Only mine. Let me be the one you talk to, run to, laugh with, cry on, and depend on. Let me show you what it is like to be with a man, how to show you how love is supposed to be. I want you to be mine. You and Phoebe."

Christian's POV

Her eyes widen to my little speech. I mean every single word that flew out of my mouth. I lost all control and asked her to be mine in a manner which I never thought I would. She is coming down from her high, looking oh so beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself. I need them, want them. She and Phoebe will complete me and Teddy. They are what I have been searching for. I think I have been looking for Ana my entire life.

My eyes plead with her, trying to her show her how serious I am. The seconds seem like minutes, the minutes seem like hours. I am about plead my case again, but her soft, angelic voice stops me.

"Under one condition." She requests.

"Whatever it is, it's yours."

"You be mine too. Let me show you what a woman's love can do, let me protect you and Teddy, also. Let me support you, guide you, trust you, and in return, you can trust me. Let us be lovers, best friends, and partners."

Her eloquent speech has thrown me off kilter. I have never had a woman speak to me like that. She knows what she wants, and I am going to be the man to give it to her.

"Always." I answer her.

"Always." She repeats back to me. I don't even have to think about my next move as my lips are back on hers.

"You're mine!" I grunt as I attack her lips.

"Yours." She breathes into my mouth.

 **A/N 2: I know it is really short, but I like where I left it. I had some other things written, but it wasn't flowing how I wanted it to. Trust me, I don't like how short it is, but I would rather give you a short chapter, rather than just write to make it longer, for the sake of it. I am already working on the next chapter, it will be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this one! ~Melissa**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N :** **WOW! Over 700 followers and over 400 reviews, I am so grateful. Your kind words mean the world to me. You guys are seriously the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 14! I am starting it right where we left off with the previous chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 14

Christian's POV:

"You're mine!" I grunt as I attack her lips.

"Yours." She breathes into my mouth. This time the kissing isn't rushed, or aggressive. It is sensual, slow, and steady. My hands roam her body until they rest on her ass, kneading it. Her hands are playing with the hair on the back of my neck, and it is sending electric currents down my body. The way we respond to each other is out of this world. We are like two magnets, attracted to each other, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Her body rocks against mine again and I can't help the moan that rips from the back of my throat. My hips start moving up towards her, I am gripping her tighter.

"Christian, I need, I need more. Please." Fuck, her begging for more is going to be the death of me. She is working herself in a frenzy, her breathing becoming labored.

"Bedroom, baby, where is it?" I pick her up, her legs automatically clinging around my waist, her arms around my neck. "Down the hallway, second door to the right." She pants out, her hot breathe tickling my ear. She starts nipping and kissing my neck as I rush down the hallway to her room. We get to her room, I kick the door closed, and just make it to her bed before we tumble down. She starts to giggle as we bounce. I roll her over, start kissing and licking her neck while grinding into her. Her giggles quickly turns into moans.

"God, baby, I want you. I need you." I tell her hoarsely.

"Yes, please, Christian." I growl at her words, my hands moving down to the hem of her shirt. My hands slowly lifts her shirt up, she shivers from the temperature change and the feeling of my fingers lightly skimming her stomach. Her skin is soft and silky smooth, I will never want to stop touching her. "Christian, please."

I move my hands faster to get the offending piece of clothing off her beautiful body. Finally, she is left in a light blue lace bra, which is sexy as fuck against her alabaster skin, and making her eyes pop even more. "Fuck, Ana, you are beautiful." I whisper in awe of her. I lean down to kiss her, gently nipping her lower lip. My tongue glides against her lips, dominating access to her mouth. She submits and opens up to me. As we are kissing, her hands rub down my back, grabs the hem of my shirt and starts tugging. I lean up so she can take it off. When my shirt is on the floor with hers, she brings her petite hands to my chest and starts rubbing down to my abs, I look at her, and see a shy smile starting to appear.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Grey." She winks.

I am on top of her again, her limbs wrapped around me, and we are dry humping like horny teenagers. I kiss anywhere I can reach, my fingers finding her erect nipple. I start to pull and pinch, her back arching. She is so responsive.

"Oh God, that feels so good." She moans as her head moves back and forth. She feels amazing against me, I need to feel more of her. With her back arched, I work my hands towards her back so I can unsnap her lace bra. It's off within seconds, thrown somewhere in the room. My kisses travel from her earlobe, her neck, throat, until I finally reach her taut and perfect nipple. I start to lick and nibble. Our moans fill the room. She lifting her hips to me, her hands are everywhere.

"Christian…."

"Ana, baby…" We moan at the same time. Her legs start to try to push my pants down, but with me wearing jeans, she can't do it. We both stop and lean up so we both have more access to what we want. Our hands are on each other's pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, and peeling them down our bodies, when we hear a small cry.

"Mama? Mama, please… I need you." We hear Phoebe cry out.

"Shit" Ana mumbles as she tries to push me away from her. I move away, jumping off the bed and finding her bra and shirt for her.

"Mama? Please?" We hear again and Phoebe is getting closer to Ana's room.

"I'm coming, Pheebs." Ana yells as she pulls her shirt over her head. She opens the door just in time for Phoebe to be standing there.

"Mama?" She asks as she glances in the room. Ana picks her up, and that is when we notice her tear stained cheeks.

"Pheebs, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Ana asks sweetly. Phoebe glances my way now realizing I am here.

"Christian? You're here!" She asks in surprise.

"I am, sweetness. Can you tell me and mommy what has you so upset?" Ana takes Phoebe to her bed and sits down, placing Phoebe next to her. I sit next to Phoebe, both of us waiting for her to start talking.

"Come on, Pheebs, tell us what's wrong."

"I saw the bad man again." She cries to us.

"No, no, baby girl, it is just us in the apartment. He isn't here." Ana tells her.

"No, mama, he was in my dream. He was here, with us, Christian wasn't here. The bad man came back. He wanted us to leave with him." She sobs and falls into Ana's lap.

"Shh, baby girl, he won't take us away." Ana promises. Ana is running her fingers through her hair, while I rub her back. Phoebe's cries slowly decrease, her sobs turning into hiccups.

"Did anything else happen in the dream?" I ask.

She looks up at me, her eyes piercing my soul. Damn, she and her mother have the same exact eyes, even more so after crying. She starts to shake her head no, but Ana tells her to be honest.

"Umm, he said that Christian will never be my dad, but that is silly because he is Teddy's daddy, not mines." She says with a hint of sadness to her voice. "Mama, can I get water?"

"Sure, you want to come with me to get it?"

"No, I stay here, please." Ana kisses her forehead and gets up from the bed. I start to go with her until I feel a tiny hand grip my t-shirt. I look down and see big, sad, blue eyes looking at mine. "Christian, stays?" She asks.

My heart soars, she wants me to stay with her. She trusts me to stay by her side while her mom leaves the room. "Of course, sweetness. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I know." She simply says in return. Ana gently kisses me before she leaves the room, causing Phoebe is giggle.

"She loves you." What? Did I hear her right?

"Sweetness, mommy and I are just getting to know each other."

"I know. But, she does, and so do you. You look at mommy like how I look at mommy. I love mommy."

"And she loves you too, so much. You want to tell me more about the dream?"

"No, that was it. Do you love mommy?" How do I have this talk to a six year old, I just asked her mom to be mine an hour or so ago. I know what I am feeling could be love, but it is way too soon to say anything like that.

"I do." I look down at her and she has the biggest smile on her face. "You can't say anything Phoebe, I want to tell mommy when I am ready, deal?"

"Deal!" She squeals.

"Good. Now, about your dream. You know I won't allow anyone to hurt you and mommy again, don't you? I will protect you two with all my heart. I not only love your mommy, but I love you too."

"I love you, Christian. I know you keep us safe, like Teddy. That bad man scared me. I don't wanna see him again, please?"

"You won't have to. Promise." I tell her as I kiss her forehead. How can anyone leave this sweet girl? "Come on, let's go find mama."

We start to head out and end up meeting Ana in the living room. "Hey, you two, I was just coming back." She hands Phoebe her cup and tells her to go sit at the breakfast bar with it. We sit on the couch where we can still keep an eye on her.

"Did she say anything more?" Ana asks in a small voice. "I feel terrible, she didn't say much when we got home, and I thought she would be okay. How could I think that? She saw him put his hands on me, she saw me scream at him to leave us alone. I should have kept a better eye on her." She blames herself, I can't let her.

"No, don't you blame yourself. It was him that did that, not you. He searched you out, he followed the both of you, and he got into your personal space. And I am going to stop him. I promise you that. I promise both of you that. You will never have to deal with him again. Leave that to me. You both are mine, I take care of what is mine."

"Thank you. How did we get so lucky?" She asks me.

"No, baby, I'm the lucky one."

I should call Elliot and check in with him. "Baby, I'm going to all Elliot, will you be okay?"

"Yea, sure." I kiss her quickly and excuse myself to her bedroom to make my call.

"Hey, bro. Everything okay? Teddy is going crazy about not being with you. I don't know how much longer I can keep him here." Elliot says as soon as he answers the phone.

"It is now. Ana has calmed down. Phoebe just woke up from a nightmare stating that the 'bad man' was going to come back and take her and Ana away. Actually, I think it would be a good idea to bring him now. Phoebe could use the distraction. He would be good at that. Let me talk to Ana, maybe we can order a pizza, hang out. I think they need the distraction." I can't help but smile when I say 'distraction'. Fuck, we almost had sex. We were both so into it. Maybe it is good Phoebe needed Ana, I don't want her to regret anything that could have happened because she was upset.

"Yeah, let me know. I will leave the rents house now." With that, he hangs up.

I make my way back to the living room where I hear giggling. My girls are giggling and it makes me so happy.

"What's going on in here?" I ask as I enter the room. Two pairs of ocean blue eyes look up at me from the floor. Then I see it, they are playing twister. Ana and Phoebe are tangled up, one of them trying to reach the spinner.

"Help, please?" Ana giggles at me. I shake my head at them and head over to them. I take the spinner and spin it as fast as I can.

"Right hand, red." Ana groans and tries to reach over Phoebe. Her left foot slips and she falls over, twisting her body so she doesn't land on Phoebe. They both laugh as Phoebe climbs on Ana. "That was fun Mama. Can we play again?" Just then Ana's phone rings. "Saved by the bell…" she mutters. I shake my head.

"It's Aunt Kate, let me take this real quick."

"Ana, when you get off the phone, I need to ask you something, nothing bad."

"Sure, Christian. I'll be right back."

Ana's POV

"Hey, Kate." I breathe out.

"Ana, are you okay? You sound out of breath. Oh my God! Is Christian there? Did I call at a bad time… or a good time? You know, depending." I can't help but shake my head and laugh at her.

"No, no, Phoebe and I were just playing twister. Um, and yes, Christian is here. Phoebe called him, Paul came up to us on our way back to the car."

"What the fuck!" She yells into the phone. "I'm coming over, I don't care if Mr. Moneybags sex on legs is there."

"Kate, you don't –" She hung up on me.

I go back to the living room and see Phoebe sitting on the couch next to Christian. She is telling him about Beauty and the Beast, and asking if they can watch it together. He nods his head yes and she jumps to get the movie. He helps her put it in the DVD player and they snuggle back on the couch together. Seriously, how did I ever get so lucky? What did I do to deserve him to enter our lives?

I go and sit down on the other side of Phoebe. Christian glances at me and nods his head towards the kitchen. "Pheebs, we will be right back." She just hums and her eyes stay focused to the prince changing into the beast.

"Kate is coming over. I told her that Paul cornered me, she didn't let me finish explaining things. She hung up on me. If you want to leave, I understand."

"No, no that's fine. I was going to tell you that Elliot was going to drop Teddy off here. I thought that maybe he could distract Phoebe, get her mind off things. Why don't we all order some pizzas? You can meet Elliot, Kate can get to know me better."

"That sounds perfect."

"Ana, listen, about before…" I put my hand up stopping him from going further.

"I don't regret what we were doing, and what almost happened. I trust you, I want to be with you. I want to be intimate with you. I think we just have to be careful in the future. Speaking of that, Kate wants to take Phoebe one night this week for a sleepover at her house, maybe you can come over that night. We can have dinner here, just you and me?" I can feel myself blushing.

"I would want nothing more than to do that, baby." Christian winks.

The doorbell rings, as I head to get the door, Christian goes back to Phoebe. "Hi, Kate. What a surprise!" I tease her.

"Haha, very funny, Steele. Tell me, are you okay?" She looks really concerned.

"We are now. Christian calmed me down, and we had to talk to Phoebe, she had a nightmare. She is okay now too though. She is in the living room with him, they are watching Beauty and the Beast."

"Of course, she is." She laughs. The bell rings again, and it must be Elliot. I look through the peephole and hear Teddy yell Phoebe's name. I open the door and he comes barreling in. "Phoebe, I'm here. You okay?" He says as he runs around looking for her. How adorable is he?"

"Teddy, she is in the living room, follow her singing." He smiles at me, runs off, but then turns around to come back. "I am happy to see you are okay, Ana." He says as he hugs my leg. I bend down to give him a hug and a kiss and send him on his way.

"Umm, hi. I am Elliot, Christian's older, better looking brother." Says the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, Elliot. I am Ana, Phoebe's mother, and now your younger brother girlfriend." He and Kate both gasp and look at me. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. Elliot smirks at his brother.

"Well, way to go baby bro!" Christian chuckles and shakes his hand.

"Oh, where are my manners. Elliot, this is Kate, my best friend. Kate, Elliot." They turn to greet each other and you can hear the air crackle.

"Well, Kate, it is very nice to meet you." Elliot gives her a toothy smile and adds a wink for good measure. Damn, these Grey men. Kate flicks her hair and smiles back. "It is very nice to meet you too, Elliot." She purrs.

"Okay you two, take it down a notch, there are children in the area." Christian tells them.

"So, how about you two stay and we order some pizzas. It will be fun!" I say trying to bring the sexual tension down a notch.

Phoebe and Teddy's POV

Teddy runs into the living room, excited to see Phoebe. She looks up from the movie and stops singing. "Teddy!" "Phoebe" They both greet each other. To Phoebe's surprise, Teddy gives her a hug.

"Daddy told me he had to come and help you. Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"I am now. There was a bad man, he knows my mama. He put his hand on her and yelled. I called your daddy for help." Phoebe tells him.

"Daddy will make sure he won't hurt you or Ana. I know daddy, he protects people, specially those he loves."

"Christian told me he loves mama and me." Phoebe giggles.

"I know. I see it. Your mommy loves my daddy too. I don't think they need our plan now. I think they are smart enough now to know." They both giggle.

The four adults walk in so Phoebe and Teddy stop talking about their mom and dad. All six of them watch the movie. Phoebe and Teddy look around the living room and see Ana and Christian cuddling on the couch. Then they over to the other couch and see Elliot and Kate sitting close to one another.

"Mama, who is that?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, that is my brother, Elliot. He is Teddy's uncle". Christian answers her.

"Well, hello beautiful." Elliot greets her. "You look just like your mommy. Good luck with that Christian." Elliot gloats. Phoebe wonders what he means by that, but doesn't say anything.

"Aunt Kate, this is Teddy. He's my bestest friend, and one day, I hope he will be my brother." Phoebe exclaims.

"Hi" Teddy shyly says. "I want Phoebe to be my sister, so that means my daddy and her mommy needs to get married. Right, daddy?"

"Yes, that would have to happen, but that won't be soon, buddy. Things like that take time." Christian responds.

Phoebe and Teddy shrug at each other and go back to watching the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :** **Amazing…. 500+ reviews, I am so grateful. Your kind words mean the world to me. You guys are seriously the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 15! Thank you for all the support that you have been showering me with. This chapter continues from the previous chapter. Next chapter will have the family dinner date. Happy reading!**

Chapter 15

Ana's POV:

After pizza and watching another movie, the kids go to Phoebe's room to play. Kate, Elliot, Christian, and I sit in the living room with glasses of wine. Christian and Elliot joke around with each other about growing up, Kate and I tell them about our antics in high school.

"One time, our little Ana here decided to skinny dip at the lake during the senior skip day, mind you, we were sophomores." Kate decided to disclose to the guys. I scoff.

"Yeah, because you dared me, then followed right after me, Kavanaugh."

"Oh, fuck." Elliot whispers. "Damn, why couldn't we have gone to that school, Christian?" Christian chuckles, "Beats me, El."

"What else did you girls get into?" Elliot asks while rubbing his hands together, eyes wide and curious, and I am sure dirty thoughts are going on in that head of his.

"One secret at a time, boys." Kate sasses to them. "Tell us a story about you two growing up." She suggests.

They both look at each other, probably secretly going through their stories for the best one to tell us, when all of a sudden a huge grin crosses both of their faces.

"Okay, so I was a senior and Christian was a junior, but hung out with all the seniors. The principal was retiring, and she was such a bitch. It was her last day of school with us, and the football and the row teams decided to send her off with a goodbye present." Elliot starts telling us.

"Yeah, so, she really wanted to get out of there. She said our two classes were the worst she has ever had at Seattle Prep." They both start laughing, and we have to wait for them to calm themselves.

"During gym, one of my buddies, who worked at his dad's auto shop, went out to the parking lot and hot-wired her car. We brought it up to the roof, took one tire off, and left a note stating that the missing tire was with pig numbered three." Elliot tells us, between his laughing and snorting.

Christian goes on with the story, "So, during football and row practice, we saw her running around the building. She was fuming, she already saw her car, and she spotted our teams practicing, and stormed over. She kept yelling, 'Where's pig three?' over and over again. The entire football team ignored her and kept practicing their runs. She left them and came to the row team screaming the same thing. We kept rowing and told her we never saw any pigs."

"Yeah, then our coaches told us to stop practice and find the damn pig for her. Little did anyone know, there were no pigs, obviously, and her tire was in her trunk." Elliot finishes.

"Oh my God, you guys are horrible. Did she ever find out who did the prank on her?" I ask.

"No, the coach helped her find her tire, put it on her car for her, and she peeled out of there like a bat out of hell. We think he probably knew it was us, but he didn't say anything. The row team was on their way to championships and the football team was getting ready for a playoff game. He didn't want anyone to get kicked off either of the teams." Christian answered.

Getting to know Christian like this is nice, so far our relationship has been drama with Paul, being single, working parents, and making out like horny teenagers. Not that I am complaining about the second two options.

"You two are bad. I can only imagine what other antics you got yourselves into. Your poor parents." Kate states as she shakes her head.

"Well, it sounds like you two get into some things also." Elliot counters.

"Yeah, we did. We were thick as thieves, still are, right banana?"

"Right, Katie bug." I wink at her.

"Mama!" "Daddy!" We hear coming from Phoebe's room. Christian and I get up to see what they need. As we walk down the hallway to get to her room, Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder to pull me close to him. He kisses me cheek and quickly gives me a peck on my lips. I smile as he backs away.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Christian asks as we walk into the room. Shit, they pulled any and every toy they could reach in here. Looks like a tornado went through.

"We just wanted to know if we all could have a pajama party? Aunt Kate and Lelliot too." Phoebe asks with her sweet as honey smile and pleading eyes.

"Sorry, not tonight. It is Sunday and you two have school tomorrow, and we all have work. How about we have a pajama party on Friday or Saturday?" Christian answers.

"Besides, tomorrow you and daddy will be coming over for dinner too." I tell Teddy. The kids start to pout, but Christian and I quickly put an end to that.

"The answer is still no. Continue to play, however, Theodore, before we leave, you are to help Phoebe clean this room. Got it?" Christian tells him.

"Yeah, I got it!" Teddy replies.

As we walk back down the hallway, Christian stops and turns to me. I go to ask him what the matter is, but before I could, I am pushed against the wall and his mouth is on mine. He traps me between the wall and his body, using his hips to hold me in place. His hands bring my arms up over my head. He is in complete control and I relish in it. "Christian…" I start to moan.

"I know, baby" He whispers back to me. We continue to kiss and grind against each other until we hear a distinct cough and giggle. We both turn our heads and see Kate and Elliot standing at the other end of the hallway. Christian huffs, while I hide my face in his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, we were wondering what was taking so long with the kids. I guess they are okay now?" Kate asks.

"Yep, all is good." I say as I grab Christian's hand and walk by them back into the living room.

"One time, we will not be interrupted." Christian mumbles to me as we settle back into the living room. I can't help but giggle, which makes him groan even more.

"A couple more days and we will have an evening to ourselves. Promise." I remind him.

"Can't wait." He beams at me.

"Okay, you two, we have other things to talk about, so save your googly eyes and roaming hands for later." Elliot suggests.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask, getting nervous.

"Ana, what are you going to do about Paul?" Kate asks with concern in her eyes. She was there for it all, she is Phoebe's Godmother, and is fiercely protective over us.

"I want to search my rights, Phoebe's rights, and Paul's rights. I don't want him to be around her, but I need to make sure what the law is. He signed off his rights, I need to be sure that he can't reverse that. He has been gone for seven years. He doesn't even know her name, he didn't ask about her. He just kept saying he wants me back. There is no 'just me' anymore. He even asked if she was his. I told him no, she is mine. Just mine. I need to do this right, that way it won't bite me in my ass." I state to the group.

"Agreed." Elliot simply states.

"I will be with you the entire time." Kate declares and winks at me.

We all look towards Christian, he is being unusually quiet on this certain topic. His eyes are only on me.

"Of course, I'll stand by your side, but wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?" He said deadpan. I blink at him in shock.

"Agreed." Elliot states again. I can't help to chuckle at him.

"Christian, I know how you feel about this. I need to be sure that all my ducks are in a row. He signed his rights away, my dad made sure of it. I just need to see if it can be reversed in anyway. I have to call my dad later, he is a business lawyer, but he knows more than I do about this."

"Our dad is a family lawyer, he can help you and your dad, Ana." Elliot suggests.

"Thank you, Elliot, I appreciate that. I will keep that in mind. I don't want my first time meeting your father or mother be about drama of Phoebe's sperm donor."

"They wouldn't think anything bad of you or Phoebe, baby. However, I understand what you are saying."

"Thanks."

"I am going to talk to him at work tomorrow. I despise the fact he put his hands on you, and in front of that sweet little girl. No man puts a hand on a woman or child." Elliot says getting aggravated.

"I want him fired!" Christian yells.

"Shh, Christian, I don't want to scare the children. Lower your voice."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just, ugh, it makes me fucking pissed he thinks he can do that to you and Phoebe."

"I know it does, but, Christian, let me review his contract, and talk to him. You know how business is. I have to a concrete reason to fire him, and it needs to be a reason that goes against his contract. He is never late, he doesn't mess up following the blue prints, and he always wears his safety hat and goggles on site."

"I know, I know. Just, look at the contract. There has to be something about behavior. Ana, what was he wearing?"

I look at him perplexed. What does it matter what he had on while he yelled at me?

"Baby, do you remember what he had on?" He asks again.

"Umm, jeans, work boots, and a plain black t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"Because if he was in his work shirt, which clearly states _Grey Construction_ , and assaulted you, in public, I could have fired him. In the contract it is stated that while wearing anything with the company name, or driving a company truck, and that employee does something against the law, it is automatic pink slip." Elliot answers.

"Oh."

"So, we just have to do it Ana's way then. She will speak to Ray, he has all the paperwork, anyway. Ray won't let him anywhere near you two again." Kate says.

"I will call him when you guys go."

"Okay, onto something more important." Kate announces. I look at her with questioning eyes. What could possibly be more important right now?

"When can I take my little Angel?" She asks. With that said, she effectively got rid of the tension in the room. That is why I love her.

"What day do you want her? Remember, she wants a sleepover, which means you need to take her to school the next day…on time!" I say as I point at her. The first time they had a sleepover on a school night, because I was sick, she took her out to breakfast and took her to school almost two hours late.

"I know, I know. I have learned my lesson. She had me fooled that there was no school that day. You have my word, we will have dinner, have a little girl time, and then go to bed. She will be at school on time, bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"We'll see." I say with a smirk. I know Kate will have Phoebe in school on time, they were both put in time out after that stunt that day. Phoebe, obviously, for lying to an adult, and Kate for believing a six year old and not calling me to double check.

"Ana, how did you know that Phoebe wasn't in school?" Elliot asks.

"I received an automatic phone call stating that my child was absent. I panicked and called Kate to see what was wrong. Kate told me that they were eating breakfast out and probably going to go shopping. I told her it was a school day and my daughter needed to be there."

"Ugh, I felt so bad. Godmother of the year right here!" Kate states.

"You are a wonderful Godmother, Kate. Stop it. You love her fiercely, you protect her with every bone in your body, and you are one of her favorite people." I firmly state to her.

"Yeah, Kate, believe me, you aren't the only Godparent that has let their niece or nephew pull one over on you. Teddy made Elliot believe that it was approved by me to take him to the Seattle Zoo instead of Sunday dinner one day." Christian tells her.

"See, both of your kids are cons." Elliot says, laughing, which makes all laugh in response.

"Well, it is getting late, and I have an early interview tomorrow morning." Kate states. We all stand up to say goodbye. Before I can say that I will walk her to door, Elliot beats me to it.

"I'll walk you to your car. I'm going to head out too."

"Goodnight you two, thanks for coming by. We should do this again." I state and Christian nods his head to agree.

"Great. We will set something up." Kate says giving me a hug. "Teddy, Phoebe, Kate and Elliot are leaving, come say bye."

The two of them come running out to say goodbye. Teddy jumps onto Elliot, giving him a high five and fist bump. "Bye, Uncle Lelliot. Love you." "I love you too, Buddy. See you soon. Be good."

Phoebe runs and hugs Kate's legs. Kate bends down and picks her up. "Night night, Pheebs. I'll talk to mommy and see what day we can have a sleepover and a girl's night. Love you to the moon." Kate tells her. "And back again." Phoebe responds, as always.

Elliot leads Kate out of the apartment, both with shy smiles and glances. He will definitely have her number by the time he leaves her in the parking garage.

"Okay, Teddy, go help Phoebe clean her room. We need to get going soon too." Christian tells Teddy. Teddy groans, but walks with Phoebe back to her room.

"I don't wanna go…this is so unfair…" we hear Teddy complain to Phoebe.

"I don't want you to go either, but we will see each other in school tomorrow." Phoebe says sweetly back to him. We can't help but chuckle at them.

"Well, if it is any consolation, I don't wanna go either." Christian says with a pout that reminds me of Teddy. I giggle at his use of words.

"Well, in that case, I don't want you to go either, but we will see each other tomorrow night for dinner." I state, repeating my daughter's words back to him. He grins at me, wraps his arms around my waist, pulls me close, and slowly kisses me. It seems like whenever we are alone, the sparks start to ignite, and we can't help but not to keep our hands and mouths to ourselves.

"hmmm…." I moan into his mouth as I feel his hands roam down to my ass and give it a squeeze. "You taste so sweet." He says as his lips travel to from my lips, to my neck, making their resting place onto my earlobe. He gently nibbles, and my knees start to go weak. Thank God he is holding on to me, unless I would melt right here and now.

He slowly releases my earlobe and starts his journey back to my mouth. "I can't wait to have you all to myself." He whispers against my lips.

"Me too, Christian. Soon." The kissing slowly stops as we hear our children come back to the living room.

"All done, daddy."

"Do you need to check my room, mommy?"

"With you asking me that question, I guess we should." We all walk back to Phoebe's room, and all the toys and games out before are now put away. Some things are not where they are supposed to be, and there is a tower of boxes that will fall at any minute, but they tried, and did it themselves.

"Excellent work you two! Thank you." They beam at us.

Phoebe and I walk Christian and Teddy to the door. We all say goodnight to each other. "I will call you tomorrow morning. Let me know how your talk to Ray goes." Christian says as he quickly places a peck on my lips.

"I will. Goodnight, Christian."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

I bend down and kiss Teddy goodnight. Christian does the same with Phoebe.

"Come on baby girl, bath time, and then bed."

Phoebe has been sleeping for about twenty minutes. I do my night time routine of getting her lunch and book bag ready. I make myself a cup of tea, and prepare myself for the conversation that I am about to have with Ray.

"Hello, baby girl."

"Hi, daddy."

"What's wrong, Annie?" He knows me so well. I take a deep breath before I start telling him about my day.

I tell him everything, how Paul works for Elliot's company, he knows about Christian and I, he cornered me and Phoebe in the parking garage, and how he wants to be with me again, but never once mentioned Phoebe. To say that my dad is pissed is an understatement.

"I have all the paperwork from when he signed his rights away. I will be up in a few days and we will sit down and go through everything. He doesn't have a leg to stand on, Ana. You don't need to worry. If he goes near you again, which I am sure he will, you warn him about his him signing his rights away and that he needs to stay away from you and our little girl. He has no rights, whatsoever. What did Christian say? Have you told him?"

"I didn't have to tell him. Phoebe called him when she saw Paul put his hand on my upper arm and when he started to yell. He met us at the apartment. He just left a little while ago with Teddy. He said he would do whatever he can do keep Paul away from us. We are officially together, dad. I trust him to protect us if need be."

"Good. I am glad he is there for you. He's a good guy Annie. I trust him with the two of you, especially with me being a few hours away from you. He is probably going to assign someone to be with you at the store, you know." I sigh.

"I thought of that. I am sure he will mention something about that soon. He and Teddy are coming over tomorrow night for dinner. I will talk to him. I don't mind someone being at the store with me, but I don't want someone here at the apartment or when I have to run errands. I am not a celebrity, no one knows me. I can deal with Paul."

"I know you can, but, let him take care of you. You have been taking care of yourself and that sweet angel for a long time. You two deserve to be taken care of by a man who knows how to treat a lady. He can do that. Don't think that is easy for a father and grandfather to say about his two girls, but that just means that I know what kind of man Christian is."

"Wow, dad. That was some speech." He chuckles.

"Don't use that smart mouth on me. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too. See you soon?"

"Very soon. I will call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, daddy."

I head to bed, thinking and dreaming of finally being truly happy.

Christian's POV:

Monday's seem to drag, especially when one is waiting for the day to end so he can go home to his girl for dinner. _His girl_. I haven't had a girl in a long time. Even when Elena and I were together, she wasn't always mine. I know that I have to tell Ana about my past with Elena. Maybe tonight after dinner, the kids will go play, and we can sit down. She has been so open to me about her past with Paul. I know she had no choice with Phoebe calling me, but I feel that she would have opened up to me and told me. She would have had that conversation with me before we took our relationship on a more intimate level.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea's soft voice comes over the intercom. I glance at my computer and see no meetings starting within the next hour.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"You have a Mr. Raymond Steele on line one for you. He isn't on your proscribed list of callers or visitors, and I don't see him on your schedule, sir." Always the professional.

"It is all right, Andrea. Put him on both lists. You can put him through to me, thank you."

"Yes, sir. He is on line one for you."

"Good afternoon, Ray. What can I do for you?" Although, I know what this phone call will be about. Texting with Ana this morning, she informed me about her conversation with him she had last night.

"I trust you already know the nature of this phone call?"

"I do, sir. Ana told me this morning that she spoke to you about Paul."

"Yes, she did. I won't even say his name, he doesn't deserve it. I wanted to thank you for being there for her and Phoebe when I couldn't. You know as being a father yourself that you always want to protect your child, no matter the cost. I hate not being in the same city as them, but it was important to Ana to gain her independence. I will be coming to Seattle to go over the documents with her, I was calling to ask you to be part of it. I want you to know what is going on, in order for you to help her." I am stunned, I only met him once, and he already sees me as someone to take care of his girls.

"Of course, I am sure Ana will let me know when you will be here. Let me run something by you, I am thinking about getting a security detail for her. I haven't discussed this with Ana yet, but until we know what Paul's game plan is, I need her and Phoebe protected. My son, Theodore, has a detail with him at school all day, Sawyer. I told him to keep an eye on Phoebe as well, which I am sure he already started knowing how close the kids are. Both kids go to the bookstore every day after school, so Sawyer will be with them there also. I want someone stationed at the bookstore. She won't need someone at Escala, with me living there also, and my detail, Taylor, and Sawyer live there full time as well. I would need to speak with Taylor and see who we have available, I would want to interview them and see who would fit best with Ana at the store. I have a few in mind."

"I was thinking the same thing Christian. Ana and I have discussed the possibility of you putting a detail at the store. She did say she wouldn't mind someone at the store, but not following her around twenty-four seven." Wow, I thought her stubborn ass would fight me with this.

"Great, I am glad she agrees with it." I chuckle.

"I was shocked too. She is way too independent and stubborn for her own good sometimes."

"Well, Ray, I have to run into a meeting. I look forward to sitting down and talking to you about the fucker. Sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize. You're right, he is a fucker. See you soon, Christian."

"Bye, sir."

The rest of my day was meeting with Ros and department heads. It is getting clearer that Ros and I will have to go to Taiwan soon to acquire the shipping company. I would just send Ros, however, the CEO and COO of the company are both men, and due to their culture, they respect other businessmen more than a businesswoman. Ros would still go with me and attend the meetings, however, with my presence there, they are more likely to comply and agree to our terms. I just hope that we can go and come back as soon as possible.

"Grey, I must say, I am liking this change in you. Freaky, but it's good." Ros says as she walks into my office, putting files on my desk that are need of signatures.

"Thanks, Bailey."

"So…..?" She questions.

"So, what? What are you fishing for?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, Christian, did you ask her to be your girlfriend or not? Because if you didn't, Gwen and I will definitely work on that for you."

"Ha! You two stay away from her. Yes, I did ask her, and she said yes. We are officially together. She is mine, Bailey. Learn that now. You have Gwen."

"Oh, I know. Doesn't mean we don't like to look at a beautiful woman when we see one."

"Ros… no!"

"Oh, stop. You know I wouldn't try to get her on my team. She is all about you, Grey. When I walked into that bookstore and saw her, I knew you would fall for her and her with you. You two were bound to meet one another." She says smiling at me. She has always wanted to see me happy. She has been one of my best friends since Harvard. I love our banter, and besides Elliot, she is the only other person to tease me about Ana. Anyone else, I will fuck with them.

"Thanks, Ros. I appreciate that. Now, get back to work." She laughs as she walks out of my office, without shutting the door.

I get up to go close it and notice a petite brunette getting off the elevator with Taylor. My spine tingles and the hair on the back of neck starts to rise. That only means one thing, it's my girl. The grin appears on my face in an instant.

Taylor steps to the side and once I see my girl, something is wrong.

"Baby, what happened? Is it Phoebe? Teddy?" I quickly ask as a sprint towards her. All she can do is shake her head. I look at Taylor and he nods towards my office.

"Come on baby, let's go in my office. Andrea, tea please?"

"Right away, Mr. Grey."

We get into my office and it doesn't go unnoticed that Taylor stepped in with us also.

"Baby, talk to me."

She looks up at me from her spot on the couch and she huffs out a breath of air.

"Hannah and I closed the store for an hour so we could go to lunch together to discuss the adult courses. We do this every Monday. We were only gone an hour, and we went to the pizza place around the block." She glances at Taylor and looks back to me.

"When we got back, two front windows were broken, but the door was still locked. We peeked inside and nothing was ruined or anything like that. I called Taylor and he came right away. We called the police. They have a report and will be asking surrounding stores if they have seen anything. Taylor called Elliot and he came, just him, and boarded up the windows. We closed for the rest of the day, and I sent Hannah home. Taylor then brought me to you." _Fuck._

"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N :** **Amazing…. 500+ reviews, I am so grateful. Your kind words mean the world to me. You guys are seriously the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hello, drama! Family time/dinner is next chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. I think I ended this chapter in a natural spot, and adding the family dinner didn't flow the way I wanted it. Enjoy & Happy reading!**

Chapter 16

Ana's POV:

I wake up with a tiny foot pushed against my lower back and an arm in my face. I twist around to get the offending limbs away from me and stretch my sore muscles before gracefully getting out of bed. Looking at the clock I see that Phoebe still has an hour or so before she wakes up. I gently swipe her mass of curls off her face, kiss her forehead, and cover her back up. I start my morning routine of shower, tea, making breakfast, and checking e-mails.

Just like every other morning since I met Christian, I have a 'good morning beautiful' text. I quickly respond telling him I can't wait to see him tonight for dinner with the kids. We chat back and forth for a bit while I sip my tea. I tell him that I spoke to my dad and he would be coming to Seattle in a couple days. He informs me of his boring Monday meetings, which, he is already at work for. We say our goodbyes with kissy and smiley face emojis and promises to text or call during the day.

 _Time to wake the beast._ I stretch my arms above my head, bend over and touch my toes, and crack my neck. It is like I prepare for war when I have to wake my sweet, adorable, and loving baby girl.

I open the door and use the light from the hallway to see where I am going. Phoebe's little body is taking up my entire king size bed. Pillows and blankets are sprawled around her and the floor, and she took shape of a starfish. _Great._

"Good morning, sweetness." I gently say as I rub her legs and give her a little shake.

"Hi, mama." She croaks as she clears her dry throat. "Come on, Pheebs, time to get up and ready." I coax her again.

"No, mama. My eyes aren't ready to wake up yet."

"I'm sorry, but they have to be. I guess if you are too tired to get up for school, then I have to call Christian and Teddy and cancel our dinner tonight."

"My eyes are awake. I'm up!" She squeals.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, go eat your breakfast and then let's get dressed. We have a busy day today."

She scurries off to the kitchen while I make my bed. I gather the pillows that have no doubt been thrown off the bed by Phoebe and neatly stack them in their rightful place. I go into my closet to get dressed for the day. I decide on a black pencil skirt with blush pink, silk, button up shirt. It's a breezy spring day today. I pair it with a pair of blush pink wedges, which I hardly wear. I go to Phoebe's room and lay out her clothing options. The first outfit is a pair of black leggings with a white long sleeve shirt with a glittery unicorn on it. The second option is a jean skirt and a black shirt with gold glitter on it. She loves picking out her own outfits, however, doesn't always pick appropriate options for the occasion or weather.

I go into the kitchen, and she is still sitting there eating her eggs and drinking her orange juice. "Almost done?"

"Yep, one more bite and sip."

"Okay, what do you do after you put your dirty dishes in the sink?" I ask.

"Go brush my teeth and get dressed. Then, I need to wait for you to do my hair." She confidently tells me.

"Right. Get to it then." I shoo her away.

I walk into her room and see that she picked a mixture of the outfits, she has the leggings, jean skirt and unicorn shirt. She also put on her white converse shoes. _Of course._

"Love the outfit, Pheebs. How do you want your hair today?"

"Thank you, mama. I like yours too. Umm, two braids, please."

"Sure thing, baby."

After dropping Phoebe off at school, I make my way to Little Treasures. Hannah and I have a lunch meeting today to go over the adult education classes. I want to revamp it, try to get more programs up and running. I am hoping we can use the services of Grey Publishing soon, the store needs the money to do more in the community. We have an adult learning group coming in this morning.

I unlock the doors to the bookstore and before entering, I glance around. A cold shiver runs down my spine, it feels like someone is watching me. Paul should be on a job site somewhere, but I can't help but glance around. I don't see anyone and try to shrug off the uneasiness I feel. I get inside, make my way to my office and get the papers and books I need ready for the class. I hear the chime from the door being opened and a "Good morning, Ana" from Hannah.

"Good morning, Hannah" I respond to her, walking into the main room. "We have that class today from 10-11:30, then our lunch meeting from then to 12:30."

"Okay, great. I am going to put some books away that we didn't get to the other day. Holler if you need me, boss." She quickly gets to work. Costumers come in and out all morning.

I spend my morning in my office searching and ordering new books that are up and coming. I have always wanted to write my own story. I use to write for fun, using characters from other books or movies, putting my own twist on them and the story line. I would post on a fanfiction site. Having my own business and being a single mom has made that part of me slow down. I think I will get back into it.

I head out of my office to go into the small room we use for the adult classes, I see Hannah helping a customer, whom I have never met before. I know all of my customers, as they are regulars, or business associates that come here to read their contracts in a quiet setting, or college students needing a place to study.

I walk over to introduce myself and notice she is beautiful. She has blonde hair, legs that stretch for miles, well dressed, and her make-up is impecible. She looks like she just walked out of a fashion magazine.

"Hello, welcome to Little Treasures. My name is Ana, the owner. I hope Hannah is helping you in finding what you are looking for." I politely say as I put my hand out to shake hers.

"Hi, I am Mia. I am looking for some books for my nephew. He is six years old, loves helicopters and planes. He told me about your store a few days ago, I just got back from Paris and wanted to surprise him and my brother, his father. Hannah has been a great help. Thank you." She kindly says back.

"Helicopters and planes? And he is six? He sounds like my boyfriend's son. He actually just got some new books on them the other day." Hannah raises her eyebrow at me when I say 'boyfriend' and gives me a look that says we are going to talk more about that than the adult program during lunch.

"Oh, how nice. My nephew, Theodore, would fly a plane now if he could. His father loves his toys." My eye bulge from my head. Theodore?

"Oh, um, Theodore? He wouldn't happen to have curly, copper hair, and grey eyes, would he?" I ask. I don't want to give away Christian's name just in case.

"Yes. My brother is Christian Grey. Theodore, or Teddy, is my nephew. You must remember him from buying the books here. Sawyer was probably with him, he is his security guard." She adds.

"I know Teddy, and Christian. Christian is my boyfriend." And with that, I hear the loudest squeal I have ever heard. She has Phoebe beat.

"WHAT? CHRISTIAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND? OH. MY. GOD. YOU ARE, YOU ARE JUST, GORGEOUS. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR NOT TELLING ME." She starts yelling and bouncing up and down.

"Thank you," I shyly say to her, "you are beautiful too."

"Thanks. Ana, was it?"

"Yes. Anastasia Steele. You can just call me Ana though. Would you like to come and sit? I can talk for a few minutes before my class comes in."

"Yes, yes of course. Aren't you just a sweet thing. I will have to interrogate my big brother later on." She says as she follows me to the leather couches in the center of the store.

"So, Ana, how did you two meet? This is so exciting." Her eyes are bright and her perfect white teeth are showing through her rose colored painted lips.

"Well, Ros was looking for bookstores to have release parties and book signings for Grey Publishing, and she came here to meet me and see if I would be interested. I met with Christian to go over the contract, and we got to talking and learned that our children are in the same class and we live in the same building. I was hesitant, but your brother can be quite persistent when he wants something. We had a date, and he recently asked me to be his girlfriend." I say in one breath.

"AHHH. ANA, THIS IS SO EXCITING." She yells and jumps over to me and pulls me into a death grip. "You are just so sweet and lovely. My brother better treat you well. He will, I know he will. OH. MY. GOD. You two probably look so good together." Damn, she is a ball of energy.

I chuckle, "well, I think so."

"You're funny. We have to do lunch sometime. Here, give me your phone and I will add my number in it." I do just that because I have a feeling she won't take no as an answer. She then uses my phone to call hers so she has my number too.

"I have to run to brunch with my mom, but I would love to hang out with you. Let me know when you are available. We are going to be great friends, Ana, I can feel it." I giggle at her enthusiasm. I, too, have a feeling we will be friends. Mia Grey has so much spirit, you can't help but love her automatically.

"Sure thing, Mia. It was nice to meet you."

"Loved meeting you Ana, Christian's girlfriend. Damn! I just can't believe it." She says as she sashays out the door.

"Well, isn't she just a hurricane." Hannah says as she enters the room again.

"Ha. Yea, she is. She seems fun and loving though. A free spirit."

A few hours go by, the adult class was stressful, but they all worked hard. Today's class was a group from an adult home that provides residential care to people with disabilities. They are my lower group, most of them working on putting sentences together or reading books that are children. Today we read stories based on fairytales, and then they had to write and draw a picture of how they would have ended the story. This is why on Monday's Hannah and I will close for the hour for lunch, she helps me with the group, and we need to get out of the store and decompress. We love what we do, and we feel that the students that come to us do get the help that they need, it's just difficult sometimes.

"Come on Hannah, I am starving. Want Chinese or pizza today?" I ask as I put my blazer on and grab my purse.

She is waiting at the door, keys in hand, waiting to lock up. "Pizza sounds good, I had Chinese food last night for dinner. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

In between eating our veggie pizza pie, we talk about the adult programs we offer and want to start offering.

"We need more materials for the programs, we are running low and the books that the local schools donated to us are outdated and getting in rough shape." Hannah says with a sigh.

"I know, I was thinking that too. We just didn't have the funds. I am going to talk to Christian about it and see if Grey Publishing does anything with textbooks publications. We are in dire need of updated materials, not just textbooks. Some of the classes need workbooks, too. I also want to get ipads, and a smartboard to do lessons on too."

"I agree. Speaking of Mr. Grey, or should I say, Christian…."

"Not yet. We have other things to discuss." I interrupt her line of questioning. If I don't get it from Kate, I know Hannah will do it.

"Ugh, fine!" She says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Now, now, Phoebe…." I laugh, and she can't help but laugh with me.

We talk more about what we need and make a list. I have a separate list to talk to Christian about. Hannah is going to search other materials to use for the classes in the meantime.

"So….." she starts, but I interrupt her again.

"So, after signing the contract of having Grey Publishing use our bookstore, we got to talking. We have things in common, we went on a date. He asked me, officially, to be his girlfriend. Phoebe and Teddy get along great, and we are all having dinner tonight together." I puff out.

Her eyes are bright and teary. "Hannah, stop."

"Oh, Ana, it's just that you deserve this. I don't know your whole story with Phoebe's father, but I've seen your sad eyes. Just knowing Mr. Grey this short of a time, I've seen the light in your eyes, the spring in your step. He is making you happy, truly happy."

"He does." I simply state, with a smile.

"Come on, time to get back. We need to do some research before the after school kids come cause chaos."

We walk around the corner and stop in our tracks when we see some people standing outside the bookstore. We walk faster down the street until one of our customers spots us.

"Ana, Hannah…"

"Mrs. Torres, what happened?"

"I don't know dear, some of us were walking down the street when we heard a crash. We turned around and didn't see anyone, but when Mr. Bentley walked by he said that he saw your windows broken." I start to run the rest of the way to the store.

 _No, no, no._ My eyes start to tear up and my hands are in fists.

"Ana, I didn't see anyone in the store, and it doesn't look like anything was taken. Let's call the police, dear." Mr. Bentley calmly tells me.

"Hannah, please call the police. I need to call Christian." Paul could have done this.

I dial Christian's number, but it just rings. I am sure he is in important meetings. I try to call again, same thing. The next best person to call would be Taylor.

"Ms. Steele, what is wrong?" He asks after picking up on the first ring.

"Someone broke the windows at the store. Witnesses say that they didn't see anyone go in, and nothing looks broken or stolen. I'm sorry, I tried to call Christian. He isn't answering."

"It's okay, Ms. Steele. I'm heading to you now. Let me get Christian first. We-" 

"No, no, please just come. Please."

"Ms. Steele, I need to inform Christian. He will fire me if I come to you without informing him."

"Taylor, please, blame me. I need someone here quick."

He sighs. "Okay, Ms. Steele. I'll be there in ten minutes. I will call Elliot to come and board up the windows for you. I will make sure that just Elliot comes."

"Ana, the police are on their way."

"Thank you, Hannah."

Taylor and Elliot show up. They both go inside the store to get a good look around.

"Nothing is damaged, Ana. Just looks like whoever decided to break the windows wanted to scare you."

"Well, it worked." I said hugging my arms around my body.

"I am going to get the boards for the windows, looks like you will be closed today. I know a guy that can come tomorrow to put new windows in, I'll call him when I am done here. I am glad you weren't here when it happened, Ana. I would hate to see what Christian would have done." He chuckles.

"Ms. Steele, the police officers would like to take a statement, and then I am bringing you to Grey House."

Christian's POV:

Ana looks up at me from her spot on the couch and she huffs out a breath of air.

"Hannah and I closed the store for an hour so we could go to lunch together to discuss the adult courses. We do this every Monday. We were only gone an hour, and we went to the pizza place around the block." She glances at Taylor and looks back to me.

"When we got back, two front windows were broken, but the door was still locked. We peeked inside and nothing was ruined or anything like that. I called Taylor and he came right away. We called the police. They have a report and will be asking surrounding stores if they have seen anything. Taylor called Elliot and he came, just him, and boarded up the windows. We closed for the rest of the day, and I sent Hannah home. Taylor then brought me to you." _Fuck._

"Fuck, Ana! Why didn't you call me?" I raise my voice at her and instantly regret it.

She slightly flinches, but recovers quickly. Taylor's phone rings and he steps out of my office to take the call.

"I did. I called a few times, and every time it went right to voicemail, Christian. So, don't yell at me. I called Taylor after trying you. I figured he was the next best thing. I told him not to interrupt you because I thought you were in an important meeting and couldn't answer. Don't yell at him either, I told him to blame me. So, blame me for him not telling you. I just needed someone there right away." She snaps at me.

"I'm sorry, baby. My phone must have died, it didn't ring. Not once. I don't like that Taylor didn't come and get me. You are important, I need to know you are safe. I can't have him not tell me. I am telling you this now, if something ever happens again, he is to inform me, I sign his paychecks. I will tell him that too."

"Fine, Christian. I am sorry." She snaps again.

"Baby, calm down. You are snapping at me, I am snapping at you. It won't get us anywhere. Come here, let me hold you. I need to feel you."

"Okay. I am sorry, really sorry. I was just so scared." Her tears are coming back.

"What if Hannah and I were in the store? Would whoever did this, come in and attack us, what if it was during the after school program and the elementary kids were there? How did they know we wouldn't be there? Is someone watching me? Oh, God, Christian…is someone after me?" She starts to shake in my arms.

I hate that she is feeling like this. I promised Ray that I would protect her and look at what happens a few hours after that promise was made.

I need to tell her she is getting a CPO, and I will definitely be looking into a better security system for the store. Before I call mention any of that, Taylor walks in. Just by looking at him, I know I am not going to like what he has to say.

"Sir…" Nope, he called me 'sir', this isn't good. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._ Paul better wish it wasn't him, I will end him if he did this.

"Sir, we have a description. It wasn't Paul." Taylor states as he walks further into the office and stands in front of where Ana and I are sitting.

"What? Who, then?" Ana questions.

"It was a female. We have a video from one of the shops across the street. The police officers just emailed it to me. Here, look." He passes me his iPad. Right there on the screen is that last person I would ever think would be back in Seattle. I glance up at Taylor and shake my head. I feel all the color drain from my face.

"Christian, who is it? Do you know her?" Ana quietly asks as she glances at the video. "I've never seen her before. Why would she do that to my store?"

"It's Elena…."

"Who?"

"Baby, it's Elena. My ex-wife." Ana quickly stands up and starts pacing up and down my office floor. Her heels click-clacking back and forth is the only noise you hear. Her tiny hand are in fists and she is whispering to herself.

"Baby…"

"What. The Fuck!" She yells. "First, Paul, now her? What the fuck have I done to them? Why are they doing this me?"

"I don't know, baby. We will figure it out. I promise, we will. Taylor, get Barney and Welch. Why didn't I know she was back?"

"I will see what happened, Christian. I will call them now." Taylor exits and I go and stand in front of Ana, who is now looking out the window.

"Ana…baby…look at me.' I plead with her.

She turns around with tears in eyes. "Why, Christian?"

"I don't know. I don't know how she even knows you, or what her thinking was. When she left all those years ago and after the divorce, she left and never heard from her again. I don't want to, but I will have to try to contact her and see what she was thinking. I will go through my dad, he was my lawyer for the divorce and the parental rights. Like Paul, she signed them away. She never wanted kids, always hated them."

"Okay, damn, if it isn't one then it is the other. Can you have Taylor take me back to the store? My car is there, I just want to go home." She says, defeated.

"I'll do you one better. Let's call it a day, pick the kids up, and start our family dinner earlier than expected. We can take the kids somewhere, maybe the movies. Then go to your place and have dinner. What do you say?"

"I say, that sounds perfect."

"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N :** **I have said it before and I will say it again, you are all so amazing! Thank you to the new followers and for all of the reviews. I greatly appreciate all the kind words, it truly keeps me going. I hope you like their family day. Chapter 18 will have Ana and Christian alone time ;)**

 **This story is sort-of fast paced for our favorite couple and their children. Not in all things, but just a heads up!**

 **All I have to say is HOT DAMN to the Freed trailer. I have never seen Jamie look so damn good before. By the trailer, it looks like Freed will be the best one, fingers crossed.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

Chapter 17

Ana's POV:

"I'll do you one better. Let's call it a day, pick the kids up, and start our family dinner earlier than expected. We can take the kids somewhere, maybe the movies. Then go to your place and have dinner. What do you say?" Christian tells me as he leaves gentle kisses on my lips and holds me to him, tightly.

"I say, that sounds perfect."

Christian takes out his cell phone and starts texting someone, most likely Taylor, to let him know we are leaving and to get the car ready. He gathers some documents off his desk and places them into his briefcase. "Come, baby. Let's get our kids." He says with a smile. _Our kids. Ours._ I know he means our individual kids, but, the thought of Phoebe being his too, and Teddy, mine, makes my body shiver in pure joy. He notices, and looks down to me before opening his office door.

"What is it, baby?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I say with a smile.

"About…." He prompts me to answer.

"Oh, um, you said 'our kids' and I was thinking how nice that sounded."

"Well, I meant it. I want Teddy to be yours, and Phoebe to be mine. They are our kids, Ana. I trust you completely with Teddy. He adores you. I already know Phoebe adores me" he says with a wink, causing me to giggle. He continues, "We will be a family, Miss Steele. You can count on that." He states with such finality, making me heart skip a beat and my legs wobble.

"Good thing I am such a good counter, Mr. Grey."

He chuckles. "Good thing, baby. Now, come on, Taylor is waiting." He opens the door for me, keeping one hand on my lower back as he guides me out of his office to Andrea's desk.

"Andrea, I am leaving the day. You or Ros can still contact me on my cell, there are no more meetings for the rest of the day, and I will be back tomorrow. Leave at five today."

Andrea nods her head, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

We walk out of GEH into the underground parking lot, Taylor was waiting for us by one of Christian's Audis. Christian opens the door for me and I slide in, the cool leather alerting me to why we are picking up our children early from school. Christian gets in next to me and we are on our way out of the garage into the bustling and busy streets of Seattle.

"Christian, can you tell me about you and Elena?" I timidly ask of him.

He stares at me, eyes wide. "Right now?" He asks.

"Well, yes. You know my past with Paul. To be honest, it was your ex-wife that broke my store windows. I think I deserve to know your history with her. Wouldn't you agree?" I know that I might sound like a bitch, or a whiny brat, but I need to know what I am up against, and he needs to give me answers.

"Well, well, Miss Steele, you are force to be reckoned with. You should come work for my company as a negotiator. You don't hold back."

"No, I don't. How do you think my business does as great as it does? And, we are already business partners, which we also need to discuss, however, right now, before we get the kids, I want to know about your past."

He rubs his hands against his face, then threading them up in his hair. He looks out the window, and then back to me.

"We met in high school, sophomores. It was my third school, I was kicked out of the previous two schools for fighting. I was a troubled teenager, which probably caused my parents more gray hair than they should have had at that age. Anyway, I ignored her at first, well everybody, but she just wouldn't let up. She kept saying I needed a friend to make it through high school. We were paired together for an English project. It didn't take much for us to become friends, then a couple. She knew me inside out. She, besides my family, knew about my childhood."

"Oh." I simply say.

"I will tell you about my childhood too, Ana, just not right now. One story at a time. Promise."

"Okay. Go on…"

"We were the "it couple". I started the rowing team, which caused me to stop fighting and put my energy into something more productive, and she was the head cheerleader of every single sport. We graduated, went to college together, and got pregnant. We told our parents, and they thought it was best for us to get married. So, we did. She was miserable the entire pregnancy, I thought I was going to love watching her grow and see her body change. She didn't want to know what we were having, I had to ask the doctor after the appointment. I painted and decorated his room, I had the baby shower. She didn't even show up. Elliot helped me build his crib, changing table and dresser. She had a scheduled C-section so she didn't have to go into labor. I don't know how she pulled that off, but she did. After Teddy was born, she was never home. She always went out with her friends, also other men. I was a single father, while married. I couldn't do it anymore, so I filed for divorce and sole custody. She didn't fight me with anything. After the divorce, I didn't hear from her. She disappeared from our live. It was better that way for a while, until Teddy grew up and I needed more for us. In walked a gorgeous, witty, kind, and sassy woman who threw my world upside down, and I couldn't have asked for it to be any other way."

Wow, what a bitch! I can handle broken windows, but not care about your long term boyfriend, turned husband and your child, she better pray Christian deals with her before I get to her. In the very short time that Christian and I have been together, I have grown to love them both. _Love? Love!_

"Wow, Christian, I just don't know what to say." I say instead, because I am a chicken. "I am sorry that you, Teddy, and your family had to go through that with her. No wonder your bond with your son is indestructible. You are an amazing father. It is her loss, truly. You are one of a kind, Mr. Grey. I should send her a thank you note." That got him to laugh.

"Maybe you should, Ms. Steele. Send my sentiments along with yours. You, are amazing."

"You are too, Christian. Never doubt that. Teddy loves you, your family loves you, and Taylor and Gail love you, I…I…"

"You what, Anastasia?" He smirks with his sexy smile. His deep gray eyes pull me in and I know he knows. I just can't say it yet.

"I really adore you, Christian." I see the defeated look in his eyes, so I continue, "I know you know how I feel, and it's just hard for me to say the words to you right now. Please, Christian, be patient."

"I know baby, I adore you too." He placates me.

"Christian, what are we going to do? Now, with Paul and Elena, I am worried for the kids."

"I know, baby, me too. The kids will have Sawyer and Ryan at the school, and with Paul and Elena not having their rights, they won't be able to get to them there. They will never leave them on their own. They can bring Phoebe to the bookstore when he goes with Teddy, and when they don't go your store, he will bring them to my apartment and Gail to watch them. However, Sawyer has come to talk to me and requested to be your CPO. He loves Teddy, but I think he needs a break from school. I can have Reynold's work with Ryan. Sawyer is my second best, and right now, I need him at the store with you. How does that sound?"

"I agree with having someone with Phoebe, and her going to your place when she isn't with me at the bookstore. I don't want to take Sawyer from Teddy though. If he is your second best, he needs to be with the kids."

"No, Ana. He came to me asking for a change. If he needs a change, he will get it. I don't want or need him slacking off at the school or anywhere else with the kids because he is mad at still being there."

Well, that makes sense.

"Fine, but, if he wants to go back to Teddy and Phoebe, he goes back. No questions asked."

"Deal." So, because it is a deal, I stick out my hand for him to shake.

"What are you doing?" He laughs.

"It's a deal, we need to shake on it."

"Oh, no, that won't do Ms. Steele. We seal this deal with a kiss." And, before I can respond, his hands come up to my face, and as he cradles me in his hands, he starts to kiss me. Soft and gentle at first, then his tongue glides along my bottom lip, requesting access. I gladly give it to him. Our tongues swirl together, making the both of us moan and move closer together. When one hand snakes around the back of my neck and the other starts to move down to my breasts, I realize that we are in back of his car, with Taylor driving.

"Christian, we need to stop." I moan as his lips descend onto my neck.

"I know."

"You aren't stopping." I remind him.

"I know." He mumbles while nipping my earlobe.

"Christian, please. We….can't. Ugh, that feels good. I want to, but we can't."

He picks his head up and looks in my eyes. His deep, stormy, gray, to my wide, oceanic blue. "I need it to be Wednesday." He breathes out. I giggle, "me too."

Another two minutes and we are at the school. We walk in, hand in hand, while the secretaries can't help the drool that is pooling at their computer keyboards.

"Hi, we are here to pick up, our children. Phoebe Steele and Theodore Grey." Christian requests.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Grey. Right away. I just need to see some ID."

"Of course, miss. Here is mine," he begins to say as he starts to take out his wallet. "Ana, baby, do you have your ID on you?"

"Mr. Grey, we know who you are. We just need her ID." She says as she points to me with her pudgy unpainted finger.

"Excuse me. If you need ID to have her pick up her daughter, then you need my ID for me to pick up my son. It goes both ways. I hope you don't pick and choose who to ID when someone comes in to pick up their child. That would be a shame for the principal, school board, and parents to hear about it. The safety of all students are at risk right now because of you and your incompetent ways."

"I, I, please, Mr. Grey." She starts to stutter under Christian's hard glare.

"Here is my ID, for my son. Here is Ms. Steele's ID her for her daughter. We are signing them out, _now_." The, now terrified, secretary shakes her head yes as she looks at our ID's and matches it up to the kid's files. She then calls down to classroom to have Teddy and Phoebe come to main office with their belongings.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The office doors fly open and we hear the squeals of our kids.

"Mama!" "Dad!"

'Well, hello, you two." I greet them with kisses and hugs. All drama from the day starting to melt away when I wrap my arms around them.

"Why are you guys here?" Teddy asks as he finally hugs his dad hello.

"Well, buddy, Ana and I thought that the four of us can have a fun, family day. What do you say?"

"YES!" They both scream together.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I pick Phoebe up to give her extra kisses.

"What are we going to do?" Pheebs asks as we settle into the SUV.

Christian looks over to me and winks. "How about the Seattle Zoo?"

"YAY!" Again, both of them scream together. I can't wait to go to the zoo with these three, and some CPO's.

Christian's POV:

Due to it being a school and work day, the zoo isn't too busy. We had Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan with us, although they are keeping their distance. Phoebe and Teddy have us running around all throughout the zoo seeing their favorite animals. There is a penguin exhibit that Phoebe is 'just dying to see'. We are sitting in the arena waiting for it to start. I am on one end, the kids in the middle, and Ana at the other end. Phoebe is next to me and Teddy is sitting next to Ana, holding onto her hand. I can't help but keep looking over and seeing them talk to one another. We need her. The way Teddy looks at her, he sees Ana as a mom. The love that shines in their eyes are mesmerizing. I glance down to Phoebe and see her eyes fixated on the stage. I nudge her with my shoulder and she looks up and just beams at me. Her eyes are twinkling with excitement and it takes my breathe away. I see her as my daughter and I want to be her dad. She scrunches her shoulders and giggles up at me.

"I am so excited!"

"I can tell, baby girl. I am excited too."

Throughout the entire show, both kid's eyes are glued to the stage. Ana and I steal glances here and there. She gives me shy smiles, and I give her winks. After the show, we go to the gift shop. Phoebe picks a penguin the size of her, and Teddy gets a lion with the biggest mane ever.

After the zoo, Ana decides that she wants to have a picnic in the park. The kids can play and run around before going home. Taylor calls Gail to let her know, and we stop at Escala to pick up the picnic basket.

We all sit down on the red and white checkered blanket, starting to dig in to the delicious food Gail packed for us. The kids are eating mac and cheese bites, mini hamburgers, and apple slices. Ana and I indulge in apple and brie with crackers, the mini hamburgers, and vegetable platter with hummus.

Teddy and Phoebe run around the park, Sawyer and Ryan standing by, chasing each other with a soccer ball.

"Today has been perfect. We needed this." Ana exclaims as she leans into me. I am sitting behind her, my legs outstretched on either side of her. My arms are wrapped around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder. Every so often I kiss her cheek, neck, or shoulder. Feeling her shutter beneath me makes me kiss her more.

"It has, and we did. Baby, look at me." She turns her head to face me and greets me with her dazzling smile. I give her a quick, sweet peck. I have to tell her, I know she tried to tell me before, she looked so scared and shy. I have to be the first one to say it. She needs me to say it, so she can believe it.

" _Baby, I love you."_ She gasps and stares at me wide eyed, tears starting to form.

"Christian… I… I love you too." I give her my megawatt smile and truly kiss her this time.

We are in our own little love bubble when we hear giggling kids running towards us. They aren't slowing down and running full force towards us. I quickly put my arms out in front of Ana just as Phoebe and Teddy jump onto us. Giggles echo around us and I realize that it is all four of us, and our CPO's. We all flop down and tickle each other. This is what I have always wanted, my son to be comfortable with someone like Ana.

After catching our breaths, Teddy notices the paddle boats and asks to go in them. Ana and I agree and we head down. They only have boats that sit two people at a time, so I take Phoebe and Teddy goes with Ana. We paddle around, almost always next to each other unless one of us drifts off with the current of the lake. Yet again, there are little giggles that fill the air.

It is getting late, so we pack up and head to the car. I am carrying one of the kids, while Sawyer has the other, as they are both sleepy with their busy day. Taylor takes the basket from Ana and puts it in the trunk. I open the door for Ana and she slides in. Sawyer and I put the kids in and make sure they are buckled up. As I fasten the seat belt, I faintly hear, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." I say as I kiss Phoebe's cheek with a tear in my eye.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N :** **Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter. I am so glad that you all are loving the story just as much as I am writing it. Starting my own story on here was a difficult decision to make, however; I am so glad I took the plunge and did it. I have met so many other wonderful authors and readers. It has been such a humbling experience.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

Chapter 18

Ana's POV:

Christian puts a sleeping Phoebe in her car seat, as I pull my seatbelt on and get settled. As he fastens her seatbelt around her, making sure it's secure, we faintly hear her say, "I love you, daddy."

We both gasp and look into each other's teary eyes. He glances away from me to look back at Phoebe. "I love you too, baby girl."

He slides in next to me and pulls me close so I am tucked into his side. The effect he has on is thrilling, I breathe in his scent; woodsy, masculine, clean.

"I love you so much," he whispers to me, "be mine. Always. Move in?"

I turn to look at him, my eyes blinking and my mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. _Move in?_ We just said 'I love you' to each other for the first time, we haven't even had sex yet, and we are just started dating, officially. This is all too fast, way too fast. I am getting flashbacks from High School where I moved too fast with Paul.

"Christian, I love you too, but, I just think it is too soon. You are on a high right now with Phoebe calling you daddy and me admitting my feelings for you. You're in the moment, and it's a great moment. I don't want to ruin it with disappointing you when I say no."

"No?" He questions.

"I am so sorry, I just…it's just…"

"Baby, I know what you are saying. I understand. Let's talk more about it Wednesday. We will discuss what it is your thinking about, and that will give me time to see if it is this 'high' that you speak of. Okay?"

I breathe out and shake my head. How did I ever get so lucky to have find someone like him to understand me without me even saying anything? "Okay. I agree to those terms, Mr. Grey." I tease.

"It seems we are do a superb job at negotiating and agreeing with one another, Ms. Steele. Yet again, it isn't a done deal, until we…"

"Seal it with a kiss?" I guess.

"Correct." He leans down just as I lean up to him and like magnets, our lips automatically find each other. The kiss is soft, sweet, sensual, and ends just as quickly as it started.

"Next order of business, Ms. Steele." I can't help but giggle.

"This is some business meeting, Mr. Grey. Do all of your meetings include a giant penguin and lion, two sleeping children, and is conducted in the back of your Audi?"

"Nope, this is a first."

"Good. I like having a first with you. So, what is next on the agenda?"

"What Phoebe said, I don't know how you feel about that. I know we spoke, today, about the kids and us becoming more with them, I just wasn't expecting for it to be the same one of them says something." He looks so nervous. I know he wants Phoebe to see him as her daddy, and I want Teddy to be like that with me. I want them to be comfortable with us.

"I have always felt guilty that Phoebe hasn't had a father in her life, every little girl deserves a father-figure to look up to, to be his princess, her protector, and confidant. Someone to take her to father-daughter dances in a pretty, pink, puffy dress where she can dance on his toes as he spins them around. Someone to make her laugh when she wants to cry because her and her best friend had a fight. Someone to threaten the first boy she brings home. Someone to walk her down the aisle as she walks towards the next man that will protect and love her with everything he has. She deserves that, and you, Christian, can give that to her."

A small smile graces his face and I think he can visualize all of those scenarios I just described.

"Ana, that is exactly what I want with Phoebe. Her calling me daddy, even if she was sleeping was one of the best moments in my life, so far. I want that for Teddy too, you know. I've always wanted him to have a mom in his life, yes he has my mom, sister, and Gail, but that's different. He needs someone to go to kiss his booboos away, someone to bake his birthday cake every year, someone to read him his favorite story for the hundredth time, a mom who will embarrass him with pictures and stories when his first girlfriend comes over, and a mother that he calls late at night when his baby is up crying all night. Theodore deserves a mom to be his best friend, his soul, his number one fan, and that, Ana, is you." He tells me as sincerely as I told him about Phoebe.

"Christian, that's beautiful. I want to be that for him."

"You're beautiful, and you will be that for him. He loves and adores you Ana. One day he will call you mommy. Trust that."

Our conversation comes to a lull as we pull into the Escala parking garage. The kids are still sleeping, so Christian and Sawyer carry them to the elevator and into my apartment. They take them to Phoebe's room as I go into the kitchen and get the ingredients ready for tonight's family dinner. I am bending over into the lower cabinets getting out the pots and pans I need to make dinner, when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach. "I am liking this position, Anastasia." He huskily groans in my ear. _Damn, that's hot._

"Christian…." I moan back when his hands start to roam around my body.

"Baby, is it Wednesday yet?" He asks as he spins me around in his arms. I snicker.

"Nope. Not yet. Two more days." We show each other our mega-watt smiles realizing what will happen in a couple of days. Then, I really think about it. I hope I am good enough for him.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with or what you aren't ready for." He says, knowing where my mind has taken me.

"I know. I just want to be enough for you."

"You are. More than enough, it is I that is not enough for you. You are so out of my league. I am so lucky to have met you and have your love. That gift is more precious than anything that has ever been given to me."

"You are the most romantic man I have ever met." I kiss his cheek and pull away. "Help me with dinner?"

"Oh, um, I may run a fortune-500 company, baby, but I can't cook to save my life. Maybe we should stick to you doing that." He suggests.

"Nonsense, you can help me prep by cutting the vegetables for the salad. I can do everything else. Here, start with slicing the tomato and cucumber. Like this." I show him how to slice the vegetables and then hand him the knife. He looks down at it like the blades are going to cut him. He looks up at me, then back down to the cutting board, back to me, then back down again. I have never seen him so unsure of himself before, so out of his element. It's refreshing. "Ummm, okay. Here I go." He says more to himself than to me. I chuckle as I busy myself around the kitchen making the sauce and rolling out the dough to make the pasta. I look at Christian every so often to make sure a finger doesn't end up in our salad, and he is doing pretty well. Slow, but well. Hopefully, the salad will be done before I serve the rest of dinner.

"How's that?" He timidly asks as he puts down the knife and steps aside. His eyes are focused on the vegetables, with a proud smile on his face. I look down to the cutting board and see mangled pieces of tomato, seeds everywhere, and the rinds and pulp piles of bloody messes. The cucumber is not much better, uneven round chunks are scattered around the cutting board. Some were cut on an angle, some he decided to cut in half circles, and others looked like he gnawed around the edges. To me, they are all perfect.

"You did well for your first time, Christian. Next time, you need to be careful with the tomato, they are juicy and tend to explode if you are too rough with them. Also, try cutting the cucumber slices the same way and the same size, so it looks more uniformed and appealing. I'm proud of you. Thank you for helping. Why don't you choose a bottle of wine to pair with dinner? I am going to put the lasagna in the oven, we can have glass now and go relax in the living room before the kids wake up from their nap.

"Sounds good, I will meet you in the living room, baby."

He saunters into the living a few minutes later, giving me one goblet of wine as he sits down. "You found the bigger glasses, I see."

"Indeed, I did. I didn't fill it up too much, it is a work night, after all."

"Oh, yes, of course." I chuckle.

"To us." He states and clinks his glass to mine.

"I love you." I take a sip of wine, then lean in to kiss him. "Mmmm, delicious." He says as he licks his lips.

"So, how was your morning before all the chaos happened at the store?" He questions as we are settling into the couch.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you. I met your sister!"

"You met Mia? How?"

"She came into the store to look for books for Teddy. I asked her if she needed help and she said that her six year old nephew loved planes and helicopters and wanted to get him some books about them. I told her that her nephew sounded like my boyfriend's son. She mentioned his name, and we put two and two together. She is lovely. I love her energy! We exchanged numbers and she told me she would text or call me for lunch plans. I hope you don't mind."

"Wow, Ana, I don't mind at all. I would love for you to become friends with my sister. She does have a lot of energy, she is always on the go, and she can be a little ditzy sometimes, but, she is loyal and fierce when it comes to the ones she loves. You two will get along great. You will balance each other out, kind of like you and Kate. You will have that ying and yang type of relationship."

"Looks like I am slowly meeting your family members one by one. Next on the list is your father."

"Haha, it would appear so. You will meet him, I just don't want you to meet him for the first time because of Elena or Paul."

"No, I agree with that. I don't want him to think I am causing trouble or something. I know how lawyers think sometimes. I want him to know that I am not just using you and your family's name to get things done."

"He won't think that, baby. He will love you. Everyone who has met you so far, does."

"Well, I am just so loveable, aren't I?" I laugh.

"Yes, you are. Come here." He goes to grab me, but I am able to dodge his grasp on me. I put my wine down and start to back away from the couch.

"You want to play, baby? I can play." He says as he slithers off the couch and slowly makes his way towards me.

"Have to catch me first!" I whisper-yell because I don't want to wake the kids. He lunges at me and I shriek and turn away to run to the other side of the couch. He chases after me, trying to grab and grasp at any part of my body, but I am able to dodge his advances. He stops moving, but he eyes my every move. He is a lion stalking his prey, watching and learning my patterns of defense. I have to change something up to throw him off his game. He expects me to stay in the living room, maybe run to the kitchen since it is behind me. I start to slowly back up to the kitchen, and he starts to slowly follow my steps, never taking our eyes off of each other. Right before I am in the kitchen, I step left, like I predicted, he steps left, mimicking my movements. I go to step left again, however, I don't. His steps are bigger than mine, so when he goes left the second time, he leaves an opening for me to the hallway. I sprint past him down the hallway and run towards my room. I hear him whisper 'fuck', as he turns to follow me. As soon as I reach the doorway, I go to close it behind me, but his hand stops it. I stare at him wide eyed, a deer caught in headlights. His smile is wicked, letting me know he has caught his prey. "Tsk, tsk, baby."

"Now, Christian… remember it's just a little game. You caught me." I say to him as I continue to walk backwards into the room.

"Not yet, I haven't. Where will you go now? You are walking yourself into a corner, literally." His eyes are sparkling with mischief.

 _Fuck._ I am going to be cornered. He is standing in front of my way out, I could try to jump over my bed, but he will be able to grab me. I can go into my closet, but then there really is nowhere for me to go after that. The same for the bathroom, so the only other option would be getting around to the other side of the bed.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like the kids are getting up, we should go get them. Dinner will be ready soon." I calmly state, don't show fear. "We're coming Phoebe and Teddy." I say a little louder to try to make him believe I heard the kids. I am hoping he turns around for just a few seconds. He cocks his head to the side, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hold on, Phoebe." I yell again. "Seriously, Christian, you don't hear them in her room, moving around? You can catch me later, promise." I add a wink for good measure. He lets out a breath and turns his head towards the door, just as he begins to pivot his body, I take my chance and make a run for the bed. I get on the bed and start crawling to the other side, I am just about to get off when I feel my leg being pulled back. "No, no no." I start to giggle.

"Gotcha!" He says as he flips my body around and hovers over me.

"Using our kids as an advantage to get away, Ms. Steele. Nicely done, maybe it will work better next time if they were actually up and making noises." He smirks.

"I tried." I shrug my shoulders and bring my hands up to play with his hair. "I love your hair. I love running my fingers through it."

"I love when you do that too, baby. I love your eyes. They are so soulful, hypnotizing, they just pull me in and I can get so lost in them." He bends his head so his forehead is touching mine. Our eyes never leave each other.

"I know I have said it a few times already today, but I don't think I can ever stop telling you, I love you."

"I don't want to stop hearing it. I love you too, Christian."

"Where have you been all my life? I wish it were you I met in high school, but then we wouldn't have had Phoebe, and who knows if we would have had Teddy."

That's a simple question to answer. "I've been waiting. I don't regret Phoebe at all, even when I was a teenager pregnant with her. We were both waiting for you, patiently. I am glad you finally came and found me."

"I will always find you." He leans down to kiss me, starting slow, building up fast. His hands know my body like they have been playing it for years. He knows which body part to touch and when. They don't stop moving. My hands are still in his hair, just now at the nape of his neck, pulling and twisting. One of his hands holds my head to his, while the other travels down from my neck to my hip. He grabs my ass and pulls it up, so he can caress and rub it. I moan into his mouth, his lips tugging on mine.

"I need you." He whispers as he lets go of my bottom lip.

"Me too," is all I can say before his descends back down to me. His mouth captures my moans and whimpers. His hand travels from my ass to my stomach, lifting up my shirt as he goes higher and higher. Once he reaches my bra, he gently pulls the cup down and starts to tease my nipple by running his thumb across it. I arch my back, causing me to get even closer to him. His lips leave mine and he starts to kiss my cheek, down to my neck, where he nips and nibbles. I turn my head to the side to give him better access, my hands now running down his back and giving him light scratches. As my hands reach the hem of his shirt, I start to pull it up. He stops his teasing and sits up, reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt off.

"Christian, the door. It's open." He gets up off the bed, shuts the door and locks it. As he walks over, I sit up and put my hand out for him to stop walking towards me.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I simply state and I pull my shirt and bra off. I lie back down, resting on my elbows as I watch his eyes turn dark and the lion is back on the prowl. I could swear under oath that I heard a growl come deep within him.

"You are so fucking sexy. And. All. Mine." He punctuates each word as he steps closer to the bed, then he pounces. His hands roam up my legs, getting to their destination and pulling off my bottoms, leaving my black lace panties on. " _Fuck, baby._ " He breaths out.

"You are too dressed, Christian." I lean up and start to undo his belt, once I get that I unbutton and unzip his pants. He pushes them down, leaving his boxer briefs on. His body is amazing. He sculpted like Adonis, I can't help but to touch each contour of his abs. My fingers graze each one, working their way up to his chest. I notice small, round marks scattered about, which causes me to pause. I look up at him, and he gives me a shy smile. "I'm okay, baby, they are part of my past. I will tell you what happened another time, let's not ruin this moment right now."

"Okay, can I touch them?"

Instead of answering me, he takes my hands and brings them up his chest, letting me continue my journey from before. He places my right hand directly on his heart, while my left hand is rubbing on his chest. "Lie down, baby."

I do as he says, and he follows me down to the bed. He is still over me, using his elbows to hold his weight off of me. My breathing hitches as he starts to kiss my chest, alternating between each breast, he starts to kiss and lick my sternum, making his way down to my stomach. His eyes never leave mine as I watch him. He gets to the hem of my panties and kisses across them, going to my thigh. He nips, kisses, licks his way further down my leg, until he reaches my ankle. He lifts it up and places feather light kisses around it, while gently squeezing. That act alone causes my insides to flutter, I am moaning and gripping the sheets next to my head. He places that foot down, and picks up my other one, showing it the same affection. He makes his way up to my thigh and pushes my legs apart. He, ever so slowly, starts his journey to where I need him to be the most.

"Christian, please…." I moan out. I feel his nose nuzzle me, and he starts to rub it up and down. "Please…"

"I've got you, baby. I am going to take your panties off now, okay?" He is so sweet, asking for my permission to carry on.

"Yes, yes, please."

He chuckles, "Ever so eager, Ms. Steele." He says as he slowly and skillfully slides my panties down my legs. I take a chance to look up at him, and he is mesmerizing. To see him, like this, with me, his eyes filled with lust and love, it makes me feel like a goddess.

"You are so beautiful, Ana."

"You're not so bad yourself. Please, Christian…I can't wait anymore. Please."

"You know, I am starting to like hearing you beg." He says as he takes his briefs off. His, very impressive, erection pops free from its confines, and I gasp. _How in the hell is that going to fit inside me? He will break me in half._

He must see my apprehension. "Don't worry, baby. It will fit, and we are going to take this slow." His words start to soothe me and he lowers himself back down. One of his hands finds my clit, and he starts to play. "Damn, Ana, you are so wet and ready for me. Are you sure about this? We can stop if you aren't ready." He sounds pained at the idea of stopping now, and I don't want to.

"No, no, I want you Christian, please." He takes his penis into his hand and starts to tease me with it. "Oh, God…."

"Shit. Baby, I don't have a condom.."

"It's okay, I am on the pill and clean. Please…"

"I'm clean too. Are you ready?"

"YES!" I yell at him. "Oh, Christian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

He laughs, "it's okay, baby. I am getting a little impatient too. God, I want and needs you so bad."

He slowly starts to enter me, just the head first, letting me get use to the intrusion. Inch by wonderful inch, he begins to fill me, and fuck, it feels so good. "Don't stop, Christian, you feel so good."

"Fuck, baby. You are so tight. Give me a minute." Our breathing is labored, and he begins to push himself more into me. Shit.

"mmm, Christian… please move. I need mmm… you….mmm…to move" I moan out.

He slowly starts to thrust in and out of me. He lowers himself down so he is pressed up against my body. My arms wrap around his neck, as does his. He holds my head to him, never looking away from my eyes. He starts to move a little faster, my eyes close and I tilt my head back, exposing my neck to him. He starts to kiss up and down my neck, nipping my earlobes as he passes them. "Baby, you feel so good." He moans into my ear.

His thrusts are becoming more erratic, faster paced, and harder.

"Christian….." Oh. My. God. I'm going to come.

"I know, baby, I got you. I can feel you. You are getting even tighter around me. I need you to come, baby. Come for me."

"Oh, God, Christian!" I yell out.

"Ana!" He calls out at the same time. Holy. Shit.

He collapses next to me, pulling me with him. We both are looking up at the ceiling, chests moving up and down, trying to catch our breathes.

"Wow…."

"Yeah, I second that, Baby. You were incredible." I turn my head to face him and see he is already looking at me.

"I don't remember it being like that. Although I was a teenager and didn't know what the hell I was doing." I say.

"Me too, I have a feeling it will only get better with you. I love you, so much. You're amazing."

We lay there in a comfortable silence, wrapped up in one another, my fingers grazing his abs, his fingers playing with a strand of hair.

I don't know how long we lay there for, but I know we will have to get up and dressed soon. Either the kids will get up or the timer for dinner will go off. Just as I was about to mention it to him, we hear Phoebe's bedroom door creak open. Then we hear the pittar-patter of their footsteps go down the hallway.

"I think that is our cue to get up and dressed." He says as he begins to sit up.

"No…. you are so comfy."

"It's time, baby, don't you worry…. We will be doing this again. Soon." He winks at me.

'Good!"

We both get dressed, quickly and make our way to the door to exit the bedroom. Before I can open the door, I am pushed against it and his lips are on mine. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Giving me your heart, your trust, your mind, your body." He confesses.

"Christian…" I don't know what else to say, so I just kiss him back. Eventually we are going to have to stop because I am sure Teddy and Phoebe will be coming to find us.

"Where do you think they are?" We hear Teddy ask as they walk back down the hallway.

"Maybe my mom's room" Phoebe suggests. Then we hear little knocks on the door, and the doorknob is turning and twisting. Christian laughs against my lips.

"It's time."

We open the door and see two pairs of eyes looking up at us. "There you are! Whatcha doing?" Phoebe asks. I turn my head to Christian, no doubt, turning red.

"Mommy was just showing me some pictures of when you were a baby." He tells them.

"Oh, ok." Phoebe shrugs.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Just then the timer goes off for the lasagna.

"Perfect timing. Phoebe set the table, Teddy can help you. Christian, can you help me with the plating, please?"

We all walk into the kitchen and get busy with putting dinner on the table. I set the kids plates down while Christian brings in ours. I go back for everyone's drinks, and Christian brings the salad in.

"Mommy, what happened to the tomatoes and cucumbers?" I try not to laugh, but I just can't help it.

"Well, someone was helping me in the kitchen today and had to learn how to slice vegetables. Didn't he do a good job for his first time?"

"Daddy, you did this?" Phoebe asks. Oh, God, she said it when she's awake. Christian and I look at each other and then back to Phoebe. She is staring at us like we are crazy.

"Phoebe, do you know what you just said?"

"Yes, I called Christian, daddy." She states a matter of factly.

"You want me to be your daddy?" Christian asks in a high pitch voice.

'Yes. I love you, you love me. I can tell. You do things with me and talk to me, like how you are Teddy. Can I call you daddy?"

"Oh, baby girl, yes, yes you can." Christian lifts her up and kisses her on her cheek. I notice Teddy looking at me, but I don't want him to feel like he needs to call me mommy just because Phoebe said something.

"Mommy…" I hear Teddy say, and we all turn to look at him. I smile at him and bend down to his chair.

"Teddy, you don't have to."

"No, Ana, I mean, mommy, I want to. I love you. You make daddy happy and me happy and Phoebe happy. Like a mommy should. I told Phoebe at school that I want you as a mommy, can you be my mommy?"

"I would love to be your mommy."

After all the hugs and kisses, we sit down, at the round dinner table, and eat just like a family. I know I told Christian that we need to talk about moving in together, but this right here, is what I want for Phoebe and I. A family. All of us talking and laughing as we eat dinner, coming together at the end of long day and being happy.

I look over at Christian, who is helping Phoebe scoop some salad out of the bowl. He glances up at me and all I can say is, "Yes" with a big smile on my face.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Yes… Phoebe and I will move into your penthouse."

 **A/N 2 :** **Well, there is it. My first ever lemon! I hope I did it justice. It was very intimidating. I know I said I would do it on their date they were planning to have while the kids were with Kate and Elliot, but this chapter wrote itself, and that's where it took me. Don't worry though, their date is coming up, and I am planning on another lemon (if you guys think I did well with this one). Keep the reviews coming… they give me courage to keep writing more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N :** **Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter. I am overwhelmed with all the positive feedback, especially for writing my first lemon. I am glad I was able to do it justice for you guys. Ana and Christian's date night will be in the next chapter. This chapter was getting too long and I needed to break it up.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Christian's POV:**

I wake to the smell of my morning coffee brewing, I grab my phone to check emails and notice the date. Wednesday. Date night! While leaving her apartment Monday night I suggested we have dinner in my penthouse, that way Gail can make the dinner, and we can relax and enjoy ourselves better. I also wanted to ask Gail to set my room up with flowers and candles. Ana deserves romance, and I am not complaining about what happened Monday night with us, but our first time should have been more romantic. What we shared Monday night was out of this world, spine-tingling, if I didn't already love her, I would have after that moment. She owns me, body and soul. The way she trusted me, wanted me, I haven't felt like that since, forever.

Then there is Phoebe. When she called me daddy again, when awake, my heart fluttered. To have her love me and look up at me like a father-figure is a precious gift. I will protect and love her to the end of time, just like her mother.

Ana was shocked when Teddy called her mommy, also. I know she didn't want to pressure him and didn't want him to say just because Phoebe did, but when the kids told us they talked about it and wanted us to be a family, that made it very clear to us what we are doing is right.

I can't believe that she changed her mind and said yes to move in, we will have to talk more about it today, and set up Phoebe's room. I want both of them to feel comfortable here and know that is their home now, too. Whatever they want, we will get.

I was in nonstop meetings yesterday, and I am now one-hundred percent sure that I will have to go to Taiwan to close this deal. Ros, along with me, is aggravated with this situation. The CEO of the shipping company over there is dragging it out, for no other reason than to meet me in person. _Jackass_.

I have a lunch meeting with my dad today to talk about Elena. I spoke to him briefly yesterday, just letting him know she is back in Seattle and I wanted to make she doesn't come after Teddy, although, I know she doesn't want him. Having her and Paul here, around the same time is not a coincidence at all. They know each other, on some level, which I am sure of.

Ana's dad came to Seattle yesterday and brought all the court documents to go through. He and Ana will be meeting my dad and me for lunch today. I would love to have my dad and Ana meet under different circumstances, but unfortunately, this needs to be done. We need to get to the bottom of Paul and Elena's plan and get them the fuck away from us. Ray is staying with Kate's mom while he is here. Ana mentioned that he is planning on moving here and relocating his company. He is a well-known business lawyer here, and has to come here often for his clients, however, he has the small town clients also and didn't want to leave them. Now that he is with Kate's mom, he made the decision to move since all of his 'ladies' are here. I know Ana wants to tell him we are going to move in together, I personally would like to wait to tell our families, specifically Ray, I'm not ready to die yet. Not that I care what people think of us and our relationship, fuck that, but that doesn't mean that I want to risk my life. After what happened with Paul _fucking_ Clayton, Ray has been overprotective of Ana and Phoebe, and I don't blame him one bit. They have been in my life a month or so, and I am willing to kill for them to keep them safe. Those two ladies, along with Teddy, are my world. I will always protect what's mine.

I walk out to the kitchen and hear the laughter of my son with Gail. "What's so funny, buddy?" I say as I scruff his already messy hair.

"Gail told me you have puppy eyes, but that's silly, you are not a pup." He giggles again. I look at Gail and her back is towards us, her shoulders are shaking up and down. I go over and stand next to her, my back up against the counter, legs and arms crossed over each other, and I glance down to her.

"Good morning, Christian."

"Good morning, Gail. Puppy eyes, huh?"

"Well, Teddy here told me that during dinner last night, you and Ana kept looking at each other with 'googly eyes'. I changed it to puppy eyes, big, doe-like." She shrugs.

"Gail, look!" Teddy requests. We both turn to him and has his elbows on the breakfast bar, palms under his chin, and his head cocked to the side. I am trying to figure out what it is we are supposed to be looking at, but Gail's laughing has me looking at her now.

"What's so funny?" She calms herself down and looks at Teddy again. She bends over and mimics his stance. They both are staring at each other with wide eyes and puckering their lips. She blows Teddy and kiss, and he does the same back to her.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Cut it out you two with your 'puppy eyes'." I laugh at the two of them. "Teddy, finish your breakfast, you need to get ready for school. Make sure your overnight bag is packed too, Uncle Lelliot will pick you up from school today and you will stay the night with him. Make sure you do your homework."

"Yes, sir!" He salutes me with a giggle. Gail places my egg white omelet with spinach, whole wheat toast, bacon, and coffee. She's amazing!

"Gail, is everything set up for tonight?"

"Yes, Christian, I am making a roasted chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, and biscuits. I also have apple tarts with ice cream for dessert."

"Don't be slacking, Gail."

"Haha, funny, Christian. You know me, everything will be homemade, including the vanilla ice cream. Don't you worry about a thing. I also have tea light candles and rose petals, white and blush pink, for your romantic setting."

I get up and walk around the breakfast towards her. "Gail, Gail, Gail… what would I ever do without you?"

"Probably wither away and wear dirty clothes." She chuckles. I hug her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"You are exactly right."

Teddy walks into the great room with his book bag and overnight bag. I have my briefcase. "Ready? I will be dropping you off at school today, just you and me, okay?"

"Yay! Are we taking the R8?" He excitedly asks.

"Yes, we are!" He high fives me as we wait for the elevator.

We get into the R8 while Taylor and Sawyer get into their SUV's, and Ryan and Reynolds get into another one. Sawyer started at the bookstore yesterday and will head back there today. He will bring Ana and Ray to Grey House for our lunch meeting. Ryan and Reynolds have their post at the school and look after Teddy and Phoebe.

"You be good, in school and with Uncle Lelliot, okay? He said he will take you for pizza and mini golf. You are going to have so much fun. Ryan and Reynolds will take you to school tomorrow and you will go to the bookstore after. I love you, so much." I say to him as I walk him into the school lobby.

"I love you too, daddy. Have a good date night!"

"Thanks, buddy. You have fun too." I kiss him goodbye and head to the main office. I need to deal with the situation that happened yesterday.

"Good morning, ladies. I am here to see Mr. Fox, let him know Mr. Christian Grey is ready to see him." I am not even giving them a choice, I am in my CEO mode.

"Right away, sir." One of the secretaries tells me as she gets up to go to his office.

Mr. Fox walks out of his office, acting all pompous, as he walks towards me. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. How may I help you today?" He asks as he shakes my hand.

"This is a private matter, let's go into your office." I start to walk towards his office with or without him. I slide through the desks of the secretaries and enter his office, taking a seat in front of his desk. Even though he will be sitting behind it, I will be the one in charge.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, we are in a private setting now." He declares as he shuts his office door.

"I am going to get straight to the point, Mr. Fox, after leaving several messages of needing to speak to you, I have heard nothing back. Do you ignore all the parents that have concerns?" I don't give him time to answer my rhetorical question.

"On Monday, your secretary decided to go against school policy with checking ID's when a child is being picked up. It just so happened, it was me that she did this to. You have very prominent families trusting you and your staff with the safety and education of their precious children, it would be horrible for them to hear that procedures are not being done correctly. Wouldn't it? Isn't there a school board meeting coming up, let's see, next Tuesday?"

"Mr. Grey, I am sure we can settle this situation right now. I am not aware of any messages from you. I was not told you have been calling. Here, please take my personal cell phone number, so that way if something happens again, which it won't, you can call me directly." He hands me a business card with the school information and his cell phone number.

"I will have a meeting with the ladies in the office about making sure I get messages, especially when a parent is leaving messages, repeatedly. Now, why don't you tell me what happened on Monday." He is making it hard to mad at him. Fuck, Ana is making me soft. Well, in certain situations.

I tell him about Ana and I coming to pick up our children early and how it was requested that Ana needed to provide her ID, however, I was not.

"Which secretary was it, Mr. Grey?"

"Ms. Willaims." I quickly respond.

"Ahh, yes. I have had to speak to her about procedures and protocols before. Leila Williams is fairly new this school year, I will have to reprimand her with a written notice. Would that suffice?"

"For now. She needs to know the protocol, Mr. Fox. If she is the one releasing the students to the people whom are picking them up, she better make sure they are on the approved list. With that being said, along with my phone messages for you to call me back, I want to add Anastasia Steele to the approved list for my son. I also have a note from Ms. Steele to add myself to her daughter, Phoebe Steele." I hand him the note as he enters information into his computer. He adds our names to the system.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Grey. It will be taken care of right away. Please let me know if I can do anything else for you or Ms. Steele."

"Thank you, Mr. Fox. See to it that it is taken care of. Good day."

I get to the office and text Ana.

 ***Hi, baby. We are on the list of approved pickups for the kids. I spoke to Mr. Fox, he will take care of the situation. I will send him an e-mail later today to see what the outcome is. I love you, see you in a few hours. Xoxo.***

I start up my computer to see what else is on the agenda today. I can't get my mind off of tonight. I hope it all comes together and Ana likes what I have planned for us. I pick up my phone to call Andrea when my phone beeps.

 _ ***Hi, handsome. Thank you for taking care of it. I knew your CEO persona would get it done. I will see you soon, love you, bundles.***_

Adorable. Simply adorable.

 ***Bundles, huh? I love you, bunches. I can't wait for tonight. I hope to impress you, Ms. Steele. Xx***

 _ ***Good thing I am easily impressed by things, then. I am sure everything will be perfect. We could eat left overs and drink flat soda in a sweatpants and it would be perfection. I can't wait either, I have my bag packed and ready to go. You sure you want me to sleep over?***_

 ***Of course, I can't wait to be able to hold you all night. To wake up next to your gorgeous face tomorrow morning, heaven. Baby, I have to go and meet with Andrea about today's schedule. Love you.***

 _ ***xoxo, bundles.***_

"Andrea, please come to my office in five minutes to go over my schedule." I state in the intercom.

"Of course, sir. Coffee?"

"Yes, black."

I check my email and see that my dad has emailed me a confirmation about lunch today. I quickly respond telling him that I am expecting him at noon and that Ana will be here with her father. I also see an email from Mia, which is weird because she usually just calls or texts. She mentioned meeting Ana and requesting our presence at Sunday dinner. I told her we are already going and that Ana will be bringing her daughter with us. I remind her to remain calm, however, that won't happen. She is ball of energy, constantly moving, and I wouldn't want her any other way.

Andrea comes in, handing me my coffee. She settles down on the white plush chairs in front of my desk, a large contrast from the chairs in Mr. Fox's office. She gets out her trusty iPad, I swear it's an extension of her arm. I wonder if she sleeps with it. I am sure her boyfriend hates that thing. Hates me. She needs a vacation, soon.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Taylor, Barney, and Welch in fifteen minutes. That should be roughly a half hour, in an hour you have a meeting with Ros to finalize your plans for Taiwan. After meeting with her, you will meet with me and discuss your final plans so I may prepare for it. I will need to contact the hotel, Stephen for your jet, and your itinerary for when you are there. After our meeting, Ms. Steele, Mr. Steele, your father, Taylor, and Sawyer will be here for your lunch meeting. I have blocked out an hour time slot for that. After your lunch meeting, you a meeting with Mr. Roach at Grey Publishing. He has a new book release and would like to use Ms. Steele's bookstore for the party. After that, you are free." _Welcome to my life._

"Thank you, Andrea. Please order from the deli that is around the corner from Little Treasures. Get different types of sandwiches, salads, chips, and drinks. Get yourself lunch too. Also, Ros and I will be Taiwan for several days, at least a week. During that time, you will be off." She stops taking notes in her iPad and looks up at me.

"Sir?"

"You heard me correctly. It isn't a choice for you to make, you are ordered to take off when I am not here. Mrs. Soares from HR can send someone up to man your desk and take phone calls for the time you are out. I am sure you will check your email and check in here, however, if I hear or see that you stepped foot into this building, you will be in trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I really appreciate that. I promise, not one toe will be entered into this building when you are gone."

As she leaves the office, Welch, Barney, and Taylor enter. "Okay, any information on either Paul or Elena?" I ask right away.

"Yes, sir." Barney states as he opens his laptop at the cherry wood conference table where we are all convening.

"Sir, just so you know, I have Sawyer on speaker so he is up to date on the new information, as well. I know he will be in the meeting later with Mr. and Ms. Steele, but I feel more comfortable him knowing as soon as possible, just in case." Taylor states. I just nod my head in approval.

"Okay, Sir, this is what we have so far. Paul Clayton and Elena Lincoln do indeed know each other, and for quite some time. They were together for a long time in California. After Mr. Clayton lost his job there, he started to look into Ms. Steele. He found out how well she is doing with the store, and decided to try to get her back." A low, primal growl erupts from my chest as soon as Welch said the last statement.

"Ms. Lincoln eventually found out why he left and came to Seattle. She broke the store's windows because she thought Ms. Steele would take Mr. Clayton back. We found all this out by the text messages and emails they have been sending back and forth to one another. Ms. Lincoln is very bitter. We don't believe she knows about the two of you. Mr. Clayton did not mention you in his part of the correspondence."

"So, what you are saying is that if and when _she_ finds out about me and Ms. Steele, she will become more aggressive towards her?" I slam my hand on the table, making it echo against the floor to ceiling windows.

"Sir, no one will get to close to Ms. Steele. _No one._ " Sawyer states through the phone.

"You bet your ass that better not happen, Sawyer. In these emails and text messages, were there any messages about the kids?"

"No, nothing. If they were together for quite some time, we have assume that they at least know of them."

"Well, _she_ wanted nothing to do with my son, so I think it is safe to assume she still doesn't. When Clayton approached Ms. Steele, he didn't even recognize his own daughter." I grit through my teeth.

"Yes, we know, the last text message from him to Ms. Lincoln stated that he made a mistake and didn't want to be a dad. He was begging her to take him back, she never responded to him. That was the same day she went to the bookstore and threw the bricks at the windows." Welch concludes.

"I want eyes on both of them, Taylor. Now!"

"Will do, Sir."

Once that meeting is done and over with, I head my way to Ros' office. We discuss when we will be going to Taiwan, which is this upcoming Monday, and we are hoping to be home by the end of the week, the latest. Due to the CEO of the company making us go there, we said we will conduct the meetings quickly, so we can head back home. We set all the meetings for the beginning of the week, not leaving any openings for them to fool around.

"Here is the information on the Taiwan trip, Andrea. Please see Ms. and Mr. Steele to my office as soon as they arrive."

"Yes, sir. Taylor just stepped out to pick up lunch"

"Thank you, Andrea."

About ten minutes later, Andrea sees my dad into my office.

"Good afternoon, son." "Hi, dad." We greet each other with a handshake.

I tell him everything that was discussed at the meeting this morning about Paul and Elena. "I want a restraining order on both of them, for all four of us. Immediately."

"Okay, Christian. When I get back to the office, I put the motion in." He responds without missing a beat.

"Mr. Grey, I have Mr. and Ms. Steele here for you." Andrea says as she opens the door.

"Thank you, Andrea. When Taylor gets back with the lunch, please have him bring it in." She nods and exits the room.

"Hi, baby." I greet Ana with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Hi, Christian." She blushes.

"Ray, great to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances." I go to shake his hand.

"Ray, Ana, this is my father, Carrick Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it is so nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Carrick, it is lovely to meet you, Ana." She goes to shake his hand, but my dad pulls her into a hug.

"Mr. Steele, it is also nice to formally meet you. I have heard wonderful things about you. I heard you will be moving your practice to Seattle. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to contact me." My dad offers Ray.

"It's Ray, please, and thank you. I will take you up on that offer. Now, Christian, let's get down to business. I need to make sure my girls are safe and taken care of. Annie has told me all that has happened and that you two are now officially together. I am glad to hear that, I know you will take care of them both."

We all sit down at the conference table, I pull Ana's chair as close to mine as possible. I want to sit her in my lap, but with our fathers here, I guess that would be inconsiderate.

"Okay, son, let's start with you. Elena is of no concern to you, Teddy, or your business. She signed the prenuptial agreement, and her rights to Teddy are given strictly to you. Nothing can be overturned. You have nothing to worry about." I sigh in relieve. I wouldn't have let her get near Teddy anyway. Ana is his mom, not _her._

"That is great, Christian." Ana beams at me.

"Okay, sweet pea, your turn." Ray tells Ana. Her smiling face starts to turn into a frown and she starts to play with her fingers. I grab her hands and put them both into mine. I start to rub my thumbs against hers to calm her down. She glances up at me with unshed tears. She is terrified.

Ray continues, "Annie, look at me." She looks away from my gaze to look at her father. "Paul signed his rights away, including his parents. No one can take Pheebs away from you. No one. From what you and Christian have told me about Paul, he only wanted you back. I don't know what his thought process was, but he doesn't want a kid. Not then, now, or probably ever." He reaches over to grab one of her hands, which causes me to let go. We each have one of her soft, delicate hands in our strong ones. We are silently letting her know we are here for her, for Phoebe, to protect them, to love them. She looks back and forth between our hands and smiles to herself.

"That is really good to know. I don't want him near us at all. Please, Christian is there something we can do?"

"Yes, baby, I already have it covered. When my dad leaves he will file a restraining order against Paul and Elena, for all four of us. No one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt what is mine. That baby, is you, Phoebe, and Teddy."

"I know. I trust and love you." She leans over to give me a peck, remembering who is in the room with us.

Taylor walks in and places the deli bags on the table. "Let's eat." Ray states. "I am starving." My dad says at the same time. Ana and I laugh at them.

We all eat, chatting about this and that, mostly about the kids. The two of them have become thick as thieves. We tell them that Kate and Elliot will have them tonight, so we can have a date night in. They both seem really happy for us. My dad invited Ray and Veronica to Sunday dinner, knowing my mother wouldn't mind at all. 'The more the merrier' as my mother always says.

"It was nice meeting you, Carrick. Thank you for the invite for Sunday. I will speak to Veronica about it. If I don't see you then, we will plan that fishing trip."

"Sounds great, Ray. Looking forward to it." My dad responds.

"Bye, Christian. I will let you know when the motion of the restraining order has been filed. Ana, lovely to meet you. See you on Sunday. I can't wait to meet your little Phoebe. I have heard so much about her."

"It was nice to meet you too, Carrick. Thank you for everything. Daddy, I love you, I will talk to you later." She hugs both of them bye, as I shake their hands. Andrea sees them out to the elevator. Sawyer leaves with Ray to drive him back to the bookstore to get his car.

Ana turns to me and I wrap my arms around her, "I told you everything will be okay, baby. No one will go near our babies. No one. I will always see to that."

She leans up and bends her head back, giving me an invitation to kiss her, which I will always gladly accept.

"So, Mr. Grey, what is planned for tonight?"

"Uh-uh, Ms. Steele. That is for me to know, and for you to find out." I wink at her. I cannot wait to show her what is planned for tonight. I just hope I can pull it off.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N :** **Welcome to all the new followers. As always, thank you for all the kind reviews and private messages on here and Facebook, it is greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Ana and Christian's date. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Ana's POV:**

I stayed with Christian for another hour at his office after our fathers left. He told me that Paul and Elena were together in California and she threw the bricks through my store windows because Paul came here to try to get me back. He said that his head of security and IT guy found written correspondence between the two of them throughout their relationship and the time he was following me around. She is definitely deranged and am so glad we will be getting restraining orders against her and Paul. I don't want them anywhere near my children. I know getting a restraining order is just a piece of paper, however; it makes me feel a little better.

Christian had an appointment with Mr. Roach about using the bookstore for a release party for one of his authors. I am so excited! Christian said that GEH and GE would cover everything for the event, and I would just have to be there as the owner, and his date of course. The event is in a month. The author will read an excerpt from her novel, have a meet and greet where she will sign books, and of course speak to the press. Books will also be kept in the bookstore to be sold after the event takes place. Another perk of having release parties at my bookstore, I get a first look with the upcoming books. I can't wait to read it and discuss it with the author when it released.

Elliot and the guy he knew to install the windows came early this morning and replaced the windows. I asked Elliot to invoice me the price of the new windows and labor, which caused him to laugh at me and mutter, "Yeah, like I want my brother to kill me because I made his little lady pay." I just had to shake my head at him and put my hands up in defeat. He told me Christian already took care of it anyway. He seriously thinks of everything. Elliot also took a look around the interior of the store and will be contacting Taylor and Welch to get security cameras set up, and upgrade the system. The system I have now doesn't go off to alert the police if windows are broken, go figure.

I am back at the bookstore now, it is almost time for the elementary kids to come in for their tutoring and homework sessions. Hannah and I are organizing shelves and I am telling her about the release party we will have.

"Our first party! This is so exciting." Hannah exclaims with a beaming smile.

"I know. It's going to be great. I hope there is a good turnout. Maybe it will bring more customers too."

"I bet it will. We are always busy, we aren't hurting for money, but it would be nice to have new costumers here. I think having the after school program and the adult classes are great and why people shop here for books and gifts instead of a chain bookstore. The community loves you Ana, you are their 'American Sweetheart', you know? You do all this charity work and really want to improve our community."

Right on cue, I blush. "Thank you, Hannah. You know, they love you too. It isn't just me that does all of this." I reply as I bring my hand up and wave it around the store. "You're amazing, and I would be lost, at times, without you."

"I am sure you would manage. Hey, I am going to go grab some tea before the rug rats arrive, want anything?"

"Sure. Tea would be great, thank you."

Hannah comes back just in time for the school kids to get there. They work in small groups, based on their grade levels. Students from the local high school and colleges are also here as their tutors. Hannah and I facilitate, just in case. We walk around, check the work, and put out small fires that may occur. Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds usually stay back, giving space for the other children, however, they do make their rounds inside and outside of the store. All the students and tutors use side rooms so they aren't out in the main area. Customers still come into the store, and I don't want the children to become distracted.

"Ms. Steele, this just arrived for you." Sawyer states to me. I turn my attention to him as he continues to walk towards me.

"Phoebe, give mommy a second, and I will check yours and Teddy's math work." I walk towards Sawyer to meet him halfway and notice a bouquet of beautiful white and blush roses set in a rose gold vase. I go to grab them from him, but he shakes his head and continues his way to my office. I follow.

"It is quite heavy, Ms. Steele. Would you like them on your desk?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Sawyer."

"Of course." He turns to leave with nothing more to say. I look around the bouquet hoping to see a card. I know who they are from, however, I want to read the words. Within the abundance of sweet-smelling roses, I see a rose gold envelope. In a beautiful script is states my name and address. I slowly open it and slide the card out, making sure not to ruin the envelope.

 _My Beautiful Ana,_

 _I don't think you understand how happy you make me._

 _I don't think you understand how brilliant you are._

 _I don't think you understand how gorgeous you are; inside and out._

 _I don't think you understand what a wonderful mother you are; now to two children._

 _I don't think you understand just how perfect you truly are._

 _I don't think you understand how much I already love you._

 _What I do understand is how I will spend all of my days making you believe._

 _I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight._

 _Laters, Baby_

 _I Love You,_

 _Christian_

 __Swoon. No words, my mind is blank, my heart is fluttering, and my knees are weak. I hold on to the side of my desk, waving the offending card back and forth to give me some type of air to cool down. His words are my undoing; I clench my thighs tight together, giving me some sort of much needed friction. My breathes are labored and a bead of sweat is rolling down the back of my neck. How does he do that?

 _*I received your gorgeous flowers and lovely note. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you*_

 ***I love you too, baby. Can't wait to see you in a few hours. You and me with no distractions. Pure bliss.***

Elliot and Kate came to pick up the kids. They have all decided to go out for pizza together. Kate told me that she and Elliot have been texting and calling each other the past few days. I reminded Kate that there is school tomorrow and Phoebe needs to go.

"Okay, Hannah, everything is all set for tomorrow. Register is closed out, cash is in the safe, let's go!" I excitedly say as I walk out of my office.

"I know. I know. You have a hot date tonight. Let's get you out of here. I will see you tomorrow. Go, I'll be done in five minutes, I will lock up."

"Again, you're the best. See you tomorrow! Good night."

"Oh, you have a _very_ good night too, Ana!" She giggles while moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I go home to shower and change into something a little more _comfortable._ Kate made me shop at Agent Provocateur a few months ago. She believes that if I were to dress in more sexy lingerie, bras, and underwear, I would feel more sexy and confident with meeting someone. I guess she was right, though, I will never tell her that.

I decide on the Lorna Bra in blue and peach, matching thong, and suspenders. It's romantic, classy, and sexy all in one. I'll save my naughtier ones for the future. I then my favorite Bebe black dress. It is cap sleeved, peplum waist line, with a tight skirt that reaches just below my thighs. I love the plunging neckline with a lace overlay and polka dots scattered about. The neckline stops to a small 'v' right above my navel. With the Lorna bra on, my breasts look amazing and are on full display. To add some color to my outfit, and to match my lingerie, I slip on my light blue stilettos. I decide to leave my hair in long curls, securing it to one side with bobby pins. I leave my make up to a minimum, however, I do a subtle smokey eye, to make me eyes pop. I am in no need for blush, as Christian adores my natural blush. I apply a rose colored gloss. As I walk out of my bedroom, I spot myself in the full length mirror. _Fuck. Annie Steele, you sure did grow up._

 **Christian's POV**

I haven't spoken to Ana since she texted me to say thank you for the flowers. Little does she know that those weren't the only flowers she would be seeing. Gail did an amazing job setting up the penthouse. From the foyer she has a trail of white and blush roses leading to the large balcony off of the great room. She has lanterns displayed all over the balcony floor, candles on the railings and table, and flowers scattered around. A bottle of Rose is chilling in the crystal ice bucket, with two flutes waiting to be used.

I am in my bedroom getting ready and getting nervous. I haven't dated in so long. We already said 'I love you' to each other, our children is now both of ours, and she agreed to move in, however, this moment, being together in such an intimate setting is making my heart beat out of my chest. It's a good type of feeling, I welcome it. I crave it. I need it. I have a feeling Anastasia Steele will forever give me butterflies.

I am about to get dressed, freshly showered and shaved, when I hear my phone go off. If it is Ros, I am going to fucking kill her. She knows that I have this date tonight, she came barreling into my office this afternoon when I was writing the card out for Ana's flowers. Of course, she had to read over my shoulder, and I could have sworn I heard her sniffle, but when I looked up at her with a questioning look in my eye, she just shrugged it off with a fake ass sneeze. I look down to my phone and Elliot's name flashes, which means, it is Teddy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, daddy! Is mommy there yet?" My heart bursts when he asks me about Ana, and calls her mom at the same time.

"Not yet, she should be here soon. What are you and Uncle Lelliot up to?"

"We are getting pizza with Phoebe and Kate. Then they said if we were good during dinner, they will take us for ice cream and mini-golf!" He cheers into the phone. "Yeah, daddy! We can't wait." I hear Phoebe yell in the background.

"Teddy, put me on speaker phone so I can talk to you and Phoebe at the same time."

"Okay, daddy. Hold on." I hear the phone wrestling before I hear Phoebe's authoritative voice. "No, Teddy, like this. Here, let me show you. Give me the phone."

"Hi, daddy!" She squeals.

"Hi, baby girl. Are you enjoying time with Uncle Lelliot and Aunt Kate?"

"Yes, I am. Uncle Lelliot is funny. He pretended to be a walrus by sticking straws into his mouth to look like teeth!" She giggles.

"I bet he did. He does that all the time."

"Hey! I do not. Kate, I do not. Don't believe him." Elliot states to me and Kate. She laughs, "I don't care, Elliot, it's endearing that you act like that with the kids." _Oh, God. Maybe my kids shouldn't be with Elliot and Kate. Who knows what they will witness?_

"Endearing, huh? I can do that…"

"Uh, hello… guys… I am still on the phone, and my children are with the two of you. Don't be stuck in your own worlds and forget them somewhere. Ana and I will kick your asses!"

"Ooohhhh, daddy said a bad word!" Phoebe points out.

"Don't tell mommy!" I quickly say.

I hear some more shuffling then Elliot gets on the phone. "Okay, baby bro, it's just you and me. I stepped away from the table. How are you? Nervous?"

"Yeah, a good nervous. I haven't done all this in a long time. She makes me happy, El. I see her and Phoebe with us always. I know it hasn't been a long, a month at most, but I don't know. I can't explain it. She's it."

"Damn, bro. I haven't seen you like this….ever. You and Teddy deserve it. Just hanging out the other night a little bit, I saw what you two can have. Happiness. Always. And that Phoebe is amazing. She is spunky and sweet. You got it made, bro. Way to go!"

"Ha. Thanks. It seems like you and Kate will hit it off too. What do you think?"

"I don't know. We will see. This is the first time we have seen each other since Ana's place. The kids are good buffers. I'm going to ask her out on a date for this weekend though. I'm sure she will say yes, I mean, look at me." I roll my eyes, he was doing so well until that last statement came out of his mouth.

"I am sure she will. Listen, I need to finish getting ready. Put my kids back on so I can say goodnight."

"Hi, daddy!" They both say.

"Hi sweetie. Hi buddy. I am going to go and finish getting ready for my date with mommy. You two listen to Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. Have fun and be good. I love you. So much."

"We love you too, daddy. Say hi to mommy for us! We love her too."

I am pacing back and forth in the great room, waiting for the ding of the elevator to alert me that my love has arrived. I chose to wear black slacks, and a crisp white shirt. I have the top three button open, and the sleeves are rolled up to my elbows. I hear Gail puttering around in the kitchen, adding last minute seasons and spices to the meal.

I finally, after years of waiting, hear the ding of the elevator. Sawyer approaches first, announcing Ana's arrival. "Sir, Ms. Steele has arrived." As quickly as he appeared, he has disappeared, going into the security office where Taylor is.

I walk the distance to the foyer so I am able to see her reaction to the roses scattered, however; when I look at her, it is I who lets out a gasp. _Fuck, she's beautiful._ Then it hits me, Sawyer saw her like this. He's fired. I glare at the camera in the corner of the foyer for a split second before I return my hungry gaze back to the delectable Ms. Steele.

"Baby, you are a vision." I whisper in her ear as I leave hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck. My arms wrap tightly around her waist, my hands resting on her plump ass. Her arms make their way around my neck, her fingers twirling the hair at the nape of my neck. Her low humming is all she can vocalize.

My lips trail down the rest of her neck, I gently lift her chin so I can kiss below it to make my way to the other side. She allows me to manipulate her head, where I want it to go and when. I make my way up the side of her neck, nipping and sucking as I go. After nibbling on her earlobe, I make my way to her cheek, the tip of her nose, both eyes, her right cheek, then finally, her plump, luscious, lips. She grants me access right away, sliding her tongue against mine. My hands are now squeezing her ass, making her moan out even more. As much as I would love to take her right here and now, I know we have dinner waiting, and I really want to have a romantic night with her. I slowly end the kiss, ending it with three quick kisses. I take a step back, making sure my arms are still secure around her. She shyly looks up at me, and whispers, "hi."

I chuckle, "Hi, baby. Come, let's eat." As I take a step to the side, I hear her gasp beside me.

"Christian, this is. Wow. This is just beautiful. Thank you." We walk hand in hand, following the trail of roses to the balcony. She falters a little when she sees the set up. I look at her and she has tears pooling, ready to make their way down her face. I quickly wipe them to keep them at bay. "Baby?"

"It's just so beautiful. No one has ever done this for me before. I love you."

"You're beautiful. This, is just dinner. I love you, too."

We sit down and I pour the Rose for the both of us. Gail walks out and places our covered dishes onto the table. "Thank you, Gail. I am sure it will be delicious." Ana, so sweetly, says to Gail.

"Enjoy you two." She twinkles in delight before retreating back to the kitchen.

"She is so sweet."

"That she is. She is like a second mom to me. With everything that happened in the past for me and Teddy, she really held onto the reigns and took care of us. I mean, she was always there for us, especially Teddy. They have a wonderful bond."

"That's nice to hear. I hope she doesn't feel awkward or like I am stepping on her toes when Phoebe and I move in here. I don't want to take her place. Although, sometimes, I would like to cook a family dinner for you and the kids."

"She will be fine, Ana. Actually, I am sure when she finds out, she will be ecstatic. She will have double the trouble, with both Teddy and Phoebe, and she will love every single moment of it."

"Okay, that is nice to know." She smiles at me.

"Let's start eating before it gets cold. How was your day, baby?" We start eating and engage in conversation. It is so nice to have someone at home with me, to talk to about my day, eat a home cooked meal with, and share our hopes and dreams. It is an amazing feeling.

"My day was great. Thank you. Teddy and Phoebe were excited about our date tonight, and going out with Kate and Elliot. Thank you again for the flowers, they were absolutely beautiful, and the card, Christian, you took my breath away."

"You take my breath away every time I look into your eyes."

"Christian…" she whispers.

"It's true, baby. The moment I locked eyes with yours, I was a goner. You owned me, heart, body, and soul." I reach over and take her hand in mine and start to rub her knuckles with my thumb. When I reach her ring finger knuckle, I pause and glance at it, imagining a ring, _my ring_ , there. _Fuck, slow down Grey._ I look back into her ocean blue orbs and she is glancing down at our hands, her finger, also. What is she thinking?

"Baby, what are you thinking?"

"Ohh… umm... our future." _Yes!_

"That's good to know. I was thinking of our future too. Do you want to talk about moving in?"

"Sure, I was thinking about it all yesterday and last night. I think we should get Phoebe's room ready first and foremost. I want her to feel like she belongs here and to have her own space and room. Is that okay?"

"Of course, baby. I agree with you. We will ask her what she wants. Paint color, theme, anything she wants, she gets. The same goes to you too. Whatever you want to change around here, let me know, and it will get done."

"Your apartment is great, Christian. I don't want to change anything on you."

"First of all, our apartment. Second of all, it needs a feminine touch. Gail does her best, but I think it needs a girlfriend/mom touch."

"Okay, we will talk about it and see what we can do. Thank you." Since we are sitting across from each other, I decide to scoot my chair next to hers.

"No need to thank me, baby." I say as I snake my arm around her waist. My nose finds her neck, as I nuzzle and kiss it.

"How was your dinner?" Gail says, startling us. Damn, she is a fucking ninja when she wants to be.

Ana giggles and removes me from her neck. "It was amazing, Gail, thank you so much."

"I hope you left some room for dessert, we have apple tarts with vanilla ice cream. Let me clear these dishes, then bring out dessert."

"Thank you, Gail. I can't wait!" Ana states excitedly. "Please let me help you with clearing the table though."

Ana starts to get up and take my plate, however; Gail snatches it out of her hand. "No, no, Ana. Enjoy your date. I've got this." She doesn't allow Ana to argue back as she gets the rest of the dishes and walks away.

Gail returns quickly, clinking the dishes as she walks, most likely so we can hear her coming this time. She places the bowl down in front of us. One bowl? She must see my confused expression, because she answers my unasked question, "I figured you two would like to share." Ahhh yes, she is brilliant.

"Yes, we would." Ana answers before I have the chance to. "Thank you for everything Gail. I definitely owe you one."

"No need, Ana. Anything to see the two you happy like this. Although, I would love to spend time with you in the kitchen. Anyway, enjoy! Leave the dishes here, I will come and get them later. I don't want to disturb you again. Have a good night."

"You too, Gail." I smile at her. She always goes above and beyond. She is in need of a raise, and a spa day, and those French cooking classes she has "secretly" been looking in to.

"Here, baby, let me feed you." I take the spoon, cut a piece of the tart, and scoop up some ice cream. I slowly bring the spoon and its contents to Ana's delectable lips. We are gazing into each other's eyes, the fire burning between us. Just as I touch the tip of her mouth with the spoon, she ever so slowly parts her lips. Her bubblegum pink tongue just sticks out to catch the dripping ice cream from the spoon. _Holy fuck, that's hot._ She opens her mouth wider and I slide the spoon in. Her eyes are blazing with desire, and I can only imagine how dark my grey eyes are getting. Her lips close around the spoon as she moans in response of I am sure the best apple tart she has ever tasted. The spoon vibrates with her moan, which causes electric currents flow to my now growing dick. She slowly opens up her mouth to release the spoon. 

"Would you like a taste, Christian?" She asks me in a sexy ass tone.

"Yes, please." I groan out. I got to hand her the spoon, however, she shakes her head no. She leans in and kisses me, her tongue darting out of her mouth just like before. Our tongues dance together, and I can taste cinnamon, apple, vanilla, and Ana. My new favorite flavors mixed together. I don't know how it happened but she ends up straddling my legs, and that is how we finish our dessert. Me feeding her, her feeding me, kisses in between. There's no verbal communication between us. Our eyes, hands, and mouths are saying it all.

With the dessert gone, we sit there and stare lovingly at each other. "You make me really happy. You make Phoebe feel loved and cherished. I hope that I do the same for you and Teddy."

"You do, more so than you will ever know. I love you, baby. Dance with me?"

"Here? Now? Christian, there's no music." I just smirk at her.

"Baby, we have wireless speakers out here. You don't think I thought of everything to make this date perfect for you?"

"You're right. You do think of everything. So, I would love to dance with you."

"Great! I have a song, it's not out for the public yet. My friend just recorded it, he wanted my opinion and said I could use it tonight for our date. You'll love it."

I stand up, with Ana still in my lap, and as I hold her up with one arm around her, I take out the remote and press play. I slide Ana down my body, wrap one arm around her waist and hold her hand with my other. She has an arm around my neck, I pull her close and start to sway her as the song starts.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine._

I can't help these emotions, I am just so in love with this girl. She came into my world like a hurricane, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Christian, this song is beautiful. It sounds like Ed Sheeran. Is it him?"

"It is, baby. I've met him while doing business in London. We became close friends, I will consult with him on some business ideas he has. He's a smart guy, knows what he wants. Like me. I'll tell him you like it. He'll be excited to know that."

My favorite part is about to begin, and when I first heard this song, I thought of Ana automatically. I start to sing it to her and her eyes go wide and gasps. She smiles up at me and is just taking it all in.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

"You have a beautiful voice Christian." She says teary eyed. "Don't cry, sweet girl." I coax her while wiping some tears that have fallen with my thumb.

"It's just that, I have never felt like this before. No one has ever done this for me. I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever. This won't be the last time we do this, baby. It gets better from here on out. I can promise you that."

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

The song comes to an end, however, we don't stop moving our bodies together. "It's true, Ana, you look perfect, not just tonight, but always." Before she can have any chance to respond, I slowly lean down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touch, as always, there's a spark that ignites us, and our sweet kisses, turns into ones of passion, need, and want. Our hands don't stop moving, our lips never leave a part of our body.

"Christian…." She moans out.

"What do you want, Anastasia?"

"You, please. Take me to bed, please." She begs, but doesn't she know she doesn't have to beg me.

"Always." I take her by the hand and lead her through the penthouse. We follow another trail of roses from the great room to my bedroom, _our bedroom._ I open the door for her and we both stop in our tracks at what we see.

 **A/N 2:** **The song on the date is Ed Sheeran's, "Perfect." I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one up this weekend.** **I can't leave you too long with that cliffy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N :** **Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to IHootie… thank you for all your support and always looking forward to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the previous 20! Xxoo!**

 **This is a short chapter. I really wanted to get this to your guys. I was so excited to write it for you. Part two of their date starts now…**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Christian's POV:**

"What do you want, Anastasia?"

"You, please. Take me to bed, please." She begs, but doesn't she know she doesn't have to beg me.

"Always." I take her by the hand and lead her through the penthouse. We follow another trail of roses from the great room to my bedroom, _our bedroom._ I open the door for her and we both stop in our tracks at what we see.

I asked Gail to make it romantic with flowers and candles, but this, this is way more than what I asked for. There's a large, thick trail of flower petals from the entryway to the bedroom to the bed. Flameless candles are lined on either side. On either side of the bed are two large bouquets of blush roses. On the dressers and nightstands there are different sized candles flicking, causing shadows dancing on the walls. The bed is bare, just white silk sheets, awaiting our warm bodies to lie down on it. Over the bed is a canopy with the same silk sheets. Our bedroom is the epitome of romance. With all the flowers, you would think the smell would be overwhelming, however, there's a nice scent in the air, smelling like roses, honey, and mint. Gail must have cleaned the dressers with a new cleaner.

"Christian… this …. It's amazingly beautiful. Wow." Ana stutters out, looking up at me with the biggest, brightest smile on her face.

"It is." I look around the room again, not believing how transformed it looked. I love it. The femininity of the flowers and candles, yet the masculine navy blue paint on the walls. It all works great together. Like me and Ana.

"Christian-"

She doesn't get to finish whatever it is she wanted to tell or ask me. My lips are on hers, soft, hard, sweet, passionate, it's everything. My hands are everywhere, grabbing the curve of her hips, her plump ass, back up to her neck and face. Her dainty hands are moving up and down my chest as she moans into my mouth. I walk her backwards, the flower petals swishing around us. The scent filling the air around us. It's all intoxicating. The flowers, the scent, Ana, she is the most intoxicating of them all, my new drug. I need her like how lungs need air.

I stop walking when I feel the back of her legs hit the bed. Before she lies down, I need to get her naked. I need to feel her skin on mine. "I need to see you. All of you."

"Yes, please." I turn her around so I can unzip the back of her barely there dress. As I unzip the offending article of clothing, I leave a trail of kisses in my wake. Once I reach the end, I help her step out of her dress, her heels still on, she attempts to turn back around to face me, but I stop her.

"No. Stay." After she kicks the dress to the side, I look her up and down, like a predator studying his prey. "Fuck, baby." I gasp as I bite my fist. "You are sexy as fuck." She is wearing a blue and peach lingerie set, with fucking garters. If I knew this is what was hiding underneath that dress, we would have skipped dinner and dessert, and came right into the bedroom.

I start my trail of kisses again, beginning at the base of her neck, causing her to bend it to give me more access. "You like that, baby?" She moans her response, her hands reaching behind her, pulling me closer to her body. My hands wrap around her waist, one fondling her breasts, the other pressing against her stomach. I nip and tease her ear, blowing in it every so often and whispering, "I love you, so much." "You're perfect." "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"I love you too, Christian. You are so good to me and the kids. You're amazing."

I start to kiss down her spine, feeling her shiver as I make my way down so I am kneeling behind her. Before I go and take off her garters to rid her of the pantyhose, I nip at her delectable ass. She yelps in surprise, but when I kiss and caress it, her giggles turns into the sexiest moan I have ever heard.

"Baby, fuck, your ass is incredible." I pop the pantyhose out of the garter clips. I stand back up, slowly, retracing my trail of kisses.

"You're making me feel so good, Christian."

"You haven't felt anything yet, baby."

I turn her around, and I feel my jaw on the floor and eyes pop out of my head. She is sexy as sin. "You are Aphrodite."

"That would make you Adonis." She giggles out. "You are wearing too much, Christian." She says as she starts to unbutton my shirt, slowly. She looks up at me and winks. My shirt is off and on the floor with her dress, she moves her hands down my chest and abs and starts to unbuckle my belt. Once she is able to move to my pants, she works on that. All the while, my hands are roaming her body. I am looking down at her in awe. She's mine. All mine. Now. Always. Forever.

"Mine." I say huskily. I step out of my pants, leaving on my boxer briefs and gently push her onto the bed. She lands perfectly, her hair fanning around her head, like an angel's halo. Her alabaster skin popping out, even on the white silk sheets. Her blush, sweet Jesus, is the most beautiful color I have ever seen. Her eyes are bright and wide, waiting and watching for my next move.

"Yours." She breathes out. I start to crawl up her body, using my hands to open her up to me. I stop at the apex of her thighs, lifting her right one up in the air, resting it on my shoulder. I glide my hands up her legs, causing her to giggle and twitch. "Ticklish, baby?"

"Yes, very much so." She giggles back to me. I start to move her pantyhose down her leg, sexually, but a little faster now, as I don't want to torture her. Once it is off, I do the same for her other leg.

Now with the pantyhose off, I start to massage her legs and thighs, purposely avoiding where she wants and needs me the most.

"Please, Christian."

"Soon," is all I say as I bend down and plant kisses where my hands just were. Ana is squirming around and I have to place one arm on her stomach to hold her down and keep her still. "Still, baby."

She huffs, and fuck, it's adorable. "Need more?"

"Yes, please, Christian. Do you get off on torturing me?" She asks. I laugh but shake my head at her.

"No, baby. We're both being tortured right now. I'll give you more, always."

I bend down again, kissing right above the hem of her panties. I decide to use my teeth to take them off. As I do it, my eye don't leave hers. We are staring at each other, eyes blazing with desire, lust, and love. It is so erotic.

"Shit, Christian." Once I get the panties to her ankles, she lifts each one up slightly so I can finally take them off of her. Another article of clothing gracing my floor. Again, I make my way back up her body, however, this time, I don't take my time. Once I get to her stomach, I start to kiss and nip her. My fingers, ever so lightly, start to caress and rub her glistening pussy. I am now kissing up her stomach, making my way to her breasts. I get to her laced covered breasts, and start nipping, causing her to moan out. "More."

My baby wants more, she is going to get more. "I am going to love on you, baby. Ready?"

"God, yes." She screams out as my fingers slide effortlessly into her warm, wet, tight pussy. I start to move my fingers in a come hither motion, grazing her g-spot.

"Mmmm...Chris….mmmm." She can't control herself, she is beginning to flush, sweat, and come undone. She is even more beautiful.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna…." She keeps repeating as her body convulses against me.

"CHRISTIAN!" Ana screams out. I slow down my ministrations, helping her come down off of her high. Once she settles, our eyes land on each other again. We both shyly smile at each other.

I hover over her, wrapping my arms around her, causing her to arch her back. As my lips attach to her neck, my fingers make quick work to remove her bra. Once it is off, my mouth finds her nipples. We are grinding against each other. Her feet making their way up my body. She uses them to start to push my underwear down my body. Once she has them down far enough, I take one of my hands to finish the job.

 _Finally_ , we are skin on skin.

We are all hands and tongue, finally being able to feel each other properly. She feels amazing. Soft and delicate, a contrast to my rough and hard.

I stop my attack on her body and start kissing her face. Both cheeks, nose, forehead, each eye, and finally her lips. We moan into each other mouths, our bodies moving against each other. I am grinding my hard dick against her, making her wetter, if that's possible. My dick slides between her folds, begging to be let inside of her.

"Christian, please… I need you." She says as her stares into my soul. It's unnerving.

"Oh, baby, I need you too." I start to slowly enter her. Inch by inch. She starts to arch her back, causing her to get even closer to me. We both gasp as I have reached the hilt and completely filled her up.

I start to move in and out, slowly, an agonizing pace, but it feels so damn good. We're making love and I am not going to rush it.

"Baby, look at me. I need to see you." She glances up at me, her eyes telling me everything I need to know. She loves me. She trusts me. She's mine. As if she can read my thoughts, she whispers, "Yours", as she brings her head up to kiss me. I gently push her back down, never ending the kiss.

We are thrusting against each other, our pace picked up, but still slow. She is it for me. My life, future, love, heart, soul… they all belong to her and only her. I will die protecting her.

I rest my head on her forehead, never letting her go.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Forever."

"Always."

"Christian…."

"I know, baby, let go. I've got you."

Our eyes never leave each other. We both come whispering our names like prayers on our lips. She's my safe haven. My home.

We are breathing heavy, I am still hovering over her, although, now I am holding my weight off of her.

"You're amazing." I tell her.

"You're incredible. That was Earth shattering. Not just the sex, Christian, but the connection. I've never had a connection like this with someone."

"The love that we have for one another move mountains. You're my home, safe haven, my heart."

We lay together, side by side, limbs tangled up. I am playing with her hair, while she rubs her hand up and down my back.

"I could get use to this."

"Me too, baby. Let's take a shower, and call Elliot and Kate to check in on the kids. I miss them."

She chuckles, "I miss them too, but, it's nice to have alone time with you."

"I agree. We will have to do it again. Maybe a weekend get-a-way next time."

"That sounds nice. I would like to take the kids somewhere too, though. And, we need to take care of you know what."

"I know, baby, let's not talk about that right now. I'm on a high because of you. I need that to last a little longer."

We get up and take a shower together. Washing each other, giving kisses here and there. She looks exhausted, so I don't try anything else. We dry each other off and climb back into bed. Cuddled together, we call Elliot and Kate to check in and to say goodnight to Teddy and Phoebe. They all had a "fun, fantastic" time, according to Phoebe, but can't wait to see us tomorrow. We plan to have dinner here tomorrow, with Kate and Elliot. That will give me and Elliot a chance to talk about creating a room for Phoebe.

Ana lets out a yawn and stretches her body against me. "Come on, baby, let's get to bed. We have work tomorrow, and two excited and active children to come home to."

"That sounds nice, our children and home. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I can't wait until you are officially moved in here. I am never going to let you go."

"Good. I don't want you to ever let me go." She says as her eyes close.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N :** **I was so delighted with the messages and reviews of chapter 21. As always, thank you. You have no idea what it means to me to have your support. Getting messages on here and Facebook asking me when I will update is truly wonderful. It means the world to me that you want to read more of my story.**

 **I was also the "Spotlight Author" on a group on Facebook this past week. To see that post made me so happy. Thank you for everything.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Christian's POV:**

"Hi, baby. I am calling to remind you that the kids won't be at the bookstore today. I am on my way to pick them up." I decided to leave work a few hours early, pick the kids up, and take them home. Elliot texted me this morning stating that Teddy and Phoebe wanted to help Gail with dinner and dessert tonight for the 'dinner party'. Teddy must be so excited, we hardly have people over for dinner, and now with Ana and Phoebe moving in, he thinks it's a 'dinner party' every night.

"I remember, Christian. I will see you at home tonight." _Home._ I don't think I will ever get use to her calling the penthouse home. I can't wait to have my girls there full time. I know it will be an adjustment, and we will most likely have arguments more frequently, but, I want that also. I want to see her hair brush and make up all over the counter in the bathroom we share, I can't want to break up fights between siblings, and I will never tire of coming home to my girl and our kids after a long, hard day at work.

"See you soon, baby. Love you."

"Love you too."

I make sure all the contracts that I need to be looked over tonight is in my briefcase when Ros comes barging in to my office. "Yes?"

"We have a problem…" she huffs out when she plops down the file folder on my desk and sags into the chair. _Fuck._

"Hold on, Ros."

"Andrea, call Reynolds or Ryan and let them know Taylor and I will be late. Have them take the kids back to the penthouse. I will call the school and let them know I will no longer be there to pick them up."

"Yes, sir." She quickly states and I already hear the clicking of the phone as she types in the cell number to contact one of them. I hang up and stick my pointer finger up at Ros to indicate one more minutes. She huffs out again, but I know it isn't directed to me because she is rereading whatever file she is holding.

"Good afternoon. This is Leila, how may I help you?" Shit, I don't want to give her the message.

"Hello. This is Christian Grey-"

"Oh. Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?" Well, if you didn't fucking interrupt me, you would have known what you could do. And no, it isn't anything what you are thinking. Nope. No, thank you!

"I am calling to let the school know that Ryan and Reynolds will be taking the kids home. I won't be able to pick them up. My personal assistant already contacted them, please just let their teacher know. Right now, as soon as we hang up."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Who would be the other child, I only see Theodore Grey listed for you?" _You have to be fucking kidding me._

"That is not possible. Phoebe Steele is under my care also, just like Theodore is under Ms. Anastasia Steele's care. Mr. Fox put everything in the system, so it better be there, Ms. Williams. Look again." I harshly state to her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Mr. Grey. I see it now. I am sorry for that mistake." This is strike two against her. One more and she will be out. She should have been out with that last ordeal. Now I will make sure to have an eye kept on her.

"Great. Now, let their teacher know that I will not be coming. Ryan and Reynolds are to take them. Have a good day." I slam down the phone and look up to see Ros. I breathe in, then out, in, then out again. So much for leaving early.

"Okay, Ros. What's going on?"

"Taiwan." She simply replies. I just shake my head. I know this company was going to give me a headache. I wish there was another shipyard we could use, but this one is at a prime location for our needs. I know what she is going to say next, so I just ask her, "When do we need to leave?"

"The sooner, the better. I would like to go tomorrow morning. We need this settled and done with. I am tired of getting the run around, the headaches, and working late just for this one company. Once we show up, which they don't know we will, they will get scared shitless and most likely give us what we are willing to give them. They are playing us, knowing we are half the world away, we need to play harder, Christian. It's time."

I hate it when she is right. "Okay, I will contact Stefan and tell him the flight plan. I will text you later to let you know what time. Let me see that file."

She hands me the file and I flip through the information, yet again. This is a cluster fuck, the CEO is making it into a cluster fuck. All that I am asking is to use their shipping yard to transport food and goods to third world countries. I am paying them $3 million a year for this. The workers that they have works specifically for my shipments will be under the GEH insurance and benefits package. What more could they want?

Ros and I talk about a game plan. "I want to be in and out, Ros. Ana and Phoebe are moving into the penthouse, very soon. Elliot is making up Phoebe's room. I need to be there when they move in. I can't not be there their first night. I refuse to push it back further because of these fuckers. If they don't agree to our terms by Sunday, we are out. Done. Got it?"

"Yes, boss. I am going to head out, pack and have a night with Gwen. You go home and do the same. Congrats on them moving in. See you tomorrow." Before I can even say a goodnight to her, she is out the door. She moves quickly when she wants to. I need to get a move on to, I stayed here almost two hours later than I intended to. I look at my phone and see some missed calls and messages from Ana.

*Luke just informed me that you aren't picking the kids up, everything okay? Love you.*

*Christian, why aren't you home?*

*We love you, see you soon. Phoebe and Teddy told me you had to stay late. Hope everything is going well.*

The last text is sent with a picture. Ana and the kids are huddled together, with flour and icing all over them. Ana is in the middle of them, they are both kissing her cheeks. It is truly adorable. Her hair is in a messy bun sitting at top of her head, she is wearing a basic white t-shirt, and I she has never been more beautiful. I save the picture and set it as my wallpaper. They all look so happy. Now I am pissed again for missing that moment with them. I text her back letting her know that I am on my way home now and that I have to talk to her after dinner. I am going to hate to tell her and the kids that I have to go away. I would love for them to go with me, but with the short notice, I know Ana won't be able to take off, especially with her adult learning programs, and she is helping with ideas for the book launch party. She is extremely excited for the first book release. When she talks about it, her nose scrunches and her eyes gleam in delight. I don't want to have the kids out of school, I know I said I want to be home by Sunday night, however, who knows if that will truly be the case.

Taylor and I enter the penthouse, when we exit the elevator we hear the radio playing, today's top hits I suppose. We stop at the edge of the foyer, where we can discreetly peer into the kitchen area. Ana, Gail, and the kids are in the kitchen dancing around and singling along to _Thunder_ by Imagine Dragons. The kids are mostly singing, Ana and Gail are dancing around them, laughing their heads off. Phoebe and Teddy have spatulas in their hands, using them as microphones. Every time the song has the thunder sound in the background, all four of them stomp their feet. They are all in their own little worlds, sometimes accidently bumping into each other, other times Ana and Gail will pick the kids up and spin in circles, mostly, they are giggling and full of so much life. I take out my cell phone to snap some pictures, I glance over and Taylor has his out too.

"I've never seen Gail like this." He whispers to me with a huge ass grin on his face. "It's lovely to see."

"It is. I am ecstatic to see the spirit in the house now. It's what has been missing. Don't you think?"

"I would have to agree with you Christian. Teddy is livelier now. He has always been kind and active, but now, his eyes shine," he pauses to look at me and to make sure I was looking at him. "He's happy."

"We both are." Taylor smiles and nods his head at me. We look back into the kitchen, and they are now sitting at the breakfast bar talking.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to be home?" Teddy asks Ana, and my heart soars at what he calls her. I've heard him say it before, but for him to feel comfortable to call her that even when I am not there with them, makes me feel euphoric.

I see Ana glance at her cell phone, she bites her lip, nervously, and looks back at Teddy and Phoebe. "He should be home soon. I didn't realize her messaged me a while ago. Let's clean up so we are ready for when daddy gets here." Before she can take the kids to go get cleaned, I make my way into the kitchen, making our presence known so not to scare them.

"Daddy's home." I announce. The kids squeal and run into my arms, Ana following close behind. I pick them both up, hoisting them up on my hips. I give each of them a kiss, then lean into Ana and kiss her.

"Ew!" Phoebe screeches.

"Yeah, ew!" Teddy agrees.

"What?" I question them as I toss them over my shoulder. "I like kissing mommy. It shows you I love her, and her me." I walk in to the great room and toss them on the couch. They bounce and giggle.

"Christian, they have flour and icing all over them from baking and decorating cookies." Ana chastises me.

"It's okay, baby. It's just a couch." I hear Gail and Taylor gasp from the kitchen. This place use to be a museum, Teddy was only ever allowed to eat at the dining room table or breakfast bar. I chuckle at their reaction. I guess I have changed a lot in a month.

"Okay." She huffs out. "We should still get them cleaned up before Elliot and Kate get here." Oh yeah, I forgot they were coming over. We need to inform them about Ana and Phoebe moving in. Also, look at the room that will be for Phoebe and discuss what Elliot can do with it. I know for a fact that Teddy would want his room changed. Right now he has superheroes, but he has been getting into fishing more, so I am going to assume he will want that.

I take the kids into the master bathroom, while Ana runs upstairs and gets their pajamas. With Phoebe staying with Kate last night, she has her pajamas here with her.

"Daddy?" Phoebe calls me.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm happy to move in with you and Teddy. Can I have a _Beauty and the Beast_ room, please?" She asks of me. I smirk at her, she has no idea she will get the world if she just asks for it.

"Of course you can. When Uncle Elliot comes over, we will tell him. He will make it just how you want it."

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She screams while leaping into my arms, hugging me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pheebs."

"What are we so happy about?" Ana asks as she saunters into the bathroom, looking fine as fuck in her tight skinny jeans and white t-shirt. She still has her hair on top of her head and flour all in it.

"I'm getting a Belle and Beast room!" Phoebe squeals again. Damn, she rivals Mia. I shudder at the thought of them in the same room together.

"Well, that is certainly exciting."

"I KNOW!" She yells out, while throwing her hands in the air.

"Phoebe, take it down a notch." Teddy calls out to her. Phoebe whispers "sorry" to him and walks to Ana.

"Teddy. She is just excited. Let her be." I tell him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Phoebe, I am sorry. You are excited, like daddy said. I can't wait to see your new room." Teddy says as he engulfs her in a hug.

"Maybe, you can ask for your room to be new too?" She whispers, or thinks she whispers into his ear. A smile graces his face as he looks at me and Ana. I knew it.

"These two are going to play us like fiddles once we are full time." Ana laughs as she shoulder bumps me.

"Great. Can't wait."

"Come on, let's get them changed. Kate texted me, they will be here any minute."

We quickly clean the kids up, get them changed into their pajamas, and send them off back to Gail so we can get changed as well.

"So, I guess we are going to have two rooms to complete." Ana mentions to me.

"Yeah, I knew Teddy would say something, I am assuming those two planned out that little tiff before."

"Haha, I wouldn't put it past them. Christian, what did you need to talk to me about?" Shit, I don't want to do this now. I know we have to discuss it, I am leaving tomorrow, we will have to tell the kids as well. I should tell her now, and when Elliot and Kate leave, we will tell the kids.

"Oh, um, I was late tonight because Ros came in and said that the shipyard company in Taiwan isn't budging. We are going to have go there and deal with them."

"Oh, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, baby. On the way home, I spoke to my pilot, we have a flight plan for five in the morning, which means I need to be at the airport around four-thirty."

"Oh." She looks down and starts to play with her fingers. "For how long?"

I take two fingers, put them under her chin and lift her head up. Her eyes are glassy. "Baby, I hate that I have to go, but I have to. It won't be the last time either. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon, I guess."

"Tomorrow is Friday, I am hoping to be home by Sunday night. I just don't know if that will be possible. I was going to mention that you and the kids come with me, but if it is later than Sunday, I don't want them to miss school and you have the adult learning classes. It's just too short of a notice."

She huffs out, "It's okay. I'll just miss you. The kids will miss you too. I hope you will be home Sunday."

"Me too, baby. Me too. Come on, let's change, together." I wink at her.

We gracefully move around each other as we change. You would think we have been together for years the way we move together. I turn around to ask her what is planned for dinner, but as I look at her, I don't even remember my own name. She is standing in my closet, in a black lace bra with matching panties. Her back is facing me, so I quietly sneak up behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist, moving one hand up to her perfect, plump breasts, while the other travels south to her pretty, tight pussy. I start to rub on both and she leans back into me. Her arms reach up and wrap around my neck. Once my fingers slide into the front of her panties, her fingers wrap around my hair and pulls. She moans out my name as I start nipping at her neck.

"Christian…."

"We have to be quick, baby. Can you be quick for me?"

"Yesssss….." I chuckle at the mixture of her moan and enthusiasm.

I take one hand off of her body and pull my already hard as fuck erection out of my boxers. I turn her around, and lift her up into my arms before she can even blink.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby. It's going to be hard and quick. Okay?"

"Yess, Christian, please. We're running out of time."

I push her up against the dresser, the contents on the top clattering against each other. I attack her lips, coaxing my tongue against her lips to get her to open up to me. Once she does, my tongue darts into her mouth, and I enter her wet, warm pussy. We are both clawing at each other. She is bouncing up and down, as I thrust into her, harder and harder.

"Fuck, baby. You need to come." I beg of her.

"Chris… .God. Chris….tian….."

"That's it. Come. Baby. Now." I enunciate each word with a thrust. She continues to bounce on me, my watches and some frames I have on top of the dresser clatter to the floor.

"Right. There." She breathes out. I really need her to let go, so I bend my head down and start playing with her nipple. I lick, nip, and bite.

" . ." She finally yells out.

"FUCK, ANA!" With a last thrust, I come violently inside of her. We are breathing heavy, looking into each other's eyes. She is glowing, her eyes filled with desire and her body is the perfect blush. She is still moving up and down, slowly, coming off of her high. She gives me a shy smile, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, baby. Always."

"Forever."

 **Ana's POV:**

Kate and Elliot arrived soon after our tryst in the closet. My, God. Every time we make love, it is amazing. He knows how to read my body, and plays it like a fiddle. He makes me bend to his will, and I thrive on it. We are so connected, in everything.

"This roasted chicken is delicious." Elliot mumbles around the food in his mouth, causing Kate to smack him.

"It is." Phoebe says as she shovels mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Phoebe! Don't do that, you know better."

"But, but, Uncle Lelliot did it."

"Yeah, well Uncle Elliot must have grown up in a barn." Christian says as he stares down his brother. Elliot just shrugs his shoulders at him. I can only wonder what dinner was like for the four of them last night.

"We are working on it." Kate says to us all.

Kate and Elliot look at each other, and I wonder if that is the way people see me and Christian. When they smile, their perfect straight, white teeth are on full display, their eyes light up like Christmas lights, and if they are like me and Christian, they feel like they are the only two in the room.

"So, we have an announcement." Christian says, interrupting their moment.

"Okay…"

"Ana and Phoebe will be moving with me and Teddy. Soon."

"Wow, Steele. You move fast. Are you sure?" Kate asks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Christian, she is just concerned, because of you know who." I look back to Kate, "Yes, I am sure. Positively sure. I spoke to Ray, he agrees. He knows what Christian means to me and Phoebe. I don't feel that we are rushing this. The only regret I have is not meeting Christian and Teddy sooner. We love each other, the kids love each other as siblings. I love Teddy as if he was my own son. Christian loves Pheebs as if she were his daughter. We're a family. Families belong together."

I look up and Kate has tears in her eyes. What? She never cries.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sniffles. "I am just so happy for you and Phoebe. You both deserve it." She takes her napkin and wipes under eyes. Elliot puts his arm around her and rubs her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kate." Christian says.

"Bro, I am happy for you too. Mom, dad, and Mia will be overjoyed. You and Mister Teddy over here deserves it too, you know. To know you two are happy and will be a family with these two beauties, it is all we want for you."

"Thanks, Lelliot."

"So, now that that is out of the way, Elliot, Phoebe and Teddy will need their rooms done. What do you say?"

"I say, when do I start?"

"Well, Ray is coming this weekend to help me pack up. I am going to start to move some things in. How long would you need to do the rooms?"

"Not long, a week. I can have a crew come by Sunday and work during the week. What did you guys have in mind?"

"Ooohh, I want Beauty and the Beast theme!" Phoebe pipes up.

"That would be easy to do. I will have someone draw some things up, you little Miss Phoebe pick what paint color you want." Elliot tells her.

"Uncle Lelliot, I want fish."

"Fish?"

"Yeah, like when we go fishing. Boats, fishing poles, nets."

"Cool, little man. We can do that."

"So, we have a plan!" Christian exclaims.

"Yay!" Phoebe and Teddy yell out as they high five.

We let Teddy and Phoebe take their cookies and milk into the media room to watch TV. The four of us head into the great room.

"I am going away on business tomorrow morning. I am hoping to be home on Sunday. Elliot, can you help Ray with Ana and Phoebe?"

"We both can." Kate replies.

"Great. Thank you, so much."

"I will have some of the plans done too, we can go over that. Will you and Phoebe staying here the weekend?" Elliot asks me. I look over to Christian and he nods his head at me.

"Yes, they will be. For now, Phoebe will be staying in her room, however, it's a guest room now. Next week when you are and your crew will be working, Ana and Phoebe will be in their apartment." He states the second half with a huff.

After discussing plans for Kate and Elliot to help us pack and bring some things to the penthouse, we realize that a few hours went by. We have to get the kids ready for bed, so Kate and Elliot decide to leave.

We are in the media room, reading the kids a book before we bring them to their rooms. After reading, Christian and I start to tell them that he will be away on business for a few days.

"But, why?" Phoebe asks.

"I have to, baby girl. It is part of my job. I will be back as soon as possible, you won't even time to miss me. You will be busy packing and starting your move up here with mommy, Papa, Teddy, Uncle Lelliot, and Aunt Kate."

"I will miss you." She stomps her foot and runs out of the media room.

"Ummm…" Christian looks up at me. I don't think he is use to someone storming off on him like that. Teddy is use to him going away for business, this is all new for me and Phoebe.

"It's okay, daddy, I will talk to her. I will miss you too." He hugs me and Christian before he heads off in search of Phoebe. Before he leaves, he turns back around, "Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy. Love you."

"We love you too, kiddo. We will be up in a minute to tuck you too in."

"Christian-"

"She's mad at me."

"No, she isn't Like me, she isn't use to this. I never had to leave her for a trip before, she doesn't know how to handle it. She will be okay. Promise." I lean over and crawl into his lap. His hands automatically go around my waist. He kisses my forehead and breathes in and out heavily.

"I hate this. Teddy did the same thing when he realized the first time I was going away. He didn't even say bye to me." He's scared that Phoebe will do that same. She would never do that.

"She will say bye to you, Christian. Give her and Teddy some time to talk, we will go up and tuck them in. Then tomorrow morning before you leave, make sure you go in and kiss them goodbye. I will be here for them in the morning. If it comes down to it, I will bring them into bed with me. We will all miss you together."

"We will facetime, right?"

"Of course, whenever you can. Just like you said, you will be back before you know it. You won't have to stay past Sunday. You get them to agree to your terms. They just need a push."

"You're right. Thank you, baby."

"You are always welcome. We are in this together, good or bad. We're partners now, Christian. We don't have to do things alone anymore. Always remember that."

"I will if you will." He lightly kisses me, making me smiles against his lips.

We hear someone walking into the media room, we look up and see Taylor and Sawyer. This can't be good.

"Christian, Ana."

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Someone was just seen trying to get into Ana's apartment."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N :** **As always, thank you for your reviews of the previous chapter. I am beginning to like ending some chapters with cliffhangers…it drives you guys crazy! I have to admit, it does for me too. Fluff alert!**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Ana's POV:**

Christian and I hear someone walking into the media room, we look up and see Taylor and Sawyer. This can't be good.

"Christian, Ana."

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Someone was just seen trying to get into Ana's apartment."

I am immediately off of Christian's lap, before I can even think, due to him lifting me up to my feet and placing me on the floor. He is standing next to me, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other is flung out to the two CPO's, gesturing for them to continue to talk.

"We were scanning the hallway cameras on Ana's floor and saw someone lingering. He was walking up and down the hallway, stopping every so often in front of your door. Eventually, he knocked. When no one answered, he tried the doorknob. He wiggled it a few times, then started to push against the door. Sawyer went down, when he saw Sawyer get off the elevator he took off down the stairs." Taylor informs us.

"Sawyer, did you get him? Do you know who he is?" Christian demands of Sawyer.

"I took after him, he was quick. I caught up to him on the lower levels, the elevator opened and he slipped through. When he turned around, I saw who it was. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to catch up to him, however, once I was in the lobby, the elevator was already emptied and on its way back up to a floor. I ran outside, but he was nowhere to be seen."

"Fucking, God damn it, Sawyer. Who was it?" Christian snaps at him. I don't know why he is asking, it is obvious who it is. His temper makes his mind go hay wire and not think logically it seems.

Sheepishly, Sawyer tells us it was Paul that he saw running away from my apartment. Of course it was, who else would it have been?

"And you have no idea which direction he went? Did he get into a car? Was anyone else with him?" The questions are asked again like a dragon spitting fire.

"Once I made it outside and was able to look around the street, he was gone, Sir."

"That is fucking unacceptable. Why wasn't he stopped as soon as possible? Both of you sat and watched him walk up and down the hallway, stopping in front of her door. Un-fucking-acceptable. How the FUCK am I supposed to go away tomorrow for a business trip and leave Ana and my kids here in your care?"

Wow. He is beyond angry. _Pissed. Livid. Thermonuclear_. I understand where he is coming from, why would they just watch someone linger around? However, he is still going on this trip, regardless what he thinks.

Taylor is the one to answer this time, I think it is best that Sawyer lets his boss take the lead anyway.

"Christian, sir, in hindsight, we should have went down to Ana's floor quicker, however, we weren't sure if he was looking for another apartment at first. Once we saw him attempt to open the door and push against it, Sawyer was out of the security room and down there. We know that he was here, we have him on tape. This goes against his restraining order. Let's call Mr. Grey. We can get him arrested."

No wonder Sawyer let Taylor speak. He knows how to calm Christian down, and come up with a solution.

"Fine. I will call my father. This shit ends, if not now, then soon. I am serious, you two, get your damn heads in the game. I need to be able to trust you, especially you Sawyer, with Ana. I need to know she is safe. Inform Ryan and Reynolds also, they are aware of Paul and Elena anyway, but now that one of them decided to go against the restraining order, they need to be more diligent with our children. Thank God my girls weren't there when he was trying to get in. You are damn lucky. You won't be lucky next time, either of you. Taylor I will let you know the plan for the trip. It is most likely canceled."

"No it isn't." I finally speak up.

All three men seemed to have forgotten that I was in the room. Three pairs of angry, intense eyes meet mine and I feel a blush go across my face and chest. The most intensely fierce pair belong to the hot head CEO, standing next to me. I feel the tension in his body electrify as his hand grips tighter on my waist.

"What do you mean, 'no it isn't?'" He asks of me.

"I just meant that you still have go, Christian. It's important to your business. You need to settle this once and for all. Phoebe and I will be staying here anyway. We will be safe. I trust Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds. They will keep us safe. Elliot will be here this weekend too. So will my dad, besides you, he is the first one that won't let anything happen to us, including Teddy now. Go, you need to."

"Baby, I am not leaving you and the kids alone. He came close tonight. Too close. My company will be fine. You and those two angels sleeping in their rooms are more important to me than anything else in this world. Forever."

"Always. But, Christian, please. You need to go." I urge him again.

We break our eye contact and look towards where Taylor and Sawyer were standing, however, we are left alone in the room. When did they leave? No wonder they are so good at their jobs, you don't even see or hear them enter or exit a room.

"Baby, come, let's check on the kids, and then we are going to take a bath together and talk." He takes a step back away from me, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Well, we kind of have to decide now, Christian, I'm not telling them one thing and then you decide to do something different. You are going. Final!" I stand my ground with him. He will be back in two days, I know he will.

"Final?"

"Yes. Final. You're going, whether you like it or not." I release a breath. "We will be fine, I promise you. We don't even have to leave the apartments after school and work tomorrow. Everyone will be surrounding us anyway with the move. Please, Christian, try not to worry." I kiss his cheek, take his hand, and lead him up the stairs to the bedrooms.

As we walk down the hallway, we see the light on in Phoebe's future room. We stand outside the door and hear her and Teddy talking to one another.

"But, he is leaving us." Phoebe cries.

"Not really, Pheebs. Daddy will come back, he always does. He goes to these boring meetings with lots of other people. He only goes for a little bit. He will be back soon. Real soon. You'll see."

"How do you know he will come back? I just got a daddy, you've always had one." Christian and I glance up at each other and I can't stop the tears streaming down my face. He engulfs me in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down my back. My head is in his chest, capturing the cries escaping from the back of my throat. "Baby…" he whispers in my ears.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay." I hiccup. We listen to Teddy's response to the most heart wrenching, powerful statement my six year has ever uttered.

"Pheebs, you always had a mommy, and I didn't. I love my new mommy. I know you love your new daddy. And they both love us. Daddy always comes back home, always. You know what?"

"What?" She huffs out.

"He always comes home with a present too! Sometimes, it makes me feel better. He tells me that he saw it and knew I would love it and it made him think of me, even though I know he doesn't need to see a toy to think of me. He is always thinking of me, and now he will always think of you and mommy too."

"He will?"

"Yep. That is what daddy's do. Want to know a secret?"

"Uhh, yes!" She exclaims with more happiness in her voice.

Teddy leans closer to Phoebe and whispers, although, he isn't. This kids don't know how to whisper yet. "We have the best daddy." Phoebe and smiles at him and gives him a hug adding in, "and mommy too!"

Great, now we both have non-stop tears in our eyes. Using the pads of our thumbs, we help each other dry off our faces. We take a deep breath and Christian knocks on the open door.

"Hey, you two, bed time. Ready?"

"Yeah, daddy, we are ready now." Teddy states, taking charge. "I had a talk with Phoebe, I think she is better now. Right, Pheebs?"

Phoebe looks at us with her big blue, doe-like eyes. "Yeah, I'm better now."

"Come on, Teddy, let's let daddy tuck Phoebe in tonight. I will tuck you in, and daddy will come and kiss you goodnight."

I lean over Phoebe and give her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my sweetness. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, mommy. Nighty night." She says as she gives me a hug and a peck on the lips. "Good night, Teddy. You will be the best brother ever." She gives him a hug too and he accepts it.

"Teddy, I'll be in your room in a few minutes." Christian says as he ruffles his hair, making it more wild and in a disarray.

When I get to the door of Phoebe's room, I turn to look at them. Christian is still watching me and Teddy, while Phoebe gets under the blankets. I send him a wink and blow a kiss. I mouth "She will be all right" and turn to leave, taking Teddy to his room.

Once we get into his room, he runs and jumps on the bed. "You do it, mommy." He slides over the far side of the bed, watching, waiting for me.

I run across his room and leap on his bed, landing right next to him. I take him in my arms and turn my body so we are both laying down, looking at one another. I can't help but to smile when he places his little palm on my cheek.

"You're pretty. I've always wanted a pretty mommy."

"Thank you, you're handsome. What do you mean by a 'pretty mommy'?"

"You know, not like Cinderella's mommy. She's ugly and mean. _Wicked_." I chuckle about his interpretation of stepmothers.

"Well good thing I'm not the wicked stepmother. I love you, you know that, right? My job as a mommy is to keep you and Phoebe happy and safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I knew that from when I met you at the store. I always wanted you to be my mommy, even then." He honestly divulges to me. He has been coming to my bookstore for over a year now. He's had these feelings for that long?

"I am glad you picked me then." I smile at her. He leans over and kisses my cheek. He takes after his father all right, such a charmer.

"You look tired, baby boy. Why don't you close your eyes and I will tell you a story?"

"I want to wait for daddy, I need to say bye to him." I nod my head in understanding. I turn to lay on my back, Teddy comes closer, putting his head on my chest and his arm around my stomach. I have him engulfed in my arms, playing with his hair and rubbing his arm up and down, sometimes creating circular patterns, soothing him. His breathing slows and becomes steadier. I glance down and see his eyes getting heavier. I kiss the top of his head and start to hum ' _You are my sunshine_ " to him.

Soft snores starts to be the only sound left in the room. "Good night, my sunshine." I whisper to him. I gently lay him down, cover him up, kiss his forehead and go to our bedroom. Christian will come in once he is done with his goodnights to the kids.

I decide to have a bath ready for us. He can't be that much longer. I use the mint and lavender bath bombs and drop them into the steaming water. I slowly discard my clothes, put my hair in a high bun, and enter the tub. I lean back, close my eyes, and finally, think only happy thoughts.

 **Christian's POV**

Once Ana and Teddy exit the bedroom, I turn my attention back on my other girl that has stolen my heart. She is looking at me with sad eyes and I can only imagine her thoughts about me leaving her. I look down at her, and she is playing with her fingers. A habit she surely picked up from her mother. I grasp her hands in mine, bring them up to my face, and kiss them. She giggles, yet her eyes are filled up with tears, which are slowly make their way down her chubby cheeks. I start to wipe at them, telling her everything will be okay.

"I will come back, Phoebe. I always come back."

"Always?" She asks as she hiccups.

"Always. You never have to be afraid that I won't be here. You, Teddy, and mommy are my loves, my world. How can I stay away from my world?"

"You can't silly, you live on the world." I chuckle and remember that sometimes she is still a six year old.

"You're right. I will still be on the world, just in a different place. Mommy and I talked, and we are going to Facetime as much as possible. Plus, you have an exciting weekend, Papa will be here. He will help you pack and move. Uncle Lelliot and Aunt Kate will be with you. Mommy and Teddy. Gail and Sawyer. All these people that love you will be with you."

"Who will you have? If everyone stays here, won't you be lonely"

"No, sweet girl. Taylor will come with me. Also, my friend and coworker, Ros. I won't be lonely."

"I just, ummm.., I just, never had a daddy before. Now that I have you, I don't want you to go away." She looks down, playing with her fingers again. I take them in my hands once more which causes her to look up at me.

"I never had a daughter before too. I don't want to go away either, but Phoebe, it's my job, and sometimes I have to go. It won't be all the time. And, sometimes, if it works out, you, Teddy, and mommy can come too." Her eyes start to light up and I am slowly getting my sassy girl back.

"We can?!"

"Sure. It just didn't work out this time. I promise, I won't be gone long. I will call and facetime you tomorrow night and Saturday."

"Okay. I guess you can go then."

"Thank you. Here, why don't we lie down and you can tell me how you want this room." She nods her head, moves over in the bed and waits for me to lie next to her. Once I am settled, she wiggles her way next to me, head on my chest, one arm around my waist. I put both of my arms around her and lower my head so it sits on top of hers. She smells of strawberries and she still has a hint of baby smell. Must be her shampoo.

"I want Beauty and the Beast, and the other characters from the movie. No Gaston though. He's mean. I don't want a mean man in my room." You got that right, you will have no men in your room. Maybe when you're forty we can discuss it.

"What color would you paint your room?" I ask, deflecting myself from my inner monologue.

"Ummmm, gray."

"Gray?"

"Yep. Like the castle. Then I want the characters on the wall. Belle in her pretty yellow dress, Belle in the red cape when it snows, Belle in the blue dress from the beginning of the movie. Beast in his blue suit when he dances with Belle in her yellow dress. I want the clock, Clogworth, and the candlestick, Lumineer. Ohh…. and Mrs. Potts and Chip, of course."

"Of course. You can't forget Chip and Mrs. Potts." Thank God she has seen this movie a million times and I caught bits and pieces of it to understand who these damn characters are.

"Uncle Lelliot can make it?"

"He most certainly can. He can build anything. Plus, you, my dear, are his favorite niece, and he will do anything to make you happy. Just like me."

"You're silly daddy, I his only niece." I chuckle with her. She is so God damn smart for her own good sometimes.

"That you are, sweetness. What do you say you try to fall asleep?"

"Okay." She yawns out. Her eyes are getting heavy, and she hugs me tighter. I start to _"You are my sunshine_ " to her and she smiles.

"Mommy sings this to me, too."

"She does?"

"Yep. Makes me feel better."

"You know what? My mommy use to sing it to me too when I was little, and I sing it to Teddy sometimes."

"He likes it?"

"Sometimes." I continue to sing until her deep breaths overtake her and I know she is peacefully asleep. I wiggle out of her grasp, placing a teddy bear in my now vacant spot. She cuddles it before turning over and stuffing her face into the pillow. I move her hair away from her face, and fix her head so she is more comfortable. I kiss her forehead, whisper an 'I love you, baby girl' and quietly leave.

Teddy's door is slightly ajar and his light is off. He must have fallen asleep while with Ana. I know he probably told her he wanted to wait up, but he never can. I slowly push my way through the door, and sit next to him on his bed.

"I know you are sleeping, son, however, I need to tell you how proud I am of you. You stepping up, helping and talking to Phoebe like a brother should to his sister, made me so happy. You, buddy, will make an excellent brother to her or any future siblings you may have. I love you. You are my world. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe."

I move his curls from his forehead, and place a kiss there. "Good night, buddy. I love you. Take care of mommy and your sister." This is so much harder than it usually is. I always hated leaving him, but now leaving all three of them, especially with Paul and Elena out there plotting God knows what, I fucking despise it. I slowly get up from his bed, put on his nightlight, and leave him room.

I finally make it to our bedroom. I open the door, but Ana isn't around. I walk into the closet, she isn't there either. Then I start to smell mint and lavender and head over to the bathroom. The door is half open, so I decide to take a peek inside. She is in the tub, surrounded by thick, puffy, white bubbles. Her head is leaned back onto the tub pillow, eyes closed, and looks so peaceful. I quietly knock on the door so I don't scare her. She pops open on eye, notices me, and smiles. She lights up any room with that smile.

"Any room for me?" I ask her, cheekily.

"Hmmmmm…" She pretends to ponder the thought. I don't wait for a definite answer and start to undress, _slowly_. Her other pops open to watch the show that is just for her eyes only. My shirt is unbuttoned and I start to take it off. She starts to sit up more. I smirk.

I ever so slowly tug my belt off, undo the button, and pull my zipper down off my slacks. Her face blushes.

I hook my fingers into the top of my pants and start to push them down. Just my pants. When they land with a thud on the floor, I kick my feet out. She wipes her forehead. Her eyes are the size of saucers.

I start to saunter over to her, making her sit up even straighter. "I see there's some more room in there now."

"Uh-huh."

"Would you like for me to join you now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't I need to be naked for that?"

"Uh-huh." I laugh. This girl who is a graduate at the top of her class, runs her own business, teaches other adults, and who is witty as all hell, cannot form more than a two syllable utterance right now.

I take a step back and her eyes widen. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere." I start to peel my Calvin Klein boxer briefs down and she slowly starts to lick her lips.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Uh-huh." This time I received a head nod with the utterance.

I am not standing in front of her in all of my glory and her eyes are scanning me up and down. "Okay, baby, enough eye candy. Move up more so I can join you." She slides up to the front of the tub to let me in behind her. Once I am situated, I wrap an arm around her and pull her back to me. "How long have you been in here? The water is still warm."

"Not long, maybe five minutes."

"She speaks." I tease her. She take a hand and slaps my arm that is still wrapped around her.

"You would find it hard to speak to if I did that to you, well, hopefully."

"Oh, baby, you render me speechless every time I look at you. Don't you know that by now?" I kiss her temple. She bends her neck backwards so her face is looking up at me. I lean down and kiss her soft, plump lips.

"You are making it easier to believe." She whispers against my lips.

"Good. My job isn't done then, I have a lifetime to prove to you how beautiful you are. Not just the outside, but the inside of you too, baby."

I move my hand up until it reaches its goal. "Your heart. God, baby, your heart is amazing. The love it gives other people, especially our children, and me. The love it gives to the community. It's breathtaking."

"Christian…" she whispers. I push against her back to get her lean forward a bit so I can turn her around. I place her on top of me, making her straddle me, which is good and bad. Good, because, fuck, she feels and looks fantastic right now, bad, because, fuck, she feels and looks fantastic right now.

"You know it's true, Ana. You are the most generous, caring, sweet, sexy, loving person I have ever. Ever. Met in my life. Let me be clear… Ever. I have met a lot of people around this world, no one compares to you. God… well he broke the fucking mold with you, baby."

She has tears in her eyes. I have come to realize that she and her daughter are beautiful, yet emotional creatures. I have to remember that they aren't use to someone being there for them, loving them.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too. You're strong, you will be busy with the store, packing, and the kids. I'm not going to lie, the nights will be the hardest. You can call or text whenever you feel you need to. Have the kids sleep with you, keep them close. They will need it too. However, when I am home, they are NOT going to sleep with us." I put my foot down with that one.

"I know. It would be difficult to have Phoebe in with us. She's like a freakin starfish when she sleeps. When you kiss her goodbye tomorrow morning, you will see what I mean." She laughs.

"That is a lovely sound, Ms. Steele." I think I may try to record it so I can have it as her ringtone on my phone. Yes, that is something I definitely will do. Soon. Now. Good thing my phone is always around me. I lean back and grab it off the counter.

"Laugh again."

"Huh?"

"Laugh. I need you to giggle. I want to record it so I can hear it when I am away. I am going to put it as your ringtone and text alert too."

"I can't just do that giggle on demand, Christian." She states as she splashes me with some water.

"I bet I can make you giggle, Ms. Steele."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" With that, I start to run the tips of my fingers up the side of her hips, she flinches and smiles, but holds in her giggle. I follow the path I just made back down her body, I grasp on to her hip, pulling her to me. I bury my head into her back, gently kiss her, nibble her, then I scrunch up my face and move my head back and forth. The stubble from the beard lightly scratching her. She shudders against me, fighting it.

"Don't fight it. You will only make it worse." Since I know my phone like the back of my hand, I get into the camera app and am able to set it to record video. I move my head again and I feel her throat staring to convulse.

"Come on baby, you can do it." With my free hand, I use my fingertips again to move up and down the side of body. Her fight is diminishing, she is slowly lowering down the gates, and suddenly my favorite sound in the world erupts from her sweet lips. I quickly hit record and move my fingers faster up and down. My stubble still tickling her. She can't control the giggles anymore, and every so often a soft snort will appear.

"So fucking cute." I whisper into her neck.

"Okay….Christian….." she tries to breathe words out. "Enough….. please."

I have mercy on her and start to pull away. We are now face to face. Her bright eyes looking into my dark, lustful ones. Blue to grey. Soft to rough. Delicate to hard. She is everything I am not, everything I need. I breathe her in, her scent, her love, her body, soul, and mind. She is intoxicating. A drug. Aphrodite. _Mine._ And me? I am _hers._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N :** **Thank you for all the kind words on the previous chapter. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. You are what keeps me going with my writing. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Ana's POV:**

I am woken up by feather light kisses to my face _._ It's early in the morning, still dark out, the glow from the bathroom light casts shadows in the room. He is hovering over me, still placing kisses anywhere his lips can reach.

"Mmmmm… this is a nice wake up call. What time is it?" I hoarsely ask. I lean up to kiss him back, smelling citrus coming off of him I know he just got out of the shower. Then it all comes back to me, he's leaving for his trip. I go to get up so I can see him out, but he gently pushes me back down into the mattress.

"It's early, baby. Stay. I hate waking you, but couldn't leave without saying bye to you the right way. I love you. Always. I will miss you." He whispers against my lips, cheeks, and eyes.

"Forever." I yawn out. He laughs in my neck. "Be safe, Christian. I couldn't handle if anything were to happen to you."

"Same here, baby. Sawyer goes wherever you go. Ryan and Reynolds go where Teddy and Phoebe are. If you three are out together, all three CPO's are with you. Promise me, Anastasia?" Oh, I'm 'Anastasia' now.

"I promise." I agree with my pinky sticking out to him.

"I promise too, baby." He says wrapping his pinky around mine and making our hands shake together. He gives me another kiss. "Go back to bed, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." With that he walks out, but I can't just stay in bed and watch him go. I get up, get a robe, and head to the great room. I see him walk up the stairs to the kid's room. I hear one door open then close, and then then the next. He is quicker with them, probably just saying an 'I love you' and kissing them goodbye. I walk over to the foyer when I hear him come down the stairs and grab his belongings from the breakfast bar. He turns the corner to the foyer and stops in his tracks.

"What are you doing out of bed, little miss?" He quips at me with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't stay in bed and let you leave on your own. This is where we will say bye whenever you go away and I can't go with you. Not in a bed where I am left alone. I will see you to the elevator, give you a proper kiss goodbye, bid you farewell, and then try to get back to bed to rest. Deal?"

"Deal, Ms. Steele." He snakes his arm around my waist and pushes the foyer door open to get to the elevator. Keeping the door ajar with his free hand, he pushes me against it, dropping his briefcase and jacket to the floor. Both arms outstretch on either side of my head, closing me in.

"I need to breathe you in, memorize your sweet scent." He buries his face into my hair.

"I need to kiss you, savor the taste of your skin." His lips descend on mine. Soft, sweet, gentle.

"I need to feel you, remember how your heart beats." One hand tangles in my hair, then grasps my throat, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. _Hmmm…_ "Did you like that, baby?" He asks with arousal in his voice.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Me too." His hand glides down my throat, stopping right over my heart, which feels like it will beat right out of my chest any second now.

"I wish we had time, baby. I am already cutting it close as it is."

"I know, last night was nice though."

" _Nice?"_ He says as he kisses me again.

"Yes, nice." My fingers find his hair and starts to twirl his curls around. "I'm really going to miss you." I huff out.

"Same here, baby. I really need to go though. Give me something to remember you by."

"Like what?"

"Like this." He uses his body to push my farther into the door, if possible. His whole body invading mine, overtaking me, consuming me. His tongue finds mine, fighting for dominance. I submit to him, willingly. I moan into his mouth.

"Fuck, baby."

"You need to go." I breathe out.

"I know. I'm shocked Taylor didn't come back up. He's in the car." His eyes losing their brightness that he just had.

"Go. Call me when you arrive. We love you."

"I love the three of you too." He slowly backs away from me, pushes the call button to make the elevator doors open. He walks in, not taking his eyes off of me. When he is settled, his forces a smile.

"Christian. Forever."

"Baby. Always." I give him a wink and the doors shut. I close and lock the door to the foyer, letting a single tear escape and roll down my cheek. I don't even bother wiping it away.

I go up to peek on the kids, giving each of them a kiss, before heading back down to the bedroom. Before getting into bed, I go to turn off the bathroom light, noticing Christian's pajamas next to the hamper, instead of inside of it. I go to pick them up, however, I only put his pajama bottoms in the hamper. I take off my nightgown and slide his t-shirt over my body. His shirt swallows me up, landing mid-thigh. I bring the color up and take a deep breathe. It calms me instantly.

I get back into bed, sleeping right in the middle. I lay my body so I am facing his side of the bed, hugging his pillow. I don't even time to think of anything else besides how his scent is lulling me back to sleep.

I am awoken a second time with kisses to my face, although this time, there are giggles with them.

"Good morning mommy." My two children whisper in my face.

"Good morning my babies." I wrap each arm around them and pull them closer to me. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I did."

"I did too."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. How about we see what we can do for breakfast, and I will help Ryan and Reynolds bring you two to school. Sound good?"

"Yay!" "Awesome!" They both shout at the same time.

At the breakfast bar, all of us eating our oatmeal, toast, and strawberries, Phoebe looks over at me and says, " I have a secret to tell mommy."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I was up when daddy kissed me bye. I didn't mean to wake up, but when he pushed the door open, the hallway light was on and it woke my eyes up."

"That's okay, sweetness. Did daddy tell you to go back to sleep?"

"Well, no. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want him to get mad at me before leaving."

"Oh, no, baby. He wouldn't have gotten angry with you." I say as I push her unruly curls behind her ears.

"Really?"

"Really, Pheebs." Teddy tells her.

"Good. He kissed me on my forehead and told me he loves me and will miss me. Then he was gone. It was nice to hear him say he loves me, even when he thought I was sleeping."

"I bet it did."

"Do you think he said the same thing to me?" Teddy asks.

"Of course he did. He loves you very much. I know for a fact that he will miss you bundles."

"Mommy, do you think he said the same thing to you?" Phoebe asks after Teddy shakes his head in agreement to my response to him.

"I know he did. Daddy is the best like that."

"Yeah, he is!" "He's the best daddy in the world."

We are in the SUV with Ryan and Reynolds on the way to the school. Sawyer is following so he can take me to work after drop off.

"What are we doing after school today?"

"Well, you will come to the bookstore, then we will go home, the penthouse, have dinner, maybe watch a movie."

"I like the sound of that. Can we talk to daddy?" I don't want to give a definite yes answer, just in case he can't talk to them right away.

"We will have to see, guys. I know daddy will call when he can."

"Okay. Is Papa coming?" Phoebe asks, changing the topic away from Christian.

"He is. He is very excited to see you two. Come on, let's get inside."

We walk into the school, I go to the main office to sign both kids in. I bend down to kiss them both goodbye, and I hear my name being called from behind. I take a glance over and see Mr. Fox standing outside of his office.

"You two get on to class. Ryan and Reynolds will bring you to the store after school. Be good. Love you."

"Love you too, mommy." "Love you, mama." They both turn and scurry out the door, their trusted CPO's walking behind them.

"Good morning, Mr. Fox."

"Ms. Steele. Please, if you have a moment, come into my office." I nod my head and send a quick text to Sawyer to let him know that principal would like to speak with me. In all my years of being in school, the principal never wanted to talk to me. Why do I feel like I am getting in trouble? Sawyer sends a text back stating that he will wait in the parking lot and to call if he is needed. I am sure he left a message for Taylor about this, which means I will definitely hear from Christian when he lands. I would tell him whatever this meeting is about anyway.

I through the office, having to pass the three secretaries that are stationed throughout it. I nod and smile a good morning to all of them, including Ms. Williams, who doesn't look too pleased to see me.

Mr. Fox opens the door for me, I step in and look around his office. Several degrees hang on his wall behind his desk, some family portraits are around the other walls, children's artwork are also presented. His desk is covered in files, pens and highlighters are scattered around, and his Macbook Pro is fired up.

"Is something wrong with Phoebe, Sir?"

"No, nothing like that, Ms. Steele. I just wanted to update you on what Mr. Grey and I have discussed. I have tried to contact him, however, he isn't answering his phone this morning."

"Oh. He is in the air. Business meeting today."

"Of course. So, I have updated Phoebe's file, which includes Mr. Grey, Mr. Ryan, and Mr. Reynolds to be able to bring her home or to your store. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I sent him in with a note about the changes. He told me that you did that when he was in the office with you."

"Well, yes. I just wanted to make sure you were aware. No one should be on the list, correct?"

"Mr. Fox, did something happen that I need to be aware of?" I am starting to get nervous. I take out my cell phone and text Sawyer to come in here. "Just so you know, my CPO will be coming in here, I want him in this office for our discussion." He nods his head, stands, and opens his office door.

"Ana is everything all right?" Sawyer quickly asks as he briskly walks into the office, ignoring the ladies trying to get attention, and walks right over to Mr. Fox's office.

"I don't know. I want you in with me."

"Of course, Ana." He closes the door, and stands firmly in front of it. He retrieves his phone from his pants pocket and his fingers starts moving swiftly around the keyboard, most likely going to type out the conversation that is about to happen in an email to Christian and Taylor.

"You may speak freely in front of Sawyer, Mr. Fox." I tell him as he eyes him warily.

"Something did happen. Not to Phoebe, per say. I came in this morning with a message on my desk to add someone else to her file, including her pick up list. This also happened with Theodore too. Since you are on all approved lists for him also, I am able to tell you about that as well." He stops and takes a deep breath. I look back to Sawyer and see him move closer to where we are sitting, he is officially on high alert.

I take a deep breath in, "Go on, please."

"A Mr. Paul Clayton called and left a message stating he is Phoebe's father and demands to be put on the approved lists, which includes, parent contact, pick up, parent teacher conferences, letters sent home or phone calls."

"No, no, no. You have all the paperwork, which has his signature that he has no rights to Phoebe. She's my daughter. She is Christian Grey's daughter. Not his. Never. He is NOT to step foot in this school, he is NOT to call this school to get information on her, and he most definitely NOT allowed to pick Phoebe up from this school."

I am up out of my seat, pacing back and forth in his small office, which is only getting smaller by the second.

"Sawyer?"

"Ana, I already text Ryan and Reynolds."

"What else is there Mr. Fox? You mention Teddy, too."

"Well, after we received that phone call, a Ms. Elena Lincoln contacted the school and said the exact same thing as Mr. Clayton. Of course, I looked at his file to see what his documents have stated. Mr. Grey has the same as you, Ms. Lincoln signed away her rights also.

"I need to inform you that both Mr. Clayton and Ms. Lincoln were not added to the kid's files. I informed the ladies and assistant principal, as well."

"With all due respect, my children's CPO's will be even closer now. I understand they aren't in the classroom, cafeteria, or playground, which changes now. They are to be at the playground with my children. They are to walk these hallways, and not stay in the security room where the other CPO's are for the other students in this school. _**Effective immediately**_." I look at Sawyer again and he nods his head yes, affirming he already told Ryan and Reynolds the new protocol.

"Understood, Ms. Steele. I will let the school security aware also." He says with a pale face. I think he thought it would be easier dealing with me rather than Christian. He thought he was getting off lucky when he saw me drop the kids off and sent right to voicemail when trying to contact Christian. He obviously doesn't know a 'mama bear' when he sees one.

This is going to be a day from hell, and it isn't even 9am yet. Christian is gone, Phoebe and I are supposed to be packing and moving some of our things to the penthouse, I have to get the bookstore ready for the launch party, and if Christian is home by Sunday morning, we have dinner at his parent's house.

All I want to do is talk to Christian, he calms me. I need him.

"Ms. Steele, your children will be safe here. I promise you that."

"They better be." I demand of him and walk out, Sawyer following close behind me.

 **Christian's POV:**

We have been in the air for several hours, Ros and I are working tirelessly on the contract. I want it completed to perfection, ready for a signature.

"I want to be in and out, Ros. No more negotiating. They either sign to these terms, or we find someplace else for our shipping needs."

"I agree. They are trying to play hard ball, they won't see what is coming though."

Before we left, she told Jackson, her assistant, that if anyone from the shipping yard was to call her today, to tell them she wasn't in the office. Which, isn't a lie. She isn't there, and won't be there until Monday.

"The contract looks good, what else is on the agenda?"

"Christian, my eyes are killing me. Let's take a break. Tell me about Ana and the kids, how are they?"

I feel the smile grace my face. "They are great. Ana and Phoebe are moving in this weekend, which doesn't make me happy that I am not stuck with you."

"Sorry about that, boss." Although, she doesn't look sorry at all.

"Phoebe started to call me 'daddy' and Teddy calls Ana, 'mommy'. They get along so well. Teddy protects Pheebs fiercely. It's exciting to see. We are truly happy, Ros."

"I can tell. You smile more and less edgy, well, at times. You wouldn't be you if you didn't have your melodramatic, CEO moments."

"No, I wouldn't be." I laugh. "How is Gwen? Did you two make a decision yet?"

"She's doing well. We did." I sit and wait a few seconds for her to carry on, but when she doesn't, I get nervous for her.

"Not good?"

"We decided to put in our adoption paperwork. I know it will take a while, but I am hoping that it doesn't took too long. Gwen and I were devastated when she wasn't getting pregnant from the donor we chose. She is done with that route, and I agree with her."

"Adoption is great. I am happy to hear that you two aren't giving up on having children. You will make excellent parents."

"Thank you, Christian, that means a lot to me coming from you."

"Whatever you need, you two let me know. You know what, I am going to write you a reference. Who, besides Gwen, knows you better than me?"

"Unfortunately, no one."

After hours of flying, we finally land at Taoyuan International Airport in Northern Tawian. Taylor helps Ros with her bags, while I take mine. As we descend down the stairs of the aircraft, we all turn our phones on. The sound of pinging and beeps fill the air as all three of our phones come back to life. E-mails, texts, and missed calls clutter my phone.

"Sir." Taylor's voice is tense and straight-forward, which puts me on alert. What the fuck could have happened in the span of hours. "I advise you to check your messages."

We settle into the rental car, Ros and I sitting in the back, and we both are immediately on our phones. I am sure she is texting Gwen that she has arrived safely, just as I am with Anastasia.

After texting her that I am in Taiwan safely, I go back and see several text messages from her, also emails from Sawyer.

My eyes, tired and sore, are scanning through the messages and emails. Ana's are just saying to call as soon as possible, her voice detached and low. Sawyer's emails are straight forward, lengthy, and detailed. My fingers grasp my phone in a death grip, my teeth are clenched, and my head is spinning.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ I scream out, causing Ros to jump.

"What the hell, Christian?"

"Sorry, Ros. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I knew I should have called you and cancelled it and said to just fucking forget about this company." My hands go to my hair and I start pulling.

"Christian…"

"I hate them. I fucking hate them."

"Who?"

"Elena and Paul Clayton. He is Ana's ex, Phoebe's so called biological father. Taylor, did Sawyer report to you?"

"Yes, Christian. I have all the same information as you do. Ryan and Reynolds was made aware. Sawyer also wrote that Ana took charge in the school with Mr. Fox and demanded that they both roam the halls and be with the kids during their recess time outside on the playground."

I reread Sawyer's email and he dictated word to word what Ana told that nasally principal. I am so proud of her. Her mama bear came out and made a plan to protect our children. I hate that she had to do this on her own, I should have been there with her, holding her hand, whispering to her that everything will be fine. I know for a fact that after that meeting, when she was left with her thoughts, she broke down. I email Sawyer back letting him that Taylor and I have received his messages and agree with the plan for Ryan and Reynolds. I also dictate to him not let Ana leave his sight throughout this weekend. Thank God it is the weekend and they will be in Escala for the majority of it.

We arrive at the hotel and I am finally in the hotel suite. I know it is late in Seattle, but I need to hear her voice. I need for her to calm me, soothe me.

"Hello." She answers with a yawn.

"Hi, baby. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but that is okay Christian. I'm glad you called. I needed to hear your voice."

"I know, baby, me too. I am so sorry I wasn't there with you today. This is why I didn't want to come."

"It's fine. I think I handled it pretty well." She giggles. Best sound ever.

"I heard. I'm extremely proud of you. To be honest, I hate that I missed mama bear come out, I'm sure it was sexy as fuck." Another giggle.

"I'm sure there will be more mama bear in me again. I spoke to your dad today." She informs me.

"And?"

"Well now with Paul and Elena contacting the school and telling lies to try to get to the kids, he filed a warrant for their arrest. They both overstepped getting the kids involved now. We have Paul on the surveillance videos of trying to get into my place, and now the school messages of them contacting the school. Thank God it was Ms. Williams who wrote the messages down, she probably would have just added them right to their files."

"Thank fuck. Now we just need to find them and arrest them."

"I hope its soon." She yawns again.

"Me too, baby. Tired?"

"Yeah, it was a long morning. The day was busy too. My dad came to the store, then your dad, we all had a long meeting about what happened. After dinner tonight, the kids and I had watched a movie, then they talked me into a slumber party. They are in bed with me tonight."

"Are you in bed now?" I want her to kiss the kids for me.

"No, I stepped out onto the balcony once I answered the phone. I will be sure to give them extra kisses when I get back in there, one for me, one for you." She says reading my mind.

"I wish I could kiss you goodnight."

"I wish you could do more than just kiss me goodnight, Mr. Grey." I groan at her statement.

"You're killing me, baby. Ros and I has the contract completed and signed by us, ready to go. My plan is to go into the shipyard tomorrow, catch them off guard, have them sign or not sign, and come home."

"I like that plan." Yawning for a third time.

"Me too. Baby, I am going to let you go. Crawl back into bed with those angels of ours, give them a kiss for me. I love and miss you, baby."

"I love and miss you too, Christian."

"Forever." I tell her.

"Always." She responds.

I stay up until about one in the morning, going over other contracts, and emailing my father back and forth. He confirmed that arrest warrants have been issued for both Paul and Elena. He also told me that he will be stopping by Escala to help with the packing also. I think he just wants to make sure Ana and the kids are fine. He told me that when speaking to Ana during the meeting at the bookstore, she looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen, at times she was shaking. Ray had to hold and console her, which only makes me hate this even more. How can I protect them if I am away? Next time, short notice or not, they are all coming with me on business trips. No questions asked. This will not happen again.

I finally get into bed, falling asleep listening to my favorite sound in the world, and looking at my favorite people.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N :** **Thank you for all the kind words on the previous chapter. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. You are what keeps me going with my writing. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I wanted to do a Christmas story one-shot, which turned into a two-shot. I needed to get that plot out of my head so I can fully concentrate on this chapter. I know that this chapter is short, however, I hope by the end of it, you won't mind. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing 'Under the Mistletoe'.**

 **Enjoy & Happy reading! **

**~Melissa**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Christians POV:**

Ros and I were able to accomplish what we wanted in Taiwan over the weekend. We shocked the living shit out of the shipyard by showing up first thing in the morning and walking right into the CEO's office. I slapped the contract on his desk, told him to read, sign, or not sign. He quickly read through the contract, which was no different than he had previously read before. He took his cheap ass fountain pen and signed on the dotted line. That's what I thought. I took the contract, told him his copy would be couriered over by the end of the business day and walked out. We were back on my jet by dinner time.

I'm exhausted, pissed, and horny. Not specifically in that order. Exhausted, being obvious of the traveling, pissed that Ana had to deal with the school and our exes by herself, and horny because I miss my girl so God damn much.

I walk into the penthouse, Taylor following behind me, to utter silence. It's eerie now, ever since Ana and Phoebe came into my life, they brought such a spirit with them. Teddy and Phoebe are usually playing, watching a movie, or running around. Ana is usually in the kitchen with Gail, gossiping and cooking together.

I don't like this feeling. I am so glad that my two girls are moving in. Moving in! That's what they are doing.

I turn to Taylor, "We have to go downstairs."

"Yes, Christian."

We head down the several floors, finally ending up on Ana's floor. Getting off the elevator, we hear the sounds of laughing and music coming from Ana's apartment. The door is ajar, a small moving box keeping it open. Several other labeled boxes litter the hallway.

I slowly open the door, stopping in my tracks when my girl is bent over and her ass is on full display, which makes me even hornier and more pissed off. I turn to Taylor to tell him to look somewhere else, but he is already on his way to Gail, who is in the kitchen making lunch.

I go towards Ana and see her tense up. I know she feels my presence, I feel hers. It's the electrical currents that flash through my body whenever she is near. I take my right hand and place it right on her ass and grasp it. My left hand weaves around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"I have missed you so much, baby."

"Christian!" She gasps and turns to face me. "I've missed you too. Two days is too long." She kisses me soundly on my lips and I push myself closer to her.

"I know, next time, you and the kids are coming with me. I don't care what is going on at that time."

"I agree." Before I can kiss her again, I hear the distinct sounds of laughter coming down the hallway.

"Brace yourself." Ana warns me. Before I can register what is going to happen, I am on the floor with two children on top of me laughing, kissing, and hugging me.

"We missed you, daddy." My sweet little angel says as she squeezes my cheeks together.

"I've missed you two too, and mommy." I tickled them both, making them fall off of me. I am able to kneel besides them.

"Give me a real hug, you two jumping beans." They both leap into my outstretched arms. This is home. Heaven.

"How much more do you have to pack up?" I ask Ana as the kids run back towards Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe, Teddy, Kate, and Elliot are finishing up her room. Everything is done with my room and office. Which I wanted to ask, do you think I can store my office items in your office for now?"

"I can do better than that, you can have your own office. There's a room upstairs next to the kids that is empty. It's yours."

She leans and places a sweet kiss to my lips, it's over way too soon. "Thank you, Christian."

"Let's take some of these boxes up, and stay in our bedroom for a bit. I've missed you too much to wait any longer." I tell her as I pull her closer to me, leaving hot, wet, open mouthed kisses to neck. Making my way up to her spot behind her ear, that she loves so much, she starts to buckle her knees, and I know I've won her over.

"Yes." She moans out.

"Hey, bro…" Ana quickly pulls away from me as she hears Elliot call out from down the hallway.

"Whoops…sorry." He laughs.

"What do you want Elliot?"

"Nothing important, was just going to say I'm glad you are finally here to help. Although, I have a feeling you will be leaving shortly again."

"Yep. Like, now. Tell everyone we are bringing some boxes up. We will be back down when we are done unpacking them. Keep the kids busy. Laters." I say as I start to drag Ana out of the apartment.

"Christian!" She chastises me.

"Bro, you forgot the boxes!" Elliot calls out as the door slams shut in his face.

As soon as the elevator doors closes, I pounce. Ana is pushed up against the cold, steel wall, my lips push against hers, and my hands are everywhere they can reach.

"Christian… I missed this." She breathes out as I descend down her slender neck, making her arch into me even more than what she was.

"I missed this too, baby, I need this. I need you." I moan into her body.

"I'm yours." Her words make me growl, ferociously. I'm a lion, she's my prey and right where I want her.

The elevator pings and lets us know of our arrival to our home. I pick her up swiftly, kissing and groping her as we enter our safe haven. With everyone several floors below us, I don't even attempt to walk to the bedroom. The farthest we go is the great room, where I plop down on the oversized white sofa, having my angel straddle me.

"You are going to ride me, right here, right now, Anastasia."

"Yes, sir." She breathes out, and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing she has said to me. I liked hearing that.

We are hands and tongue as our clothes are being ripped off our bodies and thrown haphazardly around the area surrounding us.

We are both naked, our lips kissing wherever they can reach, my hands run up and down her smooth, silky back as her fingers wrap around my hair and every so often, she will tug. At times, it's gentle and soft, others it's hard and rough. Just like our love making.

"Christian, please…" she begs of me.

My hands glide down her back until they reach her plump ass, as I squeeze it, I lift her up, just enough to give me room to be under her intoxicating entrance. We are looking right into each other's eyes, our souls, as I slowly bring her back down to me. We both groan at the feeling of finally being connected again.

"I love you." She breathes out as she moves up and down on me.

"I love you too, baby." My hands find her breasts, I tease and tug at her taut pink peaks. She moans out my name.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes." She hisses. I tug harder on one nipple, while I take the other in my mouth, sucking and biting.

"Shit, Christian. Don't stop." She is moving faster, up and down, circling, up and down again. She sticks to the pattern for a while until I bring my hands to her hips, my grasp tight, she will most likely have finger indentions on her after we're done. I lift her up and slam her back down, at the same time I thrust up.

"Fuck, baby. Again." We do the same movements again and again until she literally cries out my name. Tears spring from her eyes as they roll back. My grasp on her tightens as I pull her onto my chest. "Come with me, Anastasia."

"That was amazing, Christian." She stutters out between taking deep breathes of air into her lungs.

"You're telling me. Was I too rough?"

"Absolutely not. I loved it." She tells me as she lifts her head off my shoulder. Her hypnotic, blue orbs piercing into my lustful grey ones.

"Me too. We're becoming more adventurous. I like it."

"Hmm.." she simply states.

We are now lying in bed, after another round of slow, sensual love making. I know we have to talk about what happened. I don't want to ruin the moment, but it needs to be done. After we talk about things, we need to meet with Ray and my dad. I want them arrested as soon as possible.

"Baby, I am so proud of you. How you protected our children, took charge in a tough situation, damn. I am sorry I missed it. You needed me, Pheebs and Teddy needed me, and I wasn't here for you all. That will never happen again. I promise."

"I was so scared, Christian, but I knew that I had to be in control in that moment. I kept it together until I was with my dad and yours. If Sawyer wasn't there, I don't think that I would have been that strong. I know I needed to be, I had to be. I didn't have a choice. It was the first time I ever had to be a 'mama bear' like that." She cries out.

I held her tighter against me. Now that I am here, talking to her about it face to face, she is breaking down all over again. I don't blame her one bit. It was an emotional experience for her.

"Shh, baby, I'm here now. I've got you."

"They need to be found and arrested, Christian. I can't be scared sending our kids to school. I know Ryan and Reynolds will keep them safe, but I don't want them anywhere away from either of us." Fuck, she is terrified, shaking in my arms.

"Nothing will ever happen to them. I give you my word. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, with all of my being."

"So trust that they will get what they deserve. Between me, Taylor and Sawyer, and our fathers, this will end. Soon."

"Good, because the 'Bring Someone Special' dance is soon and I really want to take the kids. Have a family night out, without any worries and looking behind my back all night." She leans over and kisses me with everything she has. I happily return it.

Phoebe and Ana are officially moved in. After our alone time earlier today, we headed back downstairs, and really brought up boxes to start unpacking. Once Elliot saw us back, he and Kate started to help as well. Ana and Ray decided to have Ray live there instead of looking for another place to live. He will move in by the end of the month. Ana and Phoebe are over the moon having him move to Seattle.

Phoebe absolutely loves her room. She was in it all night, only coming out to eat dinner, quickly, then running back to her room. The walls are a midnight blue with red roses painted throughout. There are life size pictures of Belle and the Beast on one wall, with the castle on the other. On either side of her bed, on the wall, there are Lumineer candelabras scones. She has an authentic clock, Clogsworth, on her night stand, that plays, "A Tale as old as Time" when she wakes in the morning. Her bed is, of course, an over the top princess canopy bed. Her bed sheets and pillows are the color of Belle's classis yellow gown. The sheets have ruffles, the pillows have golden leaves embroidered onto them. I don't know how many times she has squealed throughout the day. She finally calmed down when Ana told her to start unpacking her toys and to put them on her shelves and in her toy chest, until Mia went upstairs to help her, and the high-pitched squealing happened all over again. It's her paradise, and I couldn't be happier for her.

Teddy also loves his new room. His bed is in the shape of a boat, his sheets are the color of the sea, with different types of fish on it. His pillows are the shape of a shark, and a whale. He has fishing nets and poles on one large wall. Instead of a candelabra scone on his wall, casting lights, he has two lighthouses. On the other wall, he has a lifesaver with his name on it. _Captain Teddy_. He was just as excited as Phoebe, however, there was no squealing involved. Elliot and his crew did an outstanding job with both rooms, for it being short notice.

Once everyone left, except for Ray and my parents, and the kids were put to bed, we all head to the dining room, over drinks, and talk about Paul and Elena.

"I've had several phone calls today, from the Sergeant of Seattle PD, he told me that they are close to arresting Mr. Clayton and Elena. With all the paperwork and interviews from Ana, and the school, they will be no question about them going against their restraining orders."

"How soon?" Ana asks, nervously.

"Soon." My father simply states.

"Ana, baby, you have to have faith." I say as I squeeze her hand in mine.

"Annie, nothing will happen. The police know where they are. It will over soon. Most likely, sooner than you think." Ray quietly and calmly tells her.

"I know." She huffs out, frustrated. I just want this to be over for her. She is worrying too much. Between the sudden move, her store, her classes, the kids… she needs a break.

"I will let you know as soon as it happens. Promise. Let's go, Gracie, the kids look exhausted." My dad says as he pulls my mom up by her hand.

"I am going to head home, too. I have a long travel time, you know?" Ray laughs. He isn't officially moved in, but he is staying the rest of the weekend with his girls.

Ana and I walk the three of them to the foyer, hugging and kissing goodnight, with plans to meet for our weekly Sunday dinner, which Ray is officially part of now.

The night was spent holding Ana tightly against me, our limbs intertwined together, never letting each other go. Her soft snores and small mewls make me smile against the back of her neck. I kiss it softly, as not to wake her. She has been on an emotional rollercoaster the last few days, she needs her rest. I can stay up all night watching her sleep peacefully, however, I start to slowly close my eyes, thinking about how happy she makes me.

The early morning light wakes me, I smile, and go to kiss Ana good morning, however, my lips land on her pillow. I take a look around and see that she isn't in the room or bathroom. The kids must have woken up and came in. I get up, pull my pajama bottoms on and a t-shirt, and head towards the kitchen, where I know Ana must be by now.

I walk into the kitchen, and don't see anyone or smell anything. It's quiet, too quiet for two six year olds that are up.

"Ana?" I call out. Nothing.

"Phoebe? Teddy?"

"In our rooms, daddy." I hear Teddy call out to me. I head up the stairs, they are both in their rooms, playing with some toys.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's in the media room. She made us breakfast. She said she will make something for you when you get up." Phoebe informs me. She goes back to playing and I take that as my queue to leave and go to Ana.

"Ana? Baby?" She still doesn't respond, as I call her when I walk into the media room. I find her sitting, straight up, on one of the plush chairs we have in here, her eyes fixated on the television. I go and sit next to her, my presence finally making her look at me. She gives me a smile, and points to the television, still silent.

She has the news on. "What are am I supposed to be watching, baby?"

"Wait. It will come back on." She says excitedly. "I've watched it three times, I was just about to come and get you."

Then I hear it, and now my eyes and ears are glued onto the screen in front of us.

 _'Good morning, Seattle. This is Lacey Rogerson, coming to you from channel eleven's 'Wake Up Seattle', with breaking news. As previously stated, Ms. Elena Lincoln, ex-wife of business tycoon Mr. Christian Grey, and her boyfriend, Mr. Paul Clayton, has been arrested earlier this morning for going against their restraining orders. Lincoln has a restraining order against her from her ex-husband, her biological son, and Mr. Grey's current girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, and her daughter. Clayton has the order against him for the same reasons. Ms. Anastasia Steele is an ex-girlfriend of his, and her daughter, is his biological daughter. Both parties have signed their rights away. It seems as though once they saw Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele become an item, they wanted back in._

 _Lincoln and Clayton were both arrested at Lincoln's home on Puget Island. It has been confirmed that they are being held and being questioned at the Seattle Police Department. They have both went against their restraining orders by contacting the children's school and demanding to be put on their contact list. Lincoln has always caused damage to Ms. Steele's bookstore, Little Treasures. Ms. Steele has also been accosted by Clayton in the past few weeks. If I and the rest of Seattle know anything at all, it is that Mr. Grey will make sure that these two are punished to the fullest extent of the law. He will not settle for his family being threatened. Ms. Lincoln, who has known Mr. Grey since High School, should have known about this tidbit also._

 _We will keep you updated on all things pertaining to these arrests. Stay tuned, we will be back with weather, after the commercial break.'_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you, as always, for sticking with my and my story. Your reviews and favorites for Little Treasures and Christmas in Aspen, are amazing. I feel so lucky to be able to share my visions with you all. I want to thank you for your patience in receiving this update, it was a long time coming, and I feel so bad that this story was neglected. I was focusing on Christmas in Aspen, hoping it would be completed by now, but, it isn't. I don't know how other authors write multiple stories at once, I have to sit down and come up with a schedule for myself. I hated focusing more on one than another, it didn't feel right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks again. Happy Reading! ~Melissa**

Chapter 26

Ana's POV:

I feel as though the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Neither one of them can cause any more harm to my babies, and myself. I can breathe. We are getting the kids ready for Sunday dinner at the Greys, which Ray is also coming to. He and Carrick have been hitting it off pretty well, there is talk about a guys fishing trip in the next few weeks. As I am helping Phoebe with her hair, she is telling me all about how there should also be a girls day, to be fair.

"You're right, baby girl. What a do you suggest we do, and who should we invite?" I ask her as I finish up the first braid pigtail she wanted.

"Well, of course, you and me, momma. And Aunt Kate, Aunt Mia, and Grammy Grace." I nod my head to her, agreeing with her assessment on who will be part of girls day.

"What would you like to do?"

"Nails, lunch, and shopping!" She squeals in excitement.

"That sounds perfect. We will talk about it with everyone else tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I pick out my own outfit for Sunday dinner?"

"Sure. What would you like to wear? I am going to wear a coral colored dress, would you like to wear a dress, too?"

"Yes! Can I wear my blue one with the polka dots on it?" She cocks her head to the side, her blue eyes open wide, looking all innocent at me.

"Sure, you can. Let's get it out, and put it on. You can wear your white Mary Janes with the dress too. I am going to bring extra clothes just in case, okay?"

She just nods her head as she slips her dress on.

"Are two pretty ladies almost finished getting ready?" Christian asks as he walks into Phoebe's room.

"Almost, daddy." She squeals and spins so her dress flows behind her.

"Christian, help her with her shoes, so I can go get dressed, please?"

"Sure, baby. Hurry on up, we need to leave in a few minutes." He says as he kisses my forehead and gives my ass a slap as I walk out. I hear Phoebe giggle at his antics as I walk down the hallway.

I get into our bedroom and sit on the bed, just to take a minute for myself. I know that Carrick and my dad will want to talk more about Paul and Elena tonight, we need to discuss what will happen if they aren't found guilty, or if they only have to serve such little time for going against their restraining orders by contacting the schools. This is all too much.

"Baby, are you- hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you dressed yet?" Christian nervously asks as he settles next to me on the bed.

"I feel like a weight is off of us for now, but I am just still so nervous about what happens next. What happens if the judge just gives them a slap on their wrists and tells them to pay a fine?"

"Baby, we can't think like that. We have to be positive. We have camera footage of Paul stalking and assaulting you in a car garage, we have witnesses and more camera footage of Elena throwing a brick through your store window, we have signed witness statements from the school about them contacting them after the fact that they were served the restraining orders. I know this is difficult and not ideal, but we have to get through this together. You have to talk to me, we need open communication and lean on one another when needed. You said you love and trust me, so trust in us."

I look up at him, tears staining my cheeks, as they continue their way out of my eyes, "I know, I am just so scared. Why are they doing this? What do they want from us? They both never wanted our children, why now, Christian?"

His cheeks puff as he lets go some air from his lungs, he holds me tighter to him, anchoring me to him, "I don't know those answers, baby, not yet. We will know though, and soon. I promise."

"I hate this."

"Me too, baby. Come on, go get ready, and we will head out to my parents. I am sure our dads will let us know more, and give us some advice on how to handle all of this." He gently kisses me before he leaves me on my own to get ready.

We have been at Grace and Carrick's house for an hour now, the kids are running around outside with Elliot, before dinner is officially served. Grace, Mia, and Kate are in the kitchen, and I was just pulled into Carrick's office by Christian. My dad is also with us, he has his drink of choice, bourbon, already poured, in his hand. Christian takes a glass off of the cart, handing one to Carrick, and takes one for himself.

"Baby?" He motions to me, asking if I would like anything.

"No, thank you." He offers me a small smile as he walks away from the cart and heads to me, grasping my hand and having us sit on the small black leather couch. My dad and Carrick sits in the matching chairs across from us, Carrick has a Manila file folder clutched under his arm. The silence in the room is deafening as everyone settles themselves for, what I am sure, will be a long, headache of a conversation.

"What's in the folder, dad? Let's get on with it. I want to be back out there when the kids come in for dinner." Christian states in his CEO persona.

Carrick opens the folder, passing some papers over to my dad before he starts talking.

"They are both being held, without bail, awaiting a trial. You and Ana will need to go in and give an interview. Their attorney wanted you to be interviewed separately, however, Ana, your dad managed to talk them into doing a joint interview. We, of course, will be present during these, also the arresting officers of Paul and Elena, and their lawyers."

"When?" I ask, looking at my dad.

"Tomorrow morning, Annie. The sooner, the better."

"We will drop Teddy and Phoebe off at school, then head over. You two meet us there at 8:30." Christian commands.

"That is fine. Like you said, the sooner, the better. So what else?"

Carrick and my dad look at one another before the conversation begins again.

"What do they want?" I suddenly ask, blurting out my concern, "They really don't want our children, so what is it?"

"Money. They need money. Their plan, what we are guessing, because they aren't really talking, is they were going to have the school add their names to the authorized pick up list, and take them from school. They are idiots, at least, Elena should have known that Teddy would have a CPO, one who would also keep an eye out for Phoebe. Paul, may not have known that, however, he is desperate. His parents cut him off, and he only just started working for Elliot, before he was fired from his company also. He saw in the news that you are now with Christian, and came right back to town." Carrick starts to inform us.

My dad continues, "Paul and Elena met in California, chatted, and realized the common factors between them; you two. They started their plan, which was strictly just friendship on their part, until they started a friends with benefits type of situation. They have their own lawyers, we are just waiting to see which one rats the other one out first."

"Okay, so I figured money was the motive for all of this. Let's talk about their time. They have obviously went against their restraining orders, Elena threw a brick through a God damn window, and Paul is stalking. What does all that get them?"

"The restraining order will get them two years, the stalking for Paul will add six months, and Elena will receive an additional year."

"Will there be a trial?"

"Yes," my dad states, taking a sip of his drink, "you and Christian will most likely be called to the stand, also any witnesses, and we are hoping that Paul and Elena will be called up also."

"When is the trial date?"

"The judge is a good friend of mine," Carrick starts, "I can talk him into having the trial start in a matter of weeks."

"Good. Get it done. Are we done here, or is there more?"

"I think we are okay for now, unless either of you have anything to add or ask?"

Christian looks over at me, his eyes asking if I have anything else in my mind.

"Does Phoebe have to be a witness?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"No. I will not let my granddaughter go up on the stand. Plus, she is only six, I can't see the judge making her go up."

"He won't. I will call him first thing in the morning and tell him we won't allow it. I do not want her to see Paul and have his lawyer question her and confuse her. We will see if she can speak to a police officer in the comfort of her home, if they have questions."

I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

We are sitting down for dinner, Carrick and Grace are at each head of the table, while Christian, the children, and I are at one side. Mia, Kate, Elliot, and my dad sit across from us. Gretchen, the housekeeper, comes out with our drinks as Grace tells us to start serving ourselves. She has outdone herself. She made a beef brisket, mashed potatoes, several different roasted vegetables, gravy, egg noodles, and biscuits. I truly do not know how she does it. She works full time, takes care of her children and husband, and runs a house. I aspire to be a mom like her.

Phoebe and Teddy are laughing, telling us how their Uncle Lelliot was chasing them around outside, pretending to be a dragon, breathing fire at them.

"I threw mud at him, so his fire would die down." Teddy states, and I look at Elliot for the first time and see mud spots on his button down shirt.

"Me, too! But at his back, when he tried to run towards Teddy again." Phoebe squealed.

"Yeah, you two! Good thing you know how to slay dragons, who knew mud could stop them?" Elliot says, pointing his fork at them. Mia and Kate laugh when Elliot pretends to breathe fire again, only this time, the kids throw some mashed potatoes at him.

"Phoebe Katherine!"

"Theodore Elliot!" Christian and I scold the kids at the same time.

The rest of the table laughs, but then quickly correct themselves when we glare at them.

"You two apologize now, that is not appropriate table manners." Christian tells them. They both look down at their fiddling hands in their laps when I see a carrot fly across the table and hit Christian on his right cheek. I look up to see Grace picking up another and getting ready to launch it at a screeching Mia. My dad and Carrick then decide to pick up a biscuit and throw them at one another.

Within seconds the table is a war zone of carrots, gravy, and mashed potatoes being flung into the air. Gretchen walks in, gasps, and takes cover back in the kitchen. Christian and I use the kids as human shields from the attack of Kate and Elliot. Everyone is laughing and carrying on with the ultimate food fight.

"Momma, thank goodness you brought extra clothes." Phoebe laughs as she is hit with a spoonful of gravy from her Papa Ray.

When it is all said and done, we all look around the formal dining room and see the disaster that we have created.

"Oh, Grace. This is going to be quite the feat to clean up." Carrick says as he spies mashed potatoes dripping down the walls.

"It's fine, I will call a cleaning company. It was fun, and something we all needed right now." She responds, but looks at me and Christian.

Christian and I take the kids upstairs in the bathroom in his childhood room, and clean them up the best we can. I change Phoebe into the spare clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, while Christian grabs extra clothes for Teddy from his dresser.

"I don't have spare clothes, I just thought Pheebs would get dirty." I say to Christian as I wipe a towel down my arms.

"Mia might have something for you."

We are back downstairs, all clean of food and sitting around the living room, eating slices of apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Today is just what I needed to get my mind off of things. Being with a family that loves Phoebe and I as their own, and vice versa.

 **AN: I am not happy with this chapter, however, I wanted to give you something. It was way too long between updates and that isn't fair to the loyal readers that have been patiently waiting for me. Next chapter will have the trial. I know nothing of the law, and because this is *gasp* fiction, I took liberty and made my own laws and rules for Paul and Elena. I didn't want too much drama with them, and kind of want them to go away. Until next time.. with a better chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter. I am glad that there was a majority of you that liked the playfulness of it. I wasn't happy how it turned out, however, you guys did, and that means a lot to me. Now, I am not a lawyer, however, I do know that the laws are not strict on stalkers/harassers. In my story, they will be, because I want this to be over for the Greys & Steeles.

Chapter 27:

Christian's POV:

Today is the day. Today all of it will be over. It has been three weeks since the Sunday dinner where my dad and Ray sat us down and told us about having to interview and when the trial would happen. That following Monday, Ana and I went to the police department, and gave our interview, answering questions about both Paul and Elena. Once there was a mention of interviewing Phoebe, Ana had a slight panic attack, and I went off on the opposing lawyers. Paul's lawyer suggested it, while Elena's agreed. My dad pulled out a warrant, signed by the judge, stating that the phone call that Phoebe made to me would suffice for now.

During the weeks leading up to today, there was a lot of discussion about having Phoebe on the stand. My dad, of course would be gentle with her, but Paul's lawyer, he would most likely confuse her. We finally got the call three days ago stating that the judge is allowing the transcripts from the phone conversation be played in court and Phoebe won't have to go on the stand. Thank God.

Ana couldn't sleep at all last night, she was tossing and turning, up to get water, she checked on the kids several times throughout the night, and I only knew one thing to do to settle her down. Once she came back from checking on Phoebe and Teddy for the sixth time, I took her in my arms, laid her down under me, whispering how much I love her to her as I worshiped her body, mind, and soul. Her body fought the impending orgasm, I really had to work it out of her. Once she did finally let go, she cried. I held her tighter against me, kissing every part of her face, wiping the tears away, her body shaking against me finally gave up and fell to rest.

"Baby," I call to her from my closet. She is on the other side, her fingers gliding through the fabrics of her clothes. "We need to get you dressed. Do you need my help?"

She sighs. "Yes, please. I just can't decide. I can't do this. How can I be in there with him?"

"You have me, your dad, my family, our family, baby. You don't have to even look at him. We have to be strong for Phoebe and Teddy. With the judge stating that they won't need Phoebe, it will be better. I promise. Gail will take care of the kids here. Hannah has the store under control, GEH is in good hands today with Ros. We have nothing to worry about. Now, about the blue shift dress, huh? We can match."

She giggles and nods her head at me. "Okay, thank you, Christian. I love you." She whispers to me as she leans up and gives me a swift kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"I love you too, now come on, get ready." I playfully slap her ass, making her move a little bit faster. I am a nervous wreck, however, I can't let her see it. I just want this past us. It is time to move on with our relationship without Paul and Elena lingering in the background.

We have finally arrived at the courthouse, Taylor and Sawyer lead us in, my dad following behind. We enter the courtroom, and immediately see the rest of our family sitting inside. Mia spots us first, gets up, and hurries over, engulfing both of us in one of her bear hugs.

"We got this!" She states and walks away. Ana and I just look at each other and chuckle.

"I'm glad she is here."

"Me too, baby, she will keep things light hearted."

Next is Kate and Elliot, Kate immediately clings onto Ana. Their arms wrap up in one another, and I don't think either will let go anytime soon. Elliot gives me a man hug, his eyes telling me he is ready to hurt Paul and Elena if it doesn't go our way today.

"I know where to hide bodies, man."

"Don't let anyone else hear that, Lelliot."

We walk to the rest of the family, my mom gripping my hand, Ray positioning himself on one side Ana, me on the other, shielding her from any threats. Sawyer and Taylor are seated in the chairs directly behind us, their eyes constantly moving from one area of the room to the other.

My dad is sitting up front, at the prosecutor table, he turns and winks at us. Just then, the side doors open, and Elena is walked out, hands in cuffs and being led to the defense table. Her lawyer stands up and greets her, they sit down. She attempts to look back at us, her lawyer whispers something and her head sharply turns back around. Ana's hand is gripping onto mine, and I can only imagine the death grip she has on Ray also.

The door swings open again, this time Ana's body shakes a little. I let go of her hand, and wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

Paul walks out, in a drab blue suit, his cuffed hands sitting in front of him, he walks over to the table, placing himself on right side of Elena, which is closest to us. His lawyer is talking to him, but he isn't focused on him. His focus is on Ana, and my arm wrapped around her. She refuses to glance his way, her eyes are set on the front of the room, waiting for the judge to come out. Paul's eyes dart back and forth between us and his lawyer, Elena watched Paul, and the hurt is spread on her face.

I see it now, she was a pawn. He used her. Her face is etched with love and admiration for him, and he could care less about her. He glances over to her, his eyes darkening.

Nothing else can be done right now, the judge is announced in and we all stand. "Everyone may be seated. We are here today in regards to the trial of Mr. Paul Clayton and Ms. Elena Lincoln. They are both were arrested for stalking and harassment towards, Mr. Christian Grey, Ms. Anastasia Steele, and two minors -"

"They are our children, too!" Elena screeches, interrupting Judge Matthews.

"Counsel. Control your client. That is strike one, Ms. Lincoln. Also, from the looks of the paperwork submitted to me, you and Mr. Clayton signed away your rights to the children. They are not your children, as you dare to say."

Elena puts her head down, finally owning defeat. This may be a quick trial.

"Mr. Grey, please start."

"Thank you, your honor." My dad states while standing up, adjusting his suit jacket.

"Good morning. We are here today to decide if these two people sitting at that table," he points to Paul and Elena, "are guilty of stalking and harassment. We have several witnesses, a phone recording, and documents that provide evidence that they are that; guilty. Not only are they guilty of stalking and harassing another adult, one where one of them, Mr. Clayton, has a previous relationship with…"

I see red. I know Ana has a past, as do I, and obviously she has Phoebe, but just being in this room with him, knowing he touched her body, she loved him, or so she thought it was love, they were one, at one time. My angered eyes find her sad ones, and I give her a smile and a kiss, letting her know that we will be okay, right now, in this moment, and all the moments after. It's us now.

"Ms. Lincoln, also involved with stalking and harassment, not only to Ms. Steele, but also minors. Please, your Honor, Mr. Matthews, listen to the evidence, to the witness statements, and use your absolute best judgement in punishment for these two."

"Thank you for your opening statement, Mr. Grey." Judge Matthews glances over to the defense table, "Will you both be needing an opening statement, or will one of you be providing it?"

There is no jury. Judge Matthews will be the only one to lay out the verdict, and if it is guilty, the sentence.

"I will be doing the opening statement, your honor." Paul's lawyer, Mr. Smith, stands up, giving Paul a warning look before proceeding to the center of the courtroom.

"Good morning. Ms. Jackson and I are here today to argue the fact that Mr. Clayton and Ms. Lincoln has been stalking and harassing said parties. Thank you, your honor."

Mr. Matthews, along with my father, and the rest of the courtroom all stare at Mr. Smith as he walks back to his seat and sits down. That's it?

"Very well. Mr. Grey, the floor is your again. Do you want to call a witness up?"

"Yes, your honor. The prosecution would like to call Ms. Anastasia Steele to the stand."

She shakes as she rises out my grasp. She looks down at me, a small smile appearing on her face. "You can do this, baby. Look at me. Just me." She leans down, gives me a quick kiss, and heads up the witness stand.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele. Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Y-yes. I do." Her small voice states to the judge. He gives her a kind smile and tells her to relax.

"Ms. Steele, good morning." My dad starts, standing right in front of her, blocking her view of Paul.

She lets out a little giggle, "Good morning, Carr, Mr. Grey."

He places his hand on top of her, and I see him give a squeeze.

"Let's being easy, shall we? How do you know the defendant, Mr. Clayton?" My dad moves away from her, her eyes automatically finding mine. I mouth, 'I love you' to her, and she takes a deep breath.

"Paul, Mr. Clayton, I mean, and I dated in high school."

"How was that relationship?"

"Fine, in the beginning. He was on the football team, I was a bookworm. Well, I still am," she giggles again, causing the rest of court to follow suit. "We dated for a few months, senior year, we were, um, intimate, once, the result of MY daughter."

"You say, your daughter, do you not acknowledge Mr. Clayton being your daughter's father?"

Her eyes blaze, she is no longer nervous, she is a mama bear. My dad knows what he is doing.

"He didn't acknowledge her as his own, I told him about being pregnant, he told me to have an abortion, his football scholarship was more important. I, of course, didn't listen to him, or his parents. My dad, Mr. Steele," she smiles fondly at Ray, "went to a family lawyer to have papers drawn up. Mr. Clayton and his family, was served the paperwork to sign their rights away. They did, without a second thought. So, no, he isn't my daughter's father. Her father is Mr. Christian Grey. He loves her as his own, just as I do with his son."

She looks at me, winks, and then looks straight to Paul.

"My daughter, Christian's daughter, doesn't know you. Doesn't want to know you. You don't know her, you will never know her. You won't get the honor and privilege of reading her a bedtime story, kissing her booboos away, threatening her first boyfriend, holding her during her first heartbreak, walk her down the aisle, hold her children. You lost that right the moment you told me to abort her. She, we, never needed you."

She realizes what she did, she looks at the judge, "I'm sorry, your honor." As she is apologizing, Paul fucking Clayton, starts to speak also.

"Annie, I've always loved you. Still do, I'm sor—"

"It's quite all right, Ms. Steele. Mr. Clayton, strike two. Mr. Grey, please proceed."

"Ms. Steele, please tell us about the day you were out with your daughter and Mr. Clayton approached you."

"Yes, my daughter and I were walking back to our car from having a girls day together with my friend, Katherine. We were on the sidewalk, about a block away when I heard my name being called. I knew it was him, instantly. We walked faster, he kept calling my name. I told my daughter that we were going to have a race back to the car. We started to run, which caused him to come faster to us. I had just put my daughter in the car when he approached us."

"What was the conversation like?"

"He told me he wanted to meet my daughter, he was sorry, and wanted us back together. He gripped my arm, tightly. My daughter called Christian, told him what was going on. I finally got away, told him to leave us alone, we didn't need him, and I drove home."

"What happened to your store, Little Treasures?"

"My assistant and I went to a lunch meeting, we were only away from the store for an hour, when we were walking back to the store, some customers stopped us and told us what they saw. The front window was broken, a brick was found inside. Elliot Grey, Christian Grey's, brother came and fixed the damages."

"Do you know who threw the brick through your storefront?"

"Yes, sir. Due to surveillance video around the store, we found out that Ms. Elena Lincoln threw the brick at my store."

"Thank you, Ms. Steele. Please, tell us what happened with the school. We have documentation, your honor, from the school board." My dad hands over the documents to Judge Matthews.

"The school principal called me in, he told me that Mr. Clayton and Ms. Lincoln had contacted the school stating that they are to put on the contact list for my daughter, and Christian's son. The school has all the paperwork stating that they signed their rights away. The principal did not put them on the contact list."

"Thank you, Ms. Steele. That is all for now. Your Honor."

"Mr. Smith, Ms. Jackson."

Mr. Smith stands up, buttoning his suit jacket, looking Ana right in the eye. She sits up straighter, preparing herself. However, I don't think his court appointed lawyer is a shark.

"Ms. Steele, how did you catch Mr. Clayton's eyes in high school?"

"What?" What. The. Fuck.

"Well, you said it yourself. He was the football star, and you, you were, still are, a bookworm. Did you try to trap him?"

I am going to fuck this lawyer up. Ray puts his hand on my shoulder, pressing me back down into my chair. It was then that I realized that I was starting to stand up. I look over at him, he shakes his head no at me, his face is beat red, I am sure mine looks the same. I look over at Elliot and Kate has her hand placed, firmly on his leg. I don't think it is a sexual way, because his face is also red. She is holding him down, too.

"Absolutely not. Why would you think that? You think that I wanted to be pregnant at seventeen, my last year in high school? You think I wanted to have a baby. I love my daughter, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world, but I struggled. I had support, and still struggled. My father and best friend helped me. They didn't have to, and if they didn't, I still would have had my baby, and I would have been okay. So no, Mr. Smith, I did not trap Mr. Clayton."

"Mr. Smith, do you have any questioning worth our time?" Judge Matthews asks the dumbass.

"I suppose not, your honor." Where the fuck did this lawyer come from?

"Strike three. Ms. Steele, thank you for your time and testimony. You may step down." Ana quickly leaps off the witness stand, smiles at my dad, and heads over to me and Ray. She sits between us, taking both of our hands and bringing it up to her mouth and kissing them.

"I am so proud of you babygirl." Ray states.

"I love you so much. You did a great job, baby."

Her smile is so bright.

"I have read all other documents, including the phone call between young Ms. Steele and Mr. Christian Grey. We don't need to drag this out anymore. Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, and their children, have been put through enough already, especially little Ms. Steele. You two, stand up."

Paul and Elena stand up, looking very nervous.

"The laws are starting to crack down on stalking and harassment. You two will first hear the verdict, if it is guilty, you will be given your sentence. Any last statements?"

"I just want to say that all I wanted was to get to know my daughter. I may have done it the wrong way, but I changed my mind. I still love Ana, I want my daughter to know me."

"You had no right to do what you have done to both Ms. Steeles. You stalked, harassed, and scared an innocent young girl, for your own benefit. Mr. Clayton, the court finds you guilty. Ms. Lincoln?"

"Your honor, I thought Paul loved me. He talked me into all of this. All. Of. It. Christian, please —" She turns and looks at me, and I just glare at her.

"Ms. Lincoln, you are found guilty of stalking and harassment, also."

The screech that leaves her mouth is unbearable.

"You are both sentenced to ten years in jail. No parole." The sound of the gavel echos in the room. Paul and Elena are taken out of the room, Judge Matthews leave soon after them.

Silence.

"It's over." Ana breathes out.

"It is, baby, we never have to deal with either of them again."

It's over. We can move on. Finally.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. I had some private messages telling me that ten years is a lot of time for stalking and makes the story unbelievable. I stated before that I am not a lawyer, and I believe that those laws should be like that. I wanted Paul and Elena out of the story quickly, and that is how I decided to do it. Those of you that reviewed and left me kind messages, thank you. I hope you are ready for a sweet chapter, it's time for Ana and Christian to get some one on one time. Next chapter will be the school dance. Happy Reading. ~Melissa

Chapter 28

Ana's POV:

It's been almost a month since the sentencing, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my family. Christian and I are happier and less stressed out, the kids are relaxed and always playing around, and the security is enjoying some down time of not always being on their toes.

Everything at work has been great, we have had some Seattle based authors here for book signings. Business has picked up due to that, and a lot of more of the community members have signed up to volunteer; either for the Adult Education Program or the Elementary Tutor Sessions we offer here.

Hannah and I have been discussing expanding our store, somehow. I would like to use another building for the community service that we do, and keep the bookstore strictly what it is and for events.

Christian believes that we can get the storefront across the street from Little Treasures that has been unoccupied for almost a year now. He wants to send Elliot there to check it out, make sure that it is worth putting an offer in. If not, he said that he could see if there are any rooms available at Grey House, but, I really don't want to do that. I want the atmosphere to be simple, homey, and comfortable. His building is beautiful, but not what I have in mind for teaching my English lessons or having children doing their homework.

Tonight is the school's "Bring Someone Special" dance. Teddy is my official date, just as Christian is Phoebe's. The kids are really excited, but Phoebe is a little more than Theodore.

Kate and I went shopping last weekend with Phoebe so she was able to pick out her own dress. The two of them made me absolutely exhausted, but it was well worth it at the end. Phoebe finally decided on a blush pink, sleeveless chiffon dress with a beaded neckline. There are ruffles at the bottom, that ends right at her knees. She decided to wear silver ballerina flats to match the beading. Since she is beginning to get interested in dance, she wants her hair in a tight bun, wrapped with a blush pink ribbon. Adorable.

Kate also made me pick out a new dress, even though I have a closet full of new clothes that I can't possibly wear in my lifetime. Kate threw every dress color in the world at me. I just wanted to choose one and leave, as soon as possible. Red, green, blue, yellow, pink, purple .. nothing seemed right. I wanted to make sure that the night we were planning was perfect for my family; we needed it and deserved it. I tried on the last dress, which was black and simple. Perfect for a children's dance at their school. It's a sleeveless a line with a swing skater skirt. The top is a laced neckline, giving a hint of sexy and sweet. To add a pop color, I decide to pair the dress with my Ralph and Russo rose pink python pumps, accented with a rose gold rose petal detail on the heel.

Kate and Elliot came by to help us get ready for the night, and also to take advantage of the media room. They will be staying the night, because tomorrow we all be going on 'The Grace'.

Elliot, Christian, and Teddy are in games room playing pool, as all they have to do is get into their suits. Kate is laying out hair and make up supplies while I am bathing Phoebe.

"Are you excited?"

"Very!" She squeals. "I'm going to be a princess and you are going to be a queen. Teddy will be the prince, and daddy is the king."

I chuckle at her. "You got that right. Are you going to dance with daddy?"

"Yep. And you, and my friends. Teddy already told he won't dance with me, only with you."

"Yeah, boys are different at dances. Maybe daddy can get him dance with all of us."

She shrugs her little shoulder up and down, "maybe."

As I wash her hair with her apple blossom shampoo and conditioner, she starts to hum a song.

"What song is that? It sounds pretty."

"Baby Beluga." I have to laugh, I haven't heard that song in a long time.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Music class. I really like it. It's a funny song."

"That it is. You hum it very beautifully."

"Thank you." She smiles at me and continues to hum it.

"Okay, beluga," she laughs at my nickname for her. "Time to get out. Come on. Up and out."

When she is completely dried off, I wrap her puffy lamb robe around her, pulling up the hood. She's adorable.

"Come on, lamb. Let's go dry your hair. Aunt Kate will make it into a bun for you while I take my shower. Your ribbon is on your dresser, make sure you give it to her before she starts on your hair. I told her you are allowed lip gloss only. Don't try to talk her into giving you more. Daddy would not like that, you are too young. Got it?"

"Kay. Got it." She agrees with a little pout.

"That isn't going to work."

She huffs out, causing the hair in front of her face rise quickly then fall back in its place.

I dry her hair silently, enjoying the moment with my daughter. My pride. My joy. My love. My life. It's been just the two of us for so long, of course we had my dad and Kate, but they weren't there twenty-four seven with us. Having a partner helping me now was a lot to get use to, someone to talk to, bounce ideas off of, plan family events, and sometimes argue over how to handle a situation.

I can't help but to smile because I will take those little arguments any day over being lonely again. It was a rough ride for us, but we made it. We finally have what we deserve, what we were always missing.

I leave Phoebe in her room, admiring her dress, with strict instructions not to touch it.

"She's ready for you." I tell Kate as I walk into my ensuite bathroom.

"Okay, thanks. I have all your makeup lined up and I think we should leave your hair down. What do you think?"

"Sure, that's fine. Curls?"

"Yes, lots of them!"

"Deal."

"I started the bath for you, I put in lavender and mint oils, help you relax."

"Kate, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." Kate has been doing these little things for me ever since the trial was over, I always tell her she doesn't need to, but she still does it. Her kindness and want to take care of me and Phoebe warms my heart, I am so thankful she has been in my life.

Elliot has been doing the same for Christian and Theodore, always making sure they know he is here for them. They are truly one of a kind, and we are so lucky. Maybe I can talk Christian into giving them a gift as our gratitude towards them, maybe a vacation somewhere.

"I know, I wanted to. You're welcome. Enjoy." She says with a wink before making a mad dash out of the room to head to Phoebe; her partner in crime.

I sink into the warm bath, smelling the sweet scents that are floating around me. I hit the play button on my iTunes app, and am quickly surrounded by the sultry sounds of Beyonce's crazy in love. I am singing along, my voice low, my eyes closed. I hear the bathroom door creak open, but assuming it's only Kate coming to get something she needs for Phoebe, I ignore it. Just as quick as the door opens, it closes again, only this time I feel goosebumps rise against my warm skin, and that could only be one thing. I stop singing and slowly open up one eye.

"And what are you doing in here, Mr. Grey?"

"I heard my beautiful girlfriend was taking a bath and decided to see if it were true."

"Are you glad to find the news being truthful for once?" I opened my other eye and smile up at him. He started to walk towards the tub, gently sitting on the edge.

"Very." He winks while bringing his palm to my cheek, I lean into it, enjoying his touch.

"Care to join me then?"

"I thought you would never ask." He swiftly stands up, discarding his jeans and t-shirt in what feels like a nanosecond.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Elliot has him in the media room watching a movie. Once Kate came in and told us she was getting Pheebs ready and you were in a bath, I bolted."

"Smooth."

"I can be." He states while bringing his Calvin Klein's down his toned legs. He stands up, in all of his glory, giving me a moment to stare before climbing into the tub. He sits opposite me, taking my legs in his hands and bringing them on top of his. He grabs my loofa, squirting my lemon-mint body onto it, and slowly washes my legs, starting at my toes, and making his way up to my thighs.

"Mmmm." I moan.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

I giggle, "I bet."

"You would win."

"I know."

He laughs, as he makes his way closer to me, only to pull me on his lap, making me straddle him, before he leans back to his side of the tub. He continues washing me, making sure I am pampered and taken care of. He slowly moves the loofa in circular motions all over by body.

"Washing your hair?"

"No. The curls won't stay if my hair is freshly clean. I washed it last night, it will be fine."

"Okay." He shrugs, not understanding how women need to prep and get ready for an evening.

"My turn." I say as I take the loofa out of his hands and start to wash him in return. After washing his legs, I drop the loofa and squirt some body wash into my hands. I rub them together, getting a nice lather. I start to rub my palms up and down his chest and stomach, savoring the feel of his taut and strong muscles as they flex against me.

"Your hands are like magic, baby."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Come here."

"I'm already on top of you, how much closer do you want me."

"Very." He states while he pulls me even closer to his body, we are chest to chest, my hands trapped between our bodies, his hands moving up and down my back, casually making their way to my ass at times, giving it a squeeze.

"That's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah. Nice."

"Hmm.. we will have to do better than that then, won't we." He leans in, bypassing my lips and goes straight to my neck. He nibbles, licks, and bites, causing small moans from the back of my throat bubble through my lips.

His lips travel from my neck to my ear, gently nipping, causing me to jolt against him. I feel him smile against me, "What do you want, baby?"

"You. Please."

"You have me. How do you want me?"

"Slow."

Beyoncé's, 'Crazy in Love' plays again, and I can only assume that he put it on repeat, knowing what his game plan was when he came in here.

He lifts me up, and slowly lead me back down on to him. As I slide down, he starts to slowly kiss me, causing us both to moan into one another's mouths.

I slowly move up and down, his hands on my hips, gripping tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Always."

"Forever." With that, we move against each other, no other words needed. My head falls to his shoulder, his hands tight against my back. We are both kissing any part of the body we can reach. Our bodies moving as one, causing every nerve in my body ignite.

"I'm so close."

"Me, too, baby. Keep moving. Don't stop."

I rise and fall on him faster and a little bit harder, chasing my orgasm, the water starts move against us, some of it spilling it over the edge of the tub.

"Anastasia…." he calls out my name. "Let go, baby. Please." He begs of me, and I quickly and willingly obey.

"Christian…."

"Baby, yes…."

Taking deep breaths, still wrapped as one, we calm down our bodies. My eyes meet his, and the love I see in them is indescribable. I can only hope he sees the same in my eyes.

"You are always beautiful, but, my God, here now, the after glow of love making, you are exquisite."

"Christian…"

"It's true. Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have found you. To have your love, your heart, your soul. How blessed I am that you have given me a daughter, beautiful like her mother, sweet, adorable, and a great sister to Teddy. Have I ever told you just how fucking in love I am with you? How I want the rest of our days to start right now. To be yours forever."

The tears start to fall from my eyes on their own free will, there is nothing I can do to stop them.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, I guess I will just have to top that the next time then."

"I am lucky one to have found you and Teddy. You gave me a family that I have always wanted to myself and more importantly for Phoebe. I was okay being alone, I wanted her to have the love of a father, the protection of a brother. You gave that to us. Loving you and Teddy are easy, just as breathing. You three are my life."

"And that, my angel, was the most amazing that someone has ever said to me."

"Christian, I want you to adopt Phoebe. I want her to have your name."

His hands stop moving up and down my arms, our eyes have never left one another, and I can see the tear trying to break free.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am one-hundred percent sure. She's yours. She will always be ours. I want to start the process."

"Wow. I know we talked about it, but this, Ana, this is just, wow. If we do this, we need to do some other things also."

"Okay…"

"You formally adopt Teddy as your own also. You are his mother, Phoebe is his sister, it would be an honor to make it official with you."

I breathe out, "Thank you, Christian. I can't wait to be officially be his mommy. What are the only things that we need to do?"

"Just one more."

"What is it? I'll do it. What do we need to do?"

"Well, the three of us can't all be Grey's, and have you still a Steele. So, baby, my world, the love of my life, would you do me the greatest honor and become Mrs. Grey?"


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I can not believe that I have over 1,000 reviews on this story. Little Treasures is my baby, my first story that I was so nervous to start and post. I can't thank you all enough for your follows, favorites, and kind messages for the past twenty-eight chapters. It's simply amazing. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is finally dance time! Happy Reading! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Christian's POV:**

Silence. Deafening silence. I'm shocked that I can't even hear my heart trying to leap out of my chest. Our breathing is shallow, our chests hardly moving. I think I fucked up. I know she loves me, and Teddy, and the family that we have formed, but I could have planned this better. I will plan this better for her, for us.

Her bright blue eyes never leave mine, and her mouth keeps opening and closing. I don't even think she is able to blink, much less talk. Shit, I'm nervous. She isn't ready, I've scared her. How long has it been since I asked her? Seconds. Minutes. Hours. No, not hours, we would be freezing, and the kids would definitely be calling out for us by them. Seconds. Minutes. Minutes ticking by makes more sense, but how many minutes? Five. Ten. Fifteen.

"Baby, I'm sor-"

I am about to apologize for throwing this at her, freaking her out, but am stopped when she suddenly throws herself at me and smashes her lips against mine.

"Baby." I moan against her soft lips. Before I can pull away from her, she holds my face in her delicate, pruned fingers. So, we have been here longer than that I thought.

"I love you, so very much, Christian."

"I love you, too. I am sorry to spring that on you. I understand if-"

She places her index finger on my lips, effectively stopping me from talking. I wish she had done that before.

"Will you stop talking and just listen to me. I love you, I love Teddy, I love the life that we are creating and building together. I love how strong we have become as a couple, as a family. I love how you love Phoebe as your own, how you accept her as yours. I love how you want to protect us and provide for us. I love how always make sure we are happy." Her lips touch mine again, but she pulls away quickly.

"Yes." She states, with tears spilling onto her cheeks. "It will always be yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She squeals as I attack her, making her slip off my lap. I push her against the other side of the tub, lay on top of her, and give her a passionate, loving, all consuming kiss.

"You have made me the happiest man that has ever walked this land, baby."

"Well, you have made the happiest woman on the planet."

"Should we tell the kids?" She asks after several more kisses have been shared.

"No, to be honest, that isn't the proposal I was planning. I don't even have the ring yet. Let's just keep this to ourselves for now. Don't worry though, you'll get a proposal of a lifetime very soon."

"I don't need anything extravagant, I just need you."

"I know, let me do this for you. You deserve it."

"Okay. Come on, we really need to get ready. I am surprised we have been left alone for this long."

We both get out and dry off, Ana puts on her white laced robe, making her look even more delicious, and I know we don't have to for me to start anything right now.

"Don't look at me like that, we don't have time."

"I know, damn, do I know." I agree, shaking my head.

"I am going to get dressed, could you check on the kids, please."

"Sure. I'll be back, fiancé."

I see her shiver at my name for her, making a huge grin grace my face. I love that word, fiancé. I never knew I would get to this place in my life. I thought it would always just be me and Theodore.

I walk into the living room, seeing Elliot and Kate sitting on the couch. I have to check my feelings right now.

"Where are the kids?"

"In the kitchen with Gail, she is giving them some cookies before you guys leave for dinner and then the dance."

"Oh, are they dressed. I don't want them ruining their clothes."

"They are." Kate said. "However, Gail put your t-shirts on them."

"Well, that's good thinking."

"Are you and Ana almost ready?" Elliot asks me.

"Ana is in the room getting dressed."

"I'll go help her." Kate offers. She kisses Elliot quickly and heads in the direction of the bedroom. I take a seat across from Elliot.

"How are you two doing?"

"Great, man. She is fantastic. We have so much fun together. Kate is a spit fire, always keeping me on my toes, but she is also sensitive. She's a perfect mixture of sassy and sweet."

"I'm happy for you, El."

"Thanks. I am pretty happy for you and Teddy, too. Ana and Phoebe are great. You have yourself a happy, healthy, and good looking family, baby bro."

"Thanks. About that…"

"You're going to propose, aren't you?" I have to clear my throat and take a moment before I answer before I tell him that I already have.

"I already have." Damn it. "Fuck, I wasn't suppose to say anything. Don't tell Ana or Kate that I told you. I honestly just did it while we were in the tub together."

"Damn, Christian. Congratulations."

"I didn't say she said yes."

"She did. You don't need to tell me her reaction to it."

"I didn't even the ring yet, I ordered it from Cartier. Could you pick it up for me, so we can take it with us tomorrow?"

"You're going to ask her on The Grace, with everyone there?"

"Yeah, why, is that not a good idea?"

"No, it's a great idea. Did you speak to her dad?"

"I did, a few days after the trial. He warned me not to hurt his two girls, I know he knows I would never do that, but I think he liked seeing me squirm and have that talk with someone."

"Yeah, Ray Steele is a bad ass."

"Elliot, promise me you won't say anything to Kate."

"I promise, but bro, we are staying here tonight. What am I going to say when I have to leave to go to Cartier for you? And, don't you think Ana is in there right now telling her."

"You're right. You two are only ones that can know that, for now, obviously. I want, no, I need to do this the right way. It's what she deserves after everything that has happened in her life."

"The kids don't know?"

"No. Oh, can you and Kate pick something out for Phoebe too. Maybe Theo can give it to her tomorrow, as well. Maybe a necklace. See what they have. I trust Kate to pick something out for her."

"Sure. I am assuming I will be given your credit card?"

"Umm, no. Tell Mr. Johnson to bill me. He has my information on record."

"Damn."

We hear the pitter patter of two pairs of feet coming from the kitchen, so we stop our conversation.

"Daddy!" They both squeal. They look absolutely adorable in my shirts.

"Look at you two. Stand still, let me take a picture of you guys."

They pose, arms around each other shoulders, both of them having the biggest smiles on their faces. They are happy. Truly happy. I take some pictures with my phone, picking the best one, and send it to everyone else, including all the main security guys, Gail, and Ros.

"I have to go get my suit on, you two be good for Uncle Elliot. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay!" All three of them yell.

I'm walking down the hallway, Kate walking back to the living room. When she notices me, her eyes tear up and she waves her hands in front of her eyes.

"Kate?"

"Christian, don't be mad at her. It slipped. Congratulations!" I can't help but laugh.

"It's okay. I just slipped to Elliot, too. He just agreed to pick the ring up tonight so I can properly propose tomorrow when we are all on The Grace. I asked him to ask you to pick something up for Phoebe too, from Teddy."

"That's a great idea. I would love to help."

"Thanks." I start to pass her, but her gentle touch of her hand stops me.

"Christian, thank you for loving them." She simply states and walks away before I have time to reply.

I open the door to a welcoming sight. Ana is standing in front of the dresser, using it as an anchor as she slips on her shoes. She's absolutely beautiful in her little black dress and blush pink heels. Her hair is cascading down her back, loose curls flowing. When she hears the door click shut, she looks up and her make up, simple, yet sexy. Her eyes are bright and the Smokey looks makes her blue irises really pop. Her plump lips are painted a light pink, and there isn't an ounce of concealer or foundation on her flawless face. She is the epitome of an angel on Earth.

"You are simply breathtaking, baby."

"Thank you." She blushes. "You need to get dressed, Christian, we need to leave soon. Do you know if the kids are dressed and ready to go?"

"They are. Gail gave them a cookie." Her eyes widen.

"You said they are dressed, they will ruin their clothes."

"Don't worry. They put one of my shirts on them, they were completely covered. I didn't even see their clothes. They will be perfect, like their mommy."

"And daddy."

"Right. I am going to get dressed. I'll be out in five."

"Oh, to be a man." She laughs.

I go into my side of our walk in closet, picking out the suit that I will wear tonight. I decide on my navy blue suit, the one I know that will drive Ana crazy with want. I pair it with the new, crisp white shirt that she bought for me when she went shopping last. I leave the top two buttons opened, deciding not to wear a tie.

Less than five minutes, I am back in the bedroom, and ready to go. Ana isn't in here anymore, which is good because I want to retrieve the gifts that I have bought for her and the kids for our special night. It's the first event that we are all going to together, as a family, and I wanted to honor it.

For Theodore, I bought him his own pair of cuff links with his initials on them. He always plays with mine when he is in my room as I get ready. He can wear them tonight with his suit. I have mine on, which means, once he gets his, he will want to match.

For Phoebe, the princess, my little princess, I bought her a small tiara that would look perfect tonight. Her hair is in a bun, with a blush ribbon tied around it. The tiara isn't too much, little diamonds throughout, not over the top, or too big or her.

For Anastasia, my baby, the love of my life, and now my fiancé, I bought her a pair of earrings. They are white gold. The larger diamond sits on a halo of other, smaller diamonds. They are perfect for her, and I can see them wearing them forever. She can't wear my ring as of yet, so these earrings will do just fine for tonight.

I head back into the living room, and hearing the laughing coming from my family makes me walk faster to them. Phoebe is in the center of the living room, twirling around. Ana and I will have to get her into ballet classes soon, she loves it. Teddy is banging the table, like he is playing the drums, while Elliot is on the piano. Kate and Ana are snapping pictures of everyone else.

"I see the dance party already started." I say as I walk further into the living room.

Ana and Kate laugh. "It has."

"Let's give them a few more moments, we do have to go and make our reservation."

"Kate, are you sure you and Elliot do not want to go to dinner with us?" Ana asks.

"No. You four go and enjoy yourselves as a family. You guys deserve a night out without worrying what is going to happen. Plus, you need to celebrate."

"Kate!"

"What is she talking about, Ana?"

"Nothing. She isn't talking about anything."

"Yes, I am." Kate winks. I know she knows, if I slipped up, then Ana did too.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know…" Kate says, leaving the sentence hanging and walking away, yet again.

"Baby…"

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. It just slipped. Please don't be mad at me. She's more than my best friend, she is my sister, and it just, I just, I'm sorry."

I can't help it, but I have to laugh. She looks absolutely adorable, all flustered, and nervous.

"Baby, it's okay, really. I slipped to Elliot, too."

"You did?" She gasps. "Now I don't feel bad."

"Good. Don't."

Elliot stops playing the piano, which causing Teddy to stop banging his hands and Phoebe stops, mid spin, making her lose her balance, and plop on her bottom. Before Ana and I could go and help her up, Teddy rounds the coffee table, and helps guide her to a standing position.

"You okay, Pheebs? You dizzy?"

"A little." She admits, holding her head with one hand, while her other hand is still in Teddy's.

"It's okay, I got you. Just stand there. Don't move." His voice comes out strong, protective, and a little authoritative.

"He is definitely your son." Ana whispers in my ear.

"Our son." The smile she gives me could light up the night sky.

"Ours."

"Okay, you two, time to go." Ana calls out to them as we see Taylor and Sawyer come out of the security office.

"Say good night to Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. You will see them tomorrow."

The four of them hug and kiss goodbye, with well wishes of a fun night. Elliot and Kate see us off to the elevator before heading to the kitchen for their dinner with Gail.

We are only taking Taylor and Sawyer tonight, as Ryan and Reynolds have the night off. With the private room at The Mile High Club, and other CPO's at the school, we will be all right.

We arrive at The Mile High, and are quickly led into my private room where I have business meetings and dinner with my family.

"Christian, it's beautiful in here." There table is adorned with rose petals and there is a lantern in the middle, casting a low light. It isn't the most appropriate for the children, but it's nice and serves its purpose.

Ana and I help the children into their seats, and then I hold the chair out for her. She gracefully sits down, smoothing down the skirt of her dress, and smiles up at me. I lean down to kiss her gently.

"Ewwww." The kids squeal and cover their eyes, while they are giggling.

"Daddy and I love each other, that is how we show it." Ana explains to them.

"Yep. Teddy, you won't be saying 'ewww' in ten years, and Phoebe, you always say that, it doesn't change for you."

"Christian!" Ana laughs. "Don't say that."

"What? Teddy will be dating when he is sixteen, Phoebe will have to wait until she's thirty."

"No. If one can date at sixteen, then so can the other. There will be no double standards in this family. So sixteen or thirty, choose one."

"I don't wanna date, girls are gross." Teddy says, making a face of disgust. "They all have cooties, cept for Pheebs, she's my sister."

"Yeah, and I not going to date, I wanna live with mommy and daddy, forever."

"Forever, huh? I can deal with that." Ana just rolls her eyes and starts to glance at the menu.

"Yeah, and I'm going to marry mommy." Teddy informs us.

"You can't marry mommy, Teddy." I tell him and his face falls.

"But I love mommy."

"And I love you my baby boy, but it doesn't quite work out like that." Ana tells him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"How does it work?" Phoebe asks. I just look at Ana, I was not prepared for a conversation like this tonight, or ever.

"Why don't we save that conversation for another time. You are too young to worry about adult stuff like that. What would you like to eat?" She asks, effectively ending that particular conversation.

"I want tenders and fries!" Teddy requests.

"I want macs and cheeses!" Phoebe squeals, her little face lighting up in delight.

"Delicious requests."

"Christian, what are you getting?"

"I am thinking about the filet mignon with mushroom risotto. You?"

"I like the sound of the roasted chicken breasts with mashed potatoes and vegetable medley."

The food quickly appears at our table as we discussing what the kids will think about the dance tonight. Ana spies the mountain of ketchup on Teddy's plate and just how Pheobe's cheesy her macaroni truly is and sighs.

"We should have waited and changed them here."

Just then, Taylor walks in, heading straight to me, holding a bag.

"Christian, Gail thought these would come in handy." He hands me the bag, and I peek in.

"Teddy, drop that ketchup covered fry." His hand automatically drops the fry back onto his plate.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Gail packed my shirts for them to wear again during dinner."

"Oh, thank God. She is always one step ahead."

"That, she is." I take out the shirts, handing one to Ana. She puts it over Teddy, as I put the other one over Phoebe's dress.

"There. Much better. Now you two may eat."

Our dinner is filled with laughter, and non-stop talking. This is what I always wanted, for myself, but more importantly, for Teddy. I want to tell them so bad that Ana and I are going to adopt them and get married, but I know now isn't the time.

Tomorrow, on The Grace, everything will come together.

After dinner, I decide to give my three loves their gifts. Teddy couldn't stop thanking me for his own set of "links", as he calls them. Phoebe squealed over her little tiara so loud that Taylor and Sawyer came running in, their eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Taylor, Sawyer, look!" She squeals again, holding the tiara up in the air and pointing at it with her other hand.

They visibly relax, their eyes softening as they land Phoebe and her tiara.

"Don't you like it?" She asks when neither of them responded to her.

"Of course we do, little Ms. Steele." Taylor tells her.

"You will be the prettiest little princess with that tiara on." Sawyer states.

"Thanks boys!" She giggles. "Mama, can you put it on me? I want to be a pretty princess like Sawyer said."

"Sure, baby, come here."

As Ana is putting the tiara in her hair, I take the cuff links and attach them to Teddy's shirt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy."

"One more gift to give."

"Christian, you already gave them too much, what else could you have gotten them for tonight?"

"It's not for them, it's for you."

"Me?"

"You."

"But, I didn't get you anything."

"I have everything I need."

"Me too."

"I know. Let me do this, I wanted to do this."

"Okay." She relents. I hand her the small box, holding the air in my lungs until she opens it. Teddy and Phoebe go to her side and help her open the box.

"Wow…"

"Sparkly, mama."

"Mommy, so pretty." They all have something to say at once.

"Christian, they are stunning. Thank you." She leans over and gives me a kiss. "Help me put them in?"

"Of course, baby."

We arrive at the school, fashionably late, due to the kids wanting ice cream for dessert, but not at the club. We had to go to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away. Thankfully, they will still opened.

We enter the gymnasium where the dance is located, and everything is decorated in greys, creams, and lavender. It is actually pretty nice and well put together. The school PTO does amazing things for the kids in this school. I know Ana wants to join, but with her store and the programs she runs, she just doesn't have the time. We pay the fees like she in the PTO and of course we will donate money throughout the year. Ana's and Phoebe's eyes are bright and wide, taking everything in. Teddy eyes the bake sale table.

There is a DJ and a professional photographer here. If we want to take a picture we can, and if we like them, we can buy the proofs.

"Daddy, can we take pictures!" Phoebe asks, while holding my hand.

"Sure, princess. Let's go do that now so we can start dancing."

"Ana, Phoebe and I are going to get our picture taken. Do you and Teddy want to come?"

"Umm, maybe in a little bit, he eyed the cupcakes and ran over there. I am going to go catch up to him. I would like a picture of the four of us though."

"Me too. Meet back here in ten minutes?"

"Sure." She quickly says as she sees that Teddy is trying to grab three cupcakes and not one. Didn't he just eat dinner and ice cream? I can't place blame on him though, he is my son.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on, let's go." For a little girl, she is strong. She is tugging me towards the photographer and when we get there, she starts to tug on his jacket.

"Phoebe, that's not nice. We have to be patient. There's another daughter and father in the middle of getting their picture taken."

"That is quite all right." The photographer says as he turns around.

"Hey, little miss. Wait one minute and it will be your turn, okay?" The photographer says to her, kneeling down to her when he speaks to her. She nods her head and stands closer to me. I place my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"Okay, all set." He said as the other family steps away.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. This is my daddy."

"Hello, Phoebe. My name is Jose. It's a pleasure to meet you." He responds, shaking her hand. I have got to give it to him, he is good with kids. I guess you have to be if you are here all night with them.

"Hello, Jose. My name is Christian Grey." We shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"You as well. Where would you like us?"

"Just stand on those marks on the floor right over there." He says and points to the several 'X's that are placed on the floor.

Phoebe and I are standing there, both of us smiling at the camera.

"Ready. Say-"

"CHEESE!" Phoebe yells out, causing me and Jose to laugh. This girl is a fire cracker, and I love her more and more with each passing day. How that piece of shit didn't want anything to do with her, I'll never know, but I thank God everyday that he didn't. What a fool.

"What a wonderful picture that will be." Jose tells her as he shows her the picture on the camera.

"My mommy and Teddy will need a picture too, then all of us! Can we come back?"

"Of course you can!"

"Thank you, Jose." She says as she runs off when she sees a friend in her class.

"Thank you, Mr."

"Rodriguez."

"Thank you, Mr. Rodriguez. We will be back."

I walk towards where Phoebe ran off to, she is still talking to her friend, I spot Ana and Teddy walking over to me.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hi there, gorgeous."

"Daddy, I got a chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting and chocolate sprinkles!"

"I bet that was delicious. No more though, for now. We just ate dinner and had ice cream."

"I know, mommy said that too." He pouts.

"Well, good thing you listened to her."

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's right there," I point her out, "talking to one of her classmates."

Once she sees her and notices Sawyer right behind her, she relaxes. Even though it's been a month, Ana is still tense at times, especially in public, where there a lot of people. She wants both kids in her point of view at all times. It will take time for those feelings to disappear, and we are working on it. In the beginning, right after the trial, she would message Ryan and Reynolds throughout the day asking how the kids were doing. Those messages decreased as the weeks went on. Ryan and Reynolds were fantastic with her, never complained and when she apologized when she saw them at home or the bookstore, they wouldn't hear of it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to. Christian, why don't you go get Phoebe and we can all dance together."

"Sure, baby. I'll be right back."

"Phoebe." I call out to her, causing her to turn around with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, Emma loves my tiara."

"That's great, baby girl. I'm glad to hear that. I came over here to ask you something."

"Okay…" A little 'v' forming on her forehead, resembling her mom so much.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I ask while bowing to her, offering her my hand.

She giggles, her little hands covering her face. "Yes!"

"Bye, Emma." She waves at her friend. Her little friend says bye and turns back to her family.

We make our way to Ana and Teddy, they are holding hands, dancing back and forth. Phoebe and I stand next to them, she automatically steps on my feet, making me laugh.

We all wind up dancing together, spinning and twirling around in our little area. The music changes to an upbeat tempo, and both Teddy and Phoebe starts to jump up and down singling the lyrics. I have no idea what song it is, but they are enjoying themselves. Ana and I step back and just watch them.

"I love them." She says to me as she leans into my side.

"I love all of you."

"When should we tell them?"

"Tomorrow. We will tell them tomorrow before going on The Grace, and then we will let everyone else know."

"Perfect."

A few songs later, they come back to us, looking worn out.

"Almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. Dances are tiring." Teddy says with his hands going up in the air. I pick him up and he places his head down.

"We need a picture, daddy, member?" Phoebe says.

"Oh yes. Teddy, do you have it in you for one family picture?"

"Yeah." He yawns.

We all make our way back to the photographer.

"Hi, Jose. We're back!" Phoebe announces.

Jose turns around when he hears the greeting, "Hi Phoebe. Mr. Grey."

"Jose?" Ana asks.

"Ana? Ana Steele?"

"Hi! How are you, it's been so long."

What the fuck!

"You two know one another?"

"Yeah, Jose and his father used to live next to me and my dad. His dad and my dad were really good friends. Ray left the army, but his dad stayed in. They had to move away when his dad was called for deployment."

"How have you been." He asks my girl.

"I've been good. Really good." She says and smiles at me.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Teddy, my son. I see that you have met Phoebe, my daughter."

"Son and daughter. Wow."

"Yes, they both are ours." I say, stepping forward, wrapping my arms around Ana and the kids.

"Well, what a beautiful family. Let's take a family shot." He says.

The kids run over first and Jose gets them situated.

"So, you grew up with him?" I ask her.

"Yes, calm down. He was never interested in me."

"Yeah, right. Any red blooded boy would've been and still would be interested in you."

"Not if they are gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, so relax, Grey. Even if he wasn't gay, remember I agreed to marry you a few hours ago."

"You did, didn't you."

"I did."

"Ana, Mr. Grey, we're ready for you."

Jose set up two chairs, placed right behind Teddy and Phoebe. We both take our seats, Phoebe automatically climbing into my lap. Teddy stands closer to Ana, placing his hand in hers. Jose takes several shots. He finally gets one that he likes.

"Mommy, can we do one?" Teddy asks, and it makes me remember that Phoebe and I took one.

"Sure. Phoebe, go stand with daddy please."

Teddy and Ana take a picture, and I can't stop smiling at how comfortable they are with one another. It hasn't been long since we have been together, and honestly, that doesn't bother at at all. We were all meant to be together. It might have happened much differently than a normal way, but we are here, together.

Jose prints out the three photos for us, I pay him, even though the school paid for him to be here tonight. Him and Ana exchange business cards, and he realizes that his new studio is across the street from the bookstore. He tells her that they should have lunch one day, with his business partner, and boyfriend, Thomas. I'll have Taylor run a background check on both of them, and the store.

We all say goodnight, and my family and I head out to go home.

It doesn't take long for Teddy and Pheebs to fall asleep, I don't even think we were out of the school parking lot yet. Ana and I are holding hands, my thumb rubbing her left ring finger.

"I can't wait to get home." I whisper to her.

"Me either. I want to celebrate our engagement." She winks.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She breathes out, her eyes dilating.

"Taylor, hurry home, safely."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you, as always, for the reviews for the previous chapter. I was glad to see that you all loved the impromptu proposal from Christian and the school dance. Jose will not be a problem, he and Ana were childhood friends,and will continue to be. One, he is gay, and two, he has a boyfriend. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter, some things in real life has been bringing me down and I wasn't in the mood to write, but then, I thought writing really makes me happy and gets my mind off of other things, so I buckled down and started this chapter. *There will be point of views from Christian and Ana for this chapter. Please take notice.***

 **Other news … Little Treasures has been nominated for "Best Ana" category in the Top Five FSOG Stories Group on facebook. Other talented authors and amazing stories has also been nominated. If you are not in the group, please join. You will find new authors and stories to read. Please vote, there are other categories to vote on too. I believe it ends on March 20th. Who ever nominated my Ana, thank you so much for that. I appreciate you all so much. You keep me going and are truly amazing. With all of that said….Happy Reading! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Christian's POV:**

My family and I have been on The Grace for several hours now. We planned to have an early dinner created and prepared by Gail. Elliot and Kate told her my plan last night when we were all at the dance, which made her want to make an extravagant meal. I was told, by my housekeeper, to wait until after dessert. I have been going crazy, she already told me yes, so I don't know why I am nervous.

We are anchored in the middle of the water. Ray, my dad, and Elliot are on one side fishing, while my mom is lounging with me, watching Ana, Kate, Mia and the kids in the water splashing around. Pure bliss.

"She's a catch, Christian." My mom states, taking me out of my thoughts.

"They both are. Teddy and I are very lucky."

"That you are. How have they been?"

I let out a puff of air through my nose while my hands automatically go to my behind my head. My eyes close for a second before opening and meeting my moms gaze.

"Phoebe is fine, she was okay before the trial. She never questioned Paul and who he was. I'm her father, that's all she wants, and I will be that for her until my last dying breath. Ana is doing much better. She put it behind her, we don't talk about either of them or the trial. Her nightmares have stopped and she has stopped checking on the kids every half hour. She trusts their CPO's and the school. Ana's relieved that her past is finally behind her and never coming back."

"I am glad to hear that. Those two ladies deserve to move on and be happy. You give them that, son. You are all good for one another."

"Yes. We are."

"Now tell me, when are you going to pop the question?" She asks with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Mama…"

"Ooohhh, you only call me 'mama' when you want me to stop interrogations. I've only asked one question." We laugh together at how true that is.

"Well, I know you well enough to know that your one question would turn into fifty."

"You sure you aren't a lawyer?" She winks.

"Mama, stop. Do you want me to answer your original question?" Her eyes light up and her lips clamp shut. She nods her head vigorously, reminding me of my children when Ana and I ask if they want cake.

"I asked her last night, out of the blue. I asked Ray for his blessing after the trial, and Ana and I were talking about our future. She wants Phoebe to have the Grey last name, and she wants to adopt Teddy. We want everything to be official. A true family. I was on cloud nine and asking her to marry me just came out. It wasn't planned, hell, I didn't even have the ring yet."

The tears are silently streaming down my mother's face, happy tears she exclaimed.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes, but -"

"OH, CHRISTIAN. SHE SAID YE-" She begins to interrupt, loudly, which causes me to interrupt her. She immediately places her hands over her mouth, smiling with her eyes.

"Mama… no one knows. The kids do not know. Elliot and Kate know only because they stayed over last night and I asked them to go pick the ring up while we are at the dance. I am asking her again, after dinner, here on The Grace."

She slowly removes her hands from her face, her smile lighting up. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, mom."

"What can I do to help?"

"Everything is planned. Just, don't act weird around Ana for the rest of the day."

We hear giggling and look back into the water. Phoebe is sitting on Ana's shoulders while Teddy is on Kate's and Mia is in the middle of them, acting as the referee. It seems that they are playing chicken, however, all they are doing is giggling and falling into the water.

"You have yourself a very happy family."

"I do." I smile, not taking my eyes off of my life.

 **Ana's POV:**

Everyone is sitting at the large table on the deck of the boat, Gail serving us, like usual.

"Thank you, Gail. Everything looks wonderful." I say to her as she places my plate down.

"You're welcome, Ana. Enjoy." She smiles at me.

"Gail." Christian gains her attention just as she was about to go back inside the boat.

"Yes, Christian?"

"Please get Taylor and Sawyer, grabs yourselves a plate, and please join us. We have plenty of room."

"Yay! Gaga!" Teddy and Phoebe squeal. The kids started to call Gail 'Gaga' when they walked in on her on the kitchen and she was singing 'Poker Face'. They loved it!

"Are you sure?" She asks, looking around the table. I know that she is comfortable with the four of us at home, but not with everyone else around.

"We're sure, Gail. Please, join us." Grace tells her. Gail smiles at her and runs off to get Taylor and Sawyer.

"Can Gaga sit in between me and Teddy?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure, sweetness." Elliot stands up and puts a chair in between them.

"Did everyone have fun today?" Christian asks the table, but is really looking at the kids.

"Yes! I love my boat." Phoebe squeals, making everyone laugh.

"Good, I'm glad that you do. We can come on anytime you want."

"Really? Yay!"

"Fishing was great. Thank you for inviting me to come." My dad tells Christian.

"Well, you can come anytime you want, too, Ray. Next time, you will have bring that lady of yours."

"Lady? Ray Steele, you ol' dog." Elliot smirks.

"Yes, lady. He is dating my mom." Kate smiles at Ray and then me.

"Well, that's exciting news." Mia adds.

Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer come out with their plates, and look around the table for a space to sit.

"Gaga, here." Teddy states as he points to the chair next to him.

"And Sawyer, here." Phoebe says as she looks at the chair on the other side of her.

"Well, then, I must be chopped liver." Taylor fake pouts.

"No you're not, Taylor. Come sit here." Mia says, saving him from standing with his plate. We all made room around the table, continuing to chat while we ate.

Christian and I would exchange knowing looks, my fiancé. I can't wait to tell the kids. He grabs my free hand, lifting it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Ray, how do you like living in Seattle?" Carrick asks.

"It has been great. I am close to my two favorite girls, Veronica and I are enjoying one another's company, and I am gaining more clientele."

"Fantastic. We should catch a ballgame soon." Carrick suggests, followed by an agreeable nod from Christian and Elliot.

Dinner of grilled steaks, chicken, veggies, and a ton of salads and sides has been demolished, mostly from Elliot and Sawyer.

"Dessert?" Gail asks, looking at Christian.

"Sure, let me help you."

"Christian, I'll help Gail." I suggest. Christian is great at many things, being in the kitchen, is not one of them.

He stands up before I can. "No, baby, it's okay. Just relax with everyone else." He leans over and kisses my forehead, grabs some empty plates and follows Gail back into the boat's kitchen.

"What's for dessert?" Phoebe asks.

"Hopefully cake!" Teddy wishes with his hands clasped together.

"Mmmm, that does sound good." Elliot agrees, fist bumping Teddy.

The table erupts in laughter but suddenly stops when Christian walks out holding a single cupcake with a sparkler in it.

"Is it someone's birthday?" I ask, while Phoebe squeals in delight when she sees the 'pretty sparks'.

"No." Carrick says, confused.

Gail is behind him with a platter of other perfectly decorate cupcakes. They both walk over to me, placing everything in front of me.

"Christian, what is this?" I turn to ask him, but he is no longer there. I look around and notice that he is below me, on one knee.

"OH. EM. GEE." Mia shouts while she jumps out of her chair. Kate begins ugly crying while Elliot pulls her into him and shushing her.

"Can I have a cupcake?" Teddy asks, completely unaware of the moment that is happening around him.

"Not yet, buddy." My dad says to him.

"Christian."

"Baby, I love you with of my heart and soul. You and Phoebe are the best things that has happened to me and Theodore. Loving you comes easy, you are kind, funny, have a heart of gold, a wonderful mother, generous, creative, and so very beautiful. You bring out the best in me, you make me want to be a better man, a better son, a better father."

Tears are escaping my eyes, and slowly flowing down my cheeks. I can't take my eyes off of him, but I can hear the other women in the room sniffling.

"You are truly my better half. I have loved you the moment you walked into my office. I was a goner, my heart belonged to you without even knowing yours yet. Our love is electrifying, together, we can conquer anything."

"Christian-"

"Shh, baby. I'm not done." He laughs. "Be mine. Always. Let's make our family complete. Will you, Anastasia Rose Steele, do me the honor of becoming my wife, Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey, and mother of Teddy?"

"SAY YES!" Phoebe yells as she claps her hands and hugs Teddy.

"I suggest you listen to our daughter."

"Yes. Always, yes."

He lifts me up as he stands, sliding the princess cut solitaire ring onto my finger, then quickly pulls me to him. His lips instantly locates mine, and through the hoots and the hollers, we kiss. It's magical.

"MOMMY SAID YES!" Teddy states, jumping up and down.

"Yes, she did." My dad says, with a tear in his eye.

"Daddy?"

"I'm okay, Annie. I am just so happy for you. I've wanted this for you and Pheebs for a long time. I can't think of anyone better for the two of you than Christian."

"Thank you, Ray." Christian says, shaking his hand.

"Let's celebrate." Grace suggests, holding up a bottle of champagne.

"There's one more thing to do." Christian says looking at Teddy and Phoebe.

"What?"

"Theodore, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am!"

"I'm not ready. What are you hiding from me?" Phoebe asks, getting visibly upset. I have to agree with her though, she doesn't like feeling left out, and obviously Christian and Teddy has planned something without her.

"Phoebe, come here." Christian calls her over to us. She walks over to us, sulking.

"Pheebs, just hear daddy out. You might like whatever it is that he has planned."

"But, I wasn't part of the plan."

"Sweetness, that is because the plan is for you." Christian tells her, getting on his knee again. Teddy walks over, and does the same thing. Fresh tears come to my eyes as I realize what is happening.

"Go on, Teddy." Christian urges him.

"Pheebs, I've always liked being the only kid my dad had. We were friends in school, you're cool. Then, daddy and mommy meet, and I got you as a sister. I have something for you."

"For me?" She asks, her hands clasped together at her chest, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yes." He hands her a long rectangular box. She squeals and opens it.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asks, his voice hopeful.

"I do. A ballet slipper and a teddy bear." She breathes out.

"For us. You like ballet and make me watch you practice, and a teddy bear for me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sis." He says to her.

Again, the ladies are crying and the men are smiling proudly at the little man before them.

"Here, babygirl, let me help you put it on." Christian says as he takes the necklace from her. He latches it around her neck quickly, and Phoebe's fingers can't stop touching her new gift.

"We're a family."

"Yes, we are."

 **Teddy and Phoebe's POV:**

Teddy and Phoebe are in bed on the boat, the adults still celebrating the engagement. Teddy's room on the boat was redone, now having two twin beds in there so they can share a room.

"Thank you for my necklace." Phoebe says in the darkness.

"You are welcome."

"But, I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to. Just like mommy didn't get daddy anything, but he gave her a ring."

"Yea. Mommy and daddy are getting married."

"Yep."

"I can't wait. And then we will really be brother and sister."

"I know. I've always wanted a mommy and a daddy. I've always had a daddy, and your mommy will now be my mommy, always."

"Always."

"Pheebs, I love you, sister."

"I love you too, brother."

Phoebe and Teddy let the silence over take them as the smooth rocking of the boat, and the very exciting day on the boat, lulls them into a peaceful nights sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you, as always, for the reviews for the previous chapter. Writing this story, in particular, has been amazing. Little Treasures is my first story on FFnet that I have shared with all of you. It is my baby, my treasure, and it will forever hold a special place in my heart. With that said, there will only be a couple more chapters left of Little Treasures. I am ready to end it on a happy, loving note, and start new stories that will challenge me. I hope the followers that I have gained with this story will give my other stories a chance and follow the future ones that I will have for you.**

 **Happy Reading ~ Melissa**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Ana's POV:**

Christian and I are laying in bed, the night's activities coming to an end, and we are finally alone. Everyone are in their own cabins, tucked safely away for the night. The sway of the boat is rocking to and fro against the soft waves of the ocean.

"Are you happy?" Christian asks me as his fingers rub up and down my back.

"Very much so. Are you?" My fingers are mimicking his, gliding up and down his naked torso.

"Could't be happier." He says with a smile on his face.

"No? Are you sure?" I lift my head off of his chest, giving him the shy smile he loves so much.

"I think I can be a little happier." He states as he rolls me over so I am on my back and he hovers over me.

"Me too," is all I can say before his lips are on mine, his tongue coaxing my lips to open, and I greedily do so. His tongue probes mine, making them dance together.

"I love you." He moans out. "Very much so."

"I love you, too. Always."

"Forever." His lips leave mine, they quickly find my neck and he starts to nibble and nip his way down to my clavicle, his strong, protective hands moving down, following his mouth's path.

I was already withering beneath him, needing more.

"More. Please."

"Already?" He chuckles as his lips are now in between my breasts.

"Yessss." I hiss out when he licks one of my nipples, as his fingers play with my other one. "Please."

"You don't have to beg, baby. I'll give you anything you ever want. You know that."

"I just want you."

"I know, and that is why I love you, so much."

"Show me."

His expert fingers leave my body as he reaches for the hem of my negligee. He slowly moves the silk fabric up my body, making my skin shiver in goosebumps. Once the offending piece of clothing is off of my body, he gently presses his hand on my chest and pushes me back down onto the bed.

"Your turn." I say as I try to sit back up. He pushes me down again. He strips himself, quickly, and is back on top of me within seconds.

"You're my dream come true, Anastasia Rose soon-to-be Grey. You're a vision. An angel. My angel."

His words bring me to tears, his thumbs quickly wipes the tears away and the ones that were too fast for his thumb, he kisses away. The way this man loves me, it's indescribable.

"Please, just make love to me. Nothing more."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Christian, I just want you and me, loving one another."

"Then, baby, that is what you will get." As soon as the last word is out of his mouth, he thrusts into me, making my back raise off the bed, my body pushed up against his. His arms wrap around my back and he leads me back into the mattress. His weight is perfect on top of me, he holds me to him, making sure there is no space between us as his torturous slow thrusts move within me. He never leaves my body, leaving just enough of himself inside of me, his eyes never leaving mine. It is the most sensual, romantic sex we have ever had.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers in the dark. "Right now, with the light of moon shining down on you, without a trace of make up on."

I have no words for him, I lean up and our lips automatically find each other's, they are like magnets, our entire bodies are magnets, attracted to one another.

His thrusts are calculated, timed to reading my body. He knows what I need even before I do. Right here, in this moment, he is giving me what I want, what I need, crave and desire. He is giving me himself, all of him, his heart, body, and soul. And in return, I give him the same.

"Yours," I mumble against his lips.

"Yours." He repeats.

"You feel so good, we are so good together, do you feel that?"

I know what he is asking, he isn't talking about the physical part of feeling his body against mine, inside of mine.

"I feel everything."

"Tell me what you feel."

"Your soul. Your honesty. Your passion." His thrusts are starting to pick up with more words I say to him.

"Your mind. Your patience. I mostly feel your love. I feel your love for me and our children, all the time. With every single beat of my heart, I feel your love."

"Ana…"

"Tell me what you feel, Christian."

He slows down his pace, most likely so he can speak to me, but he never stops. He is making sweet, sensual love to me, and this is the most amazing experience he has given me to date.

"Your beauty. Your mind and soul. Your intelligence. Your heart of gold. Your innocence. Baby, your love for me and our family, you are simply amazing. The way you love. Fuck, baby, I'm…"

"I can feel it, let go with me, Christian. Please."

We both let go, his forehead resting on mine, his sultry grey eyes, filled with love and admiration never leaving mine, which I am sure are looking at the same way.

"That was perfect. You are perfect." He states in between peppered kisses all over my face. I bring my hands up to his face. My ring shines in the moonlight, sparkling against the darkness of the room.

"I'll never tire seeing that on your finger."

"I love it."

"I love you."

"And I, you."

 **Christian's POV:**

I wake to the sounds of a bang and a soft knock on the door, Ana is cradled in my arms, her head using my chest as a pillow. Her hair is spread out against our pillows, creating a halo affect. The bright morning sun rays shining through the open curtains casting a glow in the room. Ana moans when I gently move her off of me when the knocking is heard again.

"Coming." I whisper shout to the door.

"I bet you are." My immature brother calls back to me.

"Daddy, open up, please," My sweet angel calls out to me. "Uncle Lelliot and me wants you to go swimming with me and him."

Once I am decent in my sweat pants and t-shirt, I open the door and Phoebe leaps into my arms. I quickly catch her and kiss her good morning.

"Where's Teddy?" I ask as I quietly close the door behind us, leaving Ana to sleep in some more. We were up late last night, having our own celebration of our engagement. After we made the sweetest love we ever had, we went another two rounds. She was perfection, as always. We were perfection.

"Eating breakfast with grandma, grandpa, and papa." Phoebe answers.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yep! I ate with Gaga and Taylor and Sawyer." She states with a scrunch in her nose, reminding me of her mother.

"Good. Well, you can go swimming with everyone else until I eat and then I will join you."

"You don't want to go back in your room and wake Ana up?" Elliot asks with a wink.

"Yay! Wake mommy up, daddy!' Phoebe squeals in my arms and I happen to look down at her as she tries to wink like her foolish uncle, but she just blinks both of her eyes in a fast sequence. Elliot and I laugh at the face she is making, and then I give a cold, hard stare to Elliot and mouth 'watch it' to him. He just shrugs his shoulders and mouths 'oops' back to me, he takes Phoebe from my arms and swings her up to his shoulders in one swift movement. If Ana would have seen that, I think she would have had a heart attack.

"Let's go little lady, time for a dunk!"

"Elliot, don't you dare." I warn him as I head into the dining room and Elliot takes Phoebe to the deck with the rest of the family.

"What's that bro, I didn't hear you over the giggling of a certain princess that wants to be thrown in the ocean."

"Elliot. No!" I yell louder.

"What? Throw her in?"

"NO!

"Yay, throw me, Uncle Lelliot!"

"NO!"

"Don't worry Christian, I won't let your brother throw my grand-baby in." Ray reassures me as he speed walks through the open sliding door right on Elliot's tail. I hear Elliot and Phoebe scream as Ray takes Phoebe from Elliot's shoulders and then pushes my brother into the ocean.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Elliot sputters as he rises back from the under the water.

"That's the point, son." My dad laughs with Ray standing next to him.

A couple of hours later of swimming in the ocean and relaxing in the ocean, I decide to go check in on Ana. She has never slept in this late, and the kids are starting to ask for her.

"Can we come with you?" Teddy asks when I announce that I will be right back after I look in on Ana.

"I don't know about that, buddy…" Elliot says, again with a wink towards me.

"Let daddy go check on mommy, he will bring her to you. Why don't you and Pheebs go help Gail with some snacks," my mom says to him, while giving Elliot a look.

"Come on, Pheebs, let's get a snack ready for mommy. She must be hungry by now." Teddy grabs Phoebe's hand and they are both ushered into the kitchen by mom and Veronica.

"If you aren't back within twenty minutes, we are coming in there after you two." Elliot states while pointing to himself and Kate.

"No, I'm not. I am going to get on that jet ski, and you are going with me." Kate pulls Elliot up out of the lounger he has been resting on and takes him to the opposite side of the boat where the jet skis are set up.

"And we are going fishing. I don't want to know how long it takes you to get back up here." Ray says and he and my dad laugh and walk away from me.

I slowly open the door and hear the soft singing of Ana's voice come from the bathroom. Next, I hear the water running and decide to take a peek.

Her silhouette is being shown off against the frosted shower doors, the mist and steam creating an erotic atmosphere that this bathroom has never been witnessed to before. I can't help but to stop and stare at the show in front of me. I gently and quietly as possible close the bathroom door, wanting to keep as much steam in the bathroom as possible. I lean against the vanity, my arms crossed against my bare chest.

She is humming the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, the first song we ever danced to, when she gets to the chorus her angel voice starts to take over, hitting the notes with precision.

She tilts her head back, her arms slowly moving up her body until her hands find their way into her hair. Her long, beautiful mahogany locks cascade down her back like an enchanted waterfall.

My body is telling me to go join her, but I am enjoying my private show too much right now.

Once her hair is clean of the shampoo, she starts to add the conditioner, her fingers slowly moving through her hair, massaging her own scalp, undoing the tangles of the three times we made love last night. Again, her head is tilted back, the waterfall returning, and I can only imagine the water droplets moving down her wet, slick body right now.

Now that her hair is completely washed and tamed, she moves one of her legs up and places it on the seat that is in the shower. She slowly takes the loofa and begins to wash her long, athletic leg. Moving the loofa in a circular motion starting at her ankle, then her calf, all the way her leg until she reaches her inner thigh. She does the same process with the other leg.

Once both legs are cleaned, she puts the body wash into her hands and lathers them up. She uses her hands on her tight stomach, moving them slowly up to her breasts, cupping one in each hand as she gently and meticulously cleans herself.

My cock is at a complete standstill in my board shorts, and my body is furious with me that I am still standing against this damn vanity instead of standing behind Ana, but I just can't seem to move my feet, and I can't take my eyes off of her. My arms are still crossed over my chest, knowing if I move them, my right hand will only find one other place to go, and I don't want my own private show to be over quite yet.

Her hands move up towards her neck, she stretches it to the left and right as she washes the soap bubbles away from her body. Lucky soap bubbles.

Her entire body turns away from the water, now working on back. She takes the loofa back into her hands and uses it to wash her back. Here I am, standing here watching her, and she's washing her own back. I should be in there helping her with that. However, like before my damn body doesn't move an inch.

Her humming has stopped for a few seconds and it begins again once she has chosen a new song. She is going with Beyonce, humming, 'Crazy in Love' to herself, and well, to me too.

She turns back around so the front of her body is back under the water. She starts to sing the lyrics, in her own little world, when her hands go to get more soap. How long does she usually take in showers? I've never noticed her take this long before. Maybe she is just enjoying not being interrupted by one of the kids. She never has a moment to herself. And now I feel like shit. I should leave and wait for her in the bedroom. I push myself against to a standing position and go to turn to leave, but I notice that her hands go back to her body, this time, she is washing her pussy. Her singing turns into a moan which causes me to stop right in my tracks and place my hand on my board shorts covered cock. Fuck.

"Christian…" she purrs as her I notice her hand moving a little bit faster now. Does she know I am standing here watching her?

My hand finds itself inside my shorts quickly while my other is pushing article of clothing off. I step out of them as I pump my hand up and down my shaft, listening her cries of passion. This would be a good time for my body to fucking move towards the shower.

"Christian…" Ana moans again, this time a little louder, which causes my hand to move a little faster. I start to walk towards the shower, my hand never stopping its own assault on my body, my eyes never leaving her body.

I open the door and slide into the shower, my arms automatically around her waist in seconds, my hand sliding down her wet body, replacing her hand.

"About time," she moans and bucks into my hand.

"You knew?"

"I always know when you're near."

"I should have known."

"Did you, ahh, enjoy the show?"

I push my hard erection into her back, giving her a physical answer to her useless question. She can wear an oversized burlap sack and I would still get hard for her.

She quickly turns in my arms and pushes me against the door. It's cold, and the heat from her body on mine and the water is making it pleasurable.

Her one hand slaps against the door as the other makes its journey to my dick. Her soft hand grips it and starts to move up and down, slowly. It's torture, this entire time that I have been in this bathroom, I have been putting myself through torture, and right now, this siren of mine is making it worse.

"I need you, right now. Legs around my waist and hold on."

She quickly jumps into my arms, her one hand still against the glass door, the other now wrapped around my neck. As I pull her close, she shuffles down and slides down on my waiting dick.

We are moving as one, as always, giving what one another needs, never taking from each other. No words are needed, the hunger and the passion in our moans and grunts are the only sounds heard against the water falling from the ceiling. We are surrounded by steam and the water droplets that I am licking off of Ana's neck and chest taste like honey.

"FUCK, Ana, you need to come. Now!" I roar into her neck as I bite down, causing her entire body to tremble in my arms.

I gently place Ana back down on the shower floor, holding her hips to make sure she has her balance. She leans her head against my chest, still panting and catching her breathe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, just give me a moment."

A few moments later we are out of the shower and I am drying Ana off. "That was fun." She laughs as I help her into her robe.

"Baby, that was incredible. How long did you know I was standing there for?"

"When you first walked in, I heard the bedroom door and then the bathroom door open and close. Once I didn't hear Pheebs asking a million questions, I knew it had to be you."

"And if it wasn't me?" I growled.

She giggles at me, "Christian, who else could it have been?"

"Okay, true. Just to let you know, I am watching you do that again. That was so hot, baby."

"Sure. I enjoyed being watched by you. It definitely was a turn on."

"That it was. Come on, I think I exceeded my twenty minute limit. Let's get dressed and go back up with the rest of the family."

"Twenty minute limit? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Not important, you must be starving, let's go see what the kids took out for snacks."

"Probably fruit snacks."

 **Phoebe and Teddy's POV:**

"Gaga, can we help put the snacks out?"

"Of course you can! What should we put out for everyone?"

"FRUIT SNACKS!" Phoebe shouts as Teddy covers his ears.

"Well, we can put some fruit snacks out, we did make more yesterday. Why don't we put out some veggies and dips, too?" Gail suggested.

"Yeah! And we can put out cheese and crackers. And pepperoni. And water. And tea, mommy likes tea." Teddy lists as he opens the fridge to grab the pitcher of water.

"Hold on there mister, that is too heavy for you."

"Okay."

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Phoebe asks, looking out of the kitchen door.

"They will be here soon."

"Tay. Let's get ready!" Phoebe turns around and places the fruit snacks on a plate, copying what Gail is doing with the veggies. Grace is taking the drinks out, and the silverware. Teddy is placing the cheese and crackers on another plate, while stealing some pieces in the process.

"You like Uncle Lelliot, Teddy." Phoebe giggles as she watches him steal food from the platters.

"That you are, my coolest nephew ever." Elliot says as he messes up Teddy's hair with one hand while stealing fruit snacks with the other.

"Have you seen daddy or mommy?" Phoebe asks Elliot as she slaps his hand away from him trying to get more snacks, causing Gail and Grace laugh and shake their heads.

"And you, little lady, are just like your mom and every other female in this family." He bends down to kiss her cheek. "No, I haven't, but I heard them."

"Elliot! Knock that off, right now!" Grace admonishes him.

"What did you hear?" Teddy asks.

"Oh, um"

"Is mommy hurt?" Phoebe asks with a tear in her eye.

"What? No, no. They were just playing around, loudly. They will be up here any minute."

"Did daddy hurt mommy?" Before anyone could answer Teddy's questions, Ana and Christian came into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Teddy ran over to Ana hugged on her legs. "Well, hello to you two too." She bent down and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks before standing back up.

Teddy looked over to Christian with a serious expression on his face. "If you are going to play with my mommy, you better be nice and gentle with her. She's a girl, not a boy, you can't play with her like that!"

"What?" Christian asks to no in particular.

"Uncle Lelliot said that he heard you two playing together, loudly. Did you hurt mommy? It's okay if it was an accident, but you need to say sorry to her." Phoebe stated, with a hand on her hip, looking directly into Christian's eyes.

"Oh wow…" Ana laughs. "Looks like I have new security details."

Christian lets out a loud laugh, "Looks like it. And, no, Pheebs and Teddy, I didn't hurt mommy. I will never, ever hurt mommy, even when we are playing."

"Okay, good, I don't want to have Gaga put you in a time out." Teddy says and walks away to finish setting up his cheese platter.

"Yeah!" Phoebe agrees and goes off to follow her brother.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you, as always, for the reviews for the previous chapter. I am sorry that I upset some of you with the news of this story ending soon. I am not sure how many more chapters exactly, and I'm thinking of doing a time jump to the wedding in two chapters, I don't want to drag it out by adding filler chapters of planning the wedding. I absolutely loved planning mine, but I don't want to write about it. Please see the bottom for another author's note. Happy Reading! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Christian's POV:**

It's been a month since Ana and I have been engaged, and everyday has been both bliss or hell. Once the media caught wind of our engagement, they all have been hounds. Ana was dropping the kids off at school a few days ago when another mother snapped a picture of her ring. She immediately sent it to all of her friends, the trophy wives type, that were sitting in a nail salon as their nannies dropped of their children. One of those friends, who is the wife of someone at TMZ sent the text to her husband. Therefore, the picture hit the media outlets in full force by the time Ana arrived at the bookstore.

Sawyer was able to get her into the store through the black door without anyone seeing her, however, some reporters went into the store pretending to be customers. When she went to go help her, they shoved a camera in her face and bombarded her with questions about our wedding and honeymoon.

Again, Sawyer was able to push them outside the store and threatened for them not to return unless they were going to buy books or shed light on the wonderful programs that Ana runs at the bookstores.

Her photographer friend, Jose Rodriguez, happened to be going into his store when he saw the reporters leave, he went into the bookstore to see if Ana was all right and helped her calm down while Sawyer was calling Taylor and me.

By the time I got to the bookstore, all of the reporters were gone and Jose was still inside. Once he knew that I was there and things were settled, he left, only after he and Ana agreed to a double date.

I am getting ready for our double date with Jose and his partner, Thomas. Ana and Jose have been meeting once a week for lunch since they ran into one another at the school dance a month ago. Taylor completed a background check on both Jose and Thomas and everything came back clean. They met in college, Jose going to school to be a photographer, Thomas going for business management. They have been together since their junior year.

I am in the kitchen, sitting with Teddy and Phoebe while they eat their dinner of mini cheeseburgers, fries, and apple slices, while I wait for Ana to finish getting ready. She kicked me out of the bedroom once she realized that I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"Where are you and mommy going?" Teddy asks as he dips a fry into his ketchup, well, actually drowns it into the ketchup. No wonder the bottle is near his plate, he probably has to put squeeze more on after every other French fry he eats.

"SeaGrille," I tell them and watch their faces scrunch up in disgust. Both of the kids do not like seafood at all, not even fish sticks. Ana and I tried going to eat there one day with them, knowing they have other items for kids on the menu, but as soon as they saw the lobsters in the tank and the smell of the ocean through the air, they dramatically gagged until we got back into the car and told them we would go somewhere else, their choice.

"You are going to smell like the ocean when you leave." Phoebe states, making Gail chuckle as she places their chocolate milkshakes in front of them.

"I think we will be okay," I laugh.

"Who else will be there?" Phoebe asks after she sucks down some her shake, smiling big when she sees that her Gaga gave her extra cherries.

"Remember the photographer at the school dance? Jose?"

"Yep." She smiles.

"Well, he will be there, and his boyfriend."

"He has a boyfriend?" Phoebe asks, and her tone is a little sad.

"Yes, he does. Why?"

She doesn't answer, she just shakes her head and gets back to eating her dinner. I glance up at Gail and she only shrugs her shoulders, letting me know she doesn't understand what just happened either.

"Pheebs, don't be sad." Teddy says while he rubs her back.

"Why would she be sad?" I ask as Gail and I look at one another.

"She likes Jose, daddy."

"WHAT?!"

"Teddy, NO!" Phoebe and I both yell at the same time. She looks at her brother and if looks could kill, my dear little boy would be on the floor right now. I have never seen her give a look like that before.

"Phoebe…" I start to say but she leaps off the stool and stomps out of the kitchen. I watch as her little angry body stomps all the way down the hallway, right to our bedroom. She quietly knocks on the door and a little sob comes out when she calls out to Ana.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Daddy, don't say that word. And, Pheebs is mad that I told you. But, I told her she wasn't allowed to like Jose. One, he is old. Yuck. And, two, you said she wasn't allowed to like boys."

"Okay, buddy. Thank you for telling me. I will go talk to her. Finish your dinner, and then help Gaga clean up." He nods his head and tucks back into his meal. I go to stand, but Gail clears her throat, making me glance over to her.

"Christian, with all due respect, maybe you should let Ana talk to Phoebe alone."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, it seems she needs her mommy, she went straight to her. Also, moms are better at this type of discussion with their daughters than dad's are. Lastly, she was just embarrassed in front of you. Give her time with Ana, she will be fine. Then, on the way to the Resturant, let Ana explain to you what happened."

"You're right. I am not use to having a daughter. I can't even think of when she is a teenager."

"Good luck with that, Christian. That little girl is a spit fire, out going, and beautiful at six years old, imagine when she is sixteen."

"Fu— fudge!"

About fifteen minutes later, I hear the clacking of heels and the small pitter patter of Phoebe's feet. Teddy is helping Gail clean up and Phoebe quietly sits down and starts to eat her dinner. I turn to look at her, but she won't look up at me.

"We need to get going." Ana states in a quiet voice. I turn to look at her and she looks so sweet in her mint eyelet dress with tan wedges.

"Sure. Teddy, Pheebs, we are going to go to dinner, be good and we will be back before you know it."

"Okay, daddy." Teddy says while he walks over and kisses us goodbye.

"Phoebe?"

"Bye."

"Phoebe, say goodbye the nice way." Ana tells her. She gives a little huff, but jumps down the stool, again, and comes over to give us quick hugs and a kiss and heads back over to her food.

"She will be fine," Gail states. "We are going to play games with Ryan and Reynolds, and watch a movie, Pheeb's turn to pick tonight, and then maybe do makeovers." Gail lists the activities that will be happening tonight in the Grey household, making sure she puts in a favorite of Phoebe's, the makeovers. We notice a very small smile appear on her face, but it quickly goes away.

"We love you two very much." Ana tells the children, giving them one last kiss and then takes my hand to lead me to the elevators where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting.

"So…?" I ask Ana as we are driving to the resturant. We have been in the car for at least ten minutes and she has yet to tell me about her conversation with Phoebe.

"Pheebs just has a little crush on Jose. Sometimes when the kids are at work with me on the weekend or after school, he comes by to see them. You know that, Christian. Well, he plays with them and brings them toys or pictures that he took of them, with my permission. He makes them laugh. It's just a little girl crush, it won't last long. And now that she knows he has a boyfriend she told me she would back off." Ana laughs at that last comment but I'm not.

"She's six."

"Exactly, Christian. Don't worry about it. It means nothing."

"Obviously it means something to her. She was visibly upset that Teddy said something. She stomped out of there and right to you."

"Okay, she was kind of embarrassed that Teddy said something, however, she was more upset that you would be mad at her."

"Mad at her?" I ask in disbelieve. Why would she think that?

"Yes, she remembered what you said the night at dinner before the school dance telling her she couldn't date. She thought because she has a little school girl crush that she was breaking a rule and that you would be mad at her. Christian, you need to know that she was scared that you wouldn't love her anymore."

"WHAT? No, never."

"I know. I told her that. We spoke and I told her that you would always love her and nothing she could ever do would make you not love her. She told me that she wouldn't like any other boys for the rest of her life. I said that that won't be possible and I hope that one day she will find someone that would love her just as you love us. That even though you said that, you also want her happy in the distant future. I told her that you would be there for her through anything and everything. I think tomorrow you should have a daddy and daughter day. She wasn't ready to go to you before we left, and I think she just needs her space right now. She will be your little girl again when we get back. I saw to it. She was giggling and smiling in the room with me."

"A daddy and daughter day is a great idea. Baby, you are an amazing mother. You know just what to do."

"I was six year old girl once too. I've had my share of crushes through my life," she winks. "But you, Mr. Grey, will forever be my favorite crush."

I chuckle as I place my lips against hers. "I better be, baby. You, my sweet fiancé, will always be mine."

"I love the sound of that."

 **AN2: I know it was a short chapter and not a lot happened, but I wanted to give you something, and I have been sick on and off this week and just can't write anymore without exhausting myself. I will have chapter 33 to you in a few days. Next chapter will be daddy/daughter day and mommy/son day.**

 **My story, My Secret Valentine, has been nominated for Top Favorite Completed Fic for the month of April.**

 **Also, Little Treasures, has been nominated for Top Five Favorite Christian fic for the month of April.**

 **Voting ends on April 20th for these polls. Please go to the Top Five FSOG Stories group on facebook and vote in the polls. You have to join the group to vote. There are amazing stories and authors in the poll this month, as always.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Based on the reviews from the previous chapter, you all enjoyed Phoebe's little crush on Jose. Ahh to be six and innocent. I just wanted to thank everyone who headed over to the Top Five FSOG Stories facebook group and voted for this Christian as 'Best Christian', with all the votes, I was awarded 3rd place. Also, for 'Best Completed Story', My Secret Valentine received 2nd place. A BIG THANK YOU and CONGRATULATIONS to all the other winners in the categories. It was an honor to be nominated amongst the great writers we have in our fandom.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. Let's have a little mommy/son time together. I am going to do this chapter a little bit different and have the entire thing Teddy's POV. Due to it being in his POV, some of the grammar will be off. Just a heads up! I hope you like it. Next chapter will be Christian and Phoebe's day out together. I was going to do both in this chapter, but it already got too long with just Teddy and Ana and I wanted to give you guys something since it has been awhile. I hope you like it. Happy Reading! -Melissa**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Teddy's POV:**

I woke up with light tickles to my tummy. I giggle and swing my body away from the painted nails of my mommy. The bed dips as she leans over and grabs me within her arms. She tugs on me and brings me closer, I love it.

"Good morning, handsome." She says as she kisses me good morning on my forehead.

"Morning, mama."

"You ready for today?"

Today? What's today? It isn't my birthday or Pheebs. I know it isn't daddy's either. Maybe Gaga or Taylor.

"What's today?"

"Huh! You don't know! It's a special day." I look up to my mommy's face and see that she looks sad. Oh no, is it her birthday?

"Your birthday?" I whisper while I look away from her face. I don't like seeing my mommy sad. Her eyes twinkle when she is happy and I like to see how blue they can get. When she is sad, her eyes turn a lighter blue, and her bottom lip pops out just a little.

She giggles, its my daddy's favorite sound, me and Phoebe heard him say that a lot. I like it too.

"No, buddy, it isn't my birthday. It's a special day for me and you." She says as she bops her finger on my nose. I scrunch it up and shake my head.

"Me and you?"

"Yep. Me. And. You. Do you think you will like that?"

"No one else?"

"Well, Sawyer and Ryan will be with us, but they will keep their distance. So, technically, it will just be us."

I like the idea of spending the day with mommy. We never get to spend time together, just me and her.

"I love it. But, mama, what about Pheebs and daddy?"

"Well, buddy, they have their own day together. Taylor and Reynolds will go with them. So, are you up for a date with your mommy?"

"You bet!" I squeal as I jump up on the bed to my feet. Mommy giggles again and she stands up and we both start jumping up and down on my bed.

"This is fun!" I tell her.

"It is." She stops jumping and just watches me. "I haven't jumped on a bed since I was a kid."

"Why did you stop?"

"I got too big and Papa would always tell me to stop so I wouldn't hurt myself."

"Well," I stop jumping up and down and I put my small hands on her cheeks, squishing them so her lips look like a fish. I give a little kiss and say, "Papa isn't here right now."

Mommy gives out a big laugh and kisses me back. "You're right. Move over!"

She climbs back on my bed and takes my hands in hers as we start jumping on the bed again.

"Okay, my little jumping bean," mommy starts saying and I know she is going to tell me it's time to stop. "We need to get ready for our big day. We have lots to do!"

"Like what?" I do one last jump and land on my butt.

"Surprises." She moves her shoulders up and down and gives me a little smile and wink.

"I can't wait!"

"Good, me either. You go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Gaga, daddy and Phoebe are waiting for you. I'm going to get your clothes ready. I'll be down in five minutes. Save me from bacon, don't let daddy eat it all, like he did last time. Deal?"

"Deal, mommy."

Once I get into the kitchen, I climb up on my stool and see that Gaga already has my plate waiting for me. She made eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Yuck, fruit. I know that I am going to have to eat some of it, so I decide to stick with the strawberries. I'll give everything else to Pheebs, and she will give me some of her bacon.

"Good morning, buddy."

"Good morning, daddy. And everyone else."

We all start eating, except for daddy, he always waits for mommy. I tried that once but mommy got upset that I waited to eat when she knew I was hungry. She told me it was okay to start without her.

"Daddy, mommy said not to eat her bacon today."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good, because she gave that look. You know, that mommy look."

Taylor, Sawyer, and Gaga all laugh while daddy makes a face like he doesn't want to see the mommy look.

"Thanks for the heads up, bud."

"Teddy, you going with mommy today?" Pheebs asks me as she picks up her piece of pineapple off my plate. I look over and all of her fruit is already gone.

"I am. It's exciting, I wonder what we will do. You and daddy are going out, too."

"I know!" She squeals and she starts clapping her hands together, looking like a seal.

Daddy looks over at us with a big smile on his face. "We are all going to have a good day."

"Yes, we are. So finish up with breakfast so we can get going." Mommy said as she walks into the kitchen. Daddy stands up and pulls her stool out, giving mommy a quick kiss and a quiet, "good morning, baby." Double yuck!

Phoebe's eyes never leaves mommy and daddy and she looks like one of those cartoon princess girls with birds flying around her head. Triple yuck.

We all finish eating and Phoebe and me run up to our rooms to change. Mommy put out jeans and my favorite Captain America t-shirt. Yes! She also put a baseball hat on my bed, the coolest team, the Mariner. Yes! Yes!

I put my socks on and then try to do my shoes, I have a hard time with tying them and look up when I hear a knock on the opened door.

"Hi, daddy."

"Teddy, do you need help?"

"Um, yes. Please."

He walks in as I sit on my bed and stick my feet out to him. He kneels down on the floor and puts one foot on top of his knee.

"You and mommy will have a good time today. You be good and listen to her. Are you excited?"

"Very. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm… I think mommy has some surprises for you."

"Like?"

"Surprises."

"You won't tell me?"

"No. Here, give me your other foot."

"Please." I whine out while putting my other foot in his lap.

"No. And don't whine."

"What if I give you the mommy look."

Daddy laughs and shakes his head. "Silly boy, only mommy can pull of the mommy look. My mommy can do it too. It's a mommy thing."

"Just a mommy thing?"

"Yep."

"What can daddy's do?"

"Oh, well, let's see, daddy's can become monsters!" He says as he pretends tackle me to my bed and acts like he is eating me.

"No. No. Monster, stay away." I start to play fight back but daddy is too strong.

"I'm going to eat you." He growls at me as he pulls me to his chest and starts tickling and goes back to eating me.

He turns so he is on his back on my bed and he holds me up in the air.

"I'm flying!"

"Put your arms out straight in front of you." I do what daddy says and it really feels like I'm flying now.

"Cool, daddy." He moves my body back and forth a few times, his strong arms and hands never letting me go. I look down at him and his eyes are on my face, and just like mommy's before, they are bright and he is smiling.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, son." He slowly brings me down until my nose is touching his and he gives me kiss.

He pulls me into his lap, and if Pheebs was around, I would have gotten out of it, but it's just us and I want to be here.

"Now, you will have Sawyer and Ryan with you. Behave. Listen. Be the gentleman that I know you can be. I won't be there with mommy today, so you hold her hand for me and make sure you open the doors for her. Gentleman always opens doors for ladies."

"And pull out her seat."

"Yes, you are right. Do that too."

"Where can I do that?"

"Nice try. I am still not telling you."

"Fine."

"Put your hat on, mommy wants you to wear it."

"Okay." I put my hat on and daddy taps the brim of it making it go down and cover my eyes.

"Hey!" I laugh as I run after him out of my room.

Mommy and Phoebe are waiting in the big living room for me and daddy. Mommy is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a long golden necklace. Her hair is up in a ponytail and sunglasses are on her head. Her shoes are like me, only white to match her shirt. I think they are called Converse. I like them because of the star on the side of them. Phoebe is wearing jean shorts with glitter sparkles all over them, like she poured a tub of her glitter all of them. Her shirt is black with sparkles all of it and her shoes, of course are glittered. Daddy won't lose her today. The sun will hit her and she will shine.

"Is everyone ready?" Mommy asks as she puts her purse over her head and it hangs across her tummy.

"I am!"

"Yep!"

"It's going to be a long day."

"Great. The guys are all down in the garage getting the cars ready. Teddy, Phoebe, go say goodbye to Gaga."

"Okay." I take Pheebs hand and we go into the kitchen, where our Gaga always is. I wonder where her bed is?

"Bye, Gaga!"

"Have a good day, Gaga. See ya later."

"Come here, you two."

Gaga kneels down and opens her arms. Me and Pheebs run to her and give her a big hug bye.

"You two be good for your parents and the guys today. And more importantly, you two better have fun!"

"We will." I promise her.

We hear mommy and daddy come in from the living room so we all stand up again.

"Come on, guys. We need to get going." Daddy calls as he walks over to Phoebe and picks her up. Mommy comes over to me and holds my hand.

"Gail, we will be back by dinner. Something light please." Daddy says to Gail.

"Yes, Christian. You all have fun!" She quickly gives me and Phoebe a kiss and we all go into the elevator.

Daddy walks mommy and me to one big car and opens the car door for her, giving me a wink. Ryan helps me in on the other side and I climb into my safety seat. I buckle myself in and I look over and see daddy clicking in mommy's seat belt for her.

They are looking at each other and their eyes look like those big googly eyes Phoebe uses when she does arts and crafts.

"You two have a good day, we love you." Daddy says into the car, looking at the both of us.

"Have fun!" Phoebe yells.

"You too, Pheebs. See ya later." Taylor lifts her up to give mommy a kiss and then he carries her to my side of the car and she leans in and hugs my neck.

"I love you baby girl. Be a good girl for daddy."

"I will. I promise, mama. Bye bye." She waves into the car and Taylor closes the door.

Daddy leans into the car over mommy and kisses me goodbye. He takes my baseball hat off and ruffles my hair before putting it back on.

He kisses mommy one more time and closes the door. He walks to his car where Phoebe is waiting for him.

"Are you excited, Teddy?"

"Very! Can I know what we are doing yet?"

"Sure. One thing though, deal?"

"Deal."

"We are going to a baseball game. The Mariner's to be exact."

"Really?!"

"Yep. It doesn't start for a couple hours, but we are going on a tour through the stadium and hopefully you can meet Robinson Cano."

"REALLY? You think he could be there?"

"Maybe. We are going to tour their dugout and locker room. The players won't be in the locker room when we go in there but they could be on the field practicing."

"That is so cool."

"So cool." Mommy says.

"Who do you want to meet?"

"I don't know the players, baby, this is for you. You, daddy, Uncle Elliot, and your grandfathers know all about this sport. Not me. I just wanted to do something you would like."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby."

Me and mommy are on the field at the stadium, walking around the bases. Well, she is walking, I am running around, making sure that both of my feet touch each base. I get to home plate and I jump on it, then look up to my mommy who has her phone out and pointed at me.

"That was a great picture, Teddy. You looked so happy."

"I am happy."

"Good. I think you are going to be much more happier in about five seconds."

"Huh, why?"

"Turn around."

I turn around, both of my feet still on the plate and I see knees. I look up, way, way up, and see a player. Not just any player, no, Robinson Cano.

"Hi, there." He said as he bent down to my level.

"Um, hi." I turn back around to see where mommy is and she is standing right behind me, she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Hello, Mr. Cano. My name is Ms. Steele, this is my son, Theodore. He is a big fan of yours."

Robinson Cano puts his hand out and my mommy shakes it. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Steele. And it is wonderful to meet you, Theodore."

"Um, th-thanks."

"How about we play catch?"

"You want to play catch with me?"

"Sure. I need to practice for today's game. You can help me. What do you say?"

I look up to mommy and she smiles and nods her head. "I will stay right over there, okay?" She points to a chair that is sitting on the outside of the dugout.

"Okay." Sawyer walks over to the chair with mommy and he stands next to her. Ryan walks behind me and Robinson Cano as he leads up to the grass area right behind first base.

"Oh, um, Mr. Cano, I don't have a glove."

"Sure you do."

"I do?"

"Yep. Here you go, your own Mariner's glove." He bends down and picks up two gloves, one for him, and one for me.

"Wow. Thank you, Mr. Cano."

"How old are you, Theodore?"

"Six."

"You have great manners, kid. Call me Rob. We're friends, after all."

"You want to be my friend?"

"Of course, I do. Someone as cool as you and willing to help me practice, who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"I would like that."

"Good. Now, put your glove on, we are going to toss the ball around."

Rob, my friend, and I toss the ball around and every time I look back to mommy she is taking pictures and smiling. I like making her happy. I've always wanted a happy mommy.

"Okay Teddy, one more throw to you and then back to me and then I have to get to the locker room to get ready for the game. Thanks for helping me." Rob said as he threw the ball to me. I missed it and it rolled between my legs, and as I went to go get it, Ryan picked it up and threw it back to me. I caught that one and then was able to throw it back to Rob. After he caught it, he jogged over to me and gave me the ball.

"Thank you, Rob." I said looking down at the ball and glove, that he also told me I could keep.

"You're welcome, kid. Enjoy the game, all right?"

"I will. Win the game!"

He laughs and agrees that he will win the game. I run back to mommy and she lifts me into her arms.

"Did you see me? I helped him practice for the game. Me. I did."

"I saw you, Teddybear. You were great. I have pictures and a video to show daddy later. He will be so jealous."

"Yay!"

She holds my hand and we walk to go into our seats, which is right behind the Mariner's dugout.

The game starts and I am watching all the baseball players from both teams when out onto the field as their names are called. I have a big bowl of popcorn, and sharing it with mommy. Sawyer is sitting next to mommy and Ryan is next to me.

When Robinson Cano gets called over the speaker, I jump up and down, making Ryan take the bucket of popcorn out of my hands. I cheer and yell "Hi, Rob" as he runs out. It is so loud here, so he probably can't hear me. But, when he stands next to the other players on the side, he looks over to the dugout and points, to me. ME! And then, then, he waves back. I jump up and down even more and wave again.

"Okay, little man, let's sit back down." Ryan says to me and I listen to him quickly.

It's the middle of the game where the announcer guy says we can stretch. The players run into the dugout for a break and before all the players go in, one of them stops and stares up at us. He is the catcher and is looking at my mommy. My mommy.

He takes his helmet off and smiles up at her. I look over and see that she is looking at Sawyer, but can't see her face. But, I see Sawyer and he doesn't look nice right now.

I look back at the catcher, and I notice it is Dan Altavilla. Papa Ray likes him a player, says he has good stats. I don't think he will like him anymore now. And, daddy… uh-oh.

"Sawyer…" Mommy starts to say but he just shakes his head at her.

We look back to the field and everyone is gone.

"Teddybear, are you liking the game? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"I love it. And, yes. Please. Can we go now so we don't miss inning eight."

"Sure, baby, come on. Sawyer, Ryan, we need to use the restroom."

"Ryan, stay here. I will take them." Sawyer says and takes us out of the stadium and into the halls to the bathroom.

We all get back to the bathroom and Ryan takes me and picks me up so I can see Mariner Moose on the field playing around. I laugh when he dances around to the music and tries to do flips but falls on his butt.

"Hello, miss." We all turn around and that catcher is standing next to us at the end of the seats.

"Um, hello." My mommy says, stepping in front of me and looks at Sawyer.

"My name is Dan Altavilla. I just had to come up and introduce myself to you."

"You need to back up." Sawyer says as he starts to stand in front of mommy.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't know she was yours."

"Mommy isn't Sawyers." I say, confused. She is marrying my daddy, doesn't everyone know that? Mommy's and daddy's get married.

"Teddybear…" Mommy starts to say, but the catcher interrupts her. Hasn't anyone teach him that you don't talk when someone else is talking.

"That's good, because you are very beautiful, and I would like to get your number."

Sawyer stands even more in front of mommy and Ryan gets closer to, with me still in his arms.

"My mommy doesn't want your number."

The catcher looks at me and smiles. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"Not telling you. My mommy has a boy and she has his phone number."

"Sir, please back away. Don't you have a game to continue?"

"I do, I guess I can't get that number, huh?" He says, looking at my mommy. But he looks at her like daddy looks at her sometimes. His eyes are moving up and down.

"Stop looking at my mommy." The catcher laughs as he turns and walks away.

Mommy turns to me and takes me out of Ryan's arms. "You are one of the loves of my life. You are the best protector I could ever have. Daddy would be so proud of you. Thank you, my Teddybear." She leans in and kisses my forehead, and I do it back to her. I can't wait to tell daddy that I helped mommy out today.

The rest of the same plays and my favorite team ever wins the game. We didn't see the catcher out on the field again, which means that Sawyer did something and talked to his coach.

When we get into the car to go to the next place that mommy has planned, Ryan hands me a piece of paper. I hand it to mommy so she can read it to me.

"It's Robinson Cano's signature baby. It says, 'To my new friend, Theodore. Thanks again for the help did. It worked. See you soon. -Rob' Well, isn't that nice. Here, look there are a whole bunch of tickets for a game."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep. He must like you."

"I liked him too."

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I feel is mommy picking me up and carrying me. I rub my eyes and pick my head up off her shoulder.

"Where are we mommy?"

"We are going to eat a late lunch and then play a game of mini-golf. After that we are going to head home so we can have dinner with daddy and Phoebe. How does that sound?"

"I like it."

"I knew you would, let's go eat. You'll like this place. It has all the macaroni and cheese you can dream of!"

"Awesome!"

Mommy and me eat lunch together, just us at the table. Sawyer and Ryan are at another table near by. I have macaroni and cheese with hot dogs cut into it and mommy has macaroni and cheese with veggies on the side. It is so yummy, but mommy's is better.

"Mommy, when are you and daddy going to get married?"

"I am not sure. Daddy and I need to talk more about it, but I can say that it will be soon."

"I can't wait to have a mommy and a daddy that is married, like the other kids at school. Well, not all of them. But you know, some of them."

"I want that too. For you and Pheebs. You two deserve it. Daddy and I love you both so much. I know that daddy wants to ask you to be part of the wedding, would you like that? Help daddy with things for it. Pheebs is going to help me with my things."

"YES! I want to do things. I want to help. Rob, my new friend, said I am a good helper. I helped him today."

Mommy laughs and her head moves up and down. "Yes, you did. You were great at helping him. I think that is why they won, because of you."

"Me too."

After lunch, mommy and I play a game of mini golf. It was tons of fun and we laughed a lot. Sawyer and Ryan played too, but they didn't do so good. They said they liked real golf better.

We are on our way home from our day date as mommy called it. I had a blast, it was the best day ever. I am holding mommy's hand and I feel tired again.

"Love.. you… mommy." I say before my eyes close and I feel her kiss my hand and whisper that she loves me too.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you for your kind words for the previous chapter. I am glad to see that you enjoyed the day date of Ana and Teddy. I had a lot of fun writing it. I did get a review about some of my grammar in the previous chapter, it was written from a 'guest', so I couldn't respond to them. I want to repeat, because it will be in this chapter also, the POV was from a child, a six year old child. This chapter will be from Phoebe's POV, so please ignore the grammar 'mistakes' that you may find. I am not saying that my other chapters are 100% perfect, they aren't, none of my stories are. I proofread my chapters myself, and sometimes I do not see what needs to be changed. Here is the day date for Christian and Phoebe. Please enjoy. Happy Reading - Melissa**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Phoebe's POV:**

Daddy finally gets into the car with me so we can leave. He was saying goodbye to mommy and Teddy, and it was taking way too long.

"Are you ready?" Daddy asks as he buckles himself in.

"Yep. Can't wait. What are we doing?" He double checks my belts and makes sure that my car seat is tight, like always.

"Not yet, baby girl."

"Aw, man. Really?"

"Really. You will know soon enough."

Taylor and Reynolds are in the front seat and I see them shaking their heads back and forth and their shoulders are moving up and down.

"TayTay…"

"Sorry, little Ms. Steele. I'm not giving up anything. We want it to be a surprise for you."

"Does Teddy know what he is doing?"

"Not until he and mommy get to their destination, babygirl." Daddy says to me with a smile.

I huff air out of my mouth and cross my arms over my belly. "Fine."

"Don't worry, you will love what we are going to do. Then when we are all done with our date, we will go home and have dinner with mommy and Teddy."

"Kay, daddy."

We drive and drive and drive and drive. I have no idea where we are, we could be in Africa right now for all I know.

"We're almost there, Pheebs. Just a few more minutes."

I look out the window and I see tall buildings, but then there is one at the end of the road that is different than the others. It isn't as tall as all the other ones, and it is round.

Taylor keeps driving towards it, the closer we get, the more I see. There are windows everywhere, tall windows. Gaga would hate to clean those. I laugh and daddy looks over at me.

"What's so funny?"

I point out the window, "Look at all those windows. Gaga wouldn't like to clean those. She would tell you so, too."

All three boys laugh. "You got that right, little Ms. Steele." TayTay says to me.

"It's good thing your dad has a window company that comes and cleans the windows in the apartment, right?" Reynolds asks me as he turns to look at me and gives a wink.

I try to wink back but I just close and open both of my eyes. "We will continue to work on that, little one."

"What is that building, daddy?"

He smiles down at me, as he fixes my hair, he says that it is the American Dance Institute.

"Ballet?"

"Yes, we are going to see a ballet, and then, if you want, you will have a lesson from a ballerina."

"YAYY!" I scream and my hands clasp together and I give daddy a big smile back. This is so exciting.

"I'm glad you like that. We are going to watch The Nutcracker."

"This is so exciting. Best date day with daddy ever!"

"Best day ever." Daddy says back to me.

TayTay parks the car and I am bouncing in my car seat waiting for daddy to get me out. He walks around the car while TayTay stays with us and Reynolds goes into the building.

"Ready?" Daddy asks as he unbuckles me.

"Yep."

We walk into the building holding hands and I look all around at the posters of the ballerinas and ballets. There are dance studios all along one side of the building and then I see the gift shop. I see ballet shoes, tights, tutus, and so much more. I bounce up and down as daddy and me wait in line to get the tickets scanned. He looks down at me and smiles, then bends down to kiss my forehead. This is the best daddy, ever.

"You're the best daddy."

"Thank you, Pheebs. You are the best daughter."

"I'm your only daughter."

"Very true, and I wouldn't want any other one."

"You and mommy won't have another one? Or a brother? I would like another brother. How do we get another brother?"

Daddy's eyes go big, like really big. Big like a bug.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"How do we get another brother? I want one. Do we go to a store?"

"Oh, um, Pheebs, I think, I um.." Daddy is acting funny. He never talks like this and he talks all the time. At home. On the phone. To mommy. To me and Teddy. To TayTay and Sawyer. He even yells on the phone sometimes. Mommy says that's for work and to ignore some words that I hear. She talked to him about that and he got the mommy eyes. No one likes the mommy eyes.

"I think that is something you should ask mommy when we get home later, little one." Reynolds says before daddy can say something I can understand.

"Oh. Okay. I'll ask mommy, daddy, its okay."

"Okay. Good. Mommy can tell you."

"Does mommies know more than daddies?"

"Yep. Look, we are next. Come on." Daddy pulls my hand and we move up to the counter. The nice lady looks at my daddy and she starts to look at him like how Teddy looks at chocolate cake. Weird.

"Hello. My daughter and I have tickets for the ballet."

"Daughter? How adorable. What a nice daddy you are." She said 'daddy' in a funny way.

"Yeah. My daddy and me are on a date." I say to her, she looks down and looks at me for quickly and looks back to my daddy.

"Where's mommy?"

"Excuse me." Daddy says, in his CEO voice, that is what mommy calls it. It means he means business.

"My mommy is with my brother today."

"Divorced?" What does that mean?

"Daddy?" I tug at his shirt and he looks down at me. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing you will ever have to worry about, princess." He looks back up and says, "mommy and I will never get divorced. Taylor."

"Yes, sir." Taylor says and then walks away.

"You're mean." I say to the lady. She looks down at me and her mouth is open.

"My daddy loves my mommy. You look at him funny, and your eyes are doing something funny like you have something stuck in it. He doesn't like you. We are here for the ballet." I stomp my foot and Taylor comes back with an older guy, who looks angry, like daddy. I hope they aren't mad at me.

"Alexis, what is this nonsense? I told you Mr. Grey was coming in today and to be on your best behavior. Go take your break, I will take care of Mr. Grey and his daughter and whatever their needs are for the rest of their time here."

The girl goes to say something,but the man stops her again. "Go. Go take your break and then help Malcolm in Studio C. Now." She walks away and then when she is around the corner, the man turns back to daddy.

"My name is Mr. Bellmore, I am the assistant Principal of the American Dance Institute, I am so sorry for Ms. Alexis. She is new here and doesn't quite understand the protocols yet."

"With all due respect, Mr. Bellmore, she was rather rude and instigated that my wife and I were divorced in front of our daughter. What protocol would that fall under?"

The man didn't say anything, his face turned red, like a tomato. I hate tomatoes, but his face was funny.

"Can we see the play now?"

"Of course, you can, darling. Come follow me. I will show you and your daddy to your seats. It looks like you will be in the balcony section on the right side of the stage. Perfect choice."

He leads us to our seats and when we get to them, there are only four chairs. Just enough for us.

I sit up front next to daddy and TayTay and Reynolds sits behind us.

"Are you ready, babygirl?"

"Yes! I can't wait. Will it start soon?"

"Pretty soon."

A few minutes later, the lights go down, and music starts to play. I am staring at the stage and I don't realize that I am leaning over the edge until daddy pulls me back and sits me on his lap. I look up to him and smile as big as I can and then quickly look back.

The ballerinas are dancing around, spinning and twirling around the stage. They look so pretty in their white tutus and blush pink shoes. I want to be one of them. My eyes never leave them, and when they do, I look up to daddy and he is looking at me.

"Watch them, daddy." I take his cheeks and move his face to the stage and he starts to laugh, quietly.

"Okay, princess."

My eyes go back to the stage and now the boy ballerinas are twirling the girls around in circles and my mouth pops open in amazement. They are high in the air and when they come back down, they land on their tippy toes. I have to practice that.

The dance slows down to an ending and the light slowly come back on.

"It's over?"

"No, baby, just a small break for the dancers. Let's stretch our legs." Daddy said.

"Okay. I have to go potty, daddy. I was holding it, I didn't want to miss a single twirl."

"Okay, come on."

Daddy leads me to the bathrooms and before we go into the men's bathroom, TayTay goes in to see if anyone else is in there. He comes back out and says, "all clear." Daddy brings me in and I go into one stall while he goes into the one next to mine.

Daddy helps me wash my hands and we go back to our seats. "Do you need anything else before the second half starts?"

"No, daddy. Can I sit back on your lap?"

"Of course, baby, you don't have to ask. Come on up."

I climb up on daddy's lap just as the lights start to go down again. The dancers come back out as the music plays and before I know it they are leaping across the stage and twirling all around one another. Their costumes flow behind them and they are now in white ballet shoes to match their outfits.

My eyes, again, never leave the stage and I notice daddy looking down at me again. This time, I don't look up. I keep my eyes on the stage and follow the movements. I want to do that.

The ballet ends and I stand on my daddy's lap to clap and clap and clap. "Daddy, they are amazing. It was sooooo good. I loved it so much."

"I noticed. I am so glad you liked it. How would you like to meet a ballerina?"

"I can?"

"You sure can!"

"Let's go, boys. Come on. It's time to meet a ballerina."

We get downstairs and head into one of the studios where we wait for a ballerina to come in. I am bouncing up and down, leaping and twirling. Daddy has his phone out and I can't tell if he is taking pictures or videos, but I just keep going.

"You are already a dancer." I hear someone say as I land back down on the ground, not on my tippy toes. I twirl around and see a tall girl with leggings and a tank top on, and she has on ballet shoes.

"Hi." I squeal to her. "I'm Phoebe. Are you a ballerina?"

"Why, yes I am. You just watched me on the stage. My name is Brittany. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes. Yes, please." My hands clasp together and I jump up and down again, making my new friend laugh.

"Okay, but first, you need to get changed. Here,I have just the thing." She hands me a pink gift bag with lots of tissue paper coming out of it.

"For me?"

"For you."

"Daddy, it's a gift, for me. Can I open it?"

"You bet you can. In fact, you need to."

I sit on the floor and start to take the tissue paper out of the bag, I pull out a pink tutu and matching leotard. I hold it up and move them all around in front of my face.

I turn to look at Brittany, and she has a smile on her face while looking at me. "For me?"

"For you. There's something else in there, something that every ballerina needs to dance."

"Ballet shoes?" I ask.

"Look and see."

I look back in the bag and pull out a pair of ballet shoes. They are black and I absolutely love them.

"Thank you, thank you, so much."

"You are very welcome. Go with your daddy and he will help you get dressed and then we will learn some moves. Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Come on, daddy."

"Okay, baby. Lead the way."

Daddy and me go to the bathrooms in the studio room and he helps me but on my leotard and tutu. "Do you want a bun?"

"Do ballerinas have buns?"

"I think so, yes. You saw the play, did they have buns?"

"Yep and ribbons."

"I don't have a ribbon, but let's see what I can do with your hair."

Daddy pulls my hair up high on my head, and starts to pull it in the pony and then starts to twirl it around. He ties the pony band around the bun and makes me turn so that I am face to face with him.

"Perfect."

"How did you learn that?"

"Don't tell mommy, but Nanny taught me."

"That's silly."

"I know. I wanted to do it for you though."

"I love you." I say as I throw my hands around his neck.

"Pheebs, I love you too, so much."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you always be my daddy?"

"Of course I will. What are you thinking, Pheebs?"

"Well, um, a lot of kids at school has more than one daddy. Like, um, a step daddy, I think you call it."

"Pheebs. Listen to me, I will always be your daddy. Your number one and only daddy. Mommy and I, we will never be apart. You, Teddy, and any other siblings that may come, will always be ours. Okay?"

"Okay." I start to look away but I feel him gently put a finger on my cheek and he moves my face back to him.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Well, when you and mommy get married, um, she will have a new name. Like your last name. I won't have that."

"Baby, yes you will, your last name will change to. Don't you want that?"

"I do. I want to be a Grey, like you and mommy and Teddy. I want to match."

"You will, sweetness. We all will match. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you, daddy."

"You are most welcome. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes!"

Brittany is so nice, she teaches me how to twirl and she has me hold onto a bar to practice their weird squat thingies. She said my next lesson will be more movements at the bar, but she didn't;t say what they were. I can't wait to come back and to tell mommy how my day went.

We are back in the car, daddy said we are driving home. We spent all day at the ballet studio and I can't wait to go back.

"I can do more lessons, daddy?"

"Of course you can. We already set up more days for you to come. Mommy will take you next time so she can see what you can, and to meet Brittany. Did you like her?"

"Yes, she is nice. My new friend. She can teach me still?"

"She can. She teaches a class, so it won't be just you. There will be other girls and boys there to learn too."

"So I can make more friends?"

"You sure can."

"Yay!"

We are home before mommy and Teddy, so daddy has me lay down for a bit. He said I look tired, and my body does feel tired, so I go into my room and take a nap. I don't change out of my new ballet clothes though.

I wake up to a kiss on my cheek and I see mommy laying next to me.

"Hi, my angel."

"Hi, mommy."

"Did you have a good day?"

"The best. I can't wait to tell you and Teddy about it at dinner."

"Well, then let's get going to dinner then."

Mommy, daddy, me, and Teddy are sitting at the dinner table. Gaga and all the guys are sitting with us.

"Mommy and I went to a baseball game and then played mini golf. It was so cool. I got to help Robinson Cano practice. Daddy…ROBINSON CANO!" Teddy yells at the end. Who is that?

"You did? Baby, he did?"

"Yes, he did. Mr. Cano gave him a ball and glove, too. All the men will also be going back to first row seats for a game of your choosing. I know you and your family have box seats, but this would be a fun for you guys."

"You bet it will. I am glad you had fun, buddy. Did you meet anyone else?"

Daddy looks at mommy and then at Sawyer and then back to mommy. Uh oh.

"We did, daddy, but I yelled at him. He wasn't nice." Double uh-oh.

"You yelled at him?"

"I did. He was talking to mommy and wanting her number. I told him to go away, that my mommy was with my daddy."

Daddy looks over at Sawyer and Ryan then to mommy. Mommy looks at him with a small smile on her face.

"Ms. Steele, you're smirking."

"That I am, Mr. Grey. Our son is very much like his father. Didn't even give Sawyer or Ryan a chance to say anything."

"Good. I raised him right, then. I already knew, too, Sawyer messaged Taylor. Taylor informed me."

"Of course they did. So, Pheebs, how was your day?" Mommy asked as she look at my plate and started to cut more of my pork chop.

"I saw a ballet and I was able to take a dance lesson!"

"I noticed, you are still in your ballet attire. How much fun was it?"

"SO MUCH FUN!" I squeal. "Daddy said we can go back for more lessons. Brittany is going to be my ballet teacher."

"Brittany, huh? A ballerina?"

"Yep. And don't worry, she didn't look at daddy once. She was looking at Reynolds."

"She was?" Reynolds asks, which makes all the grown ups laugh.

"Well, Reynolds, I guess you are going to ballet lessons with us." Mommy says to him.

"It's my job, ma'am."

We all talk during dinner and we laugh so much. It was a fun day, but next time I want all four of us to be together.

"Mommy, I have a question."

"Sure, baby. What is it?"

I look over at daddy and back to mommy, "Where do babies come from? And how do I get another brother?"


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and private messages for the previous chapter. I was so glad to see that you guys loved the dates that Ana and Christian had with the kids. I had A LOT of requests to write about how Ana would answer Phoebe's question, so I decided to gift that to you. This will be a short, very short chapter. I really wanted to make you all happy with the little convo between Ana and Phoebe. I meant to write and post this over the weekend, however, due to it being Mother's Day weekend, it was busy. The entire chapter will be in Ana's point of view. As always, Happy Reading! ~ Melissa**

 ***Also, Happy Belated Mother's Day to all the different types of moms we are so lucky to have in the world. This one is for you***

 **Chapter 35:**

 **Ana's POV**

You would think that my daughter would be exhausted after today's activities, however, she sitting crossed-legged on her bed, her arms wrapped around her pink teddy bear. She is looking up at me with big, bright, inquisitive eyes, which my father has always said she got from me. She is patiently waiting for me to start the conversation that she so desperately wants to have with me.

"Pheebs, why do you want to know where babies come from?"

Her shoulders shrug up and down before she starts to tell me her reasoning.

"I want to be a big sister, like how Teddy is a big brother to me. I want to protect a brother or sister, too, you know. I know I can be a good bigger sister to a baby, but how can I be, when I don't know how I get one?"

I can feel my eyes blinking in rapid speed and I can sense my mouth opening and closing several times. I do the math in my head, just to make sure my daughter, my sweet innocent baby is still six years old. Yep, still six.

"Do we go to a store? Did you pick me out from a store? Or did someone bring me to you when they knew you wanted a baby?"

Her questions come out in rapid fire even before I can process the first question of hers from dinner.

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Then how, mama?"

"Well, um, when two people love one another very much, and when they are older. Very old. Well, they will make a baby from their love."

"You and daddy love another."

"You are right, sweet pea, but we aren't going to have a baby right now. We aren't married yet and I want to spend time with the four of us first before we have another baby in the mix."

"Well, won't it take a while?" She asks oh so innocently.

"It does."

"Won't the baby have to grow in your tummy. I see lots of mommies with big bellies at school."

"Yes, the baby will grow in my tummy."

"How long does it take to make a baby grow? Will it need water like a plant, but not dirt, right?" She squints her eyes, and I can imagine her seeing a baby's head sprout out of a garden after a mommy or daddy waters it.

"You are half right. Yes, the baby will need water and the right types of food. The baby takes about nine months to grow in his or her mommy's tummy."

"NINE MONTHS! That is sooooo long, mama."

I just look at her and shake my head, knowing full well that she doesn't understand the concept of time as of yet.

"Wait, how long is nine months?" She asks, her head cocked to the side.

"A little less than a year."

"Yep. Long time."

"Oh, I know, baby girl. Remember, I grew you for nine months."

"You did?"

"I did. Just like how you want a baby brother or sister, you were once in my tummy." Her eyes divert to my stomach. Her little hand reaches out from the bears necks and she places it on my belly area.

"You aren't fat."

I can't help but giggle, which makes her giggle in response. "Thank you, Pheebs. I did have a huge belly when you were in there, though. I will show you some pictures tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see me in your belly!" She squeals.

"I bet. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes. I do." She nods her little head up and down, causing her brown curls to bounce.

"Okay, what is it?"

"When can I love someone to have a baby?"


	36. Author's Note

**I am sorry that this is NOT a chapter update, however, I did want to reach out to all of you. This was the best way I know how … so please, bare with me …**

 **First and foremost, thank you, all of you, for your wonderful messages these past few months. It really meant a lot to me to have you all pass along your condolences and patience in this time of need in my life. For those of you that do not know, I lost my brother-in-law (husbands brother) on May 18th, suddenly and tragically. A lot has changed in our family and I just didn't have the time to write, and at times, mentally couldn't. Little by little we carried on with life by going back to work, having dinner dates, and laughing, however, when I would go to sit down and write, words were not flowing and my mind was always elsewhere. With Christopher.**

 **I was not only struggling with writing, but also reading your wonderful stories as well. Time went on and I continued on with the reading and following the updates. I realized that your stories has helped in the past and it definitely did now. Thank you. They were there when I needed to laugh, cry, and just love the characters that we all continue to cherish.**

 **I had to take my time and reread Little Treasures and Our Kiss, Evermore. Two months away is a long time and I have changed in this two months not only as a writer, but as a person, as a wife, a daughter-in-law, and sister-in-law. Sitting down and rereading the stories that I have created and love with my entire being was difficult for me. I wasn't sure where to take my characters, but then I realized that they will lead me to where they want to go.**

 **With that said, I am currently working on my next chapters of BOTH stories, however,I can't tell you when they will be posted. It is slow moving right now, being able to sit and write without my mind wandering off to someone else. However, rest assure I will NOT abandon any of my stories, because frankly, YOU ALL DIDN'T ABANDON ME.**

 **Thank you - for everything.**

 **Much Love and as I always say after my author's notes, Happy Reading (Soon!)**

 **Melissa**

 **BellaButterfly710**


	37. Chapter 36b

**AN: Thank you for your kind words through reviews and private messages for my author's note. They all meant the world to me. A lot has changed these past three months, good and bad. The majority of you know, for those of you who don't, please refer to the previous "chatper" and read my note. Besides that whole situation, my husband and I are parents for a second time - to a wonderful, rambunctious puppy, named Molly. We have a 6 year old, Marlo, who hated her and us at first, but is coming around and back to his playful self. Summer was busy with the two of them and then also with healing.**

 **I want to thank you all again for your patience, as a reader, I know how frustrating it is to wait for updates and then you wonder if the story will ever be updated. Mine will be. Rest assure. I am happy to announce that this IS A CHAPTER UPDATE! :) Oh… I took the last few lines for the last chapter to start this one ( we left off with a very curious Phoebe asking about babies).**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 36:**

 **Ana's POV:**

"I can't wait to see me in your belly!" She squeals.

"I bet. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes. I do." She nods her little head up and down, causing her brown curls to bounce.

"Okay, what is it?"

"When can I love someone to have a baby?"

"Sweet pea, you are only six. You don't have to worry about those types of things now. You only have to focus on your bears, painting pretty pictures, tea parties, and having fun in first grade."

Before she can respond, a very familiar, deep voice chimes in with his opinion. "When you're forty."

Phoebe and I both look up towards her door to see Christian leaning on the frame, legs and arms crossed, with a scowl on painted onto his face. His jaw is clenched and eyes are cold as ice, most likely thinking of Phoebe with a plump stomach and holding hands with her future husband. Dad's of daughters, I am sure my father looked the same at me as I was growing up.

"Forty?" Phoebe asks, her head moving from side to side, causing her curls to bounce.

"Yep," is his only response as he stomps into the room. He sits on the other side of her, his fingers automatically weaving through her hair. Phoebe's eyes drift up to meet Christians, I can sense the six year old body morphing into the sixteen stubborn mind in an instant. Those eyes, the same that are mine are turning a deeper blue, getting ready for a battle, and I can't wait to be a witness to it instead of being on the receiving end.

"Forty?" She asks again, slightly moving her head away from Christian. It was so little that he didn't realize the movement and his fingers are still playing with her ringlets.

"Forty."

"Why? That's too old."

Christian's fingers pause as he peers down into her face. Icy blue meeting cautious grey.

"Not for you." He breathes out, one hand now in his hair.

"Christian…" I start to warn him, but quickly cut off.

"Daddy. Forty! That's like a long, long time away. Like when dinosaurs were here. We learned about dinosaurs. They were here a long, long time ago."

"Well, not quite that long, but long enough for you."

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. Mommy had me, she's not forty. You have Teddy, are you forty?" And… there it is. The question I was waiting for. The one where she is going to compare what he is saying to what he has done.

"Oh, umm…"

"Christian, you need to be honest."

He huffs out some hot air, releases his fingers from her hair, and starts pacing, rather quickly, her bedroom floor.

"Well?" Phoebe asks as she settles into her bed.

"Isn't it bedtime, can't we finish this tomorrow?" He asks, but looks at no one in particular. "Ana, baby, Teddy is in bed, why don't you say goodnight to him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Are you positive?"

"Yep."

"Christian?"

"I can handle it," he says as he finally looks up to me. "I think" he whispers to himself. I can't help but giggle at him. Christian Grey, king of his own universe, a man that employs close to 40,000 people, and never takes no for an answer is second guessing himself…to a six year old.

"Okay, then." I walk over to him and gently kiss his cheek and give his hand a squeeze. I turn to Phoebe, who has the biggest smile plastered onto her face. I give her a warning look. "Be nice to daddy, this is all new to him. He is use to boys." I crack a smile and kiss her goodnight. She giggles at my words.

"Love you, mama."

"I love you too, sweet pea. Christian, I will meet you in our room."

He smiles at me, but the fear in his eyes are showing and I can't help but to laugh again.

"Anastasia, you aren't helping."

"I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

As I start to walk out of the door, a strong hand encloses around my wrist, making me turn back around. "You will pay for that later, baby."

"Can't wait." I give a wink and bounce down the hallway to have a much easier goodnight conversation with Teddy.

 **Christian's POV:**

My eyes are focused on Ana's ass walking, more like bouncing, to Teddy's room. I am silently counting to 10, then 30, then 50 before I turn around to the inquisitive little girl that is going to make me run for my money.

"Daddy? Are you okay, your face is watery."

"I'm fine, princess, just tired. Let's have a quick chat." I walk towards her and settle in next to her on the bed. I envelope her in my arms and cuddle with her under the blankets.

"Okay, princess. Here's the thing. Are you listening?"

"Yep." She states as she nods her head.

"Daddy's don't want their baby girls to grow up. When they grow up, they fall in love, get married, and have babies."

"But, everyone grows up."

"You're right, we do. Mommy's and daddy's just hate to see their children grow up, we want to keep you little for as long as we can. Can you do that for us?"

She is eyeing me, letting my words sink in that pretty little head of hers. Looking at her now, one on one, in this moment, she reminds me so much of Anastasia. I can't believe how lucky I am that they both just waltzed into my life. I had no clue what I missing, what Teddy and I were missing until I met Ana. I knew I wanted someone to spend my life with, a mother figure for Teddy, but they are so much more. They are everything. To me and Teddy.

"Okay."

"Okay?" That seemed way too easy.

"Yep. You don't want me to grow up and have a baby."

"Right." I smile at her.

"So, okay." She says again with a yawn and a stretch.

I internally give myself a pat on the back for making it through our first big deal conversation. Could she be this easy at sixteen?

"Goodnight, princess. Love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

I gently kiss both cheeks and then her forehead. She snuggles into her mattress as I pull her covers up to her chin. She tugs her teddy bear close to her body and smiles sweetly up at me.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I say to her as I turn on her Mrs. Potts night light.

"I won't." She giggles.

I turn of her light and slowly close the door. Right before the door is shut, I could swear I heard her say to herself, or her teddy bear, "Daddy can't keep me little for long. I'll be a mommy. The best mommy, like my mommy."

Fuck! I need Ana…


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

 **Christian's POV:**

"She is never growing up!" I grumble as I walk through our bedroom door and go to slam it shut, but then rethink how the loud bang will be that could possibly wake a hopefully sleeping Teddy and Phoebe.

Ana is just coming out of the bathroom, looking like an angel in her white silk and lace nightgown, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. The smell of mint and lavender wafts through the the space between us and I suddenly forget why I am upset.

"Why isn't she allowed to grow up, Christian? Which, by the way, you can't control." And just like that, I am snapped back to my reality.

"Do you know what she said? Huh, do you? Do you?" My hands automatically find the ends of my hair and my fingers start to tug. If Little Miss Phoebe doesn't make me bald by the time I am forty, I know I will do it myself.

Ana giggles at me. Fucking giggles. "No, Christian, I don't know. I am sure you are going to tell me though."

"First she was all like, 'Okay, daddy, I understand. Mommy and daddy's don't want their babies to grow up.' She's good, Ana, way too good. She will be great as a CEO when I retire. Her little mind just said that to please me. What did you teach her these past six years?"

Ana's eyes go big and wide before she responds to me. "I taught her how to speak for herself, to question things around her, and to always be brave enough to be herself."

"Damn, Ana, I know. I didn't mean to sound like I was questioning your parenting. I know how you raised Phoebe, you are an incredible mother, baby, to Phoebe and Teddy," I state as I walk towards her and pull her into my arms. Her scent swirling around me, causing me to instantly calm down.

"I know, I'm sorry. Come here." We walk together to our bed, I help Ana settle down and pull my shirt and pants off, crawling into the bed next to her.

"Now, tell me what she said that you are not allowing her to grow up?" She asks, snuggling into me. Her head automatically finds my chest, her arm wraps around my stomach and one leg weaves itself through mine.

"We said goodnight after she told me okay, and then as I am closing the door, she says, so quietly that she thinks that I couldn't hear her, that she can't wait to be a mommy, just like you. Her little okay to our conversation just went right out the window. That little monster knew exactly what she was doing."

I feel Ana's body start to shake and just because I don't hear the giggles, because by the way she is trying to hide her face in my neck causes the vibrations move through my body, which makes me suddenly remember that she is already in trouble for that.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ms. Steele. You are giggling again."

"Huh? What?" She gasps through her fit of laughter.

"You know what. What did I say to you before you left Pheeb's room to say goodnight to Teddy?"

The giggles automatically stops and she picks her head up just enough for me to see her eyes, but that's all I need to see. They are light blue, the shade that tells me that she is intrigued on what is going to happen in the next moment. I don't keep her guessing for long, a growl erupts from deep within as I move quickly and pin her underneath me.

"Oh. My," she breathes out.

"You liked that, baby?" I ask as I start to nip at her neck.

"Yeessss."

"You know you are in trouble, right?"

"What? No, Christian."

"Yes, you are. Tell me why." I say as my teeth bite down on her earlobe. The spot that makes her do anything, say anything. It's her weakness and I am a bastard to play it against her.

"I didn't do anything."

I bite down again, adding more pressure. "Want to try that again, Ana?"

"Chris…" She breathes out as I run my tongue down her neck.

"Uh-uh. You know what I want to hear."

"You said that I would be paying for the giggling I did earlier."

"You got that right, baby. Are you ready to pay up?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asks as her hands glide up my arms, across my shoulders and down my back. She drags her nails down, causing my body to convulse in pleasure. I look down into her hooded eyes and she is telling me everything she wants. She wants me. She wants to have fun.

"Get on all fours!" Her hands stop immediately and she eyes me, skeptically.

"Now, Anastasia." The tone of my voice made a small smirk appear on her face as she pushes me away from her and with the grace of a ballerina, she rotates her body until she is on all fours. Her perfect round ass is on full display right in front of me.

"No panties, Miss Steele?" My hands find her ass and I start rubbing my hands up and down, occasionally squeezing.

"No."

"Very naughty." I give her a little spank which causes her to giggle again, however, she immediately stops herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think it was nothing, Anastasia."

"Please, Christian. You have me in this position, do something. Please." She moans as my finger finds and slides against her slit.

"Like this you mean?"

"Yessss," she purrs, "Just. Like. That."

"You want me?"

"You know I do."

"How do you want me?"

"However you want, ." Her head tilts and her eyes find mine over her shoulder. Fuck.

"Baby…"

"Christian, please. Fuck me. Please."

"You know, I like hearing you beg me." I lean over her back, my lips finding her neck again, nipping and biting as my fingers play with her. My other hand reaches around and pulls down the loose top of her nightgown. I start to play with her breasts and nipples, causing her moaning to go up another octave.

From the corner of my eye I can see her hands start to move to push up and turn around again, I grab both of her wrists and slide them above her head, then take both of them into one of mine.

"Stay."

"Okay."

"Let's try something better than 'okay'. How about you say, 'Yes, Sir."

"Mmmm. Yes, sir."

I really liked that. I am use to being called 'sir' all day at work, but the way Ana says it in her moan as I lick up her spine and play with her, it has a whole new meaning to me.

"Again."

"Sir," she purrs out and pushes that ass of hers against me, "Please, sir."

"Fuck, baby." I quickly get my hard dick out of my pants and slam into her. With my hand still wrapped around her wrists, she can't go far and I use the leverage to build up my pace.

. . .

Our breathing is labored, synchronized. Her pants come out in little whispers. Mine are harsher, harder.

"Christian."

"Almost, baby." I grunt out as my hips swirl behind her. Ana's head shoots up, causing her back to arch even more, giving me more access.

"Fuucckk," I grunt as I can feel my spine to my toes start to tingle in anticipation.

"I'm…going… Christian….."

"Ana!" I says with a hard slap to her ass as I pump and hit the point of ecstasy, just as she yells out my name.

We gently fall against the cool sheets, causing our bodies to shiver in response, I wrap us up in the blanket, our arms and legs still tangled together.

"I may have to giggle at your misfortunes more often, Grey."

"Yes, baby, I think you do."

Her fingers play with my barely there chest hairs. "You doing better now?"

"Yes. For now."

"She's a good kid, Christian, she still will be when shes older, too. She has you and Ray to look up to for how boys should treat her. Pheebs loves you so much and wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"I know, Ana. It's just that I never saw myself having a daughter. Now that I do, I just want to put her in a bubble. Protect her."

"You can still protect her, she just won't be in a bubble."

Ana falls asleep quickly, as she always does. I hold her tighter, kiss her forehead every now and then.

It seems that hours pass and I still can't sleep soundly. I quietly get out of bed and check on Teddy. He is sprawled out, lightly snoring, eyes fluttering. I lean down to give him a quick kiss to his forehead before heading out to Phoebe's room.

Her nightlight illuminates the room causing a soft glow next to her bed. She is holding onto her teddy bear tightly, curled up in a ball. I lift her up in my arms and lay back down. She doesn't stir.

As I stroke her hair, I feel my eyes getting heavy and I use the soft scent of apple shampoo and Phoebe to null me asleep.

I wake up with a horrible back pain and slowly look around my bedroom, however, I am not in mine but in Phoebe's room. She is sitting up on her knees, head tilted to the side, and looking at me with curiosity.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi, princess." I groan out.

"We had a sleepover. I didn't know you want to have a sleepover!"

"Me either. I'm glad we did though." Somewhat.

"Me too! Can we do it again tonight, but with all of us? Mommy and Teddy were left out."

"Yea, but this time, we can make a big fort in the living room and everyone will have room to sleep."

"YAY! I am going to tell Teddy!" She jumps off the bed, attempting to jump over me but lands right on my stomach.

"Oomph."

"oops, sorry daddy."

"It's okay." I breathe out. "Is mommy up yet?"

"Yep. She's in the kitchen with Teddy. Come."

She runs out of the room and down the stairs. The pit tar patter of her feet causing me to smile.

I slowly sit up from the child size bed and stand up, cracking my back in the process. Fuck.

I make my way downstairs where I smell fresh brewed coffee. Once Ana sees me, she smiles up at me and places the coffee mug and two Advil's in my hand.

"Good morning, sir" She whispers against my lips.

"Mmmm. Good morning, baby."

"Right daddy?" Pheebs asks.

"What?"

"You said we can have another sleepover tonight. In the living room."

"Yeah, we can. All four of us."

The kids cheer and plan the activities for later tonight while Ana and I continue to give one another looks. Mine confident and wanting. Hers sultry and needing.

We all sit down at the dining room table with a spread of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Taylor and Gail joins us. Phoebe and Teddy chat animatedly about tonight's sleepover while the adults talk about work and the start of planning of the wedding.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"I gots up to use the bathroom last night and I heard something." Teddy says looking back and forth between me and Ana.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe just a creak of the floor or the fridge humming."

"Ummm…"

"What is it Teddy?"

"Well, I heard something from you."

"Who?"

"From mommy."

"I don't remember getting up. Maybe you heard daddy. He got up and checked on the both of you and wound up falling asleep in Phoebe's room."

"Maybe." He shrugs his shoulders, but doesn't seem convinced. "I just, I thought I heard mommy's voice."

Taylor and Gail look at one another, shaking their heads. Ana's face goes pale.

"What?" I ask.

"I just, maybe, mommy kept moaning and saying your name."


End file.
